The Taekwondo Wanderers: Wrath of Izanami
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Sequel to Taekwondo Wanderers. Set 1 year after the first story, Josh, Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa, along with their spouses take a trip to Japan. However, they are interrupted by the Goddess Izanami and her henchmen, the Seven Deadly Sins, who wish to kill Josh, as he is the reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi. Rated T for Violence, Language, Mild Alcohol, and Suggestive Themes/Lemons
1. Voice Actors

_Heyo! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while I was in New York for a week. But anyway, here's a little heads up. The next chapter of Akame ga Kill Season 2 will be released on Sunday. Also, after this Fanfic, I will make a sequel to Taekwondo Wanderers. It takes place 1 year after the events of the first story, where the four heroes, along with their spouses, take a trip to Japan. However, their enjoyment is interrupted by the goddess Izanami and her henchmen, the Seven Deadly Sins. Izanami wish to kill Josh, who is the reincarnation of the great Miyamoto Musashi, who sealed her away years ago. Josh must finish what his predecessor started and must also deal with another bombshell: his older sister Blake, who went missing 10 years ago. Also note a few things will be changed:_

 ** _Josh's Susanoo Mode and Chishiki's spirt form will be changed_**

 ** _Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa will be given Prime Field Devices as well_**

 ** _The four heroes have pills to hide their biological hair changes_**

 ** _Kathy, Karmen, Teresa, Chelsea's standard outfits will be changed_**

 _Ps: I've been wondering if this was an anime/movie, who would be the actors? Well, here is the answer._

 _Heroes:_

 _Josh Smith: Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass), Steve Staley in Armored mode (Houka Inumuta from Kill la Kill, Neji Hyuga from Naruto)_

 _Kathy Daniels: Kate Higgins (Sakura Haruno from Naruto, C.C. from Code Geass)_

 _Karmen Daniels: Erica Mendez (Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill, Diane from Seven Deadly Sins)_

 _Teresa Reese: Jessica Straus (Juri Han from Street Fighter, Gidget from Eureka Seven)_

 _Chelsea Williams: Megan Hollingshead (Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach, Shizune from Naruto), Stephanie Sheh_ _in Murakumo Mode (Orihime Inoue from Bleach, Hinata Hyuga from Naruto)_

 _Calum Gonzales: Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Simon the Digger from Gurren Lagan)_

 _Carlos Gonzales: David Vincent (Senketsu from Kill la Kill, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from Bleach)_

 _Kyle Harrison: Kyle Herbert (Ryu from Street Fighter, Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto)_

 _Shara: Carrie Keranen (Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill, Ghila from Seven Deadly Sins)_

 _Blake Smith: Trina Nishimura (Mikasa Ackermann from Attack on Titan, Kyoka Jiro from My Hero Academia)_

 _Prime Field Devices:_

 _Chishiki (Josh's PFD): Vic Micnogna (Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Qrow Branwen from RWBY)_

 _Murakumo (Chelsea's PFD): Michelle Ruff (Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagan)_

 _Mikadzuki Bara (Kathy's PFD): Karen Strassman (Kitana/Mileena from Mortal Kombat, Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass)_

 _Tsuchi Kudaku (Karmen's PFD): Patrick Sietz (Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Ira Gamagoori from Kill la Kill)_

 _Tenno Hikari (Teresa's PFD): Colleen Clinkenbeard (Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail)_

 _Antagonists:_

 _Izanami: Cissy Jones (Kaguya Otsutsuki from Naruto, Sloane from Destiny 2)_

 _Lust: Brina Palencia (Yuno Gasai from Furture Diary, Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul)_

 _Wrath: Chris Edgerly (Hidan from Naruto)_

 _Pride: Grant George (Uzu Sanageyama from Kill la Kill, Suigetsu Hozuki from Naruto)_

 _Greed: Colleen Villard (Ino Yamanaka from Naruto, Nel from Bleach)_

 _Envy: Jessica Nigri (Cinder Fall from RWBY)_

 _Sloth: Gary G. Haddock (Roman Torchwick from RWBY)_

 _Gluttony: Monica Rial (Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul, Bulma from Dragon Ball)_

 _And there you have it. Tune in after Akame Ga Kill Season 2 for Wrath of Izanami._


	2. Introduction

_Heyo Everyone! It's Storytime! Get your popcorn, grab your beverages, and prepare for my latest story. Now you guys might remember my story Taekwondo Wanderers from earlier this year. Well, this one takes place one year after the events of that story. Of course I trust most of you read the little preview of this story. Now, let's get to the story! BTW, this story may be my longest one, as I am trying to flush out character relationships and backstory._

Intro: watch?v=Ao03ebivISct=27s

 _*After intro*_

Josh calls his friends Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa as well as his wife Chelsea into the lab. "Great! We're all here," says Josh with a smile. "Why did you bring us down here," asks Kathy. "I finished touching up your battle attire, based off the requests you guys made. Behold!"

watch?v=grF717fy79w

Josh presses a button to reveal his newest creations. "Now, Kathy and Teresa! You said your previous costumes were a bit too plain and wanted something with a bit more flare. So here you go." Kathy and Teresa see their new attire and look in awe. For Kathy, a white high-neck décolletage blouse, a black and red skirt with an over bust corset for the waist cincher, black thigh high stockings made of leather, a red silk hooded cape, and black boots with straps on top. For Teresa, a fitted black sleeveless tank top with an orange X across her chest, all the way to her collar, and black baggy pants with a green belt. "Nice," say the two girls. "Glad you like them. Now for Karmen, she said her armor was a bit bulky and wanted something more stealthy, so I made this." Karmen looks to her new attire: a white sarashi wrap for her upper chest and red hakama pants with a gold flame pattern with black highlight at the bottom. Her pants also had a string tied around them. "Now I can show off my muscles," says Karmen flexing. "Uh, sure," says Josh sweat dropping. "And last but not least, Chelsea. You wanted something ninja like and something like my attire. Behold." Chelsea smiles at her new attire: a black, backless and sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt, black stretch pants and a black ninja mask. "Nice. Now, I'm just like you babe," she says, giving Josh a peck on the cheek. "Glad you all like your attire. I believe we need to put this to the test. Come with me." Josh leads the four to a giant dome. "This was a little project me and the guys were working on: The Training Dome. With this, our subconscious minds are sent into a simulated battle zone. The good news is you don't need to hold back: what ever happens to you in the virtual world won't happen in the real world." "That's good. We can use our full strength like we're in a real fight," says Teresa. The four step into the dome, where Josh chooses a setting for their battle. "The rules are simple: fight to the virtual death. Whoever is left standing will be declared the winner. I trust you guys have been practicing with your Prime Field Devices?" After the defeat of Katastrophe, Josh found three intact Prime Field Devices left behind and gave them to the girls. "Yep, we've all been in deep meditation to sync with our weapons," says Kathy. "Good to hear. Now let's begin!"

watch?v=wFGHIaqPbNMlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=9

The dome changes into a wide valley, with a forest behind it. "Get ready! FIGHT," yells an announcer voice. (0:16) The guys charge at each other, ready to fight. Karmen and Kathy square off as the later reaches for her sword. "Fly, Mikadzuki Bara (Crescent Rose)!" Kathy's blade turns into a torrent of rose petals as she runs at her sister, who barely ducks out of the way, earning a scratch on her cheek. "Sneaky Little Sis," says Karmen smiling as she grabs her kamas. "Crush and destroy, Tsuchi Kudaku (Earth Shatter)!" Her kamas merge as one to form a bo staff. "Strength vs Speed: which is better?" Meanwhile, Teresa enters a three way deadlock with Josh and Chelsea. "Only one can win, right. Well, that's gonna be me." She clangs her fists together, activating the two bracelets on her arm. "Shine and bind, Tenno Hikari (Heaven's Light)!" Her hands become covered with two giant grenade shaped gauntlets. "Now, you two are gonna get wrecked." She fires a ray of light at the two ninja, who evade. "Tenno Hikari's light binds its victims, restricts their movement. I'd watch out," says Chishiki, Josh's PFD. "Thanks for the tip. Now, Seek out, Chishiki (Knowledge)," says Josh as he grabs his sword, turning it into its Blood Scythe form. Chelsea sees her boyfriend and smiles. "Smart idea, Josh," she says, grabbing her staff. "Descend, Murakumo (Gathering Clouds). Her staff turns into a giant ruby naginata. "We'll team up for now, but prepare when we fight, honey." Meanwhile, the two sisters continue their fight before Kathy sweeps Karmen off her feet, before pummeling her with a flurry of punches to the face. "Speed kills," she says before Karmen hits the ground with her staff. The ground below them opens up and swallows them both whole, eliminating them both. Meanwhile, Josh manages to break through Teresa's attacks and cuts her in half, her body disintegrating. "Booyakasha!" Josh turns around and squares off with Chelsea. "It's just you and me, Chels." Chelsea smiles as she looks up. "Bankai!" Her body becomes enveloped in light before revealing her Bankai attire from her battle with Katastrophe. "Ame no Murakumo (Rain of Gathering Clouds)." She looks to her husband. "Hey Josh, how about this: if you beat me, I'll give you a little surprise tonight. Hmm?" Josh smirks. "If that's the way you want to play it." He hits the ground with his scythe's end. "Bankai!" His body reveals a different attire: His arms and chest covered in red and blue armor, around his waist were four flaps of similar armor. He also wore tight red and blue leather pants. His sword became a giant odachi and was strapped to his back. "Kami no Chishiki (Divine Knowledge)." The two lovers jump into the air and slash at each other before Josh uses his sword to slash Chelsea downward. Chelsea falls to the ground, her body disintegrating. "Battle over. Winner: Josh Smith!" The Training Dome shuts down and turns back into normal as the heroes exit. "Whew, that battle was awesome," says Karmen. "I still can't believe you took us both out," says Kathy. "That was smart thinking." Chelsea looks to Josh and smiles. "Nice job. Tonight, I'll make sure you get a real special treatment." "I look forward to that," says Josh smiling as the others look on, sweat dropping. "Those two really are messed up," says Teresa. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask: You guys ready for tomorrow," asks Josh. "Oh yeah! Our trip to Japan to celebrate our one year anniversaries," says Kathy. "Remember: the flight is at 9:30 am." "Got it," say the three girls.

 _*Later that night*_

Josh knocks on his bedroom door as it opens, revealing Chelsea in a black kimono robe. "Hello, bae. Would you mind wearing this?" Chelsea hands him a white piece of cloth. "A blindfold? What for?" "It's a secret," says Chelsea winking. Josh quickly puts it over his eyes as Chelsea guides him into the room, to a chair. "Now sit." Josh sits and waits in anticipation until he hears the sound of clothes falling to the ground. "I'll be taking this off, Josh," says Chelsea before removing Josh's blind fold. Josh's eyes pop out of his head, his jaw dropping at the sight of Chelsea wearing a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts. "Like what you see, Josh?" Josh, unable to speak, nods before noticing a pole behind her. "Oh my. This must be my treat," thinks Josh. "Now sit back, enjoy the show and don't worry. I had Murakumo sound proof the room, so the others won't interfere." Chelsea walks to a radio and hits the play button, playing a seductive song.

watch?v=Kny71XbiNn0list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=5

She starts to approach the pole slowly before beginning her routine. Josh watches in arousal as Chelsea starts to dance sexily around the pole, swinging and thrusting her hips. Josh feels his nose about to leak blood. "No, not now," he thinks as Chelsea continues to dance. She looks to Josh, blowing kisses and winking. After she finishes her dance, she walks to Josh. "You know, I don't think you need this," Chelsea says, taking off Josh's shirt. Josh blushes before he sees her giant 99 cm breasts dangerously close to his face. "She teasing me with her gazongas." Chelsea grabs Josh's head and shoves his face into her boobs. Josh's face starts to turn into a shade of crimson as his nose leaks blood. Chelsea removes her husband's face from her chest, noticing a red streak on where Josh's face was and smiles. "You enjoying your self?" Josh, still unable to speak, nods. "Good, cause we're just getting started. How about a milkshake?" Josh looks puzzled at first but notices her taking her bra off, understanding her question. "I'd be a fool to say no after coming this far, wouldn't I," says Josh, before cupping his mouth around her right nipple and sucking slightly, earning a moan from Chelsea. "Oh, Josh, you're doing great," says Chelsea before Josh stops. "Great job. Now, the main event," she says motioning to Josh's pants. Meanwhile, in the hall of the house, Karmen gets a drink of water and heads to her room before hearing a sound that turns her beet red. "Oh, Chelsea! Yes! More," says a male voice. She could also hear a pleasurable female moan. She noticed she was in front of Josh and Chelsea's room. "What the heck are those two doing?!" She looks through the keyhole and see a silhouette of a man lying on the bed and a girl below him bobbing her head up and down. Karmen turns away, blushing and runs back to her room. "I wish I could unsee that."

 _*In a undisclosed location*_

watch?v=Leg3eD6FYto

A cloaked figure walks into a cave and kneels down before chanting in ancient language. Suddenly, 7 other figures appear. "It's been a while since we last met," says one with a seductive female voice. "Well, what are we here for? I have other things to do," says another with a rough angry male voice. The main figure looks up. "Miyamoto Musashi has been reincarnated again." The others look in shock. "So, another one looks to take up his mantle," says a female with a secretive voice. "Do we really have to do this? It's just soooo tiresome," says a male with a lazy voice. "Can I sink my teeth into him and slurp up his intestines like noodles," says a female, slurping her tongue. "Jeez, you really have no dignity, do you," says a male with a prideful voice. "So, what is this guy's name," says another female. "I WANT to know!" "His name is Josh Smith," says the leader. The others smile. "Smith, huh? Didn't we have another Smith who took up Musashi's name," says the secretive female. "This one is her brother." "Ahh, so it was smart to keep her as a hostage," says the greedy female. "Can I eat him," says the hungry female. "No, I want to test his skills." The leader looks to the cranky male. "Why don't you test his strength? If I recall you have a history with him." The man smiles. "I've always wanted revenge on that one punk." The figures depart as the leader reaches a cell. Its occupant was a woman with black hair and gold eyes. Her body had many scratches on it. "You finally proven useful, Ms Blake. Soon, your brother and the world, will be mine." Blake snarls. "Kill me and leave my brother alone." The leader walks away. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him much," she says laughing maniacally.

To Be Continued

 _Heyo! That first chapter had just what I needed. Suspense, Action, Romance. BTW, At the end of each chapter will be a little omake scene, like they do for animes. The first five will be for the main Characters. In example:_

 _Josh Smith:_

 _Age: 28_

Nationality: American with Scott Irish and German Descent

 _Eye Color: Brown_

 _Hair Color: Black/Blue with red tips from radiation_

 _Height: 6' 6"_

 _Weight: 210 lbs_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Powers: Elemental Control_

 _Family: Unnamed Parents (Deceased), Blake Smith (Sister), Chelsea Williams (Wife)_

 _Personality: Compassionate, Friendly, Mildly Lecherous, Optimistic, Otaku, Hates Immoral Peopl_ e

 _Likes: Video games, Anime, Pizza, his friends, Chelsea, Busty Girls, Good Movies, Japan, BDSM, and Ninjas_

 _Dislikes: Hackers/Grievers, Jerks, Flat Chests, and Raw Spinach._

 _Fears: Yanderes and Disappointing his Friends_

 _And that's the first Bio. Hope you enjoyed! Sayonara!_


	3. Welcome to Japan

The next day*

The next morning, the heroes woke up and made sure they had everything packed up for their trip. Josh gives the girls some fancy watches and tells them that they contain their Taekwondo Wanderers attire and emits a field around their Prime Field Devices that render them invisible. "You guys remember to take your pills," asks Josh. Their fellow Camp 22 inmate Ning made him, Kathy, Karmen and Teresa some pills that hides their wacky hair colors for one week. "Yeah," says the girls. "Great. Now, to the airport. BANZAI!" "BANZAI," they all reply. They head to the airport and get their tickets. They were about to board the fastest plane ever that would cut a normal 14 hour flight in half. The only problem they had during checking was that Karmen forgot to wear a belt and didn't notice until her jeans dropped around her ankles, exposing her red and black panties. Her friends looked in shock and terror, whereas the other people in the airport had different reactions: parents shielded their kids' eyes, some women smirked and giggled, and men got huge nosebleeds. "Karmen, quick," says her husband Carlos, tossing her a belt. "Why didn't you wear a belt," whispers Josh. "Shut up! I didn't think I needed one," says Karmen. Suddenly, they hear laughing behind them. They turn to see a man with black hair and blue eyes laughing at the fiasco. "Might I say you should be an exhibitionist. HAHAHA!" Kathy glares at him but feels the room getting hot.

watch?v=XU88AFT8zNQlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=8

The others look to Karmen, who starts to give off a lot of killing intent at the man, and gulp. "Oh no. I think this guy is toast," thinks Kathy. Karmen walks up to the guy, who starts to sweat nervously. "I-I-I'm sorry. I r-really didn't mean it." "Yoooooooooou," growls Karmen as she looks up. "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" (0:45) She uses her super strength to punch him not so hard to kill him, but hard enough so he can learn his lesson. The man is sent flying into a wall before being grabbed by his throat. "People like you make sick," Karmen says before slamming him into the ground. She walks back to her friends. "Ready?" "Uhh, yeah," says Teresa in shock as they board the plane. They sat in their seats. Karmen and Kathy were listening to music. Carlos and Calum (Kathy's husband) were playing Nintendo games. Kyle and Teresa were talking a little bit about the Japanese cuisine they could try. Josh and Chelsea fell asleep, cuddling each other just as they took off for half of the trip. They were still winded from their "workout" last night.

watch?v=1Q6gb8fIzMYindex=8list=PLW868HfwGgCP-9MbSNbHivXv8vEvowPc9

After 7 hours (4:30 pm), the attendant made an announcement. "We have now arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for flying with us." The heroes look out the window to see the beautiful city that was Tokyo, Japan: tall ornate buildings, beautiful lights, and cherry blossom trees. "So beautiful," says Chelsea. "Almost as pretty as you," says Josh, earning a kiss from his wife. The plane lands and the passengers get out, the heroes in awe. "Narita International Airport. I have to say, there are a lot of people," says Josh. "More than when we went to New York," says Kathy. The heroes exit out of the airport to see a giant statue of a man wielding a giant spear. "Who is that guy," asks Kyle. Josh looks at the plaque. "Oh I've heard of this guy. Honda Tadakatsu, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Tokugawa and wielder of Tonbokiri (Slicing Dragonfly), one of the Three Great Spears of Japan." "Sounds like a badass dude," says Calum. "Why is his spear called Slicing Dragonfly," asks Kathy. "Because there was a myth where a dragonfly landed on its blade and was immediately cut in half." The heroes move to the parking lot, where they find a limo and a chauffeur. "Nihon e yōkoso! Watashi wa Arata Daisuke. (Welcome to Japan! I am Daisuke Arata)," he says bowing. He opens a door as the heroes get in. "Watashitachi o koko ni tsurete kudasai (Take us here, please)," says Josh, giving him the address. "Hai!" Daisuke drives to the location, where they arrive at a big Japanese mansion, complete with backyard garden and training facility, tatami mats, and shoji doors. "Arigato, Daisuke-san," says Josh as Daisuke drives off. They head in and admire the architecture. "Josh, how the hell were you able to afford this," asks Teresa. "Well, Mrs. Hampton from Camp 22 compensated me for the inconvenience." Josh holds up a bank statement as the others look in shock. "I never knew there could be that many zeros," says Calum.

watch?v=2UOQRc2Xq38index=10list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

After getting settled in, the heroes decide to explore the city. They start walking down a busy street, containing many vendors and merchants. "How cool," says Karmen. They start to hear their stomachs growling. "Man, is there a nearby food vendor," asks Kyle. Josh spots one and leads them to it: the sign said "新鮮なタコヤキ (Fresh Takoyaki)" The vendor sees them walking up. "Don'na goyōdeshou ka (How can I help you)?" "Takoyaki yon dasu (Four dozen Takoyaki)," says Josh. "Niju yen (20 yen)," says the vendor. Josh put the money on the counter and the vendor gives him four boxes of takoyaki. The heroes wander through the streets, enjoying the takoyaki. "This is so good," says Chelsea, being fed by Josh and vice versa. "I know right? What's in these things," asks Carlos. "Octopus, pickled ginger, and green onion," says Josh. Suddenly, they see a commotion of people gathered. "What happening over there," wonders Kathy. They walk over to a shack, where a woman cries, her husband comforting her. Josh runs over to her. "Dō shimashita ka (What's wrong)?" The woman explains the situation, resuming her sobs. "What she say," asks Karmen. "A drunk man burst in and is now holding their child hostage." He turns to the man. "I will help you." "Thank you sir," says the man. Josh dons his ninja suit and sneaks in through the roof. "Chishiki, can you sense him?" "A little, but it's faint."

watch?v=xvvfore2IEglist=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906index=30

He lands on the ground before being attacked by the drunk. He had red hair, grey eyes, looked in his early 50s. He had a knife against the kids throat. "You must really want this kid to die," says the man before looking in shock. "YOU?" Josh looks in shock. "Wait, I remember you: you're Chelsea's father, Jean. I thought you were in prison." "You thought those weak bars could hold me?" Jean throws the kid to the side and lunges at Josh, who jumps up. "Seek out, Chishiki." Chishiki turns into the Blood Scythe as Josh strikes down. Jean blocks before knocking Josh against a wall. Josh gets back up and twirls his scythe before striking Jean in the head with the back of the blade. Jean shakes it off and smiles. "So, how is my disgrace of a daughter? I look forward to the day I teach her a lesson," he says, earning a glare from Josh. "Don't you dare insult my wife!" Josh makes quick hand signs, making his hand conduct lightning before charging. "Lightning Blade!" His hand goes straight through Jean's chest. Jean's eyes go wide before his body goes limp as Josh pulls his hand out. "Good riddance," says Josh as he and the kid exit out. The parents hug the child as Josh regroups with his friends. "That was too easy," says Josh as they walk away.

watch?v=TAYV8X-RX64list=PLBD570777B12B13C8

Jean's body lies lifeless until the opening in his chest closes up. He stands up and looks at his chest to see it healed up, leaving a circular scar over his heart. "Damn, that's gonna leave a mark," he says. "Didn't think you were that weak, Wrath." Jean glares at the voice behind him: a man with purple hair and green eyes. He wore a long hooded purple cloak. "Shut the hell up, Pride! You try fighting that guy!" Pride tosses his comrade a red cloak. "Lets report back to Lady Izanami." The two men walk away. "Just you wait, brat! You're gonna be in for a whole lot of pain," says Wrath.

To Be Continued

 _Bio Time!_

 _Chelsea Williams:_

 _Age: 27_

 _Nationality: American with English descent_

 _Hair Color: Blonde_

 _Eye Color Blue_

 _Height: 6' 5"_

 _BWH: 99-63-88_

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Family: Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Jean 'Wrath' Williams (Father), Josh Smith (Husband), Blake Smith (Sister in Law)_

 _Personality: Loving, Seductive, Friendly, Determined, Otaku, Optimistic, Harsh Mistress when "Playing" with Josh_

 _Likes: Anime, BDSM, Looking Pretty, Josh and his friends, her mother, Ninjas, Pizza, and Seducing Josh, mainly using her very large breasts._

 _Dislikes: her father, Jerks, Immoral people, Anyone who calls her "top-heavy," and_ Justin Bieber.

 _Fears: Upsetting Josh and Snakes_


	4. Seven Deadly Sins

Next Morning*

Chelsea wakes up at 7:00 am and sees Josh not by her side. "Hmm, I wonder where he went?" She walk out of her room and heads to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and gets a bottle of water. Before she opens it, she hears grunting and looks outside.

watch?v=68B0Vqlnnj4index=7list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Chelsea looks outside to see Josh, doing some jumping jacks. She blushes, seeing that her husband was wearing nothing but his blue boxers, exposing his 8 pack and his toned muscles. She then goes back into her room. Josh continues his workout until he hears a whistle. He looks to see Chelsea wearing a skin tight red tracksuit, which accentuates her curves. "Hey Josh, you think you could need a partner?" Josh nods, smiling. Chelsea starts stretching, facing away from Josh and bending down, trying to entice him into checking her out. Josh blushes and can't help but look at his girl's butt. "I almost wish the seat of her pants were my face," he thinks before going into a V stretch, facing away from Chelsea, who helps him by pushing on his back. Josh starts to feel her breasts pushed against his back and feels his hormones sparking. "You are a great partner, Chelsea," says Josh. "In what way do you mean, Josh," asks Chishiki snarkily in his head. Josh ignores his sword's comment and starts to do some push ups with Chelsea sitting on his lower back. "15...16...17...18...," counts Josh, trying to ignore the dirty thoughts in his head but to no avail. "Oh, all I want in life is to be able to motorboat dat booty," he says in his mind as Chelsea pats Josh's butt, signaling him to stop. "Josh, you wouldn't happen to be thinking some sexually charged thoughts about me, would you," she says smirking. "Maybe," Josh says, returning the smirk. The two head into the kitchen and cook breakfast for the others. "So how you feeling about yesterday," asks Josh. He told the others about Jean and the fight. Chelsea looks to Josh. "I'm fine. I mean, he's no longer my father." A couple years ago, Jean was very violent and lashed out at Chelsea's mother, beating her to death. He almost hurt Chelsea, but was stopped by Josh and the NCPD. He was sent to jail indefinitely under charges of assault/battery and first degree murder. "He betrayed me and my mother. Personally, I wish I killed him my self, so I could've sent him to Cocytus and the section of Caina," Chelsea says smiling evilly, making Josh sweat drop. "Yeah, I bet he's probably in that freezing river right now."

In a dark undisclosed location*

watch?v=b-GWaFYgXM0list=PLD0FC564EE21715DEindex=20

Meanwhile, a woman sits at a long rectangular table with 7 throne like chairs on the side. She had pale skin, black hair, and wore a white kimono with red highlights. Suddenly, 7 other figures come in and takes their seats. The first was Jean "Wrath" Williams, who sat in a chair, engraved with an upside down star in a circle. He was sharpening his knife, looking to get revenge. The second was Pride, who sat in a chair that had another circle on it. In the circle was a triangle at the bottom and eleven short lines coming out the top along the border, ending before the triangle, an eye in the middle. He was looking at himself in a hand mirror. The third was Sloth, a blue haired man with red eyes. He wore a blue hooded cloak and had a tiresome look on his face. He put his head on the table and fell asleep. He sat in a chair with yet another circle engraved with a tinier circle at the bottom of the first. The fourth was Envy, a green haired girl with gold eyes. Her body was slim yet fit and her bust was about 90 cm. She wore a green hooded cloak and sat in a chair, engraved with two circles, one inside the other with an arrow at the top. The fifth was her sister Greed, a blonde haired girl with gold eyes as well. Her body was similar to her sister's, but her bust was 91 cm, which earned her a jealous glance from her sister. She was looking at a fashion catalogue. She wore a Yellow cloak and sat in a chair that, like her sister's had two circles, but the inner one had three smaller circles on it. The sixth was Gluttony, an orange haired girl with purple eyes. She was eating a entire plate of meat. She had a surprisingly fit body, considering she was completely voracious. She wore a orange hooded cloak and sat in a chair with a circle that had a close up drawing of a face, only the eyes and nose visible. The last was Lust, a pink haired girl with matching eyes. Her body was similar to Chelsea's. She wore a pink hooded cloak and was looking at a picture of Josh with a crazed look in her eyes. Her chair had a circle with a blank Yin and Yang pattern. "Now, that everyone's here, lets get to business," says the head girl. "Yes, Lady Izanami," they all say. Izanami nods to Pride. "Josh Smith has arrived in Tokyo, Japan," says Pride, looking away from his mirror and showing everyone their target, walking down the streets with his friends. Wrath jams his knife into the table at the sight of him, gritting his teeth. "Wrath, please," says Sloth, waking up from Jean's temper tantrum. "I'm trying to get some sleep and I really don't feel like fixing this table." "I don't give a freakin' flip, you lazy prick!" Izanami shoots a glare at her subordinate. "Calm down, Wrath, or I will make you." Wrath sits down, grumbling to himself. "As I was saying, Musashi's reincarnation is tougher than we give him credit for. He can master various elemental forces," says Pride. "You should've seen him shove his lightning hand straight through Wrath's chest." Wrath throws his knife at Pride, who evades, causing the blade to hit the sausage Gluttony was eating and pin it against the wall. "Hey, I was eating that," she says upset. "Ah, shut it, you pig! I'm surprised you're still not fat." He turns to Pride, pointing to his knife. "And you! If you ever insult me one more time, that knife is going through your head after it goes through that punk, Josh!" Suddenly, Lust disappears and reappears with Wrath's blade against his own throat. "If you ever insult my husbando, I will cut you like a stuffed pig." She drops his blade and goes back to her seat, resuming her "Ga-ga" session over Josh. "Now, that we're done with our little anger management, we know Josh will be at a popular restaurant called Ise Sueyoshi," says Izanami. "Gluttony, you will follow them, keep an eye on them, and slip this note in their food." She gives Gluttony a note. "Yes, Lady Izanami." The Seven Deadly Sins walk out of the room as Izanami turn to Blake, chained to the wall. "If you think my baby brother is gonna be easily intimidated, you're sorely mistaken." Izanami slaps Blake. "Know your place. You are still alive because I need you to be. After all, you'll be my new vessel."

Heroes' House (6:00 pm)*

The boys wait in the living room for their girls to get ready for dinner. They all wore black tuxes with ties. "Man, women take so long to get dressed," says Carlos. "Meh, they'll be done in a little," says Kyle, looking at his phone, giggling. Josh looks over Kyle's shoulder and sees him peeping at the girls through a camera he put in their room before smacking him upside the head. "If you weren't my friend, you'd be in a world of hurt!" Suddenly, the girls walk out all ready to go. Chelsea wore a blue and red leather dress with a knee high skirt. Her dress showed a moderate amount of cleavage and she had red lipstick on. She wore red high heels. Kathy wore a green silk dress with the skirt dropping down to her ankles. She had a slit that showed her legs and had pink lipstick. She wore blue high heels. Karmen wore a black leather dress similar to her sister's length and Chelsea's cleavage reveal. She had red lipstick and wore black high heels. Teresa wore a light blue silk dress that reached down to her thighs. She had green high heels and pink lipstick. The boys looked in amazement, their noses trying to keep the blood in. "Do you like what you see," asks Teresa, stroking Kyle's face as he nods. "I think it's time to head out," says Josh as he interlocks arms with Chelsea.

watch?v=zWmF_2u-9nkindex=21list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

They head outside as Daisuke rolls up and opens the door to their limo. They get in and ride to Ise Sueyoshi, the most popular restaurant in Japan. (0:37) They get out of the limo and head inside to see a black haired waitress bow to her guests. Josh gives her their reservation and she leads them to their booth. They sit down as she asks for their drinks. "We'll take a bottle of Juyondai Sake with water on the side," says Josh. "At once, Smith-san," says the waitress as she heads to the kitchen. "Man, this restaurant is awesome," says Kathy, looking at the menu. "Yeah. I'm surprised you got us a reservation," says Chelsea. "Well, we got to live like kings and queens," says Josh as the waitress brings a bottle of sake and a pitcher of water. "Now, my friends, let us feast like kings!" They start to take sips of the sake and water consecutively before their food is delivered. After eating, the waitress gives them their bill, which Josh pays. "Arigato Gozaimasu," says the waitress, before heading back in with a smile.

After Ise Sueyoshi Closes*

The waitress walks out of the bar before removing her black hair to reveal orange hair. "Aw, man I'm hungry," says the girl now known as Gluttony as she walks down the street before being stopped by three men. "Well, look what we have here: a pretty little cherry blossom lost in the wind," says the leader as he flashes a knife. "Come with us, or we'll cut you up." Gluttony smiles. "They'll do just fine," she thinks. "Sure. But I have a great place in mind," she says before leading them down an alley. "What you planning," asks the leader warily. "Just looking for a bite," she says smiling evilly.

watch?v=MnFlBZ5lqhU

Suddenly, Gluttony changes her appearance into a sharp toothed boar and lunges at the trio, who dodge. "Who is this girl," says one of the lackeys as they try to run, but get stabbed in the legs by Gluttony's horns. Gluttony smiles before jumping on them. The alley lights up with yells and scream before it turn silent. Gluttony walks out in her human body, blood on her face, licking her fingers. "Thanks for the meal," she says.

To Be Continued

 _Bio Time!_

 _Kathy Daniels:_

 _Age: 26_

 _Nationality: American with Latino Decent_

 _Hair Color: Dirty Blonde/ Pink and yellow ponytail from radiation_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

 _Height: 6' 4"_

 _BWH: 81-56-83_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Powers: Super Speed_

 _Family: Karmen Daniels (Older Sister), Calum Gonzales (Husband), Carlos Gonzales (Brother in Law)_

 _Personality: Perfectionist, Friendly, Determined, Cocky, Boy Obsessed_

 _Likes: Her Friends, Calum, Messing Around with her Sister, 5SOS and Swords._

 _Dislikes: Josh's Otaku Personality (Annoys her), Being Insulted, and Evil._

 _Fears: Spiders and Being Dishonorable_


	5. The Past's Bombshell

/63007230

 _*After Intro, Next Morning*_

Josh woke up on what felt like the most comfortable pillows in the world and start to nuzzle them with the side of his face. "Man, these pillows sure are leathery," thought Josh. Suddenly, his eyes open wide. "Wait, pillows aren't usually leather and these feel familiar." He turns to a sight that turns him crimson: the pillows he was sleeping on was Chelsea's gigantic rack. She was so tired, she forgot to take her dress off. She looks into Josh's eyes, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Chelsea," he says. "Good morning, Bae. You know, you pushing my breasts like that kinda hurts," she says. "Oh sorry! I'll get off." Josh is stopped by Chelsea grabbing his hand. "I didn't say stop." Josh smiles before putting his face in between his grirlfriend's "mountains" and motorboating. "It's just like when we started dating," says Chelsea smiling before turning over quickly. Josh was now on the bottom. "You know, I think its been a while since I was on top," she says, lowering her face down to Josh's. "Oh snap! Should I call the safeword," thinks Josh. "If I did, I'd lose my manhood. Doesn't matter! I'm freaking man after all!" He and Chelsea kiss as Karmen walks in. "You guys awake alrea-," she says before looking at the two lovers. "Dude! Why are you here," yells Josh. "Me?! Why the hell are you and Chelsea playing your pervy games again," retorts Karmen. "We are not perverts! You're just jealous because my girl has bigger boobs than yours," say Josh. Chelsea starts to snicker and Karmen starts fuming. "What was that," she growls, grabbing Josh by his neck and punching him out of the room. "Say that again and you'll be sorry," says Karmen before storming off. Chelsea checks on Josh, whose in a daze, his eyes spinning. "You Ok," asks Chelsea. "Yeah," says Josh, shaking the cobwebs. "I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" Chelsea smiles and nods. Josh walks to the bathroom before spying a slip of paper on the ground.

 _15 minutes later*_

watch?v=wVng4XMVbVc

The five heroes sit crossed-legged in the garden, their weapons in front of them. They were practicing on communicating with their Prime Field Devices. Suddenly, they wake up in their PFD's own world. Josh walks around a laboratory before seeing Chishiki conducting an experiment. Chishiki's appearance changed from the last battle: He was a blonde vampire with red eyes and fangs hidden in his mouth. He wore a white lab coat and black pants, along with glasses. "Josh. So good of you to join me," he says. "Chishiki, you were talking about a certain power that I need to control." Meanhwile, Chelsea was on a mountain with her PFD, Murakumo. She was a white haired beauty with blue eyes. She wielded a staff and wore gold robes. "Chelsea. Its nice to see you again," she says. "Murakumo, I want you to train me to better use your power," says Chelsea. "Is it for Josh," Murakumo says smirking. "Yes. I wish to protect him as he protects me." Meanwhile, Kathy starts dodging rose shaped blades in a field of flowers. Her PFD, Mikadzuki Bara, was a red haired girl with brown eyes. She wore a green robe decorated with red roses and a crescent moon hair pin. "Well, you don't ease up," says Kathy. "How can you wield me if you don't fight like you have some sense," says Mikadzuki Bara. "You think your enemy will just let you win?" Meanwhile, Karmen was in a dojo, fighting Tsuchi Kudaku, a hulking brown haired man with brown eyes. He wore an white dobak and chaps with a black belt. Karmen gets hit by a punch and falls to the ground. "You attack full of rage. You need to control your anger," says Tsuchi Kudaku. "Do I look like I need a lesson from you," glares Karmen, lunging at her opponent. Meanwhile, Teresa goes through a mental test with Tenno Hikari, a blonde angel like girl with blue eyes, who was confined in a cage. She wore a lot of bondage themed attire, such as a straitjacket with a hobble skirt around her torso and legs and a muzzle on her mouth. "People who have wielded me in the past have gone crazy," she says. "I am the most dangerous Prime Field Device to exist." "I don't care. I'll still control you," says Teresa. Tenno Hikari laughs crazily. "You have heart, but it takes more than words to control me."

 _*Izanami's hideout*_

watch?v=wpSunpfXoCgindex=40list=PLnfxpdX5St3LIHLPCTzAnojw3rOUipyLU

Gluttony wakes up, licking the blood still on her arms from last night. Pride knocks on her door and comes in. "Lady Izanami would like to hear the report from last night. The two Sins walk to the throne room, where the others are. "So, the pig finally wakes up," says Greed. "She got tired rolling around in her slop," says Envy. "Oh, shut up," rebukes Gluttony. "At least I've done work and not sit around like you two witches." "Enough," says Izanami. "Gluttony, your report." "Ma'am, I gave Josh Smith the note." "Good. He will now know of our existence and like the others, he will die," says Izanami, looking at her trophy wall, decorated with an olive branch crown, a black top hat, and Blake, chained up. "Your brother and you will be reunited again." "If you harm one hair on him, I'll kill you," glares Blake. Izanami looks to Wrath and nods. Wrath walks up and punches Blake in the mouth. "Watch you tone when you address Lady Izanami." Blake spits in his face. "Go to Hell!" Wrath takes his knife and prepares to stab her, but is stopped by Izanami. "No. She must live." Wrath puts his knife away. "You got lucky, slave." Greed and Envy look to each other and nod. "Lady Izanami, me and my sister would like to ask if we could meet with Josh," says Greed. "Hmm, very well. You will meet with Mr Smith." Wrath glares. "WHAT?! Why do they get to go?!" "They haven't failed me yet, unlike one certain man," says Izanami. Wrath storms out of the throne room and into his quarters, slamming the door.

 _*Heroes' Residence*_

Josh goes to his room and reads the slip of paper that he found on the ground.

watch?v=wpSunpfXoCgindex=40list=PLnfxpdX5St3LIHLPCTzAnojw3rOUipyLU

"Dear Mr. Smith... We have been in the shadows, watching, waiting. You have shown much promise, and we can't have that. Go to the alley way near Tokyo Tower and come alone. If you fail to show up or don't come alone, well, let's just say that you'll be an only son, if you catch my drift." Josh stares in shock. "Wait, only son? It can't be."

 _*Flashback, 10 years ago*_

An 18 year old Josh comes home to find his house ransacked and destroyed. "What happened?! Oh no! Blake!" He runs to his sister's room, to find a girl's body lying on the floor in her own blood. "No! Big Sis!" Josh grab her body and checks her pulse. "No, Blake, please! Don't die on me! Wake up," he says shaking her body, but to no avail. Josh sobs in despair before standing up. "Who ever did this will pay! I won't rest until they're dead!"

 _*Present Time*_

"So, that Blake was a fake and the real one was kidnapped." Josh glares before calling the others. "We need to talk."

To Be Continued

 _Bio Time!_

 _Karmen Daniels_

 _Age: 27_

 _Height: 6' 6"_

Hair Color: Black/ Red and Puple Mohawk due to radiation.

Eye Color: Brown

 _BWH: 87-58-88_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Powers: Super Strength_

 _Family: Kathy Daniels (Younger Sister), Carlos Gonzales (Husband), Calum Gonzales (Brother in Law)_

 _Personality: Hot-headed, Loud-mouthed, Determined, Stubborn, Fierce_

 _Likes: Her Friends, Carlos, Messing Around with her Sister, Working out, and Kicking Butt._

 _Dislikes: Being Insulted, Perverts (Especially Josh and Chelsea), Being Called "Thunder Thighs or Jersey Girl"_

 _Fears: Spiders and Losing her Friends_


	6. Blood Mist

Kathy, Karmen, Teresa, and Chelsea read the mysterious note given to Josh. "Blake is still alive? But I thought you checked her pulse," says Kathy. "That Blake must have been a decoy to dissolve any suspicion," says Josh. "We have to rescue her," says Karmen. "We can't just go in, all gung-ho. If we do, they might kill Blake. Look, I'll just meet up with them alone tomorrow and see what they want." Chelsea notices a mark on the paper. "What's that?" They look closer at the mark: a symbol that looked like two triangles facing away from each other. "I've seen this mark before," says Josh. "It belongs to the Yamaguchi-gumi , one of the most notorious and largest Yakuza groups in Japan. Wanted for charges, including arms trafficking, assassinations, and prostitution." "They must've been the ones who kidnapped Blake. I say we pay them a visit," says Teresa, smirking. "Remember, they could be watching our every move, so act normal," says Josh. "Well, I'm gonna get dinner ready." He heads out of the room.

 _*5 minutes later*_

Josh, Carlos, Calum, and Kyle meet in the kitchen to prepare dinner. "You guys got the ingredients," asks Josh. The others present the ingredients: Pizza sauce, cheese, dough, pepperoni, sausage, squid, and jalapenos."Great! Now to drop the beats," Josh says, pressing a button on his phone.

watch?v=iW4nR4KC0xIlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=2 (starts at 0:15)

The Gonzales brothers start to work on the dough, kneading it and basting it with garlic oil. Kyle starts by boiling the sauce and squid. Josh sets the oven on 350 degrees Fahrenheit. (0:37) The boys then add the cheese and sauce to the dough, as well as some seasoning for an extra kick. "Now the best part," says Josh, grabbing Chishiki. "You ready?" "I can't believe I agreed to this," says Chishiki despondently. Josh tosses the meat into the air before unsheathing his sword. (0:55) Josh uses Chishiki to cut the meat into even pieces of the right proportion. The others clap in amazement. "Nice job, dude," says Carlos. They slide the finished project into the oven for 15 minutes. After the timer goes off, the girls take their seats. "Mmm, that smells so good," says Chelsea as the boys present their masterpiece. The girls take a piece and bite into it. "Delicious! My compliments to the chefs," says Karmen. "Well, a wise man once said 'Art is an EXPLOSION!'," says Josh, taking a piece from his work. "You got that from Diedara, didn't you," says Chelsea. "The dude might have been crazy, but he did have a point," says Josh, taking a bite of his slice.

 _*7:00pm, the outer banks of Tokyo*_

watch?v=jTIJMq_Fo_Qlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=1

The five Wanderers hunt down and track down the Yamaguchi-gumi base to the docks of Tokyo. They sneak around until they see two guards coming up and hide. Josh and Chelsea nod to each other before attacking. Josh stabs one guy through the heart whereas Chelsea snaps the other guy's neck. "So, what's the plan," asks Karmen. Josh ponders and looks at the water, smiling. "You guys remember Stephen King? Well, I'm about to take a page from his book." They huddle and discuss the plan. "That plan is so crazy it just might work," says Kathy. Josh gives Teresa, Kathy and Karmen three pills. "With these, you will be able to speak fluent Japanese. We got to make them believe that we're serious." The girls take the pills. "Now let's begin," says Josh, making hand signs. "Kirigakure no justu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)!"

 _*At the Gate*_

10 guards patrolled the gate, armed with guns as some mist rolls up to the docks. "Nomu (Thick fog)," says the leader. "Tenki wa hakkiri shite iru hazudesu (The weather is supposed to be clear)," says his partner. Suddenly, they hear a scream and run to the voice to find a lone man. "Nani ga okotta (What happened)," the leader asks. "Ore no nakama. Kare wa tada sugata o keshita (My partner. He just disappeared)," says the guy.

watch?v=w6sqbJn3G18list=PL7MjQZKT3nx4oe-eRptTkL0PAoHavceAdindex=22

Suddenly, they hear laughter and stand alert. "Daredesuka (Who's there)?" They see five shadowy figures in the mist, sinister smiles on their face. "Anata wa awarena hanzai-sha ga dorekurai no koto ga dekiru ka o mimasu (You see how pathetic criminals can be)," says the mist leader. "Ore tachi wa sorera o dono yō ni atsukaubekidesu ka (How should we deal them), "says a maniacal female. "Sorera o saku yō ni shimashou (Let's tear them apart)," says a rough female voice. "Suburashi kangae, onee-chan (Great idea, big sis)," says yet another female voice. The leader of the mist sees a man trying to sneak behind him from the right and motions to his favorite warrior. "Yutanpo, ore no migi no otoko o korosu (Babe, kill the guy on my right)." "Hai, Watashi no ai (Yes, my love)," say the girl in a seductively sadistic voice before slitting the guy's throat with her naginata, laughing psychotically and licking the blood from her blade. "Kimochīi (Feels good)." The yakuza men look in fear. "Karera wa bakemono ga (They're monsters)," screams one guy as they try to run. "Ore wa hitobito ga hashitta toki ni kiraida (I just hate when people try to run)," the mist man. "Josei, korosu. Ore no tame ni jōshi o nokosu (Ladies, kill. Just leave the leader for me)." The female mist figures smile before slaughtering the entire patrol unit. The leader looks in shock before being face to face with the mist male. "Anatahadare (Who are you)?" "Omae no kumicho. Kare wa doko ni imasu ka (Your kingpin. Where is he)," says the mist guy. "Go-kai ni (Fifth floor)," the leader says in fear. The five head in until the leader tries to fight back by shooting at them, but all bullet were deflected by the mist leader. "Dai machigai (Big mistake)," he says, making some hand signs. "Enton: Kagutsuchi (Inferno Style: Flame Control)!" Black spikes of flames pierce the yakuza, burning his body into nothing. "Jigoku de yaku (Burn in hell)," says the mist male as his team goes into the base.

To Be Continued

 _Heyo! Time for the last Bio!_

 _Teresa Harrison_

 _Age: 26_

 _Height: 6' 3"_

Hair Color: Brown/Green due to radiation

Eye Color: Blue

 _BWH: 87-59-89_

 _Blood Type: AB_

 _Powers: Energy Blasts_

 _Family: Kyle Harrison (Husband), Unnamed Parents and Brother_

 _Personality: Friendly, Fun, Mildly Childish, Masochistic, Split Personality, Intelligent_

 _Likes: Her Friends, Kyle, Perfecting her Skills, Fighting Strong Opponents, and Getting Drunk_

 _Dislikes: Being Called Flat (When she was younger) or Crazy, Josh's "Pervy" Relationship with Chelsea (Finds it Disgusting), and Evil_

 _Fears: Snakes and Not Being Strong Enough_

 _And that's the last Bio. More Omakes on the way and also soon will be two two-part prequel chapters._


	7. The Hell Inside My Head

_Heyo! In case you guys got lost last chapter, the mist figures were in fact the Taekwondo Wanderers. I wanted to keep you guys on edge and gave subtle hints. Sorry if you guys were confused. Anyhoo, on to the story. Also, this Chapter will have references to the new anime, Juni Taisen, in celebration of the English Dubbed version for Episode 1 just being released Friday. I highly encourage watching it._

 _*Inside the base*_

The Yamaguchi-gumi gang members engage in their inhumane pursuits: some were counting their illegally owned money, some sorting out drugs and weapons for selling, and others were having fun with their female members. "Ichiban-jō ni iru no wa subarashī (It's great being at the top)," says one member, smoking a cigarette. "Shitte iru. Anata ga hanzai teikoku zentai o shihai suru toki, anata wa ō no yō ni kanjiru (I know. When you rule the entire crime empire, you feel like a king)," says another guy, kissing his girlfriend.

watch?v=pPtStw1nKlslist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=4

Suddenly, the door breaks down, the members stand alert. The Taekwondo Wanderers step into the room. "Kon'nichiwa! Ore tachi ga jibun jishin o shōkai dekiru yō ni suru (Hello! Allow us to introduce ourselves)," says Josh as he puts his Blood Scythe over his shoulder. "Ushi no senshi. Taikei-teki ni korosu (Warrior of the Ox. Killing systematically). Chelsea spins her naginata around. "Usagi no senshi. Seishintekini korosu (Warrior of the Rabbit. Killing psychotically)." Kathy grabs her sword and points it to her targets. "Uma no senshi. Damatte korosu (Warrior of the Horse. Killing silently)." Karmen grabs her kamas and merges them into her bo staff. "Tora no senshi. Yopparatta ikari ni korosu (Warrior of the Tiger. Killing in a drunken rage)." Teresa clangs her fists. "Inoshishi no senshi. Yutaka ni korosu (Warrior of the Boar. Killing bountifully)." Five gang members charge at the Wanderers. Josh nods to Kathy, who bring her sword to her face. "Tobu, Mikadzuki Bara (Fly, Mikadzuki Bara)." The blade glows red and becomes a cloud of rose petals. The gang members look in bewilderment before Kathy swings the hilt. The rose petals fly and shoot through the members, killing them. Four gang members take aim with their weapons and fire. Josh gets in front and makes hand signs before putting his palms to the ground. "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!" A wall of rock rises up and absorbs the bullets before Josh makes some more hand signs. "Soshite, Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu (And, Water Style: Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!)" Josh thrusts his hands outwards as a giant shark made of water is released from his hands and drowns the four. Some try to run away but are stopped when Josh uses a wind blast to knock them into the air. "Teresa! Cherushī!" The two ladies fly up on some sand mounds that Josh summons before engulfing the members in a giant globe of sand. "Sā, Cherushī (Here we go, Chelsea)," Teresa says, firing a blast at the sand, making a fire that engulfs it. "Osoidesu, Teresa (You're late, Teresa)," says Chelsea, using Murakumo's Shikai to summon some wind, making the flames burn more. "Josh!" Josh clutches his hand into a fist. "Shakunetsu Sabaku Kyū (Burning Sand Coffin)!" The sand globe constricts around the members before exploding, spraying remains everywhere. All that stood before them were the rest of the female members. "Ore wa anata ni ichido chansu o ataemasu (I'll give you one chance to leave)," says Karmen, her bo staff at the ready. "Oretachi o chōshō shinaide kudasai (Don't mock us)," yells one of the ladies as they charge with their knives. "Anata jishin ni atta (Suit yourself)," says Karmen as she uses her staff to have the ground swallow them up. "Kurayami ni ochīru mono ni wa sukui ga arimasen (There is no salvation for those who fall into darkness)."

 _On 5th Floor*_

watch?v=7BAMZ4KxbhI

A shady man sits in his chair as one of his men explains the situation. "Sore ga watashitachi no hōkokudesu, Tsukasa-Sama (That is our report, Lord Tsukasa)." Tsukasa stands from his chair. "Dakara, sore wa go-ri no (So, it's those five)." He uses a knife and cuts the subordinate's pinkie. "Anata wa anata no tōkō kara hashitta (You ran from your post)!" "Watashi ga dekiru koto wa nani mo nakatta (There was nothing I could do)," the lackey says, bowing. "Iiwake wa arimasen (There are no excuses)," yells Tsukasa as the man leaves the room. "Dakara, tekondōwandarāzu wa ore to tatakaitai (So, the Taekwondo Wanderers want to fight me)?" He grabs a vial with a serum inside. "Yoi. Karera ga kuru yō ni suru (Good. Let them come)."

 _On 4th Floor*_

watch?v=Gz7Sq-hg8dYlist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=72

Some more members try to hold off the five heroes, only to be cut down in no effort. Josh uses his scythe to grab a nearby gang member trying to run. "Sate, anata wa doko ni iku to omoimasu ka (Now, where do you think you're going)," he says with a grin on his face. "Watashi o korosanaide kudasai (Please, don't kill me)," the member begs. "Anata no jōshi wa 5-kai ni imasu yo ne (Your boss is on the fifth floor, right)?" The member nods meekly. "Yoi. Yo, Cherushī, anata wa kono otoko o ima korosu koto ga dekimasu (Good. Yo, Chelsea, you can kill this guy now)," Josh says, tossing him over to Chelsea, who had a sick smile on her face before repeatedly stabbing the guy with her naginata. "Ā, watashi wa omocha o kowashita (Aww, I broke my toy)," Chelsea says, acting sad. They reach the fifth floor and stand in front of a big door, that opens. Tsukasa stand in front of his desk. "Ore wa anata o matteita (I've been waiting for you)," he says, leaning on his desk. "Seigi ga yobidasu, anata ga shinde hoshī (Justice calls and it wants you dead)," says Josh, masking his hatred and rage with a smile. Tsukasa hits a button and a gas surrounds Josh. Josh gags and coughs before falling to the ground, unconscious but alive. "Anata wa nani o kare ni shimashita ka (What did you do to him)," growls Chelsea. "Kare wa kare ni saiaku no kyōfu o miseru sukoshi no gasu de dageki o ukete iru (He's been hit with a little gas that makes him see his worst fear)," says Tsukasa smiling. The others charge the evil gang leader.

 _In Josh's Head*_

watch?v=mRXS_dnNVgEindex=14list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

Josh wakes up in their house in Charlotte. "How'd I get here?" He notices blood on the floor and looks up to a horrifying sight: his friends' death. Kathy was hung from a lamp by her cape, her sword in her stomach, Karmen was decapitated, her head at her side. Teresa's chest was split open, her heart removed, intestines spilt on the ground. "No. NO! This can't be real!" Then he remembers. "Chelsea!" He runs to his room to see Chelsea alright and fine. He smiles for one second before blood comes from Chelsea's mouth and she falls. Josh rushes to her side. "No, please! Don't die on me," cries Josh. "Josh, you could've saved us all," says a voice, disappointment on the tone. He turns and sees the other three standing up, alive. "You are a terrible leader. Why did we follow you," says Kathy. "You're a disgrace," says Karmen. "You don't deserve to be our friend," says Teresa. Then, he sees Shara and Rebekah. "I can't believe I dated a total loser," says Shara. "I can't believe I sacrificed my life for yours," says Rebekah. He finally see Chelsea and smiles. "Don't look at me," yells Chelsea. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Josh's heart breaks as he falls to the ground in tears. "You failed your friends," says a voice. Josh turns around and see himself, but with a black outline and red eyes. "You will always FAIL!" "NO! OUT OF MY HEAD!" (1:55) Suddenly, light surround his body as he wakes up. He adorns his Bankai attire, but colored black and red. He wore a white mask on his face with red paint and elongated fangs. His eyes were red. "Bukkorosu (I am seriously gonna kill you)!"

To Be Continued


	8. The Yakuza's Fall

_Hey Guys! A little note: After this chapter there will be little wait for the next. I will be out of town for 3 days. Now to the story!_

watch?v=km_DuVR6tsQ&t=3s

The girls look at their leader's new attire in shock. "Kare ni nani ga okotta ka (What happened to him)," says Kathy. Tsukasa laughs maniacally. "Kare wa jinrui no subete no kankaku o ushinatte shimatta (He has lost all sense of humanity)." (0:17) Josh looks at his foe and lunges. "Bujinkyaku (Dancing Blade Leg)!" He swipes his odachi at Tsukasa, who dodges the sword coming at his leg. Josh makes some hand signs. "Raiton: Gian (Lightning Style: False Darkness)." He fire a spear of lightning from his mouth, stabbing the gang leader in the arm. "Kore wa anata no chikaradesu (So this is your power)," says Tsukasa, before lunging at the Josh, who evades. "Sawan ja ne yo (Don't touch me!)," he says before sweeping Tsukasa off his feet. "Orochi Burensen (Serpent's Laceration)!" He stomps on the gang boss repeatedly before using his leg to pick him up and kicks him into his desk. "Crap! If this keeps up, he'll kill him," thinks Chelsea. Josh grabs his sword before walking up to the desk, a smile on his face. "Orochizantō… Reppūga (Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk)!" He slashes Tsukasa all over his body, making minor cuts and scratches. "Ukena, shi no mai wo! (Witness the dance of death)!" Josh brings the sword over his head. "Ware… Takehaya Susanoo Mikoto nari… Shine! (I am the one true Susanno! DIE!) He swing the sword downward, but stops as Chelsea stands in the way. The blade stops shy of her neck. "Please Josh! Come back to me! This isn't you," she says, tears in her eyes. "Out of my way, wench, or I'll cut you down too," says Josh in a demonic voice. Suddenly, Josh grabs his head. "NO! You can't! AHHHHHH!" His mask shatters, his eyes become normal as well as his armor. He looks to Chelsea. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." Suddenly, Tsukasa recovers from his wounds and punches Josh and Chelsea in the face. "Oh Boo-hoo! Just shut up and fight," he says in English. "So, you do speak my language," says Josh. "I've heard tales of the five of you: granted magnificent power, defeated strong foes and even killed a God. Well, your luck ends here," says Tsukasa drawing a sword and running at the heroes.

watch?v=0JV6GyyW1KU&index=43&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

"Let's go guys," yells Josh as they charge as well, ending in a large clash. (0:23) "Karmen! Kathy! Go with that combo!" They nod before getting ready. "Yukō (Let's go)," says Karmen as her and Kathy glow blue and green respectively. (0:34) They rush at Tsukasa using their speed and strength to disorient and attack him as Karmen kicks him into the air and punches him. "Ura Renge (Hidden Lotus)!" Kathy punches him repeatedly. "Asakujaku (Morning Peacock)!" She then kicks him into the ground. "Hirudora (Daytime Tiger)!" (0:48) "Tsudzukeru, shimai (Keep going, sis)," says Kathy. "Hai!" They finish him off with one combined punch, greatly damaging him. (0:58) Chelsea and Josh step up in their Bankais. "You ready," says Chelsea. "I was born ready," says Josh. They jump into the air, Chelsea spinning like a top. "Rotation!" Josh grabs onto Chelsea, engulfing them in flames without harming them. "Fire Style: Heaven's Wrath!" Their combined attacks land on Tsukasa, exploding and knocking him to the ground, still alive but greatly wounded. Josh grabs his foe. "Where is my sister?" Tsukasa smiles. "Did you not send this letter?" He shows him the note. "That was not sent by us, but a higher power," says Tsukasa. "Your sister is not here." Josh stands him up. "You go tell your boss, that I'm coming for them and I'll be taking Blake back." The heroes leave as Tsukasa trudges to his desk. "Well, it seems they are tougher than we gave them credit for."

* _Outside the Base*_

watch?v=Qv7btgqaAGc

The heroes walk out of the base, their mission complete. "Ahh, finally, those pills wore off," says Kathy. "Man, that was so fun," says Teresa. "We just took out an entire crime syndicate. I think this calls for a celebration," says Karmen. "There's a Sake shop a couple miles away. Let's go and grab a 8 pack for the house," says Josh. Suddenly, he feels something on his back and sees Chelsea piggy backing him before smiling. "I'm tired of walking. Carry me please," says Chelsea, looking at Josh with puppy dog eyes. "Alright bae," Josh says obediently before feeling something on his lower back. "Chelsea, are you grabbing my butt?" Chelsea fakes her innocence. "Why I would never," she says. "He's got such a tight butt. He could probably take all the spankings I could give him," she says in her head. The others sweat drop. "Sometimes, you guys are the worst," says Karmen.

* _Back at the Yamiguchi-gumi Base_

watch?v=i-_Xx9Dn0aI

Tsukasa sleeps at his desk until a figure appears in his dreams. "Lady Izanami," he says. "You have failed me for the last time, Nara Tsukasa," says Izanami. "The Taekwondo Wanderers beat you even with the knowledge I gave you." "Please, I can do better," says Tsukasa until he is backed up into a corner. "I have no use for petty criminals who fail me," says the goddess, unsheathing her sword. "Now, die!" She swings the sword at Tsukasa's neck, slitting his throat. Tsukasa wakes up as blood sprays from his neck before falling on his desk dead. "Josh Smith, you will fall by my hand," says Izanami.

To Be Continued

 _Heyo! Josh Smith here! Time for a new Omake Segment. In honor of the late Gin Ichimaru, host of the Arrancar Encyclopedia, THENINJAOFCOOL present's:_

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide!_

 _Josh stands in front of a board. "Today, we will be going over the Yamiguchi-gumi crime sydnicate." He points his sword to the symbol of the group. "These guys are the largest Yakuza group alive. Their current leader (or now former leader) is Nara Tsuakasa, the descendant of the sixth leader, Shinobu Tsukasa, who was executed in 2019 by Japan Emperor Akihito. They are wanted on charges of loansharking, arms trafficking, prostitution, and soo many other heinous acts." Suddenly, Kano from Mortal Kombat comes in. "What a load of crap! The best group are the Black Dragons, not these wankers!" Josh looks in shock. "How'd you get out of Special Forces Prison?" "I Kano-balled through the walls." Sonya Blade enters. "There you are, Kano! You're coming back with me!" The two Kombatants run out of the room, leaving Josh in bewilderment. "Well, that finishes the segment. Have a great day and Happy Halloween!" He dons his mask and laughs maniacally._


	9. Party Time!

_Heyo Guys! Guess who's back! Honestly, I thought I'd be back on this night. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. For this one, we're gonna take a little break from fighting and celebrate the events of the last 3 chapters. WHOOP WHOOP!_

 _*At the House (9:00 pm)*_

Carlos, Calum and Kyle sit around, watching TV. "You think the others have finished their mission," asks Kyle. "I trust they got it," say Carlos. "Yeah, we're talking about the five most toughest warriors to live since Samson," says Calum. "You do know Samson killed himself after he got his hair cut and his eyes gouged out, right," says Kyle. "Yeah, but he took 3,000 Philistines with him. And that was just his death," Calum remarks.

watch?v=hsYLWzvkF7U&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=81

Suddenly, Josh, Kathy, Karmen, Teresa, and Chelsea come in with an 8 pack of Juyondai Sake. "Knock knock, my bros," says Josh. "How'd it go," asks Carlos. "We came, we saw, we kicked their butts," say Karmen. "You should've seen Chelsea go 'Psycho Girl'. She slit one guy's neck before licking the blade and stabbed one dude repeatedly in the face," says Kathy. The guys sweat drop. "Remind me never to make her mad," says Kyle. "Agreed," says the two brothers. "Now, I think it's time to party," says Josh. "Awww, hell yeah," says Teresa. "Oh, lets break it down," says Chelsea, hitting a button on her phone.

watch?v=krokQtkvd9M&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=9

The heroes get some snacks from the kitchen like chips, cookies, and chicken wings. They had the time of their lives. They started with an arm wrestling competition, in which they were sure Karmen would win. However, Karmen got third after she lost to Kathy, who used her speed to outsmart her. The final was between her and Josh. Chelsea messaged Josh's back to get him ready. When the match started, they came out even until Josh forced Kathy's arm down, winning. They then began playing Mortal Kombat XII on XBOX One X. After a couple of matches, it was down to Chelsea and Teresa. Chelsea chose Kitana while Teresa chose Kano. The fight started and Teresa took the first round, before Chelsea tied it up, knocking her out with a light pole. The final round was downright even until Chelsea used her X-Ray move and took the match. Chelsea then smiled as she hit a Fatality: Kitana grabbed her fans and dashed though Kano repeatedly before sheathing her fans, making him fall to pieces. Karmen laughed drunkenly as she continued sipping her sake bottle. Calum, Carlos, Chelsea and Kyle were great at holding their liquor, albeit still being a bit flushed. Josh would just literally burn off the alcohol when he felt he was drunk. Kathy's enhanced metabolism helped her burn it off as well. Teresa and Karmen were another story: even with their biological changes, their resistance wasn't the best. They draped themselves over Kathy, laughing. "Hey sis, be *hiccup* honest: are my *hiccup* boobs better than Teresa's," Karmen asks drunken. "What are you *hiccup* saying," says Teresa, groping herself. "My *hiccup* Fun Bags were gifts from God himself." Karmen grabs her own chest. "Mine are *hiccup* are as big as Everest, you *hiccup* washboard." Teresa looks drunkenly offended. "It's not like *hiccups* I have nothing." "Girl, you gonna pretend *hiccup* you don't pad that at all?" Teresa scoffs in shock. "You wanna *hiccup* fight me," she says, throwing a punch. Kathy tries to break this up along with Chelsea, which results in the two drunks turning to the latter in envy. "You *hiccup* faker! How many rolls of toilet *hiccup* paper did you waste to get your boobs that big?" Chelsea growls before slapping the two in the face hard enough to knock them out. Josh looks to his girl. "What should we do with them?" "I think they need to spend time with each other," she says with a devious smile. "God, you've never been hotter."

* _At the Villains Hideout*_

watch?v=roYN81hH7n8&index=38&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

Envy and Greed rest in their room. "So tomorrow night, we meet with Miyamoto's reincarnate," says Envy. "I can't wait. I want to get my revenge for what he did to me," says Greed, looking in her closet. "You're not the only one," says her sister. "BTW, I know that the Seven Sins are based off of people that the reincarnates have met in the past, like how Wrath is his father in law, but what is Lust actually?" "You don't know," says Greed. "Lust is the embodiment of Josh Smith's greatest fear: yanderes. It's why she has her - how should I say - 'collection'. Lady Izanami even promised to make him her husband, but she really doesn't plan to." "Lust has always been Izanami's favorite sin, as no one can resist the pleasures of sex," says Envy. "GAAAAAH! I want to be top dog! Why does that whore get all the good stuff?!" "Hopefully, if we do this, Lady Izanami will have us as main henchmen," says Greed, smiling with her sister.

* _Back at the Heroes' Party*_

The others were able to deal with the two Party Foulers, courtesy of Chelsea's suggestion of "spending some time with each other." "You sure this will work," asks Kathy. "Trust me, this is an appropriate punishment for those two. Plus, duct tape can solve any problem." Suddenly, they heard muffled curses from the closet. "Don't worry; we'll let you out...tomorrow morning," Chelsea says snickering with Kathy. "Alright, now that those two have been dealt with, let's finish this with a bang," says Josh hitting a button on his phone.

watch?v=roYN81hH7n8&index=38&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

Josh, Calum, Carlos, and Kyle start lip syncing and slowly dancing, much to Kathy and Chelsea's amusement. (0:25) Suddenly, the boys pulling off some back flips as well as ground spins. Josh starts moon walking as Kyle does the same in the other direction. Carlos and Calum start dabbing and pulling off some twirls and Jay Z like moves. They continue their routine until they see the girls disappeared. (1:56) The guys hear whistling as they see Chelsea and Kathy in their respective pink & blue and red underwear with two poles. The two girls start to dance around the poles and begin to gyrate their hips. The boys look in arousal and amazement as the girls continue their routine. "Chelsea must have took on some students," says Chishiki. "Well, my girl does have a black belt in pole dancing." (3:07) The girls step away from their poles and start walking up to their boyfriends before twerking and grinding their butts against the boys' crotches. The group starts to head to their rooms. Chelsea and Kathy have their boys lie on the bed before giving them a long kiss while riding them. Josh and Calum smile as blood leaks from their noses. "Best trip EVER!"

To Be Continued

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about Seven Deadly Sins." He points his sword to a picture of the symbols of the sins. "The Seven Deadly Sins are sins that can lead a person to great ruin in their faith. These sins include:_

 _Pride: Disdainful Acknowledgement of Oneself_

 _Wrath: Uncontrollable Feelings of Anger (Duh)_

 _Lust: Unbridled Longing for Sex_

 _Greed: Artificial Desires for Material Possessions_

 _Envy: Resentful Covetousness Towards one's Personality or Possessions_

 _Gluttony: Over-consumption to the Point of Waste_

 _Sloth: Habitual Disinclination to Exertion_

 _"In the future we will go into detail about each of these." Karmen walks in. "These don't apply to me." Josh smirks. "There's one example of pride." Karmen glowers at Josh. "So, what?! It's just one!" Josh points to the monitor as shows her a video of her punching him out of his room. "Wrath." "You insulted my bust! I wasn't gonna let that slide!" The video switches to her in a store, glaring at Kathy's dress. "Greed and Envy, and at the same time." "She told me it wouldn't fit!" The video switches to her drinking her sake without a break and shoveling chicken wings and cookies in her mouth. "Gluttony." "Chicken wings, dude! AND cookies!" The video switches to her sleeping in school. "Sloth." "I was on a date! Ok fine, I'm not perfect but it was only 6 of them." Josh spots an unidentified tape. "What's this?" He puts it in and plays the tape before smirking at the contents: the video showed a dimly lit room with Karmen in bed and Carlos on top of her. Both were naked and Carlos was thrusting his hips, Karmen moaning before a loud "CARLOOOOOOS!" and "KARMEEEEEN!" comes out of their mouths. Karmen turns red in embarrassment and anger. "That was after we got married!" Josh looks at the date. "The date says December 7, 2023: when you guys just met," he says smirking. "So you lost your virginity on Pearl Harbor Day?" Karmen runs out the room in shame. "Well, that's it for this segment. Have a great day!"_

 _*Author's Note*_

 _Hey dudes! I'm going to put up a poll about which prequel chapters I should do first. Also, when reviewing this chapter, tell me if you guys would want to see a Josh X Chelsea lemon in the future. (In case you were wondering, the scene in the first chapter is not a lemon; that was more of a lime)._


	10. The Meeting

_Hey guys! Ok, the results from the poll are in and the winner is...From Shadows (About Blake's Capture). As for the possible lemon, it's still up in the air. But if I do plan to include it, I will try to keep it T (keep it subtle, like not using explicit terms) Anyhoo, let's get to the story._

 _*The next morning at 7*_

watch?v=tTeSLGYw9fU&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=4

Josh and Kathy stand in front of the closet, from which they still hear knocking and muffled curses. "Alright, let's let these two idiots out," says Josh. "I hope they've cooled down a little bit," says Kathy. He opens the door to reveal Teresa and Karmen tied back to back with duct tape and their mouths taped shut. "Well, Chelsea did say you needed to spend time with each other," says Kathy, smirking. Karmen glares at her sister and Josh with red eyes and yells at them. "I'm sorry, did you say something. I couldn't hear you," jokes Kathy. Josh kneels down and grabs their gags. "On 3." Without warning, Josh rips the tape off their mouths. Teresa and Karmen yelp. "What the hell?! You said on 3," says Karmen. "Yeah well, you two deserved that for your little stunt," says Josh. "Ok, ha ha, very funny. Now untie us," says Teresa. Josh and Kathy nod to each other before drawing their swords. Teresa and Karmen look in fear. "Whoa Whoa Whoa! Isn't that a bit extreme," says Karmen. "Relax. You'll be fine. Just don't move around too much," says Kathy. The two swordsmen slash downward, cutting the tape cleanly off. "There. See? Was that so hard," says Josh, earning a glare from Karmen and Teresa.

* _Later that day, around 1 pm*_

Josh waits outside of his room for Chelsea to finish getting dressed. They were gonna go out with the others for lunch. "You almost done," says Josh in anticipation. "Almost. No peeking," she says in a seductive tone. "Jeez, I love it when she does that." "Ok, I'm ready," Chelsea says as she comes out.

watch?v=iEeZMQt6AkE&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=4

Josh looks in amazement as he sees Chelsea wearing a tight reddish-pink turtleneck with a black short skirt that ended at her mid thighs. She also had black stockings and black high heel shoes. Josh smiled wide. "You look beautiful." Chelsea winks at her hubby before pecking his cheek. "Thanks. By the way, does this sweater look too tight?" Josh looks and blushes as her 99 cm bust was accentuated due the sweater's tightness. His nose bleeds ever so slightly. "I wouldn't say that. It just makes you even more lovely." "Awww, thanks hon. Just for that, they're all yours. Squeeze away." Josh smiles widely as he gropes Chelsea's assets, much to her pleasure. Josh finishes off with a quick motorboat session before they meet up with the others. "What took you and Miss Basketball Tits so long," says Karmen. Chelsea looks to her offended. "Watch it or I'll put you back in the closet and never let you out." They head to the restaurant and sit in their booth. "Alright, now the real reason we are here," says Josh as he pulls up a map of Japan.

watch?v=23xdfqm3Wsk&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=68

"I am to meet with whoever kidnapped Blake tonight, right here." He points to the alley behind Tokyo Tower. "At this time, Karmen, Kathy, and Chelsea will be hiding on the rooftops." "Ninja mode. Nice," says Teresa. "Make sure you are not seen until I give the signal." "Got it." The waitress bring their food. "Hey, Josh. When we fought the Yakuza boss, what was that power you released," asks Kathy. Josh stops slurping his noodles. "That, my friends, was the power known as 'Blood Curdle'. It's when I lose control of my emotions and unleash my inner rage. Chishiki says that if this power fully consumes me, I could die." The others look in shock. "When I fought Jean, I felt it about to surface but I was able to stop it. If he comes out and I can't control him, promise me you will stop, even if you have to kill me." Chelsea looks with sadness. "Josh." Josh looks to Chelsea with a smile. "Don't worry, Chels! I'm not so easily beaten." Chelsea smiles. "Yeah. You're my Naruto Uzumaki." "Believe it!"

 _*That Night, 8 pm*_

watch?v=fMGCcRAVpcM&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=8

Josh walks to the alley he is to meet his sister's captors. "Alright, everyone's in position," he says in his head. Chelsea sneaks behind a garbage can ninja style, Kathy and Karmen wait behind two water towers on opposite buildings, and Teresa slides in through an air vent and waits to pounce. "I'm here," Josh calls. "Show yourself!" Suddenly, he sees two cloaked figures appear before him; one in a green cloak and the other in a yellow one (you can guess who the cloaked figures are). "We have been waiting for you, Ninja of Charlotte," says the green cloaked girl. "Nice to see I've gained a lot of popularity," says Josh smirking. "Well, we knew before your powers came to you," says the yellow cloaked girl before taking their hoods off to reveal Greed and Envy. Josh looks in shock. "You two? But how?" "Missed us, darling Josh," asks Greed. "Ava, Eve."

To Be Continued

 _The Kwnjangnim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front his board. "Today, we will be going over the Blood Curdle." He points to a picture of his Blood Curdle mode. "When my emotions are out of check, a white demon like mask will go over my face and my Bankai will be active, but with red and black armor. It is usually triggered by emotions of rage and sadness. If it goes out of control, I could die." Suddenly, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach appears. "Yeah, I know the feeling with my Hollowfication." "How are you still alive? I thought Naruto kicked the crap out of you in DeathBattle." Ichigo glares at Josh. "Screw that blonde brat! He got lucky!" Naruto Uzumaki appears. "Oh, stop talking." "Greetings, Lord Seventh," says Josh. "And congrats. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you guys next time."_


	11. Purgatorio

_Hey guys! After a long time of thinking, I have decide to add the Chelsea x Josh Lemon at the end of this Chapter. Also, the From Shadows Prequel will start next week. Without further adieu, let's get rolling!_

watch?v=y25HkMUgnkMlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=2

Josh stands face to face with Greed and Envy (or as he called them Ava and Eve). He looks with great shock and rage. "It was you? You kidnapped Blake?!" Ava smiles. "I gotta say, I kinda missed you, bae." Josh glares at Greed. "You are not allowed to call me that anymore, you greedy traitor." "Awww, you're hurting my feeling," says Ava, pouting. "Humans have feelings. You and your trashy sister are not humans," says Josh. "Now, where is Blake. Tell me now, and I might just let you live." Envy smiles evilly. "And why would we take orders from the reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi?" Josh looks in bewilderment. "What do you mean? What does the greatest swordsman of Japan have to do with this?" "You will never find out," says Greed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of you," Josh says drawing his sword. "Seek out, Chishiki!" Josh spins the Blood Scythe around and points the blade at the sisters, who smile. "So, that's Chishiki. We've heard so much about it. But, it will do little here," says Envy, as she and Greed reaches behind their backs.

watch?v=AX77f_76CJ4index=27list=PL0k-VLwG7basyaJBKaEso0uR0m0NbrC48

Josh slides his feet back before charging at the sisters. (0:18) Suddenly, Envy threw a slim sword at Josh, who dodged it barely. "That sword looks familiar," he says to himself. Greed draws a giant sword that had strange markings on one side. "Wait, is that-," says Josh before taking a hit in the stomach from the sword. Odd enough, the sword didn't cut him, but it exploded, sending him into the wall. "I thought so. That's the Exploding Blade Shibuki (Splash) and that slim sword I dodged was the Long Blade Nuibari (Sewing Needle)." "Smart as always, Josh. These are two of the Mist Blades from Naruto. We had them crafted when we first joined Lady Izanami." "Is that supposed to be the higher boss Tsukasa talked about," asks Josh. "Yes. A shame Izanami slit his throat like a pig," says Envy laughing maniacally. Josh looks in shock, his Shikai vanishing into its sealed form. Even though Nara was his enemy, he didn't feel that he should've died so unjustly, let alone by his own boss. "How could you do that to your own ally," he says in rage. Envy throws Nuibari at Josh again, this time nicking him in arm. "You gonna talk platitudes or you gonna fight?!" Josh lunges at Envy and cuts her across her right eye with his sword. Envy screams in rage and pain, clutching her eye as Greed is kicked against the wall, unconscious. "DAMN YOUUUUU!" Josh summons some vines to hold Envy in place before grabbing Nuibari. "Hmm, I wonder." Envy looks on as her eye twitches. "Oh, you can still see," says Josh. "As I suspect from you, Eve: tough as nails." "Don't call me that! Eve is dead! I AM ENVY!" Josh smiles. "A fitting name as you were always jealous of me and your sister. Now, time to send a message to your boss." Suddenly, Josh stabs Envy in her right eye before moving up and down, sewing it shut. Envy screams in pain, much to Josh's amusement. "Oh, you want me to sew your left eye too?" "You psychotic-!" Her insult is cut off as Josh stabs her other eye and starts to sew that one shut. Envy continues screaming and cursing, as Josh listens to them with pleasure. "Now, what was that old proverb? Oh yeah! The envious shall have their eyes sewn shut with iron wire." Josh laughs psychotically, to Envy's disgust and rage. "I hope Izanami rips your heart out along with your whore of a sister," shouts Envy. Josh smiles. "Why don't we sew that dirty mouth of yours shut now?" Josh stabs Envy in the left side of her mouth before sewing it completely shut. "Ahh, well, this has been fun and all, but it's getting late. Night girls!" Josh waves as he leaves along with the others, who sneakily retreat. Greed wakes up and sees what happened to Envy, silently crying. "No! Sister!" Greed runs to her sister's side and sees the carnage Josh inflicted, her hand over her mouth. "Oh God. This is barbaric." Her sorrow turns to rage. "Josh Smith, you will pay for what you did to my sister."

 _*Back at the House*_

watch?v=6YK3G5AhE4Yindex=10list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7

Josh and the others arrive back at the house. Chelsea checks on Josh's arm. "Your wound has already healed. Just as I suspect from the greatest Ninja in the world," she says, smiling. "Thanks bae," Josh says smiling. "Man, the past sure does like to catch up with us," says Kathy. "First, Chelsea's father, and now, Ava and Eve?" Ava and Eve used to attend the same high school that Josh, Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa attended. Ava was Josh's girlfriend before Shara but he found out that she was cheating on him with other men. At that time, Josh's love turned to hatred for Ava. Eve wanted to date Josh, but he quickly spurned her advances, saying that he had no desire to date the jealous sister of a greedy promiscuous succubus. Chelsea notices Josh looking glum. "What's the matter Josh?" "I just hope Blake is OK." Chelsea gets an idea. "I know how to get your mind off things." Josh tilts his head in intrigue. "Why don't you and me do that thing. You know, the thing that rhymes with the number you get when you divide 12 by 2," Chelsea says winking. Josh ponders for one sec and realizes her question before smiling. "I don't see why not," he says as they head to their room. The other girls look in wonder. "12 divided by 2," says Karmen. Suddenly, they realize the question and sweat drop. "Those two really are gross." "You're one to talk," says Teresa smirking. "Didn't Carlos take your virginity the day you met?" Karmen, enraged, chases after Teresa around the room. "Come here, Harrison! Let me snap you like a twig!" Kathy face palms as she watches. "I swear it's like I'm the only mature person here."

 _*Josh and Chelsea's Room* (The Lemon Begins: You Have Been Warned)_

Josh sits on the bed as he waits for Chelsea to finish her shower. He starts to shake, a bit nervous. It had been a while since they last made love. "I mean, before the trip, we did go to 3rd base," he says. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and a seductive song plays.

watch?v=4nEWll7b5LI

Josh looks to see Chelsea in her black kimono bath robe. "Sorry I kept you waiting," she says in a seductive tone. Josh smiles. "Don't worry. You just make me want you more." Chelsea kneels at Josh's feet and yanks his pants off along with his boxers. She stares in awe of Josh's 12 inch katana. "I see you kept the sword sharp for me," Chelsea says, giving it a quick lick. Josh shudders with the touch before he sees Chelsea start to take his "sword" into her mouth. Josh moans lightly as Chelsea pleasures him. "My god, Chelsea gives the best BJs ever," he say in his head. Suddenly, Chelsea stops, much to Josh's dejection. "Why'd you stop?" "That was just to get you prepared for the main event," Chelsea says, lying at his side before taking her robe off. Josh gets on top, kissing his wife and thrusting his hips. Chelsea moans as she wraps her legs around Josh's waist, making sure he doesn't escape. Josh then starts to lightly suck on her left boob. "Oh Josh! You must really like my milk, don't you," Chelsea says moaning. "Well, the doctor says I need more Vitamin D." He moves over to the right nipple and sucks on that one. "Josh, I think I'm gonna-," Chelsea starts to says as Josh stops her. "I know. Me too." He continues thrusting until they reach their climaxes simultaneously . "JOOOOOOOOOSH!" "CHELSEAAAAAA!" They broke away panting. "You still got it bae," says Chelsea. "You too, Chels." They ended the night with a kiss before going to sleep.

 _To Be Continued_

 _OK! Lemon's over! Wipe the blood from your noses! Yeah, that's right! I see you! Well, at least you won't get scurvy. Now, on to:_

 _The Kwanjangnim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front the board. "Today, we will be talking about the Seven Ninja Blades of the Mist." He points to the picture of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. "The Seven Blades were given to seven promising shinobi by the First Mizukage (Water Shadow) and are passed down from generation to generation. These 7 ninja are said to be the strongest in the Mist village next to the Mizukage. These seven blades are:_

 _The Twinsword Hiramekarei: A bandaged double handled sword capable of storing and emitting the wielder's chakra, then turning into various forms._

 _The Bluntsword Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter): A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a chain. Capable of crushing any and all defenses._

 _The Thunderswords Kiba (Fang): Twin swords imbued with lightning to increase its cutting power. The sharpest of all the blades._

 _The Seversword Kubikiribocho (Executioner's Blade): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance. Has a semi-circular hole perfect for decapitation and the ability to regenerate itself through the iron in the blood of its victims._

 _The Longsword Nuibari (Sewing Needle): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles._

 _The Greatsword Samehada (Shark Skin): The most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra._

 _The Blastsword Shibuki (Splash): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions._

 _Kathy walks in. "Hmm, I gotta collect them all." "Well, that didn't work out for the last team that tried that," says Josh, pointing to a video of six figures locked in a padded cell. One with a shark like smile tried to break the door down. "Oh, Shizuma, you never learn do you," says Josh pushing a button. The cell gets electrified, shocking all the occupants. "Like my new toy? The Sixth Mizukage gave it to me while he's on a trip. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See ya and Happy Thanksgiving!"_


	12. From Shadows Part 1

_Heyo Guys! Hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving and your Black Friday! Now, on to the story! This is part one of the two-part prequel From Shadows. Enjoy!_

Intro: watch?v=l2j1qM7gx54&index=49&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

 _*NC A &T, 2018*_

watch?v=zBpPq6dB7A4&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=26

Blake walks down the halls heading to her class. She was studying to be a great Doctor. It would be a great way she could earn money for her and Josh. Their parents had died when they were just 6. She had just reached her class. The teacher, Mr. Acedia, had just followed behind her. "Hey class," he said in a lazy tone. "Blake, pass out the tests." The teacher sat down in his chair and passed out, his students sweat dropping. "Is he really qualified to be a teacher here," asks one student. "All he does is sleep," says another. Blake finished passing the tests and got to work on hers. After she was done, she put her test on Acedia's desk. "Great job, Blake. You finished before the others," says her best friend Diana, who finished her test at the same time. She was a fit girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a plain red blouse and a blue skirt (If you wanna know her voice actor, I'd say Luci Christian, who plays Ochaco Uraraka from My Hero Academia). "Yeah, I've always been great at tests," Blake says. Suddenly, students start rushing outside. "What's happening," asks Diana. Blake looks outside to see a circle of people outside, surrounding two boys. She squints and recognizes the two: the school bully Ira and her brother. "That idiot! What's he gotten himself into now?!" They head outside.

watch?v=rMu3kMxXXVw&index=17&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7

Josh looks around. "Thank God Blake isn't here. She'd be mad." Ira growls at Josh. "Alright punk! You're gonna pay for what you did!" Josh rubs the back of his head. "Jeez, man, would you just get over it? It was just one cup of milk. Quit crying over it." Ira lunges at his opponent, who ducks and punches him in the gut. "This fight is pointless. Just stop." Ira throws a punch to Josh's face, who catches it and kicks him in the gut. "Dude, enough. I really don't feel like going overboard." Ira comes back, but is stopped after he trips over a leg. Josh looks in embarrassment. "Oh hey, Big Sis." Blake glares at her brother. "What did I tell you about fighting?" "Chill out! It wasn't my fault. He started it." Blake looks around as the other students nod, confirming Josh's statement. She sighs. "What am I gonna do with you?" Ira stands up. "Hey, this isn't over." Blake turns around and side kicks him in the jaw, knocking him out. She then grabs Josh by the collar and drags him off. "OW! OW! OW! Blake, my neck!" "Oh, shut up! You're coming with me!" The students look in fear. "Dang, Blake's a beast." "I'm glad she's not my sister."

* _Later that night*_

Blake and Diana walk down the street, heading back from a bar. "Hey, Blake, don't you think you were a bit harsh punishing Josh," asks Diana. After the fight, Blake gave Josh a slap across the face. "Oh come on, he's tough. I'm sure he's fine." They notice an alley, where there was a white chalk outline. "Uh, Blake? Isn't this where those murders have been happening of late?" There have been talks about a serial killer that has been targeting women at night. They called him "Third". Blake scoffs. "Pfft, like he's gonna come out and attack us." They continue walking until they hear footsteps behind them.

watch?v=_lTIqm7r9Ck

They turn around and see a figure in the distance. The figure wore a hat, gas mask with goggles, and a dark green jacket. The two girls noticed he had a large knife in his hands. He starts to walk slowly towards them. "Oh crap! It's him! The killer Third," says Diana in fear before Blake grabs her hand and runs off. "This can't be real! This has to be a dream," says Blake. They look behind and notice Third disappeared. "Oh thank God," says Diana. They look in front and see Third walking out of an alley. "Oh, come on! Not again," says Blake. The serial killer swings his knife at the two, who duck. Blake kicks Third into the alley and wrestles with him. Third then grabs Blake's throat and starts to choke her. "Diana, quick! Toss me the knife!" Diana sees the knife on the ground at her feet and tosses it to Blake, who stabs Third in the chest. The serial killer begins to cough and twitches before going limp, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Whew! That was a handful," says Blake. Diana notices a cut on her arm. "Blake, you're hurt." "Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound." The two girls head back, not noticing the corpse of Third starting to stir and stands up. "Blake Smith. This girl is gonna be tiresome." He walks away. "Hail, Lady Izanami."

To Be Continued

 _The Kwanjangnim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of the board. "Today, we will be talking about the deadly sin known as Sloth." He points to a picture of Sloth. "Sloth is said to be the most difficult to define of the seven sins. It usually refers to habitual disinclination to exertion. It was initially meant to refer to monks who became indifferent with their duties and obligations to God." Teresa walks up. "Still, it's a shock to see that being lazy is a sin." "You know, they say the punishment for Sloth is being thrown in a pit of snakes." Teresa shudders. "That's messed up."_


	13. From Shadows Part 2

_Hey guys! Time for the final part of the From Shadows Prequel. After that, we will continue the normal story. BTW, just a note for one of my friends, I said the next two main opening themes would be from Full Metal Alchemist, but I think I'm just gonna have the next one from there. I know the last theme will be from The Future Diary but the fourth is still undecided. Anyhoo, on to the story._

 _The Next Day*_

watch?v=WaiV9ylSCGkindex=6list=PLWuNEezS4aLpxHes8FJxTfaqtOhujEXCl

Blake and Diana sat in their seats, waiting for class to start. "So, do we tell the others about Third," asks Diana. "No. If we do, they might not believe us. We wanna try and keep it a secret between us and Josh." They told Josh about the encounter with Third and had him swore it would be a secret. Suddenly, Mr Acedia comes in. "Alright, students. Your final test scores are out in the hall. You can check them after class. Or now. I don't care." After the class, the students go into the halls and check their scores. "Nice! I got a 95," says Diana before seeing Blake's score: a whopping 100. "Nice job, Blake." "Told you I was great at tests," she says with a smile. They hear some commotion by them and see the Biomedical Engineering students checking their scores. Blake makes her way to the front, where Josh stands. "Hey bro. How'd you do?" Josh smiles and points to his score: another 100. Blake smiles. "That's my Baby Bro," she says, giving him a big hug and a soft noogie, the latter to Josh's exasperation. "Sis, you know I hate it when you do that." Blake stops her affectionate noogying and looks to her brother. "Mom and Dad would be proud of us."

 _*Later that Night*_

That night, Josh and his friends went to celebrate his 100 by taking him to a local strip club, which he was in the middle about. Blake headed on home and kicked back in her room. She fell on her bed and began to read a book called "Ninjas of Love" (You can guess where that's from). Blake starts to read and the little hidden poster drops out from the book, much to her enjoyment. "Now that's a katana." She continues to read, chuckling to herself until she hears a crash. She looks alert and sees a figure walk into her room: Third.

watch?v=EyAe9asrDrUlist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=24

Blake looks in shock. "I stabbed you through the heart. You should be dead." Third opens his shirt to reveal an scar where she stabbed him. "It was troublesome but I did come back from that." Blake then looks in shock, which then turns to rage. "Why are you wearing that mask, Mr. Acedia?" Third takes his mask off to reveal Blake's teacher. "How'd you find out?" "You said troublesome, and the only person I know who says that is you." Acedia chuckles. "Well, there's one thing you should know: my name is not Acedia, it's Sloth the Indolent." Sloth slashes at Blake, who evades effortlessly and kicks him the chest. "You really are Sloth; you could've blocked that kick." "Because fighting you is a pain. Just stay down." Blake notices a piece of glass on the floor and slashes Sloth across the neck. Sloth looks dead for one second before his throat heals itself, much to Blake's despair. "But how?" "I am on a different plane than humans."

watch?v=54U3fnY2uEIindex=22list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Sloth kicks Blake against the wall before slamming her all around the room. Blake looks in despair and starts to see Josh's face in her mind. "Josh, I'm sorry," she says in her head. "I tried to be the big sis who always looked after you. The one who was always strong for you. Ever since our parents died." (0:29) Sloth materializes a giant flounder shaped sword and strikes Blake in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. She tries to block the second attack, but gets her arms broken. Sloth hits her legs, breaking them as well. Blake kneels on the floor defenseless as Sloth winds up the sword. (0:56) "But know that I will always be here for you. Even if my life ends this very night." (1:07) Sloth hits Blake in the stomach again, causing her to hit the floor. "It's over," says Sloth. "You didn't hold anything back did you," says a voice. Sloth turns around to see Envy, holding a replica of Blake's body. "I was able to avoid her vital organs. She'll live." "Another one of Musashi's reincarnates captured." They place the fake Blake on the floor and pick up the unconscious Blake. "Let's head back to Lady Izanami."

 _And that's how Blake got captured. BTW, the Ninjas of Love book was taken from RWBY, where Blake's namesake finds it and hides it in her bookcase, when her team was setting up their room. Also, the concept of Sloth's secret identity Third comes from The Future Diary, where the main character, Yukiteru Amano AKA First, is hunted by their Third and kills him by breaking his phone with a throwing dart. The next day, Yukiteru finds out from Minene Uryuu AKA Ninth that Third was his teacher Takao Hiyama. But anyway, now on to:_

 _The Kwanjangnim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about the twins Greed and Envy." He points to his ex girlfriend and her sister. "Greed is excessive longing for material possessions whereas Envy is a jealous acknowledgement about said possessions. These two actually go hand in hand, so one might say they are sisters. Even their punishments are similar: the greedy are boiled in gold oil and the envious are place in a frozen river." Karmen walks in. "Ladies and gentlemen, the embodiment of all seven sins," says Josh, much to Karmen's rage. "Say one more thing, Smith, and you'll be sorry." "Hmm, I think your timing is perfect on this segment. I mean, you're always jealous of Chelsea's gigantic 99 cm pillows." Chelsea walks in. "Come on Karmen. 87 cm may not be as good as mine, but its still good." Karmen's face starts to turn red, smoke coming from her ears. She then chases Chelsea around the room. "Get over her, Chelsea! I'll smack you so hard, your tits will explode like freaking air balloons." Josh smirks. "Well, that's it for this session. See ya next week!"_


	14. The Best Battle of Edo

_Hey Guys! We're back to the main story. BTW, this first part will include Josh and Chelsea going to third base. Now this is not a lemon, just another lime to keep it T. You have been warned Anyhoo, enjoy!_

Intro: watch?v=cRA5gsdCf4c&index=77&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

 _*In Josh and Chelsea's Bedroom*_

Josh wakes up and sees his beautiful wife cuddling him, unclothed and awake. "Hey, bae," Chelsea says with a smile. "You enjoy last night?" Josh got a nosebleed just thinking about it. He remembered he had just banged Chelsea last night. "Oh yeah," he says with a smile. "Good, cause I'm gonna give you a little 'after party'."Chelsea moves down to Josh's waist and removes the covers, revealing his still sharpened sword. "You know, I really do love your katana," she says. Josh looks down and blushes. "Relax and enjoy. Think of this as me making up for last night." Chelsea then "impales" her mouth on Josh's "katana." Josh moans in pleasure as she bobs her head up and down. "Her tongue feels great," he says in her mind. Chelsea swirls her tongue around, giving Josh ultimate ecstasy. "Yes Chelsea! More!" "MMM! MMM," was all she could say. "Chelsea, I'm almost there," Josh says. "Yes Josh. Give me that sweet honey," she says in her mind. Suddenly, Josh reaches his limit and releases his climax into Chelsea's awaiting mouth. Chelsea's eyes go wide as she takes in her husband's "honey", her cheeks starting to puff from the amount that she was taking in. She swallows and look to Josh with a smile. "My, don't you taste great?" Josh smiles. "I must be the luckiest man in the world," he says.

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=gRKo-wo3q8k&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=25

Greed waits outside the hideout's medical center until Pride and Sloth come out. "How is she," she asks. "You might need to come in," says Pride. They walk in and see Envy displayed on the table, the stitches around her mouth removed and her eyes blindfolded. Greed brings her hand to her mouth. "What happened?" "We were able to fix her mouth, but her eyes." Greed looks to the two men. "Her eyes were greatly damaged, so we had to replace them," Sloth concludes. They remove the blindfold to reveal two mechanical eyes. "Sister, can you hear me," asks Greed. "Yes," Envy says. Greed growls. "Damn that Josh Smith. He did this to you! He will pay!" Greed gets an idea. "Sis, how about we transplant Josh's eyes into your skull?" Envy ponders. "That should do." Greed exits the room. "Just you wait, Josh."

 _*Streets of Tokyo*_

Josh walks down the streets of Japan to find a giant white building. "Tokyo Metropolitan Library." He walks in and looks around. "If I can find information on Izanami, I find out how to beat her," he says. He looks around at ancient history books and finds one on Miyamoto Musashi. He sits and reads it, finding a picture of Miyamoto fighting 8 figures; 7 cloaked and the eighth in the clouds. "Here we go."

 _*1633, Edo Period Tokyo*_

watch?v=tqQ7x2FQCvM

(0:08) On a battlefield laden with cherry blossoms, Miyamoto Musashi is knocked to the ground by the seven cloaked figures. "It's over Musashi," says Wrath. Musashi stands up, his sword drawn and ready. "I will never give up!" He runs at the seven and slashes at them. He stabs Wrath through the heart before slashing Greed across the chest. He then attacks Envy and Sloth, decapitating them with just one strike of the sword. He moves on to Gluttony, who swings her sword and tries bite Musashi, who evades and jumps up before cutting her in two. (1:23) He looks to Lust and Pride, who surrender and bow to him. "It would be unwise to fight you," says Pride. "You are a formidable adversary." "Where is Izanami?" (2:04) Before they could speak, Izanami appears and kills the two sins with one strike. "Here I am," she says. "Izanami, you will fall," says Miyamoto. (2:17) The two warriors charge at each other and clash weapons. "How can you defeat a god, you mere human," taunts Izanami. "Even a cornered rat will bite a cat," says Musashi as he breaks away from the clash. Izanami shoots a ball of fire at Musashi, who evade skillfully. "Give up Musashi. You can't beat me." (2:41) Musashi draws his sword and cites an incantation. "Fuinjutsu: Tamashi no Jokyo (Sealing Jutsu: Soul Removal)!" His sword starts to glow red and blue. "This strike will end it," Musashi says before he charges at Izanami, who does the same. The evil goddess swing her sword, which Musashi evades and slashes through Izanami. "Hissatsu!" (3:13) Suddenly, Izanami's soul is violently removed from her body. "NOOOOOOOO," she cries as her soul is pulled into the sword, staining it red and blue. "Now, it is over," Musashi says, leaving the battlefield.

 _*Present Day*_

Josh finishes reading the story. "So that was how she was defeated." He notices a symbol on the back of the page: a red and blue dragon. He takes a picture of the symbol and leaves the library. "I have to tell the others."

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=PKXH-H5-GlU&index=34&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Greed walks into Izanami's throne room. Izanami looks to her subject. "I have a favor to ask, Lady Izanami," Greed says. "Go on," Izanami says. "I want revenge on Josh Smith. He took my sister's eyes. He will pay!" Izanami ponders until Wrath barges in. "Count me in too. I want to kick the crap out of that brat!" Izanami nods. "Very well, in two days, you will capture Josh Smith." They bow before leaving. "Remember, I want him alive." "Yes, Lady Izanami."

 _To Be Continued_

 _The KwanJang-Nim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about the great Miyamoto Musashi." He points to a picture of Musashi. "Miyamoto Musashi is the greatest swordsman in the history of Japan. He has won every battle he fought and even found time to write books in his later life, the most famous being The Book of Five Rings." Kathy walks in. "So, he was a lover and a fighter. You two must be related." Josh smirks. "Who knows? He might be my grandfather. Well, that's it for this week. Ja ne!"_

 _Author's Note_

 _Hey guys! Keep on reading as there are gonna be some interesting events coming up like:_

 ** _Karmen, Kathy, and Teresa Achieve Bankai (VA's will be coming next week)_**

 ** _Shara Returns_**

 ** _Josh's Capture_**

 ** _The Death of a Main Character (The Feels will be real)_**

 ** _Two Sins Betray Izanami for the Heroes_**

 ** _Blake and Josh Reunite_**

 ** _Chelsea vs Wrath/Jean Williams_**

 _Well, I'll see you guys next week._


	15. Rin Okumura

_*The Next Day*_

Josh was looking at the picture last night and noticed a hidden message in the dragon. He looked closer to read message. "If you can see this message, then you are the Chosen One. Go to the Golden Gai Pub in Shinjuku and show this emblem to the bartender. When you find me, recite this code: Even a cornered rat will bite a cat." Josh called his friends to the main room and told them about the message. "So this guy should know about Izanami and Musashi," says Kathy. "Alright, let go to this Golden Gai Pub," says Karmen. Josh rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, about that."

 _*Timeskip - Front of the bar*_

watch?v=JaPf-MRKITgindex=12list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The heroes stand in front of the pub as a guy is tossed out the window. "Of course the bar would be a rough housing one," says Teresa. "Let's just find this guy," says Josh as he opens the door and they head on in. They look around at the bar to see patrons drinking and laughing, the band playing, and some patrons looking shady. "This almost reminds me of that cantina from Star Wars," says Chelsea. The heroes sit at the bar and order drinks as Josh shows the bartender the symbol. Suddenly, Chelsea notices some guys looking at her with lustful eyes and tries to ignore them until one of them walks up to her and tries to asks her out in Japanese. She returns to her drink until one guy taps her shoulder and she turns around. "My friend here thinks you're pretty," he says. "Thanks," she says smiling before turning around. "He would also like to have the pleasure of touching your massive assets. They are as beautiful as the moon and the sun." "Thanks, but these are already taken." "By who?" "By me," says Josh as he walks up. "Now, please back off from my wife." The two lovers go back to their drinks until the assailants aggressively force Chelsea to the ground and try to touch her chest until Josh uses his sword and cuts off their arms. The men fall to the ground screaming in pain. "I will not allow you to defile my girl's body. Also, those boobs are under my protection." He helps Chelsea to her feet. "Found the guy. He's in the corner to your left." Chelsea looks to her left and sees a shady guy in the corner with blonde hair and brown eyes, drinking his sake.

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=FamXYEaFF7windex=25list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

Greed practices her skills with Shibuki on some mannequins for the next day, blasting them to bits. "Tomorrow, vengeance will be mine," she growls. "I'll kill him and any one who stands in my way." At this moment, Wrath enters. "Careful you don't get you head chopped off." Greed looks to her compatriot. "Why are you here?" "Same as you: to get revenge on that little punk. I also think I might have to fight my daughter." "You mean, Josh's wife, Chelsea?" Wrath puts his knife to the ground and turns it into an oversized butcher's knife with two holes in the blade; one near the top of the sword, and one semi-circular one by the handle. "I'll skin her and Josh alive with my Executioner's Blade," he says before cutting the mannequins' heads clean off in one swift strike.

 _*Golden Gai Pub*_

watch?v=sNTwpYg3Jkclist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=19

The heroes walks over to the guy. "What do you guys want," says the man in a laid back voice (Voice actor would be Bryce Papenbrook, who plays Eren Jeager from Attack on Titan and Adrien Agreste from Miraculous). "Even a cornered rat will bite a cat," says Josh, peaking the man's interest. "So, you're the one. The reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi." Josh nods. "I need help to stop Izanami's evil plot. But first, I want you to tell me the full backstory about Izanami." The guy leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Well, I know where we need to go for that, but it will cost you." "How much," asks Kathy. "5,000 yen." Karmen chokes on her sake and coughs. "Are you freaking serious?! How the hell are we gonna get 5,000 yen?!" Josh puts some money on the table. "How about 7,500 yen?" The guy smiles. "Then that's a done deal," he says, shaking his hand. "Name's Josh Smith, and these are my friends Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa, along with my wife Chelsea." "The name's Rin. Rin Okumura." "Nice meeting you, Rin," says Josh.

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjangnim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about Wrath." He points to a picture of his father in law. "Wrath is defined as uncontrolled feelings of anger and hatred. In its purest form, it often takes the form of hatred that exist for centuries." Kathy walks in. "But don't people get angry all the time? Isn't it human nature?" "That's what I thought, until I looked up various sources." Josh points to three sources on the board. "According to the Catholic Church, Wrath is a sin when it is long-lasting, directed against an innocent person, or desires excessive punishment. According to Dante Alighieri, vengeance is defined as love of justice perverted to revenge and spite. And lastly, Henry Edwards, who says angry people are slaves to themselves. If I were to quote a wise man, I'd say 'anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.' Well, that's it for today. See you next week. Ja ne!"_

 _*Author's Note*_

 _Hey Guys! As some of you might have noticed, I used one of Bryce Papenbrook's characters in the story: Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist. I actually just started watching the series earlier this week. Also I will now reveal the Bankai Voices for Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa:_

 _Kathy Daniels: Cristina Vee (Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue, Marinette Dupain Cheng from Miraculous)_

 _Karmen Daniels: Laura Bailey (Kushina Uzumaki from Naruto, Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist)_

 _Teresa Reese: Kira Vincent-Davis (Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied, Seryu Ubiquitous from Akame Ga Kill)_

 _There you go. Which one of these are your favorites? Have a great day._


	16. The Iris Embraces All

_Heyo guys! I know I'm a bit early to say this, but Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate). Actually, at the end of this chapter will be a little Christmas Special. In the meantime, enjoy the story!_

 _*Outside the Golden Gai Pub, The Next Day*_

The 5 heroes wait outside for Rin to take them to the place where they could learn about Izanami. "I hope this guy isn't a trickster and is just lying to us," says Karmen. "No worries. I think we can trust him," says Josh. "We'll follow your lead, Big Ninja," says Chelsea. The others look at Chelsea with puzzled looks. "Chelsea, why are you calling me Big Ninja?" "Because you got such a biiiiig personality," she says emphasizing the word big. "Are you sure it's my personality you think is big," Josh asks smiling. The other girls sweat drop. "There they go again, acting like perverts," says Karmen. "Oh, you're just jealous cause I got Josh's 12 inch katana pounding me and you got to settle for Carlos' 8 inch dagger," says Chelsea. Karmen's eyes start to light up with fire as Teresa and Kathy can't help but snicker. "When this is over, I'm gonna slap the taste out of your mouth." At that moment, Rin walks up and greets them. "You guys ready?" The heroes nod as Rin pulls out a small round disc and puts it to the ground, opening a portal. "Follow me," he says as he walks through with the others.

watch?v=bA9SGRAw7WQindex=20list=PLW868HfwGgCP-9MbSNbHivXv8vEvowPc9

The 6 arrive in a snowy area as Rin point to the top. "Welcome to Mount Fuji!" (0:30) The Wanderers looks to the top to see the tip of Mount Fuji and notice a temple built near the top. They walk up the mountain and arrive at the temple. They notice a bunch of monks wearing kimonos walking around talking to one another. They see one guy walking straight towards them as Rin walks up as well. The monk had black hair and blue eyes. "Brother Rin. You've come back," the monk says (VA is Josh Grelle, who plays Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan and Yukiteru Amano from Future Diary). "Brother Shido. It's been a while," Rin says, hugging him. Shido looks to the Wanderers and bows. "Greetings travelers. I am Shido Itsuka, 3rd seat of the Shambali." The 5 heroes bow back. "I am Josh Smith, and these are my friends, Karmen Daniels, Kathy Daniels, Teresa Reese, and my wife Chelsea." Suddenly, a bell rings and the other monks head into the temple. "What's happening," asks Kathy. "It is time," says Shido as he leads them into the temple. All the monks kneel on the ground as a guy stand on an elevated podium. He wore the standard kimono and was bald with red eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present the mighty Deus Ex Machina," he says in a deep voice (VA is Neil Kaplan, who plays Madara Uchiha from Naruto and Head Captain Yamamoto from Bleach). (1:38) At this moment, a figure in long red robes walked up to the platform, waving at the monks below. He had black eyes and white hair with blue streaks. "Ladies. Gentlemen. We are all one with the Iris," he said with an almost angelic voice (VA is Kent Williams, who plays Father from Fullmetal Alchemist and the Future Diary's own Deus Ex Machina). The monks started cheering and chanting.

 _After the Sermon*_

Deus walks down with his lieutenant (The one who introduced him) until they are met by Rin and Shido. "Ahh, Okumura, Itsuka. To what do we owe the pleasure?" "Lord Deus, we have visitors for you," says Rin. They lead Deus into a room where the 5 heroes rest. "Welcome to our humble temple. I am Deus Ex Machina and this is my lieutenant Dominus Ghaul." Josh bows to the monk leader. "I am Josh Smith, and I have been told that I am the reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi." Deus looks to Josh with intrigue. "So, you know about Izanami?" "Little bit, but I believe you could give me some more insight," says Josh. Deus motions to Josh. "Come with me, Mr. Smith."

watch?v=AGJ9bOngdiElist=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vIindex=8

Josh and Deus walk down to a door that then opens up to reveal many pictures of famous figures, including Julius Caesar, Abraham Lincoln, and Martin Luther King Jr. Josh looks in shock. "As you see, these are the past reincarnations of Miyamoto Musashi." "But didn't Julius Caesar live before Musashi," asks Josh. "Ahh, I see you know history. Izanami tried to stop Miyamoto from ever coming into the world by going back in time, but this proved moot. She then planned to kill off all the Musashi reincarnates." "So what is Izanami?" "Izanami was the first female God to be brought into existence, but she was greedy and wanted to harvest power over death. In doing this, she sought to rule over the land of darkness known as Yomi. However, it corrupted her and ate away at her existence, reducing her to a form of rotting flesh and maggots." He then motions to a picture of Izanami pale and rotting. "That's, well, that's disgusting," Josh says. Deus then touches Josh's head. "Now, witness what happened to your predecessors because of Izanami."

watch?v=QQjXeMBRt50

Josh is then teleported into the Roman Republic era on the day of March 15, 44BC. Josh looks to see a room of officials and in the center, Julius Caesar. He notices a woman cloaked walking behind everyone and whispers to one of the officials. "Execute Order 66." "Yes ma'am." He nods to his friends as they draw their knives. (1:54) They lunged at Caesar, stabbing him repeatedly. He looks to the main guy, who turns his back. "Et tu, Brutus," he says before dying. Josh looks in shock and despair as he is then teleported to April 14, 1865 in Ford's Theater. He looks to see President Lincoln and Mary Todd watching the play. He then notices a figure sneaking behind the door of the President's booth and recognizes the figure as John Wilkes Booth. A woman walks behind Booth and whispers to him. "Execute Order 66." The assassin nods as the actor below says "Well, I guess I know enough to turn you inside out, old gal; you sockdologizng old man-trap!" Booth then aims his shot and fires point blank at the back of Lincoln's head. The guard in the box tries to grab Booth but gets slashed in the forearm. Booth jumps down from the balcony and yells "Sic semper tyrannis!" He is then teleported to November 22, 1963 and sees President Kennedy in his limo with his family, waving to the people outside. Josh notices a muzzle flash in a nearby building as his vision zooms forward to see Lee Harvey Oswald aiming his sniper. A voice enters through the radio in his ear. "Execute Order 66." "It will be done, my lady." He fires the shot, which hits Kennedy in the upper back and exits out the center of his neck. Josh turns away as he goes to the last date April 4, 1968 as he sees Martin Luther King Jr. on his balcony until a guy below fires a shot that hits King in the jaw. The preacher is launched back and slumps to the ground. Josh is then returned to the present as Deus puts his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I had to show how Izanami can bring such chaos and destruction." Josh nods. "I know. She must be destroyed."

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=lDpW2oUSx1klist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=50

Greed and Wrath kneel before Izanami. "It is time for you to prove your worth to me. Capture Josh Smith. Bring him here to me." "As you wish, Lady Izanami." (0:35) The two Sins exit the hideout and prepare to capture Josh. "Just wait you brat," says Wrath. "I'm gonna avenge my sister," says Greed as they teleport closer to the location. Izanami looks to Blake. "Your brother is gonna make an excellent addition to my collection." "If you think he'll go down easy, you're sorely mistaken. My baby bro is as stubborn as ever."

 _To Be Continued_

 _It's now time for the Taekwondo Wanderers Christmas Special! Enjoy!_

 _watch?v=nVMCUtsmWmQ_

 _The Heroes and their spouses wake up to a White Christmas in Charlotte. They head to their Christmas Tree and start to open their gifts. Josh and Chelsea got a Naruto and Hinata costume for their cosplay collection as well as some special ninja gear. Kathy got a new scabbard for Mikadzuki Bara, decorated with a red rose decal. Karmen got some new workout equipment to work on her strength. Teresa got a nice new mask for her Wanderer attire that had a large flare up cloth in the back. The other boys got some new video games. They had a big feast consisting of turkey, ham hock, and greens (to name a few.) Josh then went into his bedroom to find Chelsea wearing a Christmas styled bra and skirt. She then guided him to their bed as he watched her give him a little Christmas Pole and Lap Dance. They ended the night with a steamy love making session (No lemon today, but yes, they did do "it")._


	17. The Furious and the Avaricious

_Heyo Guys! We've had a great 2017 and here's to a even better 2018. Before I start the next chapter, allow me to tell you my future story plan. These will all have music pieces:_

 _Future Naruto FanFic: Takes place after the Boruto Movie and is an AU where some of the characters will still be alive._

 _Future Symphogear FanFic: Takes place after Season 4, where the group meets a team of male Symphogear users and must work together to save the world._

 _Possible Bleach Fanfic: Takes place after the Quincy Arc and will feature a still living Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, who are good guys._

 _Possible My Hero Academia Fanfic: Take place in the future where Class 1-A are Pro Heroes and have a little reunion._

 _Now then, on to the story!_

watch?v=wVNU5ymKzcslist=PLf-LHQp1nTdxc90yRcR1DK0ZAUIn3uu4vindex=3

After getting back from the temple of the Shambali, some of the guys decided to go drinking. Josh and Chelsea declined and went to hit the house's hot spring. Karmen declined, shocking the others, saying she wanted to workout with Tsuchi Kudaku. In the hot spring, Josh and Chelsea slink into the water. "Ahhh, I needed this so bad," she says as Josh cuddles her from behind. "Yeah, it's nice to just relax, especially after that walk up Fuji." Chelsea smiles as she rests against Josh's bare chest. "I didn't even feel the cold, with you by me the entire time." Josh rests his chin on her head. "You really know how to make me feel loved, don't you," he says smiling. Chelsea turns around and hugs Josh. "I'll always love you. That's a promise." She breaks the hug and puts his hand on her chest. "I will always defend you, no matter who stands in my way." They then start to lean in and kiss until Chishiki and Murakumo appear in the hot spring as well. "You know, I see why you mortals like these things," says Murakumo. The lovers break up and glare at their Prime Field Devices. "Seriously? We were having a moment here," says Josh. "Oh, I'm sorry you missed another chance to get Chelsea all horny and stuff," says Chishiki, smirking. Chelsea blushes as Josh snarls. "If you came just to insult me and her, then leave." "Actually, we came to alert you," says Murakumo. "About what," asks Chelsea. "The two presences that have approached the mansion. And these two are quite familiar," says Chishiki. "Now that you mentioned it, I felt a weird feeling of deja vu," says Josh as he sighs and gets up from the water. "Guess we should go check it out." He notices Murakumo smirking and snickering. "What's so funny?" "I see why Chelsea likes you," she says pointing to his waist. He looks down and blushes, covering himself. "Shut up!" They get out of the hot springs and get suited up. They run to the main room, where Karmen waits for them. "Nice to see you two got the message too." "Here they come," says Tsuchi Kudaku.

watch?v=VR7lpclLIx8index=78list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The door bursts open as the heroes stand ready, their Shikai active. From the shadows emerge two figures: Greed and Wrath, the latter much to Josh's shock. "Are you freaking serious?! I struck you through the heart with the Lightning Blade!" Wrath smiles as he pulls his shirt back to reveal the circular scar where his heart is. "You thought that could end me?" Josh then remembers: when they left the temple, Deus told them that Izanami has 7 bodyguards: The Seven Deadly Sins. The 7 sins would take the form of people the reincarnates met before and can't be defeated easily as they have shock absorption and super regeneration. He was also told that every once in a while, one of the sins would take the form of the reincarnates worst fear. "So, you're one of them," says Josh smiling. "You're a deadly sin. Let me guess: Wrath the Furious." He then looks to Greed. "Oh Ava! Didn't see you there. How's your sister, Envy the Jealous?" Greed snarls. "You're gonna pay for what you did to her! And just so you know, I'm no longer Ava." "Let me guess: Greed the Avaricious," says Josh. The two sins point their swords at the heroes. "Oh Josh, sometimes, you can be just so dumb," says Karmen. "I'll take Greed. You guys deal with Wrath." "I've been waiting to kick Dad's butt for a long time," says Chelsea, spinning Murakumo around.

watch?v=m3oOmcy28Cwlist=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906index=42

Josh and Chelsea charge at Wrath and kick him out the window as Karmen and Greed clash weapons in an explosion. Josh swings his Blood Scythe and nearly nicks Jean's throat. Jean swings his Executioner's Blade at Josh, who blocks and hooks the sword through the hole in the top of the blade. Wrath then swings Josh into Chelsea. The two ninja hit the wall as Jean jumps up and stabs at them. They are able to dodge before Chelsea sends some wind towards her father, cutting at his arms. "Tch, stubborn like your mother," says Wrath, invoking Chelsea's anger. "Don't you dare mention my mother, your evil filth!" Jean smirks until he sees Josh make a hand sign and prepares to block with his blade. "Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" He expels a sea of flames into the air, which disappears into the clouds. Jean smirks. "Was that it? Pathetic!" Josh smiles. "I wasn't aiming for you."

watch?v=mGdFKJiZ-Z8t=37slist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=62

Jean hears a rumbling and looks up to the sky to see the clouds forming and flashing. Josh runs up onto the roof of the house. Karmen looks outside to see Josh's work and smiles. "So, he's finally gonna use it." "Chelsea, get clear or you'll get caught too!" Chelsea dodges out of the open field and joins him up on the roof. "I see, that was his plan," says Murakumo. "What," asks Chelsea. "That fire Jutsu wasn't meant for Warth; he fired it into the air to create a rise in ambient temperature to create a cumulonimbus; a thundercloud. Also, this attack will be on a different level than any other of his lightning attacks." "Why?" "He won't have to uses his entire strength. Instead, he intends to use the lightning from the clouds." (0:48) Josh looks to Wrath, raising his hand to the sky. "This Jutsu guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is just direct it towards you and it'll be over." "I see. Wrath won't be able to block or dodge this attack," says Murakumo smiling. "Why," asks Chelsea. "Lightning flashes at 1/1000th of a second. It's faster than sound." (1:23) "This Justu is called Kirin," says Josh, as lightning is attracted to his hand. Wrath looks to the sky to see a giant lightning dragon. "Josh has tamed lightning," says Chelsea in awe. (1:29) "Now, begone with the thunderclap!" Josh motions his hand towards his father in law, triggering a brilliant blue flash as the lightning hits the ground. The flash dissipates to reveal Wrath lying on the ground, motionless. "It's over," says Josh, until he notices Jean twitching and slowly getting up.

watch?v=-dpYzHTwkl8list=PLDEVwV1DP8w4pgQyZptfFRe_NkKFmFK_index=13

Jean picks himself up and shakes his head. "Man, what a rush." Josh growls. "Why can't you just stay dead?!" Josh and Chelsea lunge at Wrath and strike with their weapons. Wrath blocks the hit with his fingers. He bats Chelsea away with his Executioner's Blade, knocking her into the wall, unconscious. Josh growls as his eyes turn red and half of his face is covered by half of the mask from his battle with Tsukasa. "You will pay for that. BANKAI!" Josh breaks away, activating his Bankai. "Ahhh, the Bloodcurdle. Your inner rage. However," Jean says as Josh charges with his sword and swings at Jean's head. Wrath blocks the sword with one finger. "It will do you no good." Josh notices a flash in Jean's eye as a ghostly number 3 appears for a minute. Wrath hits Josh with the back of his sword, making him cough blood. "Together, with our hellish hate!" He punches Josh into a nearby tree. "We'll burn you all!" Wrath shoulder charge him straight though said tree. "That is your fate!" He ends his assault with a powerbomb to the ground, knocking Josh out. "So, you finally beat him," says Greed, who comes by with a unconscious Karmen on her shoulder. "Little brat might be Musashi's reincarnate, but he's still human," he says, putting Josh and Chelsea on his shoulder. "What should we do with these two," Greed inquires. "We'll take them with us. Izanami might have use for them." The two sins head back to their hideout with their quarry. "Now, my sister will have the eyes she desires," says Greed, smiling evilly.

 _To Be Continued_

 _OH NO! JOSH HAS BEEN CAPTURED! THE WORLD IS DOOMED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?_

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of the board. "Today, we will be talking about Pride." He points to a picture of Pride. "Pride is defined as the most serious and oldest of all the deadly sins. Also known as hubris, it can be defined as putting one's desires, urges and so on before the welfare of others." Sasuke Uchiha then steps up. "Tch, people like this are scum." Josh smirks. "How were you any better when you were younger. You kept on putting revenge before your own teammates. You even shoved a Chidori straight through Naruto's chest." Sasuke glares at Josh. "Just continue with the lesson." "Very well. According to Dante, Pride is 'love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbor'." "Out of curiosity, how are the prideful punished," asks Sasuke. "The prideful are punished by being broken on the wheel to the point where their arms pop out of their sockets." Sasuke looks with despair and shock. "I-I got to go," he says leaving. "Well, the Uchihas have fallen so far. Well, see ya next week. Happy New Year," Josh says, sipping his Strawberry Sunrise._


	18. Return of the Wanderers

Kathy, Teresa and the boys come back from their night of drinking. Teresa was being carried by Kyle, flushed and laughing. "Seriously, you need to work on your alcohol resistance," says Kathy. "Oh shut it. I'm perfectly fine," says Teresa, slurring her words. "Yeah, that's what you said before you started throwing up behind the bar," said Kyle. They suddenly stop and look at the house, which had a hole in one of the walls.

watch?v=7l4G7H3ZHtg&index=36&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7

"What happened here," says Kathy in shock. "Oh no! Karmen!" They run inside to see furniture knocked over, tables broken, tatami mats out of place. "Mikadzuki, can you sense the others?" "Faintly, but they aren't here anymore. I do sense two other signatures, and they have a foul stench to them," Mikadzuki Bara says. "Who could it be," asks Calum. "They are familiar, like we've met them before." Suddenly, Tenno Hikari appears. "It was Jean Williams and that greedy woman Ava." "But, Jean was killed by Josh. He was stabbed by his Lightning Blade," says Carlos. "It would appear that we are dealing with a deadly sin same as Ava." The heroes look in shock. "So, Jean is working with Izanami," says Kathy. "And he captured Josh, Karmen and Chelsea." "What do we do," says Teresa, now sober. "We call together the team. I'll call Rin and another helper I have in mind." "We're coming too," says Carlos. "We might not be as experienced as you, but we can still hold our own in a fight. Plus, I feel bad for leaving Karmen alone." Carlos starts to tear up as Calum puts his hand on his shoulder. "Let's do this. The Taekwondo Wanderers are back," says Kathy.

watch?v=RyG2BHxnC-0&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=90

Josh woke up from what felt like a long sleep. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He could hear voices around him. "Oh, it appears our guest is wide awake," says a voice. Suddenly, light rushes to Josh's eyes as he finds himself in Izanami's throne room. He looks around to see 4 of the Deadly sins gathered around him, Wrath beside him, holding the blindfold that was over his eyes. He looked to see his hands tied behind his back. "Well, this guy looks very tasty," says Gluttony, licking her chops. "I don't see why we had to bring him here. Why don't we just kill him now and spare us the extra labor," says Sloth, leaning against the wall, yawning. "Yeah, I could've just chopped his head clean off with my Executioner's Blade," says Wrath. "You would brazenly disobey Lady Izanami? What a fool," says Pride, making Wrath growl. "Silence!" The sins look as Izanami approaches her throne. "You must be Izanami. I must say you should work on your hospitality," says Josh. "I mean no chairs, no decor. You couldn't even set out a plate of cookies for me? I mean, am I not the reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi?" Izanami looks to Josh. "If only your manhood was as long as your tongue." Josh smirks. "If that were the case, my tongue wouldn't fit in my mouth. You can ask Chelsea. Speaking of which, where are her and Karmen? And I notice only 4 of the 7 sins are present." "Lust will be here shortly, Envy is in her room, resting after her encounter with you cost her both eyes, and Greed is seeing to your friends. They might be a bit 'tied up' for a while."

 _*Izanami's Prison*_

watch?v=GqYWwjNespM&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=6

Karmen wakes up on the floor of a prison like cell. "What the heck happened," she says in her mind. She tries to get up but can't. "Why can't I move?" She looks to see that she's been hogtied with a sturdy rope, her arms further pinned to her side with her wrists in a box tie. "The hell?! Why am I all tied up like this?!" "Well, someone's awake," says a voice. Karmen looks to see Greed, sitting in a chair smiling outside the cell. "Enjoying your stay?" Karmen starts yelling at her, but it comes out muffled. "Oh, did I forget to mention? I made sure you wouldn't disturb anyone with your excessive screeching," Greed says, pulling out a hand mirror. Karmen sees a red handkerchief tightly tied around her mouth. "I must say that's a good look on you." Karmen glares at her captor. "I know how strong you are, but your super strength has limits. If your limbs are tied to each other, it makes it harder for you to escape, even with your super strength. It's Newton's Third Law of Motion." Greed then starts to hear more yelling from the cell behind her. "Oh, look who's awake," she says, turning around to see Chelsea. She was wrapped up from her ankles in duct tape, which stopped before her breasts. Her mouth was tightly taped shut too. She struggled trying to break free, but to no avail. "Aww, what's the matter? Josh didn't teach you how to escape," Greed says, smiling evilly. Chelsea yells in rage. Josh taught her a bunch of ninja techniques, one of them being escapology. She could break out of rope, zip tie, handcuffs, and even chains with no use of any sharp object. However, duct tape was another story. While she could easily break her wrists out easily, she always had trouble if it was full body or partial restriction. Ava walks in to her cell and looks into Chelsea's blue eyes. "Hmm, maybe Josh would like you like this. I should probably take a picture for him." Chelsea yells in disagreement and protest. Ava chuckles to herself before rubbing Chelsea's hair. "Well, I should probably hit the sack. See you ladies!" Greed leaves as the two girls yell at her.

* _Back in the Throne Room*_

watch?v=yQvB4-r8OLw&index=6&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI

Josh stares at Izanami, who does the same. "Where's Blake?" "She is safe, locked away in my personal collection." Josh snarls. "My sister is not your toy, you demon!" Wrath kicks Josh face down to the ground and stomps on his head. "Watch your tone when you address Lady Izanami!" "So, you're her personal slave? I always thought it was Greed," says Josh. Wrath growls as he goes for his sword. "Wrath, no! You will not harm him," says Izanami. "So, If Jean is Wrath, and Ava and Eve are Greed and Envy, who are the other sins," asks Josh. "Surely you remember Sloth and Pride," says Gluttony. Josh looks hard at the two sins. "Ah, I thought you guys looked familiar." He looks to Sloth. "Mr Acedia, my sister's teacher." He looks to Pride with a mix of hate and shock. "And of all the people, you had to be one of them, Brad." Pride looks away. "My sister loved you and you betrayed her." "It's nothing personal. Just business." Josh scoffs as he looks to Gluttony. "And who are you?" Gluttony looks with angry eyes. "You mean, you don't remember me? I'm Wendy!" Josh suddenly realizes her. "Oh yeah! We worked together until you got fired for eating on the job." Josh looks to Izanami. "So, why am I here? Weren't you gonna kill me?" Izanami steps down from her throne and stares into Josh's eyes. "Fear leaves an aura about you. The reason you still live is because I need your blood." Josh looks grossed out. "What are you, a vampire?" "Not like that, you idiot! To revive my son, Kagutsuchi." Izanami motions to a figure in stone. It was a man with hair flared like fire and his face with an angry expression, his mouth as if he was yelling. "Your blood will bring him to life and then he will take over your body. But for now, you are to be kept under watch by your worst fear." Josh scoffs. "If you think Wrath is supposed to be my worst fear, you're sorely mistaken." Gluttony smirks. "You poor little monkey." "Oh I'm not talking about Wrath," Izanami says with an evil smile. It was at this time Josh heard a voice that made his confidence drop. "Don't worry, Joshy."

watch?v=OF_bpMkIsRM

Josh slowly turns around in fear to see Lust with a crazy look in her eyes walking towards him (Imagine her doing the Yuno Gasai Yandere face, cause that's her VA). "It'll be OK. Lusty's gonna protect you. I'll do anything to keep you safe, cause that's how much I love you." Josh then felt a stab in his stomach and looks to see a vial of an unknown serum in his stomach. "Night Night," says Lust as Josh slowly falls unconscious and she drags him to her room. "I declare this meeting adjourned," says Izanami.

 _*Heroes' House* (Music at 0:19)_

Kathy and Teresa suit up as Rin teleports into their room. "Alright, you guys ready," says the Shambali monk. "Yeah, Josh and them are coming back home safe and I'll kill anyone who stands in our way," says Kathy as she grabs her sword. Rin smiles as he gives the boys some daggers. "These will defend you at all times. Use them wisely." The boys nod as Kathy's phone goes off. "Nice. Our final member is ready. Rin, set your teleporter for these coordinates." Rin looks at Kathy's phone and sets the teleporter. A cloaked figure steps forth. "Nice of you to join us, Shara," says Kathy as the figure pulls its hood back and reveals Josh's ex girlfriend. "So, what's Josh gotten himself into now," Shara says.

To Be Continued

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide_

 _Josh starts doing some pushups with Chelsea on his back. "Today we will be talking about the last two deadly sins: Gluttony and Lust." The board shows both his ex co-worker and his worst fear. "Gluttony is defined as over consumption of food to the point of waste. It is considered a sin as food is withheld from the needy. The punishment for Gluttony is being force fed snakes, rats, and toads. Lust is unbridled desire for sex, which is considered a sin if the desire gets out of hand to the point of adultery or rape. The punishment for Lust is being smothered with fire and brimstone." Carlos and Karmen walk in and see Josh and Chelsea. "WHAT! No fair, Josh! You're playing kinky games with Chelsea!" Karmen face palms as Carlos get in position. "Karmen, freaking ride me! I will not be beaten by these two!" Karmen sits on his back as Carlos tries to do a push up but ends up flat on the ground. "Damn it! If you can't do one stupid push up, then why'd you freaking try to challenge him," Karmen yells as he kick Carlos repeatedly. Josh and Chelsea laugh. "Well, that's it for this session. See ya next week."_


	19. Psycho Mode

_*Back with the Remaining Heroes*_

watch?v=1U96rqtPDWwlist=PLf-LHQp1nTdxc90yRcR1DK0ZAUIn3uu4vindex=7

Shara listens to the story as the heroes walk to the pier. "So, Josh is the reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi and is being hunted by the goddess Izanami, whose top servants are the Seven Deadly Sins?" "Yep. It sounds crazy, doesn't it," says Kathy. "Being that I fought an alien scientist, I think this is quite normal compared to that," says Shara. They arrive at the pier as Rin walks over to a man by his boat and gives him a coin. "This guy will take us." "You sure," asks Teresa. "Trust me. No one in their right mind would turn down 50 yen." They all get on the boat as Rin tells the man his direction. "So where are we headed," asks Kathy. "We are headed to Aogashima. There lies the entrance to Yomi. However, first, we must enter the cave," says Rin. "What cave," asks Shara. "On the island, there is a cave that leads directly to the Yomi, but it is guarded by the demon Hebiko, the Japanese version of Medusa." "So, it's an ugly snake girl? Great," says Carlos. "Hebiko was given her gift from Izanami herself and with it, anyone who enters the cave without Izanami's permission is killed by her gaze. But unlike Medusa, Hebiko's gaze works on both males and females." "Then I'll just slice her head off with Mikadzuki Bara," says Kathy, holding her sword. "We are almost there," says Rin. "I just hope the others are OK," says Shara.

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=XmYFvG6h9LMt=4s

Josh starts to slowly wake up and looks around to find himself tied to a chair in a room. He looks around to find the room decorated with pictures of him, identical plushes of him, a husbando pillow, and one last picture on a mirror with a kiss mark on it. "Oh yay! You're awake!" He looks to see Lust holding a knife, much to his fear and dismay. She was wearing a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks. He tries to tell her to stop, but his mouth was tightly duct taped shut. "I'm sorry, Joshy, but Lady Izanami told me to make sure you wouldn't escape," she says, walking closer. Josh tries to break the ropes frantically until Lust puts a finger to his mouth. "Shh. It's OK. If you're a real good boy, I might just take that gag off. But if you continue to be a real naughty boy..." Lust puts the knife closely Josh's neck. "Then you will be punished. And If you try escaping, then I'll find you, chop your feet off, and hook you above my bed by your arms as another decoration." Josh starts to whimper and cry in fear as Lust gives him a kiss on the lips. "So, be a good boy when I get back, OK?" She leaves the room as Josh turns pale with fear. "Why is it always the crazy girls?!" Outside the room, Lust locks the door and walks to the Throne Room until she is stopped by Greed, leaning against the wall. She wore a yellow tank top and short shorts. "So, I see Josh is liking his new accommodation," says Greed, smiling. "What do you want," asks Lust with hateful eyes. "I just wanted to see how he was doing. Maybe I could revisit our old love and probably have some fun with him." At that moment, Lust lunged at Greed, pinning her against the wall, her knife against her throat. "Know this: If you ever lay a hand on my 'Josh-kun', I will kill you." Greed smirks as she raises her hands. "Alright, I won't. Easy know." Lust releases her as she walks back to the Throne Room. Greed's smile then turns to an angry glare towards Lust's room. "Looks like I'll have to plan my movements slowly. Then, Josh Smith, you will pay."

 _*Izanami's Prison*_

watch?v=YtUE2S5yIm4list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=78

Chelsea still tries to break free of her bonds but to no avail. "Dang it! I wish Josh had taught me how to get out of this issue." She then realizes that Josh gave her some hidden ninja weapons in her suit. "Maybe if I move my arm just slightly," she thinks as she moves her arm to her back pocket and feels something sharp. "Nice! A shuriken!" Chelsea pulls the shuriken out of her pocket and pokes it through the tape around her waist. "Ok, now we just move up." She moves her arm up, cutting the tape as she goes before freeing her entire upper body. She then uses the shuriken to free her legs before ripping the tape off her mouth, much to her pain. "OW! That's worse than waxing." She spots an air vent on the ceiling before climbing up the wall and into the vent. Karmen watches and smiles. "Nice job, Chelsea. But YOU COULD'VE FREED ME TOO," she yells in her mind.

 _Lust's Room, 6 pm*_

watch?v=AZeyNVms7jwlist=PLF7A13C44809B5893index=9

Josh sits in the room, trying to figure a way out until Lust comes back with a tray. "Dinner time. You must be hungry," she says, ripping off Josh's gag. "I made your favorite." Lust takes the top off and reveals four slices of pizza with pepperoni, jalapenos, and other toppings. Josh looks at it and back at Lust. "Did you poison it," he says bluntly. Lust tilts her head. "Why would I do that? Come on, try it." "Thanks, but I'm not hungry," he says until his stomach rumbles, earning a smile from Lust. "Looks like your tummy says other wise." Josh sighs. "Fine. Just untie me." "Sorry, can't do that," says Lust in an indifferent tone. "Izanami told me to keep you tied up." A vein pops on Josh's head. "Then how the hell am I supposed to eat!?" Lust thought for a minute and got an idea. At that moment, Josh gets an embarrassed look as Lust tries her idea and tries to feed him herself. "Open wide, here comes the train." "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, SOME CHILD?! I CAN EAT BY MY-!" His rant is interrupted as Lust shoves a piece of pizza in Josh's mouth. "Now chew." Josh groans as he slowly chews. "How do you like it," asks Lust. Josh ponders for a minute as he swallows. "Despite the fact that you just fed me like a baby, not bad," says Josh. "Here comes another one," says Lust as she picks up another piece. Josh begrudgingly opens him mouth as Lust feeds him. "That's a good boy," she says patting his head before pulling a baby's bottle filled with soda. "Now drink up." She shoves the bottle into Josh's mouth. "Fed by a yandere. This can't be happening," says Josh in his mind as he drinks from the bottle. "Oh god, if the others see this, I'll never live it down."

 _*Back to Chelsea*_

watch?v=0JRgZH6AwB8list=PLtYTKcRzsHheZMFKzxNFIvUPf682DtLfWindex=1

Chelsea sneaks around the base in the air vents until she see Greed and Envy walk under her. "So how you getting used to the new eyes, Sis," asked Greed. "Good, but I'll be a lot better when I have Josh's eyes as replacements," says Envy. Chelsea gasps silently. "All we got to do is grab him when Lust isn't around and yank them right out of his skull," says Greed smiling evilly. "Well, I'm going to bed." "But first, we should swat the fly that's in the air vents above us," says Envy, as she turns around and looks to where Chelsea is. "Crap, they found me," she says silently as she tries to back track, but is stopped by an explosion behind her. Greed holds Shibuki over her shoulder. "Not this time," she says as she swings her sword again, detonating the blade in front of Chelsea and making her fall to the ground, injured. Envy steps on her hand and looks her in the eyes. "You can't escape my eyes," she says, knocking her out with Nuibari. "She must've had some weapon under her clothing," says Greed. "Then why don't we make sure she doesn't this time, if you catch my drift," says Envy. "Yeah, she must be hot, wearing all of that."

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today we will be talking about yanderes." He points to a picture of Lust. "Yanderes are defined as a character, usually a female, who has a certain love for someone and that love causes them to go crazy, to the point where they will kill anyone to keep that someone to themselves. With me in this lesson is Yukiteru Amano, who will give us more insight on yanderes." Yukiteru walks up. "So, Mr. Amano, what should we expect from yanderes?" "Well, yanderes are divided into two main groups; Obsessive or Possessive. Obsessive yanderes have shrines dedicated to their love and know everything about them. Possessive yanderes on the other hand, will do what ever it takes to keep you in their possession, even if they have to kill you." The two men shudder. "I guess that's what it feels like when you're with Yuno, right," says Josh. Suddenly, they hear two voices. "Oh Yuki!" Oh Joshy!" The men turn around to see Yuno Gasai and Lust looking at them with a crazed look and holding coils of rope. "Did you guys think you could run away," says Lust. "Now, come back, and we might just be merciful," says Yuno. "Well, that's it for this segment. See you next week. If I survive." Josh and Yukiteru run away super fast as Yuno and Lust chase after them._


	20. An Unexpected Journey

_Hey guys! I know I said this story would have 5 openings, not including the prequel chapters, but since this is a longer story than I anticipated, I'm gonna add one more intro. Also, Origin of Wrath will be coming soon, just need to find a good transition. Anyhoo, on to the story!_

Intro: watch?v=XzQnZtdvsLc

 _*After Intro, Aogashima, The next day*_

watch?v=3uaUJdqa-7s

After a 5 hour journey, the remaining heroes approach the shore of Aogashima. They grabbed their weapons and supplies as the ferryman left back for Tokyo. "You sure it's wise to send him back," asks Teresa. "Don't worry. I've got another form of transportation ready," says Rin. Kathy looks to the green grassy plains and forests in awe. "So beautiful. I forgot this was the path to Hell." Rin pulls out his map. "Alright, the cave to Yomi is here," he says, pointing to a tall mountain. "This mountain is known as Yomotsu Hirasaka, and is the entrance towards the cave of Hebiko." "So, we go in, kill Hebiko, enter Yomi, find Josh and them, and get out," says Shara. "Hmm, sounds like a great plan," says Calum. "We better start walking. It's a two day walking distance," says Rin. "What!? But I'm soooo tired," Kyle whines. Teresa slaps him in the back of the head. "There, did that wake you up? Now quit your bitching!" Kyle trudges behind the group as they head into the forest. "One more thing. This island might have some unusual creatures after Izanami moved in," says Rin. "Doesn't matter. They all rest in a pile of rose petals," says Kathy. "I've never seen her so worked up," thinks Calum. "Izanami has crossed the line when it comes to family."

 _*Izanami's Hideout, Lust's Room, 12pm*_

watch?v=2gWGbmGD7r8&index=31&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7

Lust was sitting at her table with Josh. She even started show some signs of trust towards him, going far to untie him and bring him a new change of clothes. Josh wore a black shirt, unzipped red hoodie, and red pants. The two started to eat their cheeseburgers and fries. "Well, it's better than being kept in the dungeon," says Josh, taking a bite into his food. "Yeah, I'm glad we could actually eat together, Joshy," says Lust. Josh smiles a little. To him, there was something different about this one that differed from the other sins. She didn't display any hate or malice towards him and was actually trying to protect him. "Hey, Lust." The pink haired girl looks up. "What does Izanami promise you for following her?" Lust smiles. "That when you become Kagutsuchi, you'll be my husband." Josh then felt sad for her. "The poor girl. She doesn't know that I won't be me anymore," he says in his mind. "Hey Joshy? Why do you have red eyes?" Josh then put his hand over his right eye, which now had irises stained red. "You've heard of my Blood Curdle mode?" "Yeah, your inner rage." "Well, after using it for so long, my eyes have now been permanently stained red." Lust looks into his crimson eyes. "I think they look kinda cute," says the deadly sin. "It really matches your blue hair." Josh chuckles, unknowing that they were being watched.

watch?v=_CymHVW2P68

Envy and Greed look through the camera they secretly put in Lust's room. "Aw so cute," says Greed, faking happiness. "Bleh! Makes me wanna vomit." Envy smiles. "No matter. Soon he will be in our hands." "But how? Lust doesn't want us anywhere near him," says Greed. "That's why we'll make our move later tonight," says her green haired sister. "What do you have in mind?" Envy pulls out a vial with a clear substance inside and hands it to her sister. "Tonight, Lust is being sent by Izanami to patrol the island later tonight and won't be back for 2 days. When she leaves, we'll slip this into Josh's drink. When he ingests it, he'll be completely helpless. Then we'll tie him up, carry him into our room and rip his eyes out of his skull. I might also let you have some fun with him." The two sister smile evilly. "Vengeance will be ours," says Greed.

 _*With the remaining heroes, Aogashima, 7pm*_

watch?v=TPcqpU8BrOg&index=10&list=PL7dQmY57X4AcB9LymE_mUH5sJpTWL5LbW

The other heroes set up camp in the forest and set watch shifts. Kyle starts cooking dinner for the group as Rin and Calum get first watch. After a couple minutes, Kathy goes to bring the boys their food. She arrives at their location to see the two behind a log, kneeling. She walks up beside them, and follows their eyes. "What's the matter," she asks. "We have a problem," says Calum, pointing to a giant footprint. "What could've made that," asks Kathy. "I have an idea," says Rin, pointing towards a light in the distance, where voices are heard. "What is that," asks Calum. Rin growls. "Oni. Demon spawn from Yomi." "Should we tell the others," asks Calum. "No, I think Kathy should take care of them," says Rin. "WHAT? Why me," says Kathy. "I think it's a good idea. You are the strongest next to Josh and Chelsea and the fastest of them all," says Calum. Kathy groans in exasperation. "Calum, when this is done and if I make it out of here alive, you are sleeping on the couch." Kathy grabs her sword and sneaks towards the Oni camp.

 _*Izanami's Hideout, Lust's Room*_

Lust grabs her cloak and her pink katana before looking to Josh, sitting on her bed. "Now I'm going out to patrol the island. Now, you stay here and look after my room, OK," she says. Josh nods. "Don't worry. I'll still be here." Lust rubs Josh's blue hair and smiles. "Good boy. See you in two days." She heads out of the room as Josh leans back on her bed, listening to music and taking a sip from his glass of Cheerwine. "Maybe I could turn Lust over to our side. I mean, if we have a deadly sin as our ally, we could defeat Izanami once and for all," Josh says in his mind. "She might not be mentally sane, but the fact remains that she still loves me and even protects me." He closes his eyes for a couple of minutes as a hand with a vial comes from the ceiling and and pour the contents into Josh's drink. The hand retracts into the ceiling just as Josh opens his eyes and drinks from the glass again. He then smiles. "I know you're here, Ava."

watch?v=j5_Yn9JNxWo&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI&t=15s&index=7

Ava drops from the ceiling into the room, smiling. She wore a yellow skin tight bodysuit made of latex with matching leather gloves. "I see nothing gets past you, Josh," she says. "Yeah, kinda like that camera you put in the room to spy on us," he says before looking into the camera. "Eve dear, am I coming through? Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can," he says chuckling. "Shut...up," Envy says, appearing behind him, blindfolded. She wore a similar attire like her sister, but her bodysuit and gloves were green. Josh turns around to see his other assailant. "Oh goodie. You've recovered," he says sarcastically. Suddenly, he drops to the ground. "What? My body. It won't move." Envy chuckles. "Feeling a bit heavy? We put some Succinycholine in your glass. It shuts down all your muscles, even those you need to breathe." Josh glowers at the two women. "But don't worry, I made some modifications. All it's doing is shutting down your limbs." Greed gives Envy a roll of duct tape and gets one for herself. "Now, let's make sure you don't try to escape," says Ava smiling. The two sisters start restraining their captive: Greed wraps his lower legs and thighs, while Envy wraps up Josh's waist, stomach, and upper and lower chest, keeping his arms pinned behind his back. Josh then starts to trash and buck, much to the sisters' pleasure. "Oh, I see someone's still feisty as ever. You managed to negate the effects of the drug," says Greed as she stands him up. "You think Lust is gonna let you do this? She will kill you over and over again," says Josh. "A shame she won't hear you," says Greed as she starts to rip off another piece of tape and Envy walks behind him with a black cloth. "Whoa, whoa! That's overkill. No one else is on this floor. Who's gonna hear me," says Josh. "Yeah, but this is just so I can have some peace and quiet from that big mouth of yours." Josh fumes. "What was that, you blonde-MMPH!" His insult is cut off as Greed smooths the tape over Josh's mouth with her gloved hands. "There we go. I think I might be doing everyone a favor by shutting you up." Josh glares at his ex-girlfriend. "Now don't look at me like that. I think this is a good look for you. Maybe people will be able to look at you without throwing up." She leans her head closer to his, puckering her lips before slapping him in the face. "Yeah right! Like I would ever kiss you. I'm trying to keep my lunch down, thank you very much. Plus, even with your mouth taped shut, I can still smell your terrible breath. PEEYOO!" Greed holds her nose as Josh yells in protest. "That little succubus! How dare she say my breath stinks!? I brush and floss everyday," he says in his mind. Envy ties the black cloth over his eyes, blindfolding him before kicking him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Doesn't feel good being blind, does it," she says as they carry Josh out of the room.

To Be Continued

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about the island of Aogashima." He points to a map of the island. "Aogashima is a volcanic island that is 222 miles away from Tokyo. It is the most isolated inhabited island of the Izu archipelago, which are a stream of islands south of Japan in the Philippine Sea. This is also the setting in the story as the entrance into Yomi." Rin walks into the room. "Not to mention, it is home to various creatures and monsters, aside from Izanami herself." "Yeah, I thought she was a goddess, not a zombie," laughs Josh. Meanwhile, in Yomi, Izanami sneezes twice. "OK, who is talking bad about me? I will burn your soul from the inside out!" "Well, that all for this session. See you guys next week," says Josh._


	21. Broken and Blind

_Forest of Aogashima*_

watch?v=aZhdFBP1BAAlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=3

Kathy sneaks around the Oni camp and sees three 10 foot tall demons sitting around a fire. They all had horns coming out of their heads and sharp teeth. "So, what do we have to cook today," says one, stirring a pot. "And I don't want you to say pork. We had that yesterday and the day before." One of the other Onis grabs a pair of horses. "These aren't pigs. These are Far East Kisos." "Horse? I don't like horse," the last Oni says, who sat in the middle. "I never have. Not enough fat on them." "Well, it's better than that one farmer we ate years ago," says the cook. "All skin and bones. I'm still picking bits of him out of my teeth." As Kathy sneaks behind them, the middle demon sneezes into the pot. "Well, that's lovely. A floater," says the cook. "Oh, it might improve the flavor," says the hunter. "Oh, I got plenty more where that came from." The demon starts snorting until the cook forcefully grabs his nose. "Don't even think it!" The middle demon yelps in pain. "Sit down!" The cook shoves his compatriot back into his seat as the latter sneezes into a handkerchief. "I'm starving. Are we eating or not," says the hunter impatiently. "Shut it! You'll eat what I give you!" "How come you're always the cook," says the hunter. "Everything tastes like chicken." "Except the chicken," says the middle demon. "Which tastes like fish." The cook sighs in exasperation. "A little appreciation wouldn't kill you guys." Kathy sneaks behind the middle demon and put her hand on her sword. "But I do wish we had some actual human flesh to eat," says the cook. At that moment, the middle demon begins to power up a strong sneeze and goes for his handkerchief, grabbing Kathy instead. He blows his nose into her cape before looking at his catch. "GAH! Guys! Look what just came out of my snout!" The others look in intrigue. "What is it," asks the hunter. "I don't know, but I don't like the way it moves." He throws Kathy down to the ground. She tries to run, but gets surrounded. "What are you? An oversized insect," says the hunter. "I am an American, dang it," she yells, not liking their accusation. "Can we cook it?" "We can try," says the sneezing demon, lunging for her. She tries to use her speed to escape, but gets caught by the cook, who grabs her legs. "Are there any more of you here?" "Try me, fat slob," Kathy says, with a smile. "Why don't we cook her," says the sneezing demon. (2:07) Suddenly, Calum appears and slash the Oni in the foot. "Drop her!" "Or what?!" "Don't make me repeat myself!" The cook throws Kathy into Calum, knocking them both to the ground. (2:22) At that moment, the others emerged from the woods and attacked the Oni. Rin jumps on the hunter and stabs his shoulder, as Kyle shoves his dagger into his leg. Carlos and Calum slash the cook's stomach, making him roar in pain. "Knock, knock, demons," says Shara as she blasts fire at the Onis' legs. The three jump and scream in pain. (3:14) Kathy uses her sword sheath and hits the sneezer in the groin, making him squeal and fall to the ground, where Teresa punches him in the jaw so hard, his teeth break. "We have to run," says the cook as they take off. "Oh no, you don't," says Kathy. (3:38) She turns her blade into roses and has them impale the Onis through the skull, killing them. "Sorry, but the kitchen is closed."

 _*Izanami's hideout, Envy and Greed's room*_

Josh starts to stir a little until he gets slapped across the face. "Not so fun being blind, is it?" His blindfold is taken off to reveal Envy's mechanical eyes staring him in the face. He noticed he was still taped up, but in a chair. "Look at what you did to me! You cost me my eyes! What do you have to say?!" She rips off Josh's gag, leaving a red mark over his smirking mouth. "I think you should've just kept your blindfold on. You might be a bit more prettier." Envy punches Josh in the jaw, making him spit blood. "I wish I could kill you right now. But, I think it would be better to make you suffer." Josh looks into Eve's eyes. "Yeah, well tough titties." "There's no tougher titty I can't break," Envy says. "That depends on who breaks first; me or the titty." The deadly sin smirks. "I thought you'd say that. Oh, sister! Bring her in!" Greed comes into the room with a figure that makes Josh's eyes go wide.

watch?v=AMOp3d20-Wc

The figure Greed dragged in was Chelsea in her shiny dark blue underwear. Her ankles and thighs were tightly tied with a reddish pink rope, her arms tied behind her back, and the rope also bound her arms to her side, wrapping itself over and under her breasts. A black cloth was tightly tied around her mouth, keeping her quiet. Her and Josh looked into each other's eyes with despair. "I guess you could say you guys are 'bound' by the red 'rope' of fate," says Greed, smiling evilly. Josh glares at his captors. "Maybe I should give Chelsea a little punishment for escaping the dungeon," Envy says, holding Nuibari. Josh tries to get up, but can't and notices a thin line wrapped around him. "Oh, did I forget to mention. I sewed you to the chair with Nuibari. If you move too much, your skin might be ripped clean off." Envy moves towards Chelsea, aiming Nuibari at her. "No! STOP! Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this," yells Josh. "Don't worry, I won't kill her. I just wanted to do this." She kicks Chelsea in the gut, making her gasp. Envy leans in closer. "Now watch as I turn your lover into a blind bloody mess," she whispers. Chelsea tries to break free, but is held in place by Greed. "Uh uh! You won't interfere."

 _*Back with the other heroes*_

watch?v=riQ08OcfL7Iindex=51list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

The sun started to come up and shine bright as the remaining heroes awoke from their sleep. "Alright, guys! Time to move," says Rin. The others wake up and Kathy notices Shara staring into the distance. "Shara? You OK?" Shara turns around. "Oh, I'm great. I was just thinking about Josh and them." Kathy puts her hand on Shara's shoulder. "Don't worry. Karmen is as stubborn as ever. Chelsea has learned how to look after herself. And Josh, he could probably take out every single one of Izanami's army." Shara smiles. "Yeah. Your right. Josh has always been like a brother to me and Chelsea a little sister." Carlos looks to the two girls and waves. "Hey guys, we're heading out!" The two girls head over to the group and make their way to Izanami's fortress.

 _*Back with Josh and Chelsea*_

watch?v=NufoclfHsLcindex=92list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7

Josh looks at Envy as she rummages through her drawer. "Now, what shall we do first? Maybe break your arms? Oh! How silly of me!" She turns around and holds a knife in her left hand and a jar of water in the other. "I forgot the whole reason I brought you here." She sits on Josh's lap and sets the jar down. "Watch and learn, Chelsea! This is why you don't screw with a deadly sin." She grabbed Josh's head and with a loud pop, yanked out his left eye. Envy watches in pleasure as Josh screams and thrashes in pain. "AHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Chelsea looks in despair, tears forming in her eyes. "No. Stop. Please," she says in her mind. Envy then yanks Josh's right eye out. He resumes screaming in pain. "Aww, poor little Joshy. Does it hurt," says Envy, faking concern before grabbing Josh's head. "Know the same Hell you put me through, you disgusting piece of crap. Live out the rest of your days as a blind worthless bloody worm. Lust won't be saving you today." Josh glares at Envy. "At least she was more human than you ever were." Envy snarls as she grabs Josh by the throat, choking him and crushing his voice box. "I couldn't care less about my humanity. I abandoned that years ago." She lets go of Josh's throat and looks to Greed. "All yours, sister." "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this," says Greed as she yanks Josh's pants off. "I wonder if you're still a virgin. Then again, I would love to take you away from Chelsea as she watches." Chelsea stares in despair as Envy holds her in place. "I wonder if Ava becomes pregnant with Josh's child, would you still be the mother." Chelsea glares at Greed as she starts to take Josh's boxers off. "Know this, Josh. If I bare your child, I'll just get an abortion. You don't deserve to be a father and my child shouldn't have someone weak as you for a father." Chelsea's rage starts to increase. "How dare she?! She doesn't even deserve to have Josh's child," she yells in her mind. Her rage turns into horror as Greed takes her short shorts and panties off and starts to violate and abuse Josh. "Oh yes! Josh! Give it to me," she says while smiling at Chelsea. "I'm almost there, Joshy." She then reaches her climax and gets off her victim before looking into Chelsea's eyes. "How does it feel to have something taken away from you?" She punches Chelsea in the face. "I'll throw them in my personal horde, where they'll never see the light of day ever again." Greed grabs the two bound ninja and takes them to a door, which opens to reveal a sea of gold objects. "Enjoy your stay, you two," she says, throwing them into the room and locking the door. Chelsea looks at Josh's current state and cries. "I'm sorry, Josh. I failed you," she says before blacking out.

To Be Continued

 _The Kwajang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh walks in front of the board. "Today, we will be talking about the Oni." He motions to the three giant demons from the beginning of the story. "Onis are evil demons that cause certain disasters or diseases, wreaking havoc on the world. Most people can drive out an Oni by throwing soybeans outside their house and citing an incantation." Suddenly, a letter is dropped into his hands. "Oh, it's the TKDW Popularity Poll results." Karmen walks up and smiles. "Heh. I probably got the highest." "Actually, you're last." Karmen yanks the results out of his hands and looks. "The hell!? Why is Chelsea the winner?!" Chelsea walks in, smiling. "Why wouldn't they vote me? I'm a badass ninja girl." Karmen glares. "YOU ONLY GOT THE HIGHEST SCORE CAUSE OF YOUR MASSIVE STRIPPER TITTIES!" Chelsea glares at Karmen and cracks her knuckles, making the latter back up. "N-now Chelsea, don't do anything you're gonna regret." Chelsea punches Karmen so hard, she flies out of the room. "Dang girl," says Josh smiling. "That's a new record. Well, that's it for today. See ya next week!"_


	22. Three They Were

_Heyo! Before we start this chapter, a little heads up about the story line. The Origin of Wrath prequel chapter will be released after Josh's liberation from Izanami. Also, know that there will be some appearance from some of the major Japanese gods. They will be:_

 _Kagutsuchi (Reincarnation of Fire and Spawn of Izanami; VA is Clifford Chapin, who plays Katsuki Bakugo from My Hero Academia, and Hideyoshi Nagachika from Tokyo Ghoul)_

 _Izanagi (First Male God and Husband of Izanami; VA is Christopher Sabat, who plays Vegeta from Dragon Ball, and Ddraig from Highschool DXD)_

 _Amaterasu (Goddess of Sun, Spawn of Izanagi, and Sibling of Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo; VA is Elizabeth Maxwell, who plays Winter Schnee from RWBY, and Midnight from My Hero Academia)_

 _Tsukuyomi (God of Moon,_ _Spawn of Izanagi, and Sibling of Kagutsuchi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo; VA is Doug Erholtz, who plays Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, and Asuma Sarutobi from Naruto)_

 _Susanoo (God of Storms and Seas, Spawn of Izanagi, and Sibling of Kagutsuchi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo; VA is Tony Oliver, who plays Minato Namikaze from Naruto, and Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach)_

 _Now, on to the story!_

 _*Izanami's Hideout, Greed's Personal Horde Room*_

watch?v=u2oql-D7euc

Chelsea holds the broken and blind body of Josh, who is in a coma from losing so much blood from his eyes. She looks on with sadness. "I failed him. I told him that I would protect him and I failed." She sees Murakumo and Chishiki suddenly appear. "Guys! Please! Help him," Chelsea cries out. She sees Chishiki close his eyes and lower his head. "I'm sorry, but that is out of my power." Chelsea looks to Murakumo, who shakes her head. "This is all my fault. I should've done something." The cloud woman comforts her user. "You are not to blame. It was those evil women who did this." Chishiki starts to fade away and disappear. "We'll leave you to cope. When you escape, we are in the trophy room," says Murakumo as she fades away as well. Chelsea looks back to Josh and tears up, her tears falling on his face. "Please Josh. Wake up. I can't live without you."

watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk

Josh wakes up in a dark corridor, his eyes and larynx restored. "Where am I?" "I see you're awake," says a voice. He turns around to see a man with black hair and gold piercing eyes. He wore a white kimono and wielded a spear like staff. "Who are you," asks Josh alert. "I am Izanagi." Josh looks with shock. "Izanami's husband?" The god makes a picture of him and Izanami standing side by side. "We were inseparable until Izanami was greedily obsessed with power over death. She went to Yomi and ate the forbidden fruit, causing the power to corrupt her from the inside out. She was no longer the woman I loved." Josh looks on as Izanagi tells his story. "My son, Kagutsuchi, followed in his mother's pursuit and was very violent in doing so." He makes a picture of him fighting a man with red hair and orange eyes, wearing a red and black kimono and wielding a sword of the same colors. "I was able to remove his soul and turn him to stone before sealing off Yomi with a boulder. After doing so, I went to cleanse myself to prevent any corruption. In the process, I gave birth to three new gods." He makes a picture of three individuals. The first was an androgynous male with blue eyes and waist length white hair. He wore a blue kimono with white crescent moons, light blue pants, a head piece with an upwards facing crescent moon in front, and wielded a light blue tessen fan. The second was a woman of heavenly beauty with orange eyes and black hair that reached the ground. She wore a gold and red kimono with a white cloud design, wielded a gold and red katana, and behind her head was a golden wheel like head piece resembling the sun. The last was a man with spiky black hair all over his face and blue eyes. He wore black and white armor, red hakama pants, and wielded two blue swords. "They were Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon, and Susanoo, the god of the storms and the sea. Together, they upheld balance in the world. Until that day." Josh looks to him in shock. "The boulder that sealed Yomi was destroyed and Izanami returned. Me and my children tried to stop her, but were backed into a corner. In the ordeal, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi lost their lives and were turned to stone like Kagutsuchi. Susanoo was able to seal her back into Yomi, but at the cost of his own life. As he died, he entrusted me with the remainder of his power, which I put into the body of a promising vessel. That vessel was Miyamoto Musashi." Izanagi turns to Josh. "Izanami can no longer step foot in the world of the living and she is weak. She will require a human vessel to walk among the humans." He puts his hand on Josh's eyes and throat. "I will heal you and return you to the normal world. Find the Three Gods. Resurrect them. Destroy Izanami. This is your destiny."

 _*Back to the normal world*_

Josh wakes up, healed, and sees Chelsea, crying softly into his chest. "Chelsea?" She looks up and sees her husband, healed and awake. "J-JOSH!" She hugs him tightly, sobbing heavily into his chest. Josh softly strokes her hair. "There, there." "I'm sorry. I failed you. I understand if you hate me. I don't deserve your love." Josh looks into Chelsea's eyes. "Chelsea. Don't say that. I could never hate you. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I made you worry and cry, something I vowed never to do after you lost your mother." He cups Chelsea's chin. "You know what? I'm happy you're my wife." He pulls her into a deep kiss. Chelsea closes her eyes and slides her hand down Josh's back. "I love you, my cute Issei Hyodou." "I love you too, my blonde busty Rias Gremory."

 _*With the remaining heroes*_

watch?v=BoflShxmf_s

After a 1 day and a half journey, Kathy, Teresa, Shara, Carlos, Calum, Kyle, and Rin reach an opening in the mountain Yomotsu Hirasaka. "This is it. The entrance to Yomi," says Rin. Kathy turns around. "We are about to face a formidable enemy. If we go in, we may die." "I got no plans tomorrow," says Shara. Kathy smiles "So here we are; a sword loving girl, a monk, a trio of otakus, a fiery chick, and a masochist. An interesting group." Teresa glares at Kathy, not loving her nickname. "Is there a point to this," she says impatiently. Kathy continues her speech. "A wise man once said, 'someday, someone must take a stand. Someday, someone has to say enough.' This could be that day. Stay sharp, trust your senses, and don't look this worm in the eye." They head into the entrance, see a giant temple. "Here we go," says Kyle nervously, as they head in.

watch?v=EDNudX53I7A

Meanwhile, Lust continues her patrol. "Everything looks great. Now to head back to Joshy." She moves forward until she sees something in the distance. "what is that?" She walks up and sees three Oni corpses (you get a cookie if you can tell who they are) lying in a pile of rose petals. "The hell happened here?" Lust picks up one of the petals, which cuts her finger. "These aren't ordinary roses. Someone's here." She looks to the mountain. "Don't worry, Joshy. I won't let them hurt you. Anyone you who touches my Joshy will die!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwajang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about the Three Noble Gods." He points to a picture of the three gods. "The three gods were brought into existence when Izanagi went to purify himself after returning from Yomi. The three gods are Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, and Susanoo, god of the storms and the seas. A little fun fact. These gods are where we get the names for some of the Uchiha moves from Naruto." Momo Yaoyarozu from My Hero Academia enters. "You seem to know a lot about Japan." "But of course. The food, the sights, the culture. Japan is one of the most exotic countries in the world." Momo smiles. "You got that right." "By the way, who you going for in the Super Bowl?" Momo ponders for one sec. "I think I'm going with the Eagles." "Same here. The Patriots don't need another Super Bowl win. Well, see you guys next week."_


	23. Written in Stone

_*Temple of Hebiko*_

The heroes enter the temple and see a bunch of destroyed pillars and shattered statues. Carlos sneaks behind a rock and kneels down. He looks to his right and sees a statue in the same position. "Doesn't really inspire confidence." "Remember guys: Hebiko's gaze will not kill you instantly. It will take 30 minutes for it to take full effect. In order to negate the effects, you'll have to kill her," says Rin. They then hear a sound like a snake slithering and metal chinking. "Here we go," says Shara, getting ready.

watch?v=x4q9eShEC58list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=57

Suddenly, an arrow launches and hits Teresa in the right side on her abdomen, launching her back into Kathy and Shara, knocking them off a cliff. Kathy acts quick and uses her sword to stop herself from falling and grabs Shara. "Keep going," she calls to the ones above as she and Shara swing and land on a lower platform. Teresa nods to the boys, who head on to fight the snake demon as Rin stay and helps her with her injury. She looks up to see a giant snake tail slither away from them. "Oh, it's on now." (0:37) Meanwhile, the three boys head off to fight the snake woman and get behind cover. "Remember guys. She could kill us with one glance," says Carlos. Kyle hears a hissing and looks behind him. "Kyle, keep your eyes down," says Calum. (1:02) He turns around and sees a figure in front of him. After that, he saw a bright flash of light. Carlos turns and sees his brother and Kyle turned to stone. "Crap!" He looks around, his dagger ready. "Eyes down," he tells himself. As he evaluates his surroundings, he hears the same slithering sound. "Where are you?! Stop hiding and show yourself!" (1:33) He then sees the same figure lunge at him, a brilliant flash coming from her eyes. He screams as he charges. Kathy and Shara walk up to where the boys are and see they've been reduced to stone. "Guys," Kathy says in concern. (1:40) Suddenly, an arrow is fired at the two. "Run!" They evade the hail of arrows and get behind a knocked over pillar. Kathy looks out and sees a woman with the tail of a snake and hair made from the same species. The demon looked around, looking for her prey. "Wait here. I'll lure her out." (2:03) Kathy runs out, alerting Hebiko. The snake hybrid fires arrows at her opponent, who evades. Hebiko chases after her quarry. The swords woman uses her super speed to jump over cliffs and duck under lower level horizontal pillars. Hebiko growls as she continues the chase. Kathy runs to a gate made of two pillars and yells "NOW!" (2:52) Shara comes from behind one of the pillars and slashes Hebiko, cutting at some of the snakes on her head. The demon wraps Shara in her tail and screeches in her face. Shara smiles and laughs as she stays her usual fleshy form. Hebiko looks in shock. "Your gaze doesn't work on clones, does it?" Shara begins to light up as she explodes, sending Hebiko and Kathy flying back. (3:05) Kathy looks up and sees her sword a couple feet away from her. Above her, Teresa looks down and sees Hebiko, sneaking behind Kathy. Teresa jumps on to a stalactite and punches it free. The sharp jagged rock falls slowly as it shatters atop of Hebiko's snake like tail. (3:30) The demon screeches in pain and trashes as Teresa slowly stands up, blood coming from her mouth. "Ok, not my best idea." Kathy manages to grab her sword as she looks to Teresa, who smiles. "Finish the job, girl." (3:43) Kathy looks on as Hebiko turns to her assailant and screeches, turning Teresa to stone. Kathy closes her eyes and unsheathes her sword, pointing it at the snake. "You with me, Mikadzuki?" "Let's do this, Kathy," says the rose maiden. (4:01) The snake inches towards them as Kathy uses her super speed and slashes, appearing behind the snake woman. Hebiko groans as her head slowly falls and rolls off a cliff. Kathy looks to see the body twitch and follow the head off the cliff. Teresa breaks free from her stone prison and hugs Kathy. "You did it!" Kathy smiles. "Let's group up with the others.

 _*Izanami's Hideout, Underground Prison*_

Karmen sits in her cell, trying to break free of her bonds and escape but to no avail. "Oh come on! Why does Chelsea get free so easily when she has no powers, but my super strength doesn't get me free," she says. She then notices a piece of broken metal right next to her. She manages to grab the jagged shard and cuts the hogtie. "Nice. And now..." Karmen uses her super strength to break the ropes and unties her gag. "Alright, time to get out of this hell."

watch?v=qXq_rmLCN3Eindex=85list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

She punches the cell door open and steps out. Suddenly, a bunch of zombie like warriors appear from the ground and flash their weapons at Karmen, who smirks and cracks her knuckles. "Let's get started." The first warrior lunges at Karmen, who knees him in the stomach and punches him in the face, shattering his skull. The next one comes up and gets an uppercut to the jaw so hard, his jaws pop clean off. Another one tries to attack her and gets a kick to the groin before getting an elbow to the back of the head. "Come on. Give me a challenge," Karmen says as the warriors attack her all at once. The powered up girl continues her assault with a combo of punches and kicks as she walks forward. She exits the prison as a giant guard tries to stop her, only to get back knuckled to the face. She looks and sees a pair of swords on the ground. "Hmm." She picks them up and sees a soldier charge at her. Karmen smirks before slashing the undead warrior to shreds. "This should do for now," she says as she continues her streak as she continues destroying her enemies with no effort. "Now, where are those two?"

 _*Somewhere in the base*_

watch?v=RCHSlFTm0fQ

The two ninja pop out of an air duct and land effortlessly, wearing their standard ninja attire. "Alright, let's find Blake and get out of here," says Josh. They begin to explore the hideout. Chelsea looks around and then starts to stare Josh's butt, smiling. "Dang, I love how those pants are so tight. It makes his butt look even sexier for me to look at," she says in her mind. "Chelsea, are you thinking lewd thoughts about me," he says smirking. Chelsea blushes. "No. I would never. You must be imagining things." Josh makes a fox like grin. "To be honest, I was thinking the same thing," he says in his mind. "I mean, I know it wasn't the best circumstances, but she looked pretty sexy in that dark blue lingerie, especially her gazongas." Josh's nose starts to bleed ever so slightly. "I wish I could get a chocolate milkshake from those jug." Chelsea notices the blood on Josh's upper lip. "Josh, are you thinking lewd thoughts about me," she says smirking. Josh wipes the blood from his upper lip. "No. Maybe." Chelsea rubs his blue hair and chuckles. "I see I'm not the only who thinks such images." "Well, back to business, I think I know a way out of here, but it might be risky." "How so," asks Chelsea. "Well..."

 _*Pride's Room*_

watch?v=JG1VLYp5DjQindex=2list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Pride rests on his bed, listening to music and looking at his reflection until his phone rings. He sees the number is unknown. "Who could this be," he think before answering the call. "Yes?" At that moment, he heard a voice that made his interest peak. "Heyo, Brad." "Now this is interesting. What do you need, Josh." "Well, you see, I want out of this place and you know the way," says Josh, with cockiness in his voice. "And what are you proposing," says Pride. "You help me and my friends break out, you give me Blake back, and I will give you something in return. Also, I want $1,000,000. I know you have a ton of money." "And why should I help you," he asks. "Because I can help you. My sister loved you and I bet she could forgive you if you help her escape." Pride ponders for a sec. "Do you really want to serve someone who killed you before? Where is the pride in that?" Pride sighs. "Alright, I'll join you." "Now, fill up the account," says Josh. "After we break out," says Pride. "No one gets paid til what needs to get done gets done." Josh shakes his head. "That's not how I work. No money, no honey. Unless you want me to tell Izanami that we plan to escape with you." "Ok, ok, relax. There was an accounting error," says Pride. Josh sees his account increase. "Now double it for being an jerk and betraying my sister. You got ten seconds." Prides growls. "You barking up the wrong tree." "Did you just threaten me? Oh, here's Izanami right now." "You unbelievable brat," says Pride as he double the amount. "Pleasure doing business with you, Bradley," Josh says before breaking open the door to Pride's room. "Now, let's get out of here."

 _To be Continued_

 _The Kwajang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today we will be talking about Hebiko." He points to a picture of the snake demon. "Hebiko is the Japanese equivalent to Medusa. So much that her gaze will kill anyone who looks at her. Unlike Medusa, the gaze isn't restricted to men and has a 30 minute grace period." Chelsea walks in. "Geez, that is a face only a mother could love." "Yeah. Well, that's all for today. Have a great day and remember to watch the 2018 Pyeong-Chang Oylpmics this year."_


	24. Reunion

watch?v=lBDtoTgQCEM

Josh and Chelsea walk down the halls, Pride leading the way. Chelsea leans towards Josh. "Are you sure this is wise? He might betray us." "Oh he won't. He knows if he does, I'll kill him right here and now," says Josh. He walks up to Pride. "Now, where is Blake?" "She's being held in the trophy room. That's where we are headed." Josh notices a mark on the left side of Pride's chest: the number 4. "So, what's that number 4 supposed to mean," he asks. Pride looks Josh. "It is a ranking of our power. This 4 means I am the fourth most powerful of the seven sins." "Now that you mention it, I saw a number three appear in Wrath's eye when I fought him," says Josh. "That's because he is the third most powerful sin. His insatiable blood lust makes him a dangerous opponent." So what's the ranking for the other sins," asks Chelsea. "Well, the lowest ranking is Sloth, as he is, well, too lazy to fight. Then it's Gluttony, Envy, me, Wrath, Greed, and Lust." "Wait, Lust is the strongest of all of you? How is that?,"asks Josh. "Well, you see, Lust's mental health is...questionable, and she has access to any weapon imaginable. Swords, guns, knives. Even sledgehammers. Actually, most of her insanity is driven towards anyone who insults or threatens you," Pride says. Josh starts to turn pale. "So, you mean, she kills anyone who targets me? Freaking hell, bro." "We are almost at the room. Get ready." Suddenly, they hear footsteps running at them and turn to see Karmen, running up to them. Josh smiles before she punches Pride against the wall, pinning him. "Hold it! He's with us!" Karmen looks to Josh before releasing Pride, who had a hole in his chest. "Jeez, man. That punch could kill a man," he says, healing his chest. "So you can heal any injury you receive? Pretty cool," says Chelsea. "But it has limits. If a part of our body is repeatedly attacked, it could wear out and cease to heal." The four enter the trophy room, unaware of a small snake slithering away from them.

 _*Somewhere in the Hideout*_

watch?v=J5qQsXn6uQUlist=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906index=20t=0s

Envy and Greed walk up to a door and knock. The door opens and reveals Gluttony. "Hey guys. What's up?" She notices Envy's eyes were now red. "Did you get new eyes?" "Yeah. You like them," says Envy. "They look menacing. Where did you get them?" "I plucked them straight from Josh's skull and had Sloth implant them into mine." "Nice. So why are you here," asks Gluttony. "We want you to help us overthrow Lust as number 1. That psycho has been Izanami's favorite for too long," says Greed. Gluttony ponders. She also felt some animosity for Lust being the top dog. She smiles. "Yeah, I will help you." "Nice. We'll tell you more about the plan later," says Envy. "Cool. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to dinner. When I went patrolling last week, I picked up something for later," the 6th sin says, licking her chops. The two sisters leave as Gluttony turns her attention to a table with a sliver platter. "Now, where were we?" She takes the dome lid off to reveal a man with an apple in his mouth, his hands and feet tied. "Time to dig in," Gluttony says with an evil toothy grin. As Greed and Envy walk away from the door, they hear snarling and muffled screaming. "Well, she's enjoying herself," says Envy. "That's why they call her 'The Binge Eater'," says Greed. They see a snake start to slither towards them. "Ah, my little pet," says Envy as she picks up the snake. "What's the news?" The snake hisses in code and Envy smiles. "So Josh and Chelsea escaped and Pride is helping them?" Greed smiles as well. "Should we tell Izanami?" "No. Let's not trouble her. We can take him on."

 _Trophy Room*_

watch?v=j7KajU_ouqUindex=14list=PLtYTKcRzsHheZMFKzxNFIvUPf682DtLfWt=1s

The four enter the room and see a ton of weapons and artifacts belonging to past reincarnations. "This place gives me the creeps," says Karmen. "Yeah, me too," says Josh. They look around for Blake, finding their Prime Field Devices in the process. "Where is she? She must be here somewhere." Pride starts to look around as well until he gets an idea. " I've got it!" He looks to a bookcase and starts pulling random books out, hoping to trigger a mechanism of some sort. Karmen continues to search until she see a pair of finger-less red gloves. For each glove, the wrists had a circular section that had hidden pins and four metal spikes on the fingers, not including the thumbs. She stare in awe. "These look so cool." She looks around to see if anyone was looking and puts them on. "It'd be a shame if they just stood here, collecting dust." Suddenly, a loud creak is heard as Pride opens a hidden door in the bookcase. "Nice!" The heroes look to see Blake tied to a cross with various scars on her body. "Big Sis!" Josh runs to her and free her from the cross. Blake's eyes flutter open to see her younger brother. "Josh?" "Yep. It's me." Blake notices his blue and red hair and smiles. "Jeez, was your 'otakuness' that powerful you decided to change your hair color?" Josh sweat drops, as Chelsea and Karmen stifle a laugh. "Well, I see your personality hasn't changed. And just so you know, this hair change was biological." The heroes help Blake to her feet as they walk out. "I guess I missed a lot. You getting powers, you getting thrown in prison, you getting married." She looks to Chelsea. "Tell me, how is my brother for you?" Chelsea smiles. "He's amazing," she says. Karmen smirks. "Of course she'd say that. The thing mainly on her mind is usually how to get into Josh's pants." Chelsea and Josh glare at Karmen as Blake smiles. "Yeah, my brother usually tries to find ways to play with women's breasts. I actually remember I caught him trying to peep on me and Diana when we were in the women's shower. So we decided to teach him a lesson and duct tape him upside down to a pole naked." Josh starts to pop a vein in his head. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Chelsea smirks at Josh. "Don't worry. I don't think any less of you, Josh." They continued walking until Karmen is blasted against a wall.

watch?v=kF2TLomzIRclist=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637index=12t=24s

The other heroes look in shock as Envy and Greed walk in front of them, weapons in hand. "Trying to escape, are we," says Envy. Josh grabs Chishiki as Chelsea spins Murakumo around her body. "I'll take Envy. You take Greed," says Josh. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of this blonde succubus," says Chelsea. Karmen slowly picks herself up and wipes the blood form her lips. "Ok. Now I'm mad! Let's go, Tsuchi Kudaku!" She grabs her kamas and runs at Greed. The Wanderers attack their targets: Josh slashes at Envy with his Blood Scythe as Karmen and Chelsea attack Greed. Envy blocks a strike from Josh with Nuibari. "I see your eyes have been restored," says Envy. "Yeah. You can tell Izanami that Izanagi sends his regards," says Josh smiling as he swings the Blood Scythe at Envy's throat, which she evades and counters by throwing Nuibari at Josh, who evades. "If I remember correctly, your Chishiki nullifies healing abilities. I have to be careful when fighting you," says Envy. "Yeah, and Nuibari's thread is so thin, it is as if you can't see where the strike will come from." Envy smiles before revealing the number 5 on her left thigh. "So it appears that this will be a battle fought with the eyes." "So be it! I'll still take you down," says Josh. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Karmen team up to defeat Greed. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Josh," says Chelsea, glaring at Greed. "Oh come on! Was it that bad," says Greed, faking innocence. Chelsea fumes. "You violated his body and ripped his eyes out! Josh isn't some slave you can use just to get pregnant!" Karmen stares in shock, knowing about what Greed did to Josh. "She did WHAT!?" She glares at Greed. "I'm gonna make sure you never get pregnant ever!" The two ladies attack the deadly sin, who swings Shibuki at the ground and splits the earth. "Let's begin," says Greed, showing a number 2 on the back her left hand.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Heyo! Kwajangnim's Study guide will return next week, but for today, Let's look some more at Blake_

 _Blake Smith:_

 _Age: 28_

 _Eye color: Amber_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Height: 6' 1"_

 _BWH: 90-57-86_

 _Personality: Compassionate, Determined, Pacifist, Mischievous, and Loving_

 _Family: Josh Smith (Younger Brother), Unnamed Parent (Deceased), Chelsea Williams (Sister in Law)_

 _Likes: Her Brother, her boyfriend Bradley (Pride), her best friend Diana, reading books, martial arts, and cheeseburgers_

 _Dislikes: Evil, when her brother acts perverted or gets into fights, and getting her haircut (She gets itchy afterwards)_

 _Fears: Losing her Brother and Lizards_


	25. Dragon Step

After walking for 5 hours in Yomi undetected, Kathy, Teresa, and the others walk up to Izanami's fortress, a giant castle with spikes for roofs and flames coming out of the bricks. "We finally made it. Izanami's fortress," says Shara. "Let's hope the others are safe," says Calum. Teresa looks around the fortress and sees a loose brick. "Guys, this way." They walk over to the side of the fortress as Teresa palms the brick, causing it and some of the bordering bricks to explode and disintegrate without making a noise. "Nice one," says Kyle. "All those times watching Jean-Claude Van Damme finally paid off," says Teresa smirking. They crawl through the opening and head into the fortress.

 _*With Josh and the others*_

watch?v=9XE9717EQto

Josh clashes his scythe with Envy's Nuibari. "Too slow," says the deadly sin. "Wanna bet," says Josh before stomping the ground, causing ice to trap Envy's foot. He smiles before making some quick one handed seals. "Hidden Justu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" A torrent of ice needles shoot towards Envy as Josh back flips out of the way. Envy gets punctured multiple times, hunches over, and stares at Josh with a crazed smile as she picks the needles out of body. "Nice try, but a little snow won't hurt me." Josh prepares his scythe and slashes at his opponent's arm. Envy evades it skillfully, but is surprised when Josh hits her in the gut with a side kick. Envy backs up a little and spits some blood. "Hmm. You really are something." "It's just as you said, Eve: This will be a battle fought with the eyes," says Josh spinning his scythe around. "Alright. No more holding back," says Envy as her number five starts to glow. At that moment, she charges at Josh with incredible speed. Josh looks around only to get punched in the gut. He falls to the ground, wincing. "You really are strong," says Josh. "I see why you're one of Izanami's strongest warriors." Envy smiles. "I'm gonna take my time making you suffer."

 _*Chelsea and Karmen Vs Greed*_

watch?v=1vU7XqToZso&t=0s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=111

The two Wanderers try to attack their foe, but are dissuaded by Greed's explosive attacks. Karmen tries to punch her opponent, but gets blasted away by a hit from Shibuki. "Come on. Give me a real fight," says Greed cockily. Chelsea charges with her Shikai and launches a wind slice at the blonde demon, who blocks, only to see Chelsea disappeared. She looks behind and sees Chelsea swing Murakumo at her arm. Greed tries to block, but is too slow and gets her arm cut off. Chelsea spins her naginata around. "That was for Josh, you succubus!" Greed glares at her opponent before reattaching her arm and swings at Chelsea, only to get countered by a kick to the gut. "Didn't remember you being this slow." Chelsea prepares to finish her foe off until Greed tosses some dust into her eyes. Greed takes advantage of the blind ninja and blasts her against the wall. "Time to end what Wrath started," she says as she brings Shibuki back and swings, hitting the wall. She smirks before seeing she hit a different target: Karmen. The Mohawk Wanderer blocked the attack with her new gauntlets, protecting Chelsea. "Don't you even think about hurting my friend." Greed smiles. "Then I'll break you," she says smacking Karmen to the side with her sword. Karmen tries to uses her staff, but gets hit in the stomach with Shibuki. She starts to pant heavily and slowly as Greed continues to assault until Karmen is down on one knee. "Time to die!" Greed swings downwards with Shibuki, making a great explosion and crater.

watch?v=PLyi5xHtkb0&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=1&t=0s

Greed smiles for a little bit until she sees Karmen blocking the attack with Tsuchi Kudaku, her body battered and worn out. "Is that all you have," says Karmen smirking. Greed growls. "What was that?!" Karmen slowly stands up. "It's time I bring out the big guns!" Her eyes start to glow white as she holds out her staff. "BANKAI-YAH!" Her staff and body are surrounded by wind as Greed jumps back. Chelsea sees her friend and smiles. "So she finally did it." Josh and Envy look towards the battle with shock. "She can use Bankai already? She has improved," says Chishiki. "Honestly, I thought Kathy would be the first," says Josh. The wind surrounding Karmen starts to slow down and disperse as Greed looks in shock. "What was that?" "Allow me to introduce you to my little friend," says Karmen, still concealed by the wind. She starts to slowly come into view."Bankai."

watch?v=k3qkd6A8AzU

Greed looks in shock at her opponent's new form: Karmen now wore a black tube top, white baggy pants, and white sleeves with golden bands. Her staff had now become a 5 foot hammer with a pointed side. "Ryuhocho Tsuchi Kudaku (Dragon Step Earth Shatter)!" She held her hammer in both hands and looked in awe. "So this is the power of Bankai? Nice." Greed snarls. "Doesn't matter how high you level up. You can't beat me!" "Wanna bet," says Karmen, smirking. (0:18) The powered up Karmen charges at Greed, who tries to counterattack. Karmen jumps over Shibuki and swings downward with the hammer, which hit the ground, 6 inches shy of Greed. The deadly sin smirks until the ground starts to rise up with her on it. "What the hell?!" Karmen jumps up and swings the hammer at Greed, smacking her with the hammer and sending her flying into the wall. Greed slowly stirs until Karmen smashes her knee into her stomach. "This is the power of humanity! Feel it!" Greed uses Shibuki to blast Karmen away. "That little light show won't save you anymore," says Karmen as she punches Greed in the mouth. The deadly sin starts to fume as her assault continues. Karmen blocks all her attacks with her hammer and uses it to uppercut her opponent into the air. Greed falls to the ground in pain and sees Karmen slowly falling down, hammer over her head. "HAMMER DOWN!" The hammer's pointed back edge turns into boosters and spins Karmen at a super fast velocity before she hits Greed with a very strong force that shakes the ground. Envy stares in shock. "SISTER!" Josh takes his opportunity makes hand signs. "Let me end this now!" He makes a sand mound and rides it into Envy, knocking her to the ground before trapping her in a pyramid of golden sand. "Magnet Style: Giant Gold Dust Burial Sending!" The Pyramid crashes in on itself, crushing Envy. "It is over." The sand disappears to show Envy knocked unconscious. Pride walks up. "That was epic!" Josh and Pride fist bump as they head over to Karmen and Chelsea, the former who turned back to her normal form. "Nice job, Karmen," says Chelsea. "Whew! That was so awesome," says Karmen. Pride notices Greed's broken body. "Is she dead," asks Karmen. Pride walks over to Greed and checks the body. He sees a patch of metal on her chest cracked and closes his eyes. "She is not dead, but she is unconscious." Karmen looks in shock. "How?!" Pride points to the cracks on her body. "Greed used a special ability to turn her body to titanium. While your Bankai did break through and knock her out, the titanium in her body acted as a cushion and softened the blow." "So what should we do about them," asks Chelsea. She notices Josh smiling evilly. "I have an idea," he says.

 _*5 minutes later*_

Envy starts to slowly wake up. "Ugh! What happened," she says in her mind. She tries to get up but can't, much to her bewilderment. "What the heck?" "Tough to move, huh?" says a voice. Envy looks to see Josh stand over her with a mirror. She sees herself hogtied with blue rope and her mouth tightly taped shut. "Well, this is a surprising turn of events. If I recall last night, I was at your mercy, wasn't I?" Envy growls and yells at Josh. "Sorry. Can't hear you. I got to say, you and your sister look kinda cute like this," says Josh. Envy looks and sees Greed in the same predicament, except she was tied with yellow rope. "Alright ladies. Here's the deal: I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna leave you two here, all tied up, and escape this hell hole. And don't even try using your weapons. I already took them away from here." Greed and Envy look at Josh with a lot of anger. "Well, ladies, I'm gonna head on out. I wonder if Izanami's gonna punish you for failing to stop me." Suddenly, Greed and Envy started to turn pale. They didn't tell Izanami about Josh's escape. If she found out, there would be hell to pay. Josh kneels beside the two and smirks. "Karma's a b, ain't it? And if you guys try to assault me or my friends, don't think I'll show you the same mercy. Also, remember this day; when Josh Smith left you two tied up like pigs." He gives the two girls a pat on the butt before leaving them screaming into their gags. "See ya!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwajang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about Karmen's Bankai." He point to a picture of Ryuhocho Tsuchi Kudaku. "Karmen's Bankai allows her to wield her mighty hammer and utter crush her opponent. The main ability is that she can manipulate the earth and cause it to rise. She can also make the hammer move at blinding speeds just by thinking it." Karmen walks in. "Damn, I look good. But how come I couldn't kill Greed right then and now!" "Because the author wants to make the seven sins badass and difficult to beat, making us almost equal to gods," says Josh. "Actually, from what I've heard, each one of us might kill a deadly sin." "Coooooool!" "Well, that's all for this week. Have a great day!"_


	26. Kagutsuchi: The Hades of Japan

_Heyo guys! We are about to near the end of this arc in the story. After that, we will be getting ready for the final battles._ _Now, let's get rolling!_

 _*Izanami's Throne Room*_

The Matron of the Dead sat upon her throne and thought about her plan. "Soon, I will rule the world." She hears a knock on her door. "Enter." The door opens to reveal Sloth, who kneels to his master. "Lady Izanami. I bring some terrible news," says Sloth. Izanami glares at her subordinate. "What kind of news?" "Josh Smith, Chelsea Williams, and Karmen Daniels have all escaped. They've also freed Blake," says the lazy henchman. Izanami stands up. "How?! Weren't they under surveillance?!" "They were aided by Pride, and Greed and Envy were defeated trying to stop them," says Sloth. Izanami walks down from her throne. "Tch! Is it too hard to find decent subordinates? Where are they?" "They are nearing the bridge. Do you want me to dispatch Wild Hunt," asks Sloth. Izanami smiles evilly. "Not yet. I have a better idea." She walks to the statue of Kagutsuchi and pull out a vial of blood. "If I may ask, Lady Izanami, who's blood is that?" "Oh, this? Envy gave me some of Josh's blood after she gained her new eyes. Now then, let's begin."

watch?v=3KQdmUd5Jwk&index=49&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&t=0s

Izanami opens the vial and pours the contents onto the statue. She then begins to recite a kind of incantation. "Oh, he who's rage burns deep within. He who's blade is like the wrath of hell. May your fire light this world again as you arise from the flames." After the incantation, the eyes of the statues started to glow as the stone cracked and chipped. The hair became red as the stone began to reveal skin. The closed eyes under the stone began to flutter open as the statue fell apart completely to reveal a 6' 3" tall red haired man in a black kimono. Kagutsuchi had been reborn! He fell into Izanami's arms. "My son," she says as he starts to stir. "Mother. Where are we," asks the God of Fire. "In Yomi. In the same world but much later," says Izanami. "What of Father?" "He has betrayed us and the human have joined him," says Izanami. "But they worshiped us," says Kagutsuchi. "Now they worship machines. So we will create a machine that will destroy them. Then we will rule this world." Kagutsuchi stands up and opens his hand, creating a flame. "Your powers have returned. There are some humans who have escaped my clutches. One who is to be my new vessel. Bring them to me," says Izanami. "As you wish, Mother," he says exiting the room.

 _*With Josh's group*_

Josh and the others walk down the hall until Blake drops to the ground. "You OK," asks Josh. "Yeah. It's just...my body feels very heavy," says Blake. "Don't strain yourself. You were a hostage for almost 10 years," says Karmen. Pride starts to look behinds them warily. "What's wrong," asks Chelsea. "We're surrounded." "By who," ask Karmen. "The undead army of Izanami." Suddenly, a bunch of zombie like soldiers start to surround the heroes: some crawled from the ceiling, some came out of the ground, and still some burst out of the walls. The heroes pull out their weapons and prepare. Pride holds Blake and gets ready to defend her. A soldier goes to make a move until a rose petal cuts straight through his skull, killing him. "What the heck," says Josh.

watch?v=jcXLBRLNf3w&index=8&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s

Suddenly, a figure jumps down from a ledge and lands in front of Josh's group. The figure had a red hooded cloak which concealed her face and she had a katana in her hand. "Kathy," says Karmen in shock. "Man guys. You really let your guard down," says Kathy, pulling back her hood. The undead warriors attack the heroes until Kathy slashes at them with Mikadzuki Bara. Suddenly, some more figures join the fight: Teresa, the Gonzales brothers, Kyle, Rin and Shara."Hey Josh. Did you miss me," asks Shara, smirking. Teresa uses her Shikai and blasts away an entire squad of enemies. Shara charges at the enemies and proceeds to immolate them completely. The brothers attack with their knifes as Kyle clumsily fights, somehow killing some of the enemies. Rin's hands become claws as he slashes forward, yelling "Cataclysm!" The enemies start to rot away from his attack. Kathy defeats the last couple of enemies before cleaning her sword and sheathing it. She then goes to hug her sister. Carlos joins in, sobbing heavily. "Dude, come on! Your tears are gonna get my chest wet and cause the wrap to fall off," Karmen says. "Right! Sorry," says Carlos, sniffling. Shara and Josh fist bump. "Nice to see you again," says Josh. "You too. You can't get into trouble without me saving your butt, can you," says Shara before looking to Chelsea. "And how you doing, Chelsea? This guy still treating you like a queen?" Chelsea smiles and nods. Suddenly, their reunion is cut off by a deep growl. They look to see a glowing orange light in a distant hall way. "What is that," says Kyle, worried.

watch?v=zBoGSMuuHf4

Josh looks to Pride, who nods. "It is Kagutsuchi. Spawn of Izanami and the Reincarnation of fire." The light starts to come closer to them. "We can't fight him right now. RUN!" (0:22) The heroes run towards a staircase and head to lower levels of the hideout. They reach the edge of the staircase, after which was a steep drop. "Go left. Towards the bridge," says Pride. They suddenly hear another growl closer to them. "GO! Swords are no more use here," says Blake. (1:04) They reach a long downward stairway until a loud thud is heard and a giant boulder falls, splitting the stairway and making a 3 foot gap. "We'll have to jump," says Chelsea. Kathy goes first, using her speed to give her a boost and safely lands. "Send Blake over next." Blake jumps over the gap and lands next to Kathy, followed by Rin. Suddenly, arrows are launched at them, nearly hitting their feet. (1:24) Kathy spots the snipers attacking them and sends a rose petal to cut through him. More snipers appear, only to be quickly dispatched by Kathy's attacks. Carlos and Calum jump together, almost bumping into each other but landing safely. Teresa jumps and uses her blasts to guide her safely to the platform. Kyle get nervous until Pride tosses him over to the next side. "You unbelievable jerk," he yells. Pride looks to Karmen, who holds up a hand. "Don't even think it!" She runs and jumps, her foot hitting the edge. She begins to teeter over until Kathy grabs her by the top of her red mohawk. "HEY, HEY! Watch the hawk," she yells as she is pulled up. Pride jump the gap when suddenly the first platform starts to become unstable. (2:41) Josh and Chelsea start to lose their balance as the platform begins to give away at the bottom. "Lean forward," says Josh. The two lean forward, sending all their weight to the front. The platform starts to gradually move forward until it hit the second platform. (3:16) The two ninja quickly jump off as the first platform falls down to the ground. "Well that was close," says Chelsea. (3:34) The heroes continue to run towards the bridge. "Go! We're almost there," says Blake. (3:40) Suddenly, flame erupts behind Blake as she turns around to see a giant horned creature leap out of the flames. Its skin black and fire covered its body. "You will not escape me! I am Kagutsuchi!" (3:55) Blake turns around and run away, with Kagutsuchi in hot pursuit, his footsteps like thunder. The other heroes cross the narrow bridge and the deep chasm under it as Blake stops midway on the bridge and turns around to glare at Kagutsuchi. (4:20) "Your chase ends here, demon!" "Blake! What are you doing," says Josh. Kagutsuchi looks at Blake in rage, his body flashing with flame. "I am Blake Smith, reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi and wielder of the blade Kusanagi." She creates a red and gold katana out of midair as Kagutsuchi makes a sword of flame. "You will not win here, Demon Spawn." The two clash swords, resulting in an explosion, destroying Kagutsuchi's sword, much to his shock. (4:45) "Go back to Hell, you insult to Hades!" Kagutsuchi steps onto the bridge and makes a chain of fire. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS," yells Blake as she drives her sword into the ground. Kagutsuchi smiles as he walks forward, only to have the floor give away under him, sending him tumbling into the chasm. Blake turns around until Kagutsuchi uses his chain grab her ankle. (5:26) She falls to the floor and hangs over the cliff. Josh tries to run and help her but is stopped by Pride. "No! You'll only get dragged down too!" Blake tries to pull herself up to no avail and looks to Josh. "Run, you clever boy." She lets go of the cliff, falling into the abyss. (5:50) Josh looks in despair and yells in agony. The remaining heroes run into another hallway and seal the door. They then start to mourn for their lost comrade. Kathy and Karmen cry on each other's shoulders. Teresa looks to the ground silently sobbing. Rin hits the wall in rage. The three boys comfort their wives. Shara and Chelsea comfort the sobbing Josh, who rests his head on their chests. Pride closes his eyes for a sec. "Let's move on." Karmen glares. "Give us a moment to mourn, for God's sake." "We can't. Izanami's soldiers will catch up," says Pride. The heroes start to move on as Chelsea helps Josh. "Come on bae. You have to move on." Josh nods as he stands up. "Let's go."

 _*In the Chasm*_

watch?v=thhsbFOGGAs&list=PLtYTKcRzsHheZMFKzxNFIvUPf682DtLfW&index=27&t=3s

Blake wakes up, feeling heavy. "Where am I?" She looks and sees that she is in some kind of lake. She swims up, only to see darkness with little light. Blake makes her way towards shore and coughs up a ton of water. "Ahh! Why am I not dead yet." She then sees a figure come out of the water and looks in shock. It was Kagutsuchi, in his normal form. "You annoying woman! Look what you did to me!" He tries to burn Blake to a crisp but can't, due to the water on his body. "I'll just take your head!" Kagutsuchi goes for his sword until he is stopped by Izanami, who teleport to them. "Stop, Kagutsuchi! I need her." "Yes mother." He sheathes his sword as Izanami walks up to Blake and grabs her throat. "You really cause a lot of trouble, don't you? No matter, cause I'll be taking your body now." Izanami suddenly into a small dragon and enters into Blake's mouth and down her throat. Blake starts to convulse and shake until her eyes turn red. She looks to Kagutsuchi. "Phase 1 has been completed," she says with Izanami's voice.

To be Continued

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today we will be talking about Kagutsuchi." He points to a picture of the fire god. "Kagutsuchi is the reincarnation of fire and the first born of Izanami and Izanagi. He has a very violent personality and will not hesitate to burn his enemies to a crisp. In Japanese mythology, Kagutsuchi's birth actually burned his mother from the inside out." Chishiki walks into the room. "Hey Josh. Chelsea's having a threesome with Shara and Lust in Karmen's room. You should go join the fun." Josh's nose bleeds violently as he runs out of the room in his boxers to Karmen's, only to see a underwear clad Karmen on her bed. She looks to Josh with embarrassed and angry eyes. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" "What? Where's Chelsea? I thought she was having a threesome in this room," asks Josh in shock. Karmen growls as Josh sweats. "I'm gonna head on out." Josh starts to turn around until Karmen grabs his collar. "You think you can just walk away? Uh-uh. I'm gonna teach you a lesson." She reaches over to grab rope and ties Josh's arms and legs up and puts him on the ground. "Now time to have some fun with you," she says holding a pair of sock and a roll of tape. "Now, Karmen. Look, it wasn't my fault," says Josh. Karmen ignores his protests and shoves the socks into his mouth and sealing it with tape. "There we go. Let's see how you like being looked at half-naked." Karmen takes a picture on her phone. "Now, I wonder if I should upload this to the internet." Josh looks with wide eyes and shakes his head as Karmen hits a button. "Oops! I accidentally hit send," she says, faking innocence. "Maybe that'll teach you to peep on me." Karmen starts to walk out of the room. "You have fun, Josh. Me and the girls are heading out." Josh yells at her as she shuts the door. "This is the last time I listen to Chishiki," he growls.  
_

 _*Author's Note*_

 _Heyo dudes! A little heads up! Starting next week, at the end of the next 5 chapters, there will be a little Q &A with each of the main characters. We will be starting with Teresa and end it with Josh. I will basically throw in some pretend questions, but if you have any particular questions, just PM me. See ya next week!_


	27. Juggernaut Blade

_*Izanami's Throne Room*_

watch?v=EwJcn5NGOKEt=0sindex=5list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS

Izanami sits upon her new throne with her new vessel. She looks to see the seven sins (except for Lust and Pride) walk in and bow down. "All Hail Lady Izanami!" She turns to her son, who kneels as well. "How do you feel, mother?" "I feel as if I could slaughter the entire world," says Izanami. She admires her new body. "I must say, I do look very fetching." "What step you would like us to take next, milady," asks Wrath. "Since Josh and his friends have escaped our clutches again, I have no other choice," says Izanami. She looks to Envy. "The hunt begins. Prove yourself worthy to be my servant." Envy bows to her master. "As you wish. I will not fail again." She walks out of the room and growls. "Josh Smith. Even if you escape me, you will die."

 _*With the other heroes*_

As they continue their venture out of Yomi, Josh tells them about what happened during their captivity. Shara looked with disgust. "That blonde demon and that green haired psycho. How dare they assault you?!" "Yeah, and they made Chelsea watch," says Kathy. "That's just being cruel." Josh looks to Rin. "When we get out of here, we need to head to the Shamabli headquarters and prepare them for battle." "You got it," says Rin. Suddenly, they hear a loud ringing and see the ground crack. "What is it now," says Kyle. "It's the final guard," says Pride. "They call it Gashadokuro, or starving skeleton." Out of the ground came a giant skeleton like monster, fifteen feet taller than a human. "So, you are the ones who have been troubling my master. I will bite your heads off and drink your blood," he says in a deep voice. The heroes get ready until Josh holds his hand up. "You guys don't need to trouble yourselves with this guy. I can take him on my own." "Dude, this isn't the time to show off," says Karmen. "He will kill you if you mess up." Josh smiles. "Trust me. There's something I want to test out." He walks up to the Gashadokuro, who laughs. "Am I a dog that you come at me with sticks? I will feast on your flesh." "Try it. I've faced stronger opponents than you before.

watch?v=iFXvBFEZvoY

He unsheathes his sword. "Ready Chishiki?" "Let's do this." Josh's eyes start to glow blue and red as he positions his sword in front of him. "BANKAI!" (0:07) Suddenly, his Bankai starts to change drastically: His armor began to gradually cover his entire body. His arms were covered by red and blue gauntlets, his legs covered with the same material. His chest plate had a glowing blue jewel in the center. His head was covered by a helmet with blue and red eyes. He posed with his sword. "Kami no Chishiki: Final Form: Juggernaut Blade!" He charges at the giant skeleton demon, who swings an arm at him. Josh jumps over the arm slashes the arm clean off. The others look in shock. "Wow, Josh is really powerful," says Kathy. "That boost of power is astonishing," says Rin. "GO JOSH! KICK THE SKELETON'S BUTT," yells Chelsea. (0:53) Josh continues his attack, gradually damaging Gashadokuro. "This kid is strong. I see why Izanami wants to kill him." He swipes his hand at Josh, successfully hitting him and knocking his sword away. (1:06) "HA! You can't fight me with out your sword." Chelsea smiles. "Pfft! Josh doesn't need Chishiki to beat you." Josh stands up and smiles as he powers up a fire blast. "I've always wanted to say this. Fire Style: KAMEHAMEHA!" He launches a giant fire ball at the giant's head, blinding him. The others sweat drop. "He had to say Kamehameha, didn't he," says Kathy. "Now to finish you off," says Josh, picking his sword back up. (1:40) He runs and climbs atop his opponent's back, slashing at his shoulder and spine. He continues his assault before jumping on top of his head and spinning downwards, decapitating the skeleton. "This dog knows how to bite," says Josh. Chelsea runs up to her husband and hugs him. "That's my bae." Josh smiles and kisses her on the lips. "We're almost there," says Pride as they make their way towards the exit until a figure steps out from the archway of the exit: Lust. Josh looks with in shock. "So, I was right: there were intruders after my Joshy," she says. "Your 'Joshy'," says Cheslea in rage. "He's my hubby, not yours!" Lust looks with an angry look in her eyes. "NO ONE TAKES JOSHY AWAY FROM ME," she yells before taking off her cloak.

watch?v=E5FbM2NIjGE

She wore a black leather dress with black straps around her legs. The number 1 was tattooed on her cleavage. "I will kill anyone who gets in the way of me and Joshy." Lust unsheathes her pink katana and turns it into an axe connected to a hammer. "I'll take her down," says Karmen, rushing at Lust with her bo staff. "Wait, Karmen! STOP," calls Josh. Lust strikes Karmen's bo with the axe and hits the axe with the hammer, cutting the bo in half before kicking Karmen against a wall. "Karmen," calls out Kathy. She charges at her foe, only to get batted away and hit the same wall. Rin slashes at Lust, but gets knocked back with the hammer. The Gonzales brothers and Kyle try to attack her at once, only to get quickly dispatched with a series of kicks. Teresa tries to kick Lust in the head, only to be dodged and countered by a punch to the gut. "Now," she says, pointing at Chelsea. "I'll kill you and Joshy will be all mine." Pride steps in, holding two slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. "Lust, enough! Don't do this. This won't make Josh love you." Lust glares at Pride. "Out of my way, Pride. NOW!" She slashes at Pride, only for him to block with his swords. "Your Helmet Splitter vs my Kiba the Fang. Who will win?" Lust grits her teeth as she tries to slash again, only to get shocked by a lightning blast from Kiba. "Please Lust. Team with us and we can stop Izanami," says Pride. "Why should I?" "Because Izanami let Envy and Greed assault your Joshy." Lust looks in shock. "What?" "Envy ripped Josh's eyes out and let Greed rape him, all with Izanami's permission." Lust growls. "YOU LIE!" She smacks Pride against the wall before grabbing Chelsea by the throat. "Now, Joshy will be all mine." She brings the axe back only to be stopped by a slap to the face. She drops Chelsea and looks in shock to Josh, who had just hit her. "J-Joshy? Why?" "You are messed up," he yells. "Are you so blind to your psychotic obsession over me that you can't see the bigger picture?!" Lust starts to get scared of Josh's tone and rage. "I thought you were different than the others. I guess I was wrong about you," he says walking to help his friends up. They make their way to the exit until Lust cries out. "Please! Don't leave me!" Josh turns around with hatred in his eyes. "Screw you!" The heroes walk out of the hideout as Lust falls to her knees and starts to sob lightly.

 _*With Envy*_

watch?v=hoYaPup9aXclist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=47

Envy stands in front of a group of dog/human hybrids. "It is time, my elite soldiers. Izanami wants us to track and bring back Josh Smith so Kagutsuchi can take over his body." The hybrid warrior smile and growl. "This is our last chance to prove to Izanami that we deserve the top spot." They walk towards a door that open to reveal the island skyline. Envy closes her eyes and begins to change: her eyes become slanted and full of rage, her mouth becomes a pointed snout, she drops down on all fours and her body becomes covered in green fur. She had become a green haired dog. "Wild Hunt, move out," she yells. They rush out and chase after the heroes.

To Be Continued

 _Heyo! Time for the first TKDW QA!_

 _Teresa sits in front of her computer. "So a lot of people have been asking about me. Don't know how they know who I am, but OK. Let's see what they want to know!" She looks at the questions. "Question #1: How does it feel to fire my Energy blasts? Well, it's kinda like I am firing all my natural energy out of my body. It does take a toll on my arms though." She moves onto the next question. "Do I think Josh is a strong leader? Hmm. Well, he is the strongest of us all, and his mental strength is very good as well. Next Question: Do I hate being labeled a masochist? Ya know what, I don't know why the hell people call me that! I mean, I like fighting strong opponents and if they hit me back, I respect them, but that doesn't mean I like it. I have to say, sometime I really hate my roommates. Anyway, next question: Who would I say is my best friend among the Wanderers? That would be Kathy, cause we're around the same age and we talk to each other one a daily basis. Plus, me and her both train together in our free time. Ok, last question: If I could compare myself and the group to any famous martial artist, who would it be? I would say I'm kinda like Jean-claude Van Damme, Karmen is Jackie Chan, Kathy is Jet Li, Chelsea is Donnie Yen, and Josh is Bruce Lee. Well I hope that answers your questions. See ya!"_

 _There is the first QA. Next week will be Karmen. Any questions for her? See ya next week._


	28. Barrel Slalom

_Heyo, guys! A little heads up for next week. I will be out of town for that Saturday as I will be checking out another college. When I get back, The Origin of Wrath Prequel will start. In it, we venture back to when Josh meets Chelsea's parents. Be warned that there might be some BDSM and Mild Breast Touching (more lime stuff). Also, to all of those who don't what's the difference between lime and lemon, lemons have sex in it, and limes don't (albeit the farthest they reach is 3rd base). Also, the voice actor for Chelsea's Mother will be Caitlin Glass, who is known for voicing Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Mina Ashido from My Hero Academia. Now, without further adieu, on to the last chapter of the Escape from Izanami Arc._

The heroes rest after a 50 mile run through forest. Josh drinks from his water bottle as Chelsea sits with him. "So that's the girl who's crazy over you?" "Yep," says Josh. "I thought she could be turned to our side, but I guess she was too blind by her obsession of me." Josh stands up and walks over to Rin. "Rin, how do we get out of this place?" "Well, granted your girlfriend doesn't track us, we can keep running through the woods." Josh glares. "That is not my girlfriend! I mean, what the heck?! Just because I slept with her one time doesn't mean she's my girlfriend." Josh then realizes what he just said and looks to Chelsea, who stares at him. "Crap!" "What do you mean, you slept with her," says Chelsea uneasy. "Now, Chelsea. It's not what you think. She asked me. We didn't sleep like that, just that I shared the same bed with her, clothes on." "Why didn't you just say no," says Kathy. "Well, it was either sleep in the same bed with her or sleep tied to a chair. And trust me, that chair wasn't comfortable." Suddenly, they hear a loud howling similar to a mix of coyotes and wolves. "Uhh, what is that," asks Karmen. Pride stands in shock and fear. "Oh no. She sent them!" "Who's 'them'," asks Shara. "Wild Hunt. A group of trackers led by Envy. They excel in catching runaway prey. Come!"

watch?v=7rcIH7ttv2M&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s&index=5

The heroes run with Pride who leads them to a river with a bunch of barrels. "You want us to get in those," says Kyle. "You want to be chewed up by Envy's group," says Carlos as they hop into the barrels. Kyle groans. "I'm gonna get trench foot because of this." He hops in as Pride moves them into the river. "I'll meet up with you guys at the gate," he says as they rush down the river. The barrels went over rapids and rocks with ease. "This almost kinda fun," says Calum. They then reach a closed gate. "Oh no. We're trapped," says Teresa. Josh sees a lever above them. "I got this," says as he hops out of his barrel and rushes for the lever. He walks up the step until an arrow hits him in the leg. "Josh," calls out Kathy. He looks to see a group of dog/human hybrids led by a green haired dog surrounding him; Envy. "Well Josh, this is the end for you," the deadly sin says. One of the hybrids rushes him before it is struck down with a blast of lightning. (1:10) Josh looks to see Pride appear from the foliage, slashing at some with Kiba. Envy snarls. "Kill that traitor! Make him suffer!" They rush at Pride, who takes them on single handedly. Josh inches to the lever and pulls on it, opening the gate and allowing his friends to pass through. (1:50) "Josh, jump," calls out Chelsea. Josh makes his way to the front and jumps down into the barrel, the arrow in his leg snapping out. He winces in pain. "You OK," asks Karmen. "I'm good," he says as he sees a long series of small waterfalls and rapids. "Oh boy, this isn't going to end well at all," says Kathy. Envy sees the heroes escape. "After them." Some of Wild Hunt chase after the heroes as some stay back to fight Pride. (2:28) The heroes rush through the rapids and waterfalls, almost getting drowned little by little. The dog hybrids rush at them snarling and growling, but can't attack because of the river. One tries to jump at them, but gets cut in half by Josh. (2:46) Pride rushes to help his friends running through the trees and rocks. The heroes continue to fend off their attackers. Envy growls at her subordinates' failures. (3:00) The heroes near a log across the river as a jackal like warrior jumps at Carlos, only to get pinned against the log by a shuriken to the neck from Josh. His spear drops into Josh's hand as he passes it to Kathy. "Rin, here," she says as she tosses it to the monk. Rin slashes at a warrior's feet, making him fall into the water and turn to dust. A coyote like warrior jumps at Karmen and tries to wrestle with her until Karmen punches him into a rock, snapping his neck and taking his axe. (3:15) They see a group of soldiers gather above a dead tree above the river. "Cut the log," yells Josh as he slashes at the wood with his sword. Kathy does the same as Karmen delivers the final blow with her axe. The log gives away, sending the soldier to fall into the river. (3:24) Karmen sees an albino wolf hybrid about to pounce at Kyle. "Kyle, catch!" She tosses the axe to Kyle as the wolf hybrid jumps at him with a spear, stabbing the barrel just shy of his stomach, causing him to yelp in fear. Kyle counters but hitting the wolf in the face with his axe, sending him back into a dead branch as the spear embedded in the barrel stabs the warrior and picks Kyle up. The others look on as Kyle's barrel rolls on the banks of the river, crushing some enemies, and jumps from sides to sides before stopping dead between a group of soldiers. (3:45) He breaks his feet through the bottom and and his arms though the sides wielding both an axe and a spear. He slashes at the enemies who attack him by spinning his body. He abandons his barrel before jumping into a new one in the river. Teresa helps him up to breathe. "Whoo, that was awesome man," says Calum. (3:56) Pride catches up to them and keeps on defending them from the enemies. He then jumps on Karmen and Teresa's heads, using them as leverage as he fires lightning blasts. He jumps off as they reach the end of the river. A soldier tries to attack him from behind until Josh throws a kunai at the enemy's head. The heroes finally make it to the end of the river, out of reach. Pride smiles and sighs in relief until Envy pounces on him and pins him to the ground. (4:32) "You should've chosen your side wisely," says Envy reverting to her human form. "Izanami will punish you when we get back."

watch?v=jbCvn1ltD0U&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=45

Meanwhile, the heroes arrive at shore and dry themselves off. Kyle falls down on his back. "Oh boy. Being a hero is so much hard work." Josh kneels on the ground as Chelsea checks the wound on his leg. "Damage is superficial, but take it easy." "Thanks Chels," he says as he sears his wound shut. "Funny. I always thought Eve was a bitch, but seeing her as a dog takes it to a new level. Rin, could you please open a portal for us to Fuji?" Rin nods as he prepares the device. "Also I need to talk to Deus about a possible mole in the Shambali." The others look in shock. "Wait what? A rat," says Rin in disbelief. "I think there is someone in the Shambali who is secretly working for Izanami. I mean, isn't it odd how they freaking showed up on our doorstep?" Kathy nods. "He does have a point. How would they know where we live?" The portal opens up to Fuji. "Let's go guys," says Karmen as they step through. Josh looks back to the mountain. "I'm sorry, Blake. Know that you will be avenged when I separate Izanami's head from her shoulders."

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=w2P0UF_TZ9s

Pride is placed before Izanami's feet. "I'm disappointed in you, Pride. You betray me for the enemy." Pride glares at Izanami. "My eyes were closed, but now I see that you are truly evil." He points at his former master. "You even disguise yourself as the woman I loved." Izanami winks at Pride. "What's the matter? Don't you like me anymore, Bradley," she says in Blake's voice, much to his disgust. "You evil witch!" Wrath smacks Pride. "Don't you talk to Lady Izanami that way, traitor." Izanami looks to Lust. "Take him to the torture chamber." "At once, milady." She grabs Pride and exits the room. "And now we will rule this world."

 _*Mt Fuji, Shambali HQ*_

watch?v=nJfgsL1Siqs&index=1&t=26s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Josh and his friends arrive at the monastery, with monks bowing at the gate. "Lord Smith. Nice to see you back safe," says Lieutenant Ghaul. "Thank you, Dominus." Deus steps up to him and smiles. "Musashi always was a tough opponent for Izanami. Seems you are his reincarnate." "Thank you, Master Deus. But this fight is not over yet." He turns to the several monks behind him. "Izanami thinks she can rules over this world. Well, I say we show her that we can take her down and that this world isn't up for taking." The monks cheer in agreement. The other Wanderers smile. "Josh is really a strong leader," says Kathy. "Yep. He might be the one to kill Izanami and bring order out of Chaos," says Karmen. "I remember why I love him," says Chelsea, blushing. "You mean besides his 'ninja blade'," says Shara jokingly. "Wait what," says Teresa. "Come on guys! I was his girlfriend for 3 years. Of course, I've seen it. In fact, I've done more than seen it." Chelsea smiles. "Teach me," she says. "Where to start," says Shara. The two walk into the monastery, leaving the group sweat dropping. "It's official; Josh has the attention of every perverted busty woman," says Kathy sighing.

 _To Be Continued_

 _TKDW Q &A: Karmen_

 _Karmen sits in front of her computer. "Not sure why I have to do this for you people, whoever you are. But screw it, guess I'm answering questions. Question #1: How much do I hate Chelsea and Josh? Well, I don't hate them, I'm just annoyed with them always trying suck the other off. Like seriously. Anyway, #2: How'd it feel being hogtied? Let's just say my back is still aching from that. #3: How good am I at holding my liquor? Well, on a scale of 1-10, about 7. Teresa, on the other hand, is like freaking Verne Troyer, if you know what I mean. #4: Why am I always mad? I'm pretty much the reincarnation of vengeance! What were you expecting, puppies and rainbows?! Jeez. #5: Are me and Kathy the best siblings ever? HELL YEAH! #6: Who do I think is the most annoying of the Taekwondo Wanderers? Hands down Josh. So sick of his crap, you have no idea. Alright, last question: Am I jealous of Chelsea's boobs? Do I think her boobs are too big? Do I wish I had bigger boobs? Do I-Seriously?! What's the matter with you guys?! That's about 20 of you asking me the exact same question. And you know what? I'm happy with my chest size and Carlos feels the same way. So no, I'm not jealous of Chelsea. And you know what?!" She flips the bird. "Screw you guys! I'm going to go watch Black Panther."_

 _Alright, 2 down, 3 to go. Next will be Kathy. If you have any questions for Kathy, PM me._


	29. Origin of Wrath Part 1

_Heyo! I'm back and ready to continue the story. This will be the beginning of the Origin of Wrath prequel chapter. This first chapter might include a little bit of BDSM towards the end. If you guys remember correctly, the bios for Josh and Chelsea revealed that they both liked BDSM. Anyhoo, onto the story!_

Intro: watch?v=M2ssHyFbOtw&t=5s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=1

 _*Charlotte, NC, 2023, 4:30*_

watch?v=o5s-GgxuuPA

Josh stands in front of the mirror in his room, getting ready for his date with Chelsea. He was going to her house to meet her parents. He started to put on his date clothes: a black blazer with a tinge of purple and white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar and matching black pants. He kept the blazer and dress shirt open to reveal a red T-shirt and then went to put on his blue and white sneakers. He went to the bathroom to style his short, yet silky black hair into a fade with two short locks of hair behind him. He then went for his perfume and sprayed a reasonable amount. "You look ready," says a voice. Josh smiles and looks in the mirror to see Kathy leaning in the doorway. "Well, I have to make a good impression on her parents," he says. He had been dating Chelsea for almost one year. Usually, their dates were consisted of them going to comic conventions and cosplaying as many anime characters, some of which included Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online, Toshiro and Rangiku from Bleach, and Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail. "Honestly, I'm a little worried. I mean, from what I heard, her mother is really nice. Her father, on the other hand...apparently he is said to have worked for the government and according to her, has done 'things'." Kathy sweat drops. "I see. So, you think that he might be a bit terrifying?" She puts her hand on Josh's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just don't freeze." Josh smiles. "I never freeze," he says before leaving his room. Kathy smiles until she hears a loud "TERESA!" echo throughout the house. She rushes to the main room and sees Karmen and Teresa glaring at each other. "Why are your panties on the kitchen counter," growls Karmen. "Jeez, can you just let me be," says Teresa, annoyed. "Dude, when I go into the kitchen to make lunch, I don't want your stinky underwear infecting my food." Kathy facepalms. "Why is it that you two always fight each other about stupid reasons?" Karmen and Teresa turn towards Kathy. "SHUT UP!" Kathy sighs. "Sometimes, I feel like the only mature person here, besides Josh."

watch?v=NacorzSwf0M&t=109s&index=26&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g (Starts at 0:22)

Josh gets into his red and blue Camaro and turns the ignition. "Alright. Let's do this." He pulls out of the driveway and follows the GPS to Chelsea's house. On the way, he stops by a stand and buys a bundle of roses. "Chelsea will like this," he says as he slides back into his car. He rolls by a convenience store and buy some mints. "Gotta make sure I'm at my best. Her parents need to see I'm the one who can look after their daughter." (1:18) He rolls into the driveway of Chelsea's house. He takes a deep breath. "Here it goes." He begins to exit the car before going back in and opening the glove compartment to reveal a box of extra large condoms. "Just in case," Josh says, putting the box in his jacket pocket and exiting the car. (2:14) He begins to walk up the steps and reaches the front door. He closes his eyes before opening them back up and ringing the doorbell. After about 15 seconds, the doors open to reveal a woman in her late 30s with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and matching pants. The one that stood out was that her breasts were almost about 96 cm, which made Josh blush. "You must be Josh," she says in a sweet inviting voice. "I'm Petra. Come on in. Chelsea is getting ready." Josh follows her into the house and looks in amazement. Her house was decorated with paintings and sculptures. "Make yourself at home," Petra says. He sits at dining room table and looks around. "Dang, Chelsea must be rich," he says in his mind. He then hears a voice of television and follows the sound to see a man in a chair watching TV. He had brown hair and his eyes were brown. In his hand, he had a glass of whiskey and the remote. "That must be her father," he says. He notices the man stand up and start to turn in his direction. Josh quickly retreats to the kitchen. "Holy crap! He is terrifying," he says in his head. He hears a sound of a throat clearing. He turns around to see Chelsea's father looking at him. "So you're the one who's dating Chelsea," he says. "Y-Yes," Josh says. "My name's Josh." "Jean," he says extending a hand. Josh shakes it. "Quick question; you ever seen a gun before?" Josh looks in shock at the statement. "What?" Jean points behind him and Josh looks to see a handgun near the cookie jar on the counter. "Uh, yeah, I've seen some," says Josh. "You ever shot one before?" "In practice ranges, yeah. Never had to use one though," says Josh. "Hope you don't have to," Jean says leaning in. "I...hope I don't either sir," Josh says. Jean nods and walks away. "Nice to meet you Josh," he says before walking out the door of the house. Petra comes in and sees Josh. "So you saw Chelsea's father?" "Yeah." "Well, he's a bit nicer when you get to know him. Also Chelsea's ready to see you." Josh walks back to the dining room and looks in awe.

watch?v=h-OodE0tDb8

He sees Chelsea smiling at him. She wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Josh tried to resist looking down at her giant boobs, but to no avail. "Hey Josh," she says, walking up to him and giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Chels. You look very sexy," he says. "I can see why you look like your sister." Chelsea tilts her head. "Sister?" "Yeah, Petra," says Josh. Chelsea laughs. "Oh Josh. That's my mother." Josh's eyes go wide. "That's your mom?" He turns towards Petra. "Then again, I shouldn't be shocked," he says in his mind. "With a daughter like Chelsea, it's no surprise her mother's a MILF." "I can see why you would think such," says Petra. "Us Williams women are known for two thing: looking good regardless of age, and very big breasts." Josh blushes at the latter. "Chelsea, could you please help me get dinner ready?" "Yes Mother," Chelsea says. "I'll be back Josh. Have a seat." Josh sits at the table obediently as the two women get dinner ready. After 10 minutes, the three sit down to have dinner. "So, Josh, how'd you meet my daughter," asks Petra. "Well, I went to ECU to finish up my education in Biomedical Engineering and saw her in the same class. At first, I attended A&T, but after a controversy, I was transferred to ECU." "Hmm, fascinating," says Petra. "And I hear that you and her attend various comic conventions." "Yes, we do. Me and her dress up as popular anime characters and attend. We also share what our favorite animes are." Petra smiles. "I think you would make a great candidate." Josh looks with confusion. "For what?" "Why, to marry my daughter." The Ninja of Charlotte blushes as Chelsea chuckles at his reaction. "I think you and Chelsea are a cute couple. You remind me of my younger years with Jean." "Really? I never knew he was that type of man," says Josh. "Well, he was part of the Special Forces," says Chelsea. Josh almost chokes on his drink. "He was with Special Forces? How?" "He was part of a secret section called the Sons of Ares. They were all about go in, take out the enemy, and leave no trace." Josh looks with a weak smile. "Oh great," he says in his mind. "Another reason I should look out for him." "By the way, Josh, what part of my daughter do you like best?" Josh thinks about her question. "Well, she is smart, she's determined, and she's really nice." "I hear that you can be really kinky and you're into S&M." Josh looks with shock. "She told you?" "Yeah. I think that it's a way you youngsters can explore your new love." Josh looks to see the time is 9 pm. "Hey Josh. Would you mind staying the night," asks Petra. Josh ponders for one sec and nods. "I don't see why not." "Great. You can sleep in Chelsea's room." Josh's nose bleeds at the suggestion. "You sure? I can sleep on the couch if you want." Petra smiles. "Sometimes, a man needs a little push when it comes to love." Chelsea takes Josh's hand and guides him upstairs. "Oh, those two are so cute together," says Chelsea's mother.

 _*Chelsea's Room*_

Josh sits on Chelsea's bed as she walks behind a folding panel and undresses. Josh took off the majority of his clothes down to his boxers. "So, my mom has definitely taken a liking to you," Chelsea says, lifting her shirt off. "Yeah, she's really nice," says Josh. "I don't know why I was so worried." Chelsea smiles behind the curtain. "By the way, what do you want do tonight," asks Josh. "We could do a little role play, wouldn't you say, Josh-kun," she says sexily. Josh notices the tone in her voice and smiles. "That seems like a great idea, Chelsea-sama." He sees a black leather boot comes from behind curtains. "Let's get started, my little kouhai."

watch?v=3wd0rxCK960&index=26&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s

Josh looks in shock and arousal as Chelsea comes out. She wore a black latex catsuit, with fishnet stockings, long knee high black leather boots, and long black leather gloves. Secured to her waist was a black leather bullwhip. "So I heard you've been a naughty boy lately," she says seductively. Josh smiles. "Yes ma'am. I've been really bad." "Stand up," she says in a firm tone. "Yes mistress," Josh says obeying his girlfriend. "I think you need a new costume to resemble your status," Chelsea says. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Josh complies as Chelsea puts something leathery around his head. Josh feels something spherical enter his mouth. "You can open your eyes now," says Chelsea. "You should know what I put on your head has sensory deprivation. You can't see or talk." Josh saw that she was right: he still saw black. "Put your arms in front of you." "Yes ma'am," he says, his response coming out muffled. "Good boy," says Chelsea. Both of them were fluent in gag speech. Sometimes they would even play a little game where one of them was gagged and the other would have to guess what they were saying. To them, bondage was either for escapology or for erotic uses. Josh suddenly feels something leathery on his arms and around his chest. "Feels familiar," asks Chelsea. Josh nods. "Can you guess what it is?" Josh shakes his head. "How about now," she says as she wraps his arms around his body. Josh then realizes the feeling as Chelsea walks behind him and fasten a series of clamps. She had just put him in a latex straight jacket. To him, it was bliss. He enjoyed being at Chelsea's mercy. "Now, my little slave, lie down on the ground," she says as she helps him down. He then feels something fasten around his feet similar to the straight jacket. Chelsea stands him up and puts something on the small of his back. "I'm about to take the blindfold off now," she says. Josh suddenly sees light and looks at the mirror at his current situation. He had an orange latex fox mask around his head with a zipper mouth, a matching latex straight jacket around his chest and arms, and a leg binder with fox feet at the bottom. He also saw behind him were 9 latex tails. He smiles behind his gag. "Enjoying yourself, Josh-kun," asks Chelsea, closing the zipper mouth on his mask. "Yes, Chelsea-sama," he says muffled. Chelsea smiles as she put a collar around his neck before guiding him over to the side of her bed and having him bend over. She ties a small rope to the ring in the collar. Josh was on his knees and chest, his butt sticking up in the air. "Now, if this is too much, just say the safeword," she says, grabbing her leather bullwhip. Josh shakes his butt in their air. "Do it, mistress," he says in his mind. "Punish me." Chelsea swings the whip downwards, smacking Josh's butt. He moans in ecstasy. "Should I go a little harder," asks Chelsea. "Yes please," Josh says muffled. Chelsea increases the power and hitting Josh with more power. "Yes, Chelsea. I've been such a naughty fox," says Josh in his head. Chelsea continues "punishing" Josh for 2 minutes before releasing him from his latex prison. "You like being my little pet, don't you, Josh," she says, cuddling him on her bed. "Yes, bae," says Josh as he falls asleep with a smile on his face. Chelsea smiles back as she takes off her dominatrix attire to reveal some black latex lingerie. "You're so cute when you sleep."

 _*Random Bar, 10pm*_

watch?v=eIzqWXK9jKA&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=80&t=0s

Jean sits at a bar as a cloaked figure walks up and orders a drink of sake. "It's been a while, Ms. Hera," he says with a smile. The figure known as Hera looks to Jean. "You know you can use my real name, Wrath," she says. "Very well, Lady Izanami. So what do you have for me to do?" She passes a envelope to Wrath. "The one we captured has a sibling. A younger brother." Wrath smiles. "Blake Smith's brother? I gotta say, I'm shocked." "We can't have another Musashi take his place. So I want you to deal with him." Jean chuckles. "You want me to kill him? Why not the others?" "Because he happens to be dating your daughter." Jean looks to Izanami before opening the envelope to see a picture of Josh. "I accept this mission," he says with a sick smile. Izanami lifts her sake as Jean does his whiskey. "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse freshly dead." Jean's hair turns red and his eyes grey. "Together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all! That is your fate!" He drinks his whiskey and leaves the bar, paying for his and Izanami's drinks.

To Be Continued

 _Taekwondo Wanderers Q &A: Kathy_

 _Kathy sits in front of her computer. "Ok, let's see what you want to know about me. #1: Who would win in a fight: me or Josh? Well, hand to hand, he would beat me. But in terms of kendo, I am unmatched. #2: What is the fastest I've ever used my super speed? Well, I've actually gone to Mach 10 when I fought the God of Speed herself. #3: Is Josh my best friend? Other than Teresa, yeah. Plus, I am his second in command among the Wanderers. #4: What are the Taekwondo ranks of me and the others? Well, we are actually the same rank of Yuk dan or 6th degree. #5: Why do I fight with a long pink and yellow pony tail? Well, I was thinking about cutting it, but it's actually grown on me. Plus, it's good from disarming someone. Last question: If I could compare myself and the others to The Avengers, who would we be? Well, I'd be Captain America, Karmen would be the Hulk, Teresa would be Black Widow, Chelsea would be Thor, and Josh would be Iron Man. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Hope you guys keep on reading. See ya!_


	30. Origin of Wrath Part 2

_Hey Guys! We are now about to start the second part of Origin of Wrath. After that, we will return to the normal story. So far, the arcs in this story have been:_

 _Arrival in Japan Arc: Chapters 1-4, Focused on when the heroes' vacation to Japan._

 _Dangerous Encounters Arc: Chapters 5-10, Focused on the Wanderers battle with the infamous crime syndicate and meeting with Greed and Envy._

 _From Shadows Arc: Chapters 11-12, Focused on how Blake was captured by Izanami._

 _Revenge of the Sins Arc: Chapters 13-17, Focused on how Josh was captured by Wrath and Greed._

 _Escape from Izanami Arc: Chapters 18-27, Focused on when the remaining heroes went to rescue Josh, Chelsea, and Karmen._

 _Origin of Wrath Arc: Chapters 28-29 Focuses on when Josh met Chelsea's parents for the first time._

 _Anyhoo, on to the next chapter!_

watch?v=cglan5JcVF0t=0sindex=104list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

Josh wakes up to the sound of Chelsea's alarm playing Hatsune Miku. He groggily looks to his left to a sight that turns him red. He saw Chelsea in her tight black latex lingerie, her breasts at his eye level. She was still knocked out. "Holy crap," he says in his mind. Suddenly, he notices his right hand moving towards her chest. "Oh no. My hand's moving on its own. No, right hand. Stop." His hand creeps closer and closer. "Ok, go ahead and do it." Josh suddenly notices Chelsea's cerulean blue eyes staring at him and the smile on her face. "Hey Josh." He recoils in shock as she yawns. "I so wasn't about to grab your gazongas," he says defensively. Chelsea giggles. "So, I take it you're a big fan of breasts right," she says moving closer. "Uh, boobs are good," says Josh. "You wanna touch mine? You can if you want to." Josh's eyes go wide as he imagine in his head Chelsea, with the right strap of her bra off, revealing her right breast. "Wanna touch my boobs? You can if you want," she says in his mind. Josh smiles in bliss. "I'm sorry, did I die and go to Fun Bag Heaven?!" "So how about it," asks Chelsea as she sits up. "Yes! ANYTHING," says Josh. Chelsea chuckles at Josh's reaction. "Good. Put your finger up." "Good. Put my finger up," he says monotonously as he does as Chelsea instructs. She takes his finger and puts on her left nipple, letting it sink in. Josh giggles with excitement. "Freaking Jackpot!" Chelsea then takes his other hand and clamps it on her other breast. "Oh yes. When you touch my breasts, I get hot all over. Feel my heartbeat," she moans. "Now, for the next step." Chelsea goes to her bra clamp and undoes it, revealing her bare chest. Josh's nose bleeds violently to the side of the bed. "Go ahead, Josh. I'm all yours." Josh put his head into Chelsea's cleavage and putters his lip before moving his head side to side. Chelsea smiles. "You look so cute when you're like this," she says. Josh removes his head and gives Chelsea a long passionate kiss. When they break away, Chelsea pulls out a similar looking box. Josh notices it was his box of XL condoms. "Wait, really? You sure," he says. "Yes Josh. I want you to be my first," she says, moving towards the bulge in Josh's boxers. "You must be well-endowed," she says as she slides his boxers off and pull out a condom for Josh's box.

 _*Downstairs*_

Petra sits in the living room until Jean comes in. "Well, how was your night," she asks. "Meh. The usual. How was the dinner?" "Great. Actually, Josh and Chelsea are upstairs in her room.

watch?v=Z3XCwfYx2gklist=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WWindex=2

Jean looks with hate. "WHAT!? That little pest is in my daughter's room." Petra looks to her husband. "Easy. He won't hurt her. In fact, I have great trust in their relationship." Jean grits his teeth. "That undignified woman needs to be taught a lesson," he says pulling out a knife. Petra tries to stop her husband. "Jean, you can't! You can't kill our daughter and her boyfriend." "Watch me." Jean moves towards the steps until Petra grabs his arm. "I said you are not killing them," she says with a firm tone. "Let go, or I'll kill you," Jean says in rage. "Then kill me. Cause I won't let you hurt them." Jean growls as he punches Petra in the gut. "You did this to her. So I'll end you first," he says, plunging the knife into her gut. Petra stumbles back and falls to the ground as Jean stands over her. "Tch. Pathetic." Suddenly, he hears a cry of rage as Chelsea runs at him and tackles him. "You fiend! You murdered my mother," she says, punching at Jean's face, until he catches her fist and throws her into a wall. "You should've thought about that before you started screwing with that filthy bastard." Chelsea spits in Jean's face. "Well, then you'll hate when I tell you I just lost my virginity to him this morning," she says smiling. Jean growls as he goes to stab at her face, only to be stopped by a hand.

watch?v=B71vlGmX2koindex=17list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0s

Chelsea looks to see Josh, pushing the knife to the side, missing Chelsea. "You need to stop right now," Josh says. "Make me, scum," Jean yells as he backs up. Josh gets into a fighting stance and prepares to fight his opponent. "I'll show you what happens when you hurt the one I love." Jean growls. "I'm gonna kill you!" (0:24) The two men charge at each other, exchanging blow after blows. Josh tries to kick him in the face, only to get blocked and countered by a punch to the gut. He rebounds after the punch and returns a punch of his own to Jean's face, sending him back. "You're good. But not good enough," he says, wiping the blood off his face. Jean jumps up and tries to kick Josh, only to get blocked and countered by a low blow. Jean winces as he is power bombed into the ground. (2:30) "Why would you kill your own wife," says Josh. "Didn't you love her?" Jean gets up. "So what?! She was weak. The weak are meant to die, and the strong live." Josh growls. "You are evil." He lunges at Jean and gives him a spinning back kick into the wall. Jean picks himself up as Josh grabs him and punches him repeatedly before throwing him away and preparing the final blow. (2:53) "This is for Chelsea and Petra! NEO WOLF FANG FIST!" Josh lunges at Jean and throws some rapid speed punches and kicks. Jean tries to block, but can't keep up with his speed. "It's over!" He fires a kick so hard, it sends him backwards into the wall, knocking him out. Josh looks to him with great disdain. "You would've been a great father in law." He goes to help Chelsea until they hear a cough.

watch?v=17-az4wK1Z4

The two look to see Petra coughing up blood. "Mother," Chelsea calls out as she and Josh go over to her. "Chelsea? You're Ok," she says between breaths. "Yeah. And you will be too." Petra shakes her head. "That knife went through my lung. I could only hold on for so long." She turns to Josh. "Josh, promise that you will protect my daughter." Josh holds her hand. "I promise." Petra smiles. "When you guys get older, get married and have a great life together. It's a shame I won't be their to see it." She says before going limp. Chelsea tears up as Josh holds her in a tight hug. He looks to Jean. "I never want to see her cry again. Anyone who hurts her will pay." 30 minutes later, the police arrived and arrested Jean. The paramedics carried Petra's corpse as the cops talk to Josh and Chelsea. When they leave, Chelsea turns to Josh. "I'm sorry. I got you dragged into this." Josh holds her. "Babe, it wasn't your fault. It's Jean who's to blame." Chelsea smiles as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Josh. You are the best friend I could ever have."

 _*Central Prison, Raleigh, NC*_

watch?v=jLMUhisqTxsindex=12list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

A prison bus rolls up and stops at the gate. The officer inside shows his badge and is allowed passage. The bus rolls up and stop at the docking bay. The door opens up and reveal Jean, heavily restrained. The officers escort him out of the bus and into the booking room. He is put in a orange jumpsuit, has his knife revoked, his fingerprints and mugshot taken before being escorted to his cell. "So he killed his own wife and attacked his daughter and her boyfriend? I wonder if it was worth it," a guard asks. "Yeah, he's gonna be in here for a long time," his friend says as they leave. Jean sits on his bed until a wall is broken down. (1:46) He smiles. "Took you long enough, Envy." He turn to see the green-haired girl standing in the wall. "So, you actually killed your own wife? You really are Wrath." She tosses him a knife and a red hooded cloak. "I think this is more of your style." Jean puts his cloak on and escapes through the hole. "Josh Smith, you will die by my hand," he says disappearing.

 _To Be Continued_

 _TKDW QA: Chelsea_

 _Chelsea sits in front of her laptop. "Time for your favorite Wanderer to answer your questions. #1: Who is my favorite anime character? Well, male I would have to say Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, and female is Rias Gremory from Highschool DXD. #2: What is the kinkiest thing Josh has done to me and vice versa? Well, to me, I would say when he hogties me on the ground, cause he loves when my boobs bulge out. However, to him, I remember, for my birthday, he gave me permission to wrap him in red and blue ribbon while he was naked and I slept with him like that. It was fun to cuddle him and feel every inch of his sexy body. #3: What was my favorite cosplay time with Josh? Probably when we went as Kirito and Asuna from SAO. But I look forward to when we cosplay as Naruto and Hinata. #4: What is the relationship between me and Shara? Shara is like my big sister. Plus she teaches me all kinds of ways to seduce Josh. Last question: Do I think Josh's fear of Yanderes is irrational? Well, I have watch The Future Diary with him, so I can see why. Plus I did see how much Lust likes him. So I don't think its all irrational. Well, that's all for today. Have a great day!"_

 _Author's note*_

 _Hey guys. A little question: between the six remaining sins and the 6 main Taekwondo Wanderers, who do you think will be the rivals for each team and why. I will tell one of the pairs is Greed and Karmen, as they have fought for the main duration of the story. BTW, the remaining five Wanderers are Josh, Chelsea, Kathy, Teresa and Shara._


	31. Ceremony

_Hey Friends! We are back to the main story! And we are closing in on the final battle between Izanami and the heroes. But before we start, allow me to tell you that there are 5 new supporting characters in this story. They are the 5 sub leaders of the Shambali. Here are the VA's:_

 _Shuu Tsukiyama (Leader and Warrior of the Earth Tribe, VA is J. Micheal Tatum, who plays Tenya Iida from My Hero Academia and Erwin Smith from Attack on Titan)_

 _Ai Mikami (Leader and Warrior of the Water Tribe, VA is Jamie Marchi, who plays Rias Gremory from Highschool DXD and Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa)_

 _Shiro Iori (Leader and Warrior of the Fire Tribe, VA is Todd Haberkorn, who plays Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Death the Kid from Soul Eater)_

 _Minako Aino (Leader and Warrior of the Wind Tribe, VA is Cherami Leigh, who plays Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and Asuna from Sword Art Online)_

 _Hisashi Igo (Leader and Warrior of the Void Tribe, VA is David Matranga, who plays Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia and Wave from Akame ga Kill)_

 _And there you have it. You should know I named the Shambali members after characters that their VA's have played. So let's get on with the story!_

Intro: watch?v=Q3EDdFl1aVM

 _*After Intro, Josh's Nightmare, Morganton, NC*_

Josh walks in the front door of the recently abandoned Broughton Hospital. He had gotten a text from Chelsea to meet her there. Josh walks down the hall, which drips stale water and blood from the walls. "Jeez, this place gives me the creeps," he says. "Chelsea? Are you here?" He hears no response as he continues walking down. "Come on Chelsea. This isn't funny anymore." He sees a light up ahead and follows it. He turns around a corner to see a glass window to a padded cell. "Chelsea?" He looks through the glass to find Chelsea, but finds something else.

watch?v=UNCafbVzPQQt=37slist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=119

He sees a pink haired girl sitting on the floor of the padded cell wrapped in a red straight jacket with black straps, a muzzle over her mouth, her head looking down. He steps back slowly as the girl slowly looks up to show her pink eyes. Josh looks in fear. It was Lust. The deadly sin smiles behind her muzzle as she stands up. Josh smiles a little nervous. "She can't get me out here. I'm safe." His assumption proved wrong as he saw Lust banging her body against the door, eventually breaking it down. Josh takes a step back and runs away with Lust following him slowly. He runs down a corridor only to find a dead end. "Crap. Crap crap crap!" He then hears the eerie voice of Lust. "One, two. Lusty's coming for you," she started to sing ever so creepily. Josh looks around for an exit and sees a door to his right. "Three, four. I want you more." Josh opens the door and hides. "Five, six. I'll make this quick." He looks to see Lust walking outside the door of the room. "Seven, eight. Don't make me wait." He puts his hand over his mouth as he whimpers. "Nine, ten. You're my man." Josh sees Lust start to walk away and then poke his head out as she disappears. "Oh thank God. I lost her." It was at this moment, he heard a creepy voice behind him. "Found you." He turns around to see Lust, who headbutts Josh, knocking him out. After 5 minutes, Josh wakes up tied to a chair with barbed wire. He tried to escape but stopped, knowing it would only make the situation worse. "Wakey, wakey, honey." He looks to see Lust in her blue shirt and skirt, holding a glass of red substance. "Drink up." She tries to give Josh the drink, but he turns away. "No!" Lust pulls out a knife and points the tip towards his throat as she forces the drink down Josh's esophagus. He starts to notice the bitterness of the drink and begins to choke as he finishes the drink. "Ugh! What was that?" "Blood," Lust says nonchalantly. Josh tries to spit the taste out of his mouth. "It took a lot to get you to come here, ya now." Josh suddenly realizes: the message from Chelsea came from Lust. "Where is Chelsea," he says with worry and rage. Lust turns around and pulls out something from a drawer: Chelsea's severed head. Josh looks in horror. "No. Why?" "She was in my way, so I had to deal with her. Now, I'm the only one for you," Lust says, putting the head on a table. Josh snarls. "YOU SICK PSYCHO! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! MY HEART BELONGS TO CHELSEA ONLY!" Lust looks downwards. "I see. Then I'll have to take your heart for myself." Suddenly, Josh feels a sudden stab in his chest. He looks down to see Lust's hand inside his gut. Blood pours out of his mouth. "W-What?" "It's OK Joshy. I'm just putting you to sleep for a little bit. I'll have Kagutsuchi bring you back to life. And if he can't, I'll just replace your insides with cotton, and you'll be with me, forever and ever and ever." Josh looks to Lust as his eyes start to shudder closed and Lust removes his heart from his chest..

 _*Real Word*_

Josh wakes up from his disturbing nightmare. "Oh God. It was just a dream," he says. Chelsea wakes up next to him. "Bae? What's wrong?" Josh looks to see his wife still alive. "Your head! It's still on your body!" Chelsea looks with shock. "The heck happened to you?" She then realizes. "Don't tell me: it was Lust again." Josh nods. "She's just everywhere." Chelsea holds Josh. "It's OK. I'm here, and if she tries to take you from me, I'll kill her myself." Josh smiles. "Thanks." Suddenly, Chelsea gets an idea. "I think I know a way to deal with your stress."

watch?v=lYMHNLXqWbo

Josh looks to his lover, who begins to unbuckle her bra. "I think we should try our favorite number," she says, beginning to slide off her panties. Josh stares in arousal as Chelsea lays him on the bed. "Now, shall we get started?" She begins to slide off Josh's boxers. "I heard from Shara that this is one of your favorite things to do," Chelsea says, facing away from Josh, her waist atop his chest.

 _With the others*_

Kathy, Karmen, and Teresa sit in the latter's room, waiting for the two ninja to show up. "Where the hell are they," asks Karmen. "Maybe they overslept," says Teresa. "I'll go check on them," says Kathy as she walks out. Kathy walks down the hall to Josh's room and knocks on the door, only to get no answer. She knocks again, only to get the same result. "Hey you two! Wake up!" She still gets no answer. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!" She grabs the handle and vibrates it hard enough to undo the lock. "Now wa-OH MY GOD!" She opens the door only to see a disturbing sight. She saw Josh under Chelsea, who was turned 180 degrees, facing away from Josh. Both of them were pleasuring the other, until they saw Kathy. "Uhh, oops." "GET OUT KATHY!" Chelsea throws a pillow at the door, forcing Kathy to run away. "Dagnabbit! I was in the zone," says Josh. "Well, we should finish this up and get ready for the ceremony." The Shambali were planning a ceremony for the heroes to prepare for the battle against Izanami. "So first it was Karmen, then Kathy? Jeez, we can't get lucky."

 _*Later that day, 6pm*_

watch?v=Hg-Nph7D5Twindex=58list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0s

The heroes arrived at the ceremony and enjoyed the festivities. Josh and Chelsea danced with each other elegantly. Karmen was enjoying the food as her sister had gained some admirers among the monks, that thought she was cool. She even gave one little girl an little autograph. Teresa was arm wrestling with the other monks. Shara begins to show some of the monks her fire abilities. Deus walks behind Rin and Josh and nods, signaling the two to follow him. No one noticed a hooded man sneak off to the side. (0:37) The man pull out a communicator and places it on the ground. It activates, showing a hologram of Envy. "Lady Envy. The heroes have arrived here. How do you want me to proceed," the man says in a deep evil voice (VA is Dameon Clarke, who plays Cell from Dragon Ball). "Just make sure that they don't become aware of your presence. If that happens, Izanami will have you executed." "I will make sure I am not discovered," says the man. "All hail Izanami!"

 _Meanwhile*_

watch?v=CD_ogcBYV5Mt=0sindex=24list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The ceremony continues until Deus steps up. "Ladies. Gentlemen. It is time for the main purpose for this ceremony." He points to a picture of a man wearing black and his hands were claws. "Years ago, our former leader, Shinji Okumura, sacrificed his life to save ours. He was also known as the 4th Kuro Neko (Black Cat) Now, we will coronate the 5th Kuro Neko, his son, Rin Okumura." Some of the monks on the side begin to play their drums as the other monks stand up. "All hail our new warriors," says Deus. (0:30) Suddenly, five of the monks clap their hands causing a platform to rise, Deus atop of it. A flight of steps protrude form the bottom. (1:16) "I call upon Rin Okumura and Josh Smith to come out." The others look as two figures begin to appear put of the doorway. The figures step into the light reveal Josh and Rin. (1:30) Both were shirtless and their bodies adorned with ceremonial markings. The two look around as the monk clap and cheer for their two warriors. The two walk up the steps and kneel before Deus, who holds two cups full of a purple fluid. (2:04) "Our two saviors will drink this brew, which will prove their worthiness as successors to their predecessors." He hands the two their cups and they drink it down in one go. (2:23) Suddenly, the two begin to shake and cough. Their eyes turning red and their breath feeling faint. Chelsea looks with concern. "Come on Josh. Fight it," she says. (2:52) Josh stands up in triumph with Rin after they resist the substance. "There you have it. Do any of the five sects challenge these two" The five leaders stand up. First was the Earth Tribe, led by Shuu Tsukiyama, a male monk with blonde hair and brown eyes. "The Earth Tribe will not challenge today!" Next was the Water Tribe, led by Ai Mikami, a female monk with black hair and blue eyes. "The Water Tribe will not Challenge today!" Next was the Fire Tribe, led by Shiro Iori, a man with red hair and amber eyes. "The Fire Tribe will not challenge today!" Next was the Wind Tribe, led by Minako Aino, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. "The Wind Tribe will not challenge today!" Rin smiles at Minako, who smiles back. "Finally, does the Void Tribe challenge," asks Deus. Their leader, Hisashi Igo, a man with black hair and brown eyes, stands up. "The Void Tribe will not challenge today!" "Then without adieu, I present Rin Okumura and Josh Smith. Our 5th Kuro Neko and the reincarnation of Miyamoto Musash." The monks clap in agreement as the two boys steps down from the pedestal. Josh hugs Chelsea. "You should take your shirt off more often," says Chelsea. "Only if you do," says Josh as the two kiss.

To Be Continued

 _Time for the final TKD QA_

 _Josh sits in front of his laptop. "Ok. Now to answer your questions! #1: Are their any drawback from my elemental control? Well, it depends on the element. For instance, if I overuse my fire, my body will overheat. If I overuse my ice, my body will start to freeze. But the most dangerous is my lightning. If I go beyond my limit, my brain will get fried, but not in the way you think. What I mean is that my brain will short circuit and I will end up a complete babbling idiot. Actually I remember when Karmen and Teresa drew red circles on my cheeks while I was sleeping and had me use my electricity to force me into that state. They then proceeded to dress me up as Pikachu and post some pictures on the internet. #2: Why do I like BDSM, but hate being tied up by villains? Because BDSM is based on consent If a psycho ties me up like Lust, then I hate that. #3: Who is my favorite anime character? My favorite male is Naruto Uzumaki, and female is Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach. #4: Who would I compare Lust to? That psycho is like a more sinister version Yuno Gasai. Last Question: If I could compare my and the Wanderers to any anime character, who would we be? Well, I'm Naruto, Kathy would be Uzu Sanageyama from Kill la Kill, Karmen would be Sakura Haruno from Naruto, Teresa would be Vegeta from Dragon Ball, and Chelsea would be Rangiku from Bleach. Well, that's all for today. Have a great day!"_


	32. New Arrogance

_*Shambali Training Room*_

watch?v=lR4Sik1zyqo&t=0s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=54

Josh and Chelsea stand in the training room in their ninja attires, ready for a little sparring. "Shall we get started, babe," asks Josh. "Whenever you're ready, Josh," Chelsea says, sliding back. "No weapons. Just Taijutsu." The two bow to each other and prepare. Josh charges with a fast kick, which Chelsea blocks and counters with a leg sweep. Josh rolls back and gets in close to Chelsea. The two trade close range punches and palms. Chelsea breaks away and attacks with a jumping kick. Josh moves out of the way and attacks with his own kick. Chelsea takes the hit and lands on her hands and knees. She looks up and smiles. "Nice one." She gets back up and lunges with a punch. Josh blocks, only to be countered by a side kick to the gut. Chelsea sweeps his leg, making him fall to the ground. She sits atop of his chest. "You wanna give up?" Josh smiles before turning over and putting Chelsea in an armbar. "Do you?" Chelsea manages to get out of the hold and put Josh in an armbar of her own, but of a greater magnitude. Josh taps out, signaling her to release the hold. Chelsea smiles. "So, I guess we're both the best ninja in the world." Josh smiles as he gets up, only to lose his balance and fall on top of Chelsea. The two were now in a close embrace, their chests touching, Josh's leg in between hers, and his crimson eyes looking into her cerulean ones. The two blush at their situation until Chelsea smiles. "You planned this didn't you," asks Josh. "Maybe. But I think you like it," she says, moving his hand to her right breast. Josh smiles as he gropes his girlfriend before getting up. "Well, I'm going to meet with Chishiki. See ya." He opens a portal to his PFD's own realm and walks through. "Well, that was interesting," says Murakumo, appearing behind Chelsea. "Oh hey Murakumo! What's up?" "Ah, I was just bored. I thought about hanging with the other girls, but Mikadzuki Bara is a stuck up princess, and Tenno Hikari is a little crazy." Chelsea and Murakumo walk out of the training room to hang out, not knowing that they were being followed.

* _Chishiki's Realm*_

watch?v=B41DKRNEYnA (Song ends at 3:22)

Josh walks into Chishiki's lab and see the latter looking through a microscope. "So what do you have, Chishiki?" The vampire looks up from his scope. "You need to check this out yourself." Josh looks through the microscope, looking at a couple of atoms. After fighting Envy, he took a 10 gram sample of her flesh when she was knocked out. "Fascinating. I see there are traces of sodium, cesium, and potassium in her cells," says Josh. "We can assume she has a biological structure consisting of alkali metals," says Chishiki. Josh looks to a glass container full of water. "I wonder." Chishiki looks at Josh and follows his gaze. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking," says Josh. "If you're talking about seeing what happens if we put that chunk of flesh in a container of water, then yes." Chishiki snaps his finger and constructs a barricade of glass around the container with a slit for hands. "For safety." Josh grabs his phone. "This is Josh Smith and Chishiki testing a hypothesis. We are about to take a chunk of flesh containing alkali metals and drop it into a container of water." He takes a pair of tongs and picks up the piece of Envy's flesh. "I am moving towards the container, where I will drop this flesh into the water below." He puts the tongs through the slit and drop the flesh into the water. The piece of flesh starts to sizzle before glowing pink and exploding, destroying the glass container, shattering the barrier and sending Josh backwards into the wall. Chishiki checks on him. "You OK?" Josh stands up. "Yeah." He pulls out his phone. "The flesh appears to react violently with water, possibly due to the mixture of alkali metals." Josh then looks to Chishiki. "If 10 grams could do that, imagine what would happen if an entire body of that stuff would do." Chishiki gets an idea. "What if you use your ice to contain the explosion?" Josh ponders for a sec. "That could decrease the sheer intensity of the explosion." "I say we get to work," says Chishiki. Suddenly, Murakumo appears. "Thank God I found you guys." She looks to see the remnants of the experiment they just did. "What the heck happened here?" Josh rubs the back of his head. "It's a long story. What happened?" "It's Chelsea. She's being held hostage upstairs." Josh looks with wide eyes. "Who is it?!" "It's someone familiar." The three walk out of the lab into a dark room to see Chelsea chained to a statue. "Chelsea!" She begins to stir and looks to Josh. "J-Josh?" They are met by the other Wanderers, Deus, and Rin. "What happened? Murakumo sent word to our Prime Field Devices and told us to meet her," says Kathy. "Well, the gang's all here," says a voice.

watch?v=VIPWAcUQPlI&t=0s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=21

They look to see a cloaked man (The guy from last chapter) walk up and sit on a throne in the room. "Nice to see you guys again," he says, taking off his hood to reveal Daisuke Arata, the Wanderer's limo driver. "Daisuke?! You were the spy," says Josh in rage. "I'm not a mere spy. I am Izanami's new favorite," he says removing his shirt to reveal the number 4 on his chest. Kathy looks in shock. "Wait, that's Pride's number." Daisuke smiles. "That's right. I am the new, perfected Pride. The best that will ever be!" Josh looks at his arm to see a familiar symbol: the Yamaguchi-gumi. "You're also part of that yakuza group?" Daisuke smiles. "Yes. Honestly, I wanted to kill Nara and take his place as leader, but Izanami took care of that." "Let Chelsea go," says Shara. "Nah, she's the trophy that Izanami promised to me." Josh starts to shake in rage. (1:29)"Oh did I hit a nerve? Just wait till I kill all her friends in front of her. She'll fall into a deep despair. Then I'll have my way with her." "Shut your mouth," says Josh. "That would be fun taking her away from you. My own little prima nocta." "Shut up," says Josh increasing in rage. "Just the thought of taking Chelsea away from you as she calls out your name is absolutely delicious." (1:55) Suddenly, Josh loses his temper. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

watch?v=VIPWAcUQPlI&t=0s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=21

His body becomes covered in fire as his Bankai activates. "DAISUKEEEE!" He grabs his sword and walks slowly towards Daisuke. "May I," Josh asks. "Go ahead," Kathy nods. "Chishiki." "Yeah. I'll back your move, partner," says the blonde vampire. Daisuke laughs. "Nice armor. The lights are a cute touch. But I have a barrier composed lightning so powerful, it will vaporize anyone who-!" His phrase is cut off as Josh rush towards him and punches him in the gut, making him cough blood. He then tosses Daisuke down to the ground. "How?! I'm a high ranking warrior, you wretched boar! One of Izanami's most powerful subordinates." He draws his own version of Kiba and fires lightning blasts at Josh, who deflects them without effort. "How can a perfected soldier lose to a filthy savage like you?! It isn't right! It isn't fair!" Josh punches Daisuke in the face, breaking his nose. "You're nothing like Bradley, pathetic weakling." He grabs Daisuke by the collar. "I don't understand. I obtained perfection. I've gotten so much stronger with the power Izanami gave me." Josh gives him another blow to the stomach. Daisuke grits his teeth in anger. "I refuse to be defeated by a perverted piece of filth!" He makes a giant lightning barrier between him and Josh, laughing maniacally. "And now your trapped. This barrier is impenetrable. A knuckle-dragging idiot like the failed reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi doesn't have a chance in hell of beating me!" Josh growls. "I'll drag my knuckles across your face, scum bag!" He forms a spiraling blue ball of energy and charges. Shara looks in shock. "Wait, that's a-!" "RASENGAN!" Josh smashes the ball into the barrier. Daisuke laughs. "Keep trying, it's cute!" Josh pushes the ball harder against the barrier and destroys it. Daisuke recoils in shock and fear. "But how!?" "I don't care what happens to me! No one makes Chelsea cry!" He uppercuts the new Pride into the ceiling before crashing to the ground. "But my lightning is unbeatable." "Wind beats lightning. It's a natural electrical insulator," Josh explains, much to Daisuke's anger. (2:15) "I can't lose! I beat Bradley! I even had a plan to deal with Izanagi! There's no way I would expect to lose to this reincarnation of Musashi, whose main claim to fame is being a breast obsessed anime lover!" He begins to power up a giant blast of lightning behind him, his body emitting a yellow wavelength. "I AM DAISUKE ARATA, THE PERFECT DEADLY SIN!" Josh grabs his sword and slides his foot back. "DIE!" Daisuke fires the blast at Josh, who evades and dashes at his opponent. (2:40) The new Pride looks in fear as Josh unsheathes his sword. "STARBURST STREAM!" He slashes Daisuke twice with his sword across the chest in an X pattern. "Damn you! DAMN YOU," he yells as he falls apart. Josh picks up Daisuke's severed head and removes his helmet. "Stay away from Chelsea, you prick! If I ever see anyone of you sins near her again, I will smash you guys into a thin red paste. YOU GOT THAT," he yells. He runs to Chelsea and tries to destroy the statue. "Dang it! The chains won't break!" Daisuke smiles. "It's no use. Those chain were made to consume her life force if I was defeated." Kathy glares to Daisuke's still talking remains. "You'll never get away with this." Daisuke laughs as he turns to dust and finally dies. Josh yells as he smashes the statue, breaking the chains in the progress. Chelsea's eyes flutter open. "Josh?" He smiles. "Hey, babe. Don't worry about Daisuke. I dealt with him." Chelsea smiles as she hugs Josh. "Thank you." Josh breaks the hug and looks to Deus. "Lord Deus, we need more allies to fight Izanami." "Who do you have in mind," the monk asks. "It's time we revive those three," says Josh. Deus looks in shock. "You mean?" "Yes, we're reviving Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi."

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today we will be talking about the alkali metals." He points to the first group on the periodic table. "The alkali metals are all elements in group one, aside from hydrogen which is a gas. These elements include lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, cesium, and francium. The one thing they have in common is that they react violently with water, lithium being the less potent, and francium being the most potent, as the only reaction seen was in an ocean and resulted in a gigantic explosion." Teresa walks in. "Hey Josh, what does this do?" Josh looks to see her holding a 15 gram chunk of sodium. "Teresa, careful with that. It's very dangerous." "How," she asks until she accidentally drops it in a glass of water. "Oops." Josh grabs Teresa and pushes her out of the room before it explodes. "And that is why I don't let you in my lab. Well, see you guys next week. Sayonara!"_


	33. The Tengu

_*Main Sanctuary of Shambali HQ*_

watch?v_M1eG2XPZhMlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=90t=0s

The Shambali monks gather as Josh and the others walk up to the platform. "I know it may seem like we face a difficult opponent. It may feel like we may die. But sometimes, we have to take a stand. My sister believed this and sacrificed herself so I could create hope for everyone." The Shambali start to cheer. "Izanami has taken so many things. Lives, family, she even plans to rule over this world. I say that we show her the power of humanity, the power of Musashi, and the power of the Iris." The cheering intensifies. "So, in the coming days, we will prepare to face Izanami and her Deadly Sins. In the meantime, I will go to revive the three gods that Izanami had destroyed. They will help us in our quest." Chelsea smiles. (2:09) "I know I may be asking a lot of you. If anyone doesn't want to fight, you are welcome to leave. I won't stop you." The Shambali start to look to one another and discuss their opinions. Josh looks in shock as everyone stands up and stays. "So all of you wish to stay and fight? I am thankful for your bravery. Now, let's give Izanami a beating of a lifetime!" The monks cheer their loudest as Josh walks away from the platform. Karmen pats his back. "Nice job. I think you should work on your speeches more. Probably try Phil Jackson. He's like the gold standard." She forms a triangle with her hands. "Triangle, dude. Study." Josh smirks. "I'll work on it." They walk over to Deus and Rin. "Are you ready," asks Deus. Josh nods as Deus opens a portal to a forest. "Let's go." (3:41) The heroes walk through the portal and stand in front of a giant Shinto gate. "Welcome to Aokigahara. The forest where Izanagi had us hide the stone bodies of the three gods." Kathy sees a sign on the gate saying "Mada kibō ga arimasu. Yūrei ni naranaide (There is still hope. Don't become a yurei.)" "What does this mean?" Rin sees it. "Oh, that's a warning to ask people to not commit suicide." "Wait what," Kathy says, turning slightly pale. "Yeah, this is the second most popular place for people to just end their lives. Tch! What a bunch of bakas," says Rin. "They says those who die here become yurei, or vengeful ghosts." You're saying this place is haunted," says Teresa. "Moving on," says Josh. The heroes walk through the forest, trekking over rivers and streams. Teresa and Kathy look around, worried about running into one of the ghosts. Shara and Chelsea would occasionally make ghost sounds to screw with them, much to their chagrin. Karmen would use her super strength to lift or all out destroy obstacles blocking their path. They reach a giant waterfall as Deus stops them. "This is it," he says, pointing to a cave. "This is the place where we hid their bodies." He points to Josh. "You may take one person to go in with you." Josh looks around. "I'll take Kathy. I think she'd prefer going into a cave then being out here." "Be warned: in the temple lies the Tengu, a demon-like bird that takes the form of a human. If you see it, don't draw your sword." The two most powerful Wanderers walk into the cave. "Good luck," says Chelsea.

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=REHHlBbf6nMindex=39list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7t=0s

Envy and Greed walk down a corridor to a room, where they see a Pride, chained to a wheel. "Have you come to gloat, you demons." Greed presses a button causing the wheel to turn and pull on Pride's limbs. "You can just sit here and take this or you can join us again." "I will never join you again," says Pride, gritting his teeth. "Ever the defiant one," says Envy. "I know about you telling Lust about what we did to Josh. Too bad it didn't work." Pride glares. "Well, we'll both be failures, like how you'll fail being number 1." Greed grabs Pride's throat. "That pink haired psycho will soon know that I deserve the number one spot and when the time comes, I'll kill her and Josh while they look into each other's eyes." The sisters walk out of the room as Pride's torture continues. They walk until they meet Gluttony, who is chewing on a turkey leg. "So, he knows?" "Yep, and he thinks Lust will find out," says Envy. "Oh she'll find out. After we kill her over and over again," says Greed. "I can't wait to feast on their flesh," says Gluttony, licking her chops to reveal the number 6 on her tongue.

 _*Tengu Cave*_

Josh and Kathy walk deep into the cave. "Remember, don't draw your sword when you see them," says Josh. Kathy nods. The two continue on until they see a bunch of men kneeling away from them. "What the heck," says Kathy. "It's the Tengu." They walk around the kneeling demons to the front, where a shrine to the three gods sit. A door opens behind the shrine. "Wait here," says Josh as he walks through the door as Kathy stays back.

watch?v=I1o1hnTbqCUlist=PLk3ipJPT8o2yrFIV1cxQO1bkRj9P-OwSvindex=12t=0s (1:16)

Josh walks into an empty room, where a man faces away from him. "So you are the new reincarnation of Miyamoto Musashi." He turns around and looks at him with red piercing eyes. Josh kneels. "I come to revive the three gods so they can help us defeat Izanami once and for all." The man smiles. "But first, you'll have to go through me. I am the Tengu, the master of the forest." Josh looks up. "I am Josh Smith, the Ninja of Charlotte, Leader of the Taekwondo Wanderers." The Tengu walks around Josh. "You seem to have a lot on your mind. A lot of doubt. What if you can't defeat Izanami? What if you can't save your friends? What if you become a disappointment to your parents and sister?" Josh grits his teeth. "Your doubt will make you vulnerable," the Tengu says, reappearing with his sword near Josh's neck. "So do you plan to let your doubt control you or, will you control your doubt?" Josh looks behind him. "If I die, my friends will take up my cause." "Ah yes, the rose maiden you brought with you. You told her not to draw her sword, but will her adrenaline keep her docile? And will your love try and save you at the cost of her own life?" (3:38) Meanwhile, Kathy stands at the shrine until she hears footsteps and sees Karmen, Teresa, Shara, Deus, Rin, and Chelsea walk up. "What are you guys doing here?" (4:00) Teresa then notices one of the Tengu's heads shaking violently and activates her Shikai in fear. "No don't!" (4:04) All the other Tengu look up and attack. Teresa fires blasts of light at the demons, trying to stop their movement. The Tengu moved at such a fast speed, they were like blurs. One attacks Rin as he tries to counter with his claws, only to get kicked to the ground and his neck snapped. "No!" "Draw your sword," says a voice in her head. Shara tries to use her knives to defend herself. "Save them," the voice says. Shara throws a knife at one of them, only to hit Teresa in the chest. Shara looks in shock until a Tengu slashes her across the chest. Chelsea spins her staff around trying to defend herself. "Draw your sword." (5:02) Meanwhile, Josh and the main Tengu face off. "If you can beat me with your sword skills, I'll let you go forward," says the Tengu. Josh stands up and draws Chishiki in its sealed form. Back at the main room, Kathy shakes her head. "Save them, Kathy." Deus tries to evade their attack before a Tengu stabs him from behind. Karmen becomes overwhelmed as Kathy tries to save her as a Tengu throws her upwards and grabs his sword. (5:25) Meanwhile, Josh and the Tengu dash at each other before the former evades the demon's strike and stops his blade shy of his neck. "I win," says Josh. The Tengu nods as Kathy sees the other Tengu and the heroes disappear. "It was an illusion?" She walks forward and sees Josh and the Tengu bow, the latter disappearing. "What the heck?" "Onward," says Josh, as they move further forward and reach a giant door. "This is it."

watch?v=vJ_Nvl4u3jYindex=1t=0slist=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WW

Josh opens the door to see three statues; one woman, two men. "Susanoo. Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi," says Kathy. "The three gods that came into existence after Izanami's sealing." They look and nod to each other before kneeling down. Josh pull out a kunai and a cup before cutting his finger, dripping the blood into the cup. He hands the knife over to Kathy, who does the same. Josh walks up to the statues and pours the blood onto them. "Oh he who's rage is wild storm! Oh he who is as mysterious as the moon! Oh she who's beauty is as bright as the sun! I hereby summon and revive the gods Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi!" Suddenly, the statues begin to flash and crack. "Here we go," says Josh.

To Be Continued

 _The Kwajangnim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about Aokigahara." He points to a picture of the forest. "It is located in the Yamanashi Prefecture and is 21.8 miles from Mt Fuji. It is known as the world second most infamous suicide place and is also known for being haunted be yurei or vengeful ghosts." Chelsea walks into the room in her dominatrix attire. "So why didn't we walk from Fuji?" "I don't know. Also, why are you wearing that?" Chelsea smiles. "You're saying you forgot about our monthly SM sessions?" "Oh right! That is today." "Now you want the easy way or the hard way," she says smiling. "What's the difference," Josh asks. "The easy way is where I handcuff you to the bed, while the hard way involves me tying you up naked, sucking your katana like a pop-sickle, and riding you like a horse. Actually, I kinda like the second one, so we're doing that. Now, start stripping!" Josh smiles. "And if I refuse?" Chelsea disappears and reappears behind Josh. "Are you disobeying your master? And last time I checked, horses don't speak. I'll have to introduce you to a old friend of mine, and it rhymes with 'luck vape'." Chelsea drags Josh to their room and locks the door._


	34. The Infinity Gauntlet

_*Tengu Cave, Aokigahara*_

Josh and Kathy watch as the three statues start to crumble and move. One statue broke away to reveal Amaterasu, the goddess of sun, while another revealed Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon, and the last broke away to reveal Susanoo, the god of the storms and seas. The three gods start to stir and awaken. "Where are we," asks Susanoo. "It appears we have been revived, but for what purpose," says Amaterasu. Josh and Kathy bow. "Great children of Izanagi, I have revived by your father's wish and seek your help," says Josh. The gods look to Josh. "What does our father have to say, mortal," asks Amaterasu. "I bring terrible news: Izanami is preparing to attack and I was sent to revive you." "So I take it my father gave my power to you," says Susanoo. "Well, yes and no. My name is Josh Smith and I am the reincarnation of the main holder, a great swordsman named Miyamoto Musashi. He succeeded in sealing her away, but after some time, Izanami has regained her strength," says Josh. "Hmm, and why should we look to help you," asks Tsukuyomi. "Because I am the only one who can stop her." Susanoo steps up. "Very well. If you can beat me in a fight, then we will fight with you." Josh stands up and unsheathes his sword. "Then let's get started."

watch?v=IW8iG0Bqd3Y

Josh and Susanoo prepare for their fight. (0:10) Josh charges at Susanoo, who blocks with his own twin swords. "Too slow." He slashes at Josh, who jumps back and back flips. "Chishiki, don't fail me now." He lunges at Susanoo again, slashing repeatedly and jumps behind him. "Lightning Sword!" He imbues his sword with electricity and jumps downwards at Susanoo. The god of the storms evades, but just barely, earning a slice on his cheek. "Sneaky." Susanoo charges at Josh and slashes, only to get block by a shield of fire. "Mirror of Yata!" Josh kicks his opponent away and dashes quickly at him, slashing across his chest. (0:48) Susanoo grunts as Josh jumps into the air and kicks him to the ground. "Time to finish this!" Josh tosses his sword upwards into its sheath and charges his hands with lightning. "Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Volts!" He hits the ground and releases his attack into the ground, electrifying Susanoo. The god of storms winces in pain. "I surrender." He stands up. "Josh Smith, you are admirable opponent. I will go into battle with you." He walks up to shake his hand, only to see Josh with dopey face, giggling and giving a thumbs up. Amaterasu looks in shock. "What happened to him?" Kathy facepalms. "He overused his lightning ability. If he goes over his limit, his brain get fried for about 5 minutes." She pick up Josh and put him over her shoulder. "Up you go," she says as her and the three gods walk out of the cave.

 _*Izanami's Hideout*_

watch?v=9i_W-lfsmuk

Izanami walks down a corridor to the armory of the hideout, where Sloth awaits. "Lady Izanami, I have made some new improvements to your armor." He shows her a gold and black armor set adorned with spikes. She puts on her new armors and tests it out. "Nice. Movement is fluid." She picks up a piece of metal and clenches her fist, destroying it. "And with this fist, I will crush Josh's skull." Sloth walks up with a giant gauntlet adorned with 6 colorful gems: one blue, one green, one red, one yellow, one orange, and one purple. "Behold, my greatest creation." He puts it on Izanami's hand. "I call it 'The Infinity Gauntlet', and with it, time, space, reality, even the mind is at your disposal." Izanami smiles as her fist glows green and turns the crunched up piece of metal back to its original form. "And now the world will bow before me."

 _*Shambali HQ, Next Day, 8:00am*_

Kathy wakes up and walks down a corridor and sees Shara and Chelsea in the training room, sitting on the floor. Their faces looked like they were hypnotized. Kathy walks into the room. "Hey guys." "Morning," they say without looking at her. "Whatcha doing," she asks in intrigue. "Just enjoying the view," says Shara. "Oh yeah, I did hear that there was nice weather today." "We're not talking about the weather," says Chelsea. Kathy looks in confusion until she follows their eyes, her jaw dropping. "Holy crap."

watch?v=Dvc4EOjRweU&t=0s&index=5&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g (starts at 0:09)

In the other room was Josh doing push ups in nothing but his tight blue and red spandex ninja pants. Kathy could see for the first time every single detail in his body: All the toned muscles from his hard ninja like training and his sweat dripping down his god like features. She looks to Shara and Chelsea, whose noses were bleeding ever so slightly. Shara was in heaven, seeing the man who she used to date half naked and working out. Chelsea was in the same boat. Seeing her husband like this wasn't rare, but it still turned her on. She started to look at his nice rounded buttocks. She could even feel some heat between her thighs. Kathy snapped out of her trance and looked with contempt at the two girls. "You guys are unbelievable. Come on, we're leaving!" "What? No! I wanna stay," says Chelsea. "Come on Kathy! You can't tell me that that doesn't make you hot?" "Uh, no, because I have my own bae." "So if Calum was half naked and working out, you would be turned on and horny?" Kathy blushes. "That's beside the point." "Well, me and Chelsea are gonna continue looking at our hot sexy piece of ninja meat and you can go, fantasize about Calum and get wet," says Shara, much to Kathy's embarrassment. "Dude!" "Oh come on! It is in a woman's DNA to get wet when she thinks about a man she likes. Look at Chelsea." "Shara," Chelsea says in embarrassment, but knew she was telling the truth by rubbing her thighs. "Come on Kathy! You have to admit that Josh is a bit sexier than Calum," says Shara. "No, I won't, because he is my best friend." "Ahem!" The three women gasped with shock as they turned around and saw Josh done doing his workout. "Oh, hey Josh," says Chelsea. "Yo," he says back. "How long have you been there," asks Shara. "Long enough." "How long," asks Kathy. "Long enough to here you guys talk about how hot and sexy I am and that you guys are horny and wet." The three blush with embarrassment as Josh flexes his toned muscles like a bodybuilder. "Well, I'm done with my workout. I'm gonna go get some breakfast and leave you guys to fantasizing about me." He left the room with a fox-like grin on his face. He'd expect Chelsea, but not Kathy and Shara. "You know Josh, you've become quite the lady killer," says Chishiki. "Dang yeah. Their hormones could kill a ton of Izanami's soldiers."

 _*Later that day, 1:00pm*_

watch?v=FBX11V6yObw

Josh and his team suits up and grabs their weapons. They stand in a room. "Well, here we go guys," says Josh, preparing his shurikens and kunai. "This might be our most difficult fight ever." Kathy cleans her sword. "Well, it's nothing we haven't fought before," she says. Karmen fits her new red finger less gloves onto her hands. "I can't wait to finish off Ava with my Bankai." Teresa slide her bracelets onto her arms. I will definitely enjoy this battle." Josh notices Shara slide on a pair of wing like hair clips. "Those the hair clips I gave you for our first date?" "Yep," says Shara, as she unsheathes her dual knives. "I always kept on to them." Chelsea grabs her staff. "Let's go kick some butt, guys!" (0:46) The heroes walk down a dark corridor and reach the end, where the Shambali await. They see Rin in a black catsuit with claws and a white tooth like necklace. "You look badass, Rin," says Teresa. "Thanks. My father kept this for me." Josh sees Amatersau, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo standing with them. "Thank you for helping us." "Well, you did revive us. Plus Izanami will never claim this world." Josh stands in front of his allies. "Let's do this!" The group yells as they run down a hill, ready to fight Izanami.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! So, if you guys notice, Izanami has her own Infinity Gauntlet, similar to Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Actually, I just saw the new movie last night. I must say, it had the most shocking ending ever. BTW, Kwanjang-nim's study guide will return next week, but first here's a little bio about Shara._

 _Shara Johnson:_

 _Age: 28_

 _Nationality: German American_

 _Eye Color: Brown_

 _Hair Color: Black/Red and Yellow due to Radiation_

 _Height: 6'6"_

 _BWH: 99-58-90_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Powers: Fire Control and Exploding Clones_

 _Family: Rebekah Johnson (Sister, Deceased), Unnamed Parents (Deceased)_

 _Personality: Mysterious, Calculating, Unwavering, Pragmatic, Charismatic, Closet Pervert_

 _Likes: Josh and his Friends, Her Sister, Video Games, Anime, Spicy Food and Cheeseburgers_

 _Dislikes: Evil, People who Target her Friends and Family, and Avacados_

 _Fears: Frogs and Drowning in Ice_


	35. The End Begins

_*Author's Note*_

 _Alright guys. We are getting to the final battle, so here's a long chapter for you, with 6 music pieces._

 _*Unknown Forest, 50 miles from Tokyo*_

watch?v=fQ_5CPZfOW4&t=0s&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=6

The group of Monks, Wanderers, and Gods take a break and go over the plan. "Alright, we don't know where Izanami will strike, so we'll split up," says Josh, pulling out a map.. "The Five Shambali sects will spread out in a star pattern and try to get the lay of the land. Meanwhile, Rin and Deus's team will move North east and my team will move South towards Tokyo." Amaterasu speaks up. "Where do you wants us?" Josh points to three sections on the map. "You three will be in the air, looking over the Kanto region from the Saitama, Chiba, and Kanagawa Prefectures." Kyle raises his hand. "Yes Kyle," says Josh. "I just wanna ask: what do we do if we run into any of the Seven sins?" "Well, the only ones I haven't fought are Sloth and Gluttony, so their abilities are a mystery. Even though they are the lowest level sins, they might still have some fight, so be careful. Now for the others, Wrath's attacks include wild swings and slashes with his Executioner's Blade to keep people at bay, so close combat might be able to limit his attack range. Greed's attacks are similar, but close combat is not advised, as she will blast you away with Shibuki. Also she has the ability to harden her body with titanium, so she might be an issue. Her sister Envy specializes in stealth technique with Nuibari, and will try to slice you to bits. Lastly, if you encounter Lust, alert me with the pink flare I gave you guys." Chelsea looks to Josh. "You aren't thinking about fighting her, are you?" "She's crazy for me, so I should be the one to put her down." After the meeting, the heroes prepare to split off. Rin and Minako (The leader of the Wind Tribe) say goodbye to each other and kiss. The groups split up and head out to fight Izanami.

 _*Izanami's Fortress*_

watch?v=IUItcqdKVGc&t=93s

Izanami and Kagutsuchi walk down the corridor clad in their armor and reach the back exit. Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Envy, and Sloth sit on their horses, clad in armor matching the color of their hooded cloaks. Izanami gets atop of hers and sees Lust is not with them. "Where is Lust?" "She said she had something to take care of and that she'd catch up," says Gluttony. "No matter, we can make do with out her," says Izanami. The door starts to slowly open as she sees a group of undead warriors and Yamaguchi-gumi gang members await for her. She raises her sword and rides, her army following her before splitting up. "And with this fist and this sword, I will build a new world upon the skulls of humanity." Meanwhile, Lust peeks out of the exit, Pride standing next to her. "Lust, you don't have to do this," says Pride. "I will and then Josh will be mine," she says, summoning her horse before riding out with Pride in tow.

 _Back with the Heroes*_

watch?v=4Vr2-n5C0mE

Josh and his group explore the forest and look around. "So what's the plan," asks Karmen. "The plan is we head towards Tokyo and prepare for Izanami's siege," says Josh. "How do you know she will be in Tokyo," asks Teresa. "I've been getting images of some machine that she wants to use." "Images," asks Kathy. "Yeah, she's in my head, kinda like a catchy anime song you just can't get rid of." Karmen glares at Josh. "Hey! Start humming that one Dragon Ball song or that Code 'Gy-ass' song, and I'll tie you to a punching bag and use you for training." Josh smiles. "Oh come on! Chozestu Dynamic is a freaking catchy song and Flow's COLORS was on of the best songs of its time." "I don't care how popular they are! I don't want to hear you sing one anime tone right now!" Josh smirks as he starts to sing. "Don't you wanna dream again? Now it's calling for me go back to the start." Karmen starts to pop a vein in her head. "Dude, I'm warning you!" Chelsea smiles and plays along. "Wishing on the starlights. In the sky, let's paint a door for tomorrow." Karmen looks to Chelsea. "Chelsea, I swear I'll break your freaking legs." Shara smiles and nods to Teresa as they both sing the next verse. "Just step on the new stage don't be shy." Karmen shuts her eyes and covers her ears. "I'm not listening!" Kathy smiles and sings the next verse. "Gonna take the challenge of god." Suddenly, everyone else broke into song except for Karmen. "So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic! Let's Go! Yes! Give a kick! Keep on going power pumpin' up something greater waiting not so far away!" At that point, Karmen screams at the top of her lungs. "THAT'S IT!" She chased the others all over the place. "You want me to give a kick?! I'll give a kick...to each one of your asses!" The enraged Mohawked girl chased them for 5 minutes until she gave up. "Alright, it's getting dark," says Josh as he unsheathes his sword and summons Chishiki. "Chishiki, do it." The vampire nods as he constructs a Japanese house similar to their vacation house in an instant. "Whoa this is nice," says Calum. "Yep, Chishiki is like my own private butler. Now, let's take a break from annoying Karmen." Karmen glares at the others. "Remind me to make sure I make good on my promise," she says in her head.

 _*Izanami's Group, 10 pm*_

watch?v=eU5U2t1DfbU&t=0s&index=30&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7

Izanami and Kagutsuchi ride into the outskirts of Tokyo. "And here is where it begins," says Izanami. "Father should have thought twice before betraying us," says Kagutsuchi. The Matron of the Dead smiles. "Now it begins," she says as she raises her hand. Suddenly, a giant spire arises in the middle of Tokyo, destroying the Tokyo Tower. The citizens see this and panic as they see a bunch of undead warriors attack, slaughtering them. Izanami listens to the screams and smiles. "The humans thought they could forget about us with their simple machines. Well, I will destroy them with the very thing they thought could make their lives better." Her and Kagutsuchi walk towards the town, which was now a smoking wreck.

* _Next day, 7 am*_

watch?v=Wp2oSuh1Hy0&index=71&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s

Josh groggily wakes up and looks out of his window to see cherry blossom leaves. He tries to get up but feels a heavy weight on his body. "What the heck?" He looks down to a sight that makes his nose explode. Shara and Chelsea were stark naked and cuddling him like a pillow. He saw their massive breasts pushed against his bare chest, the covers pulled back enough to show their bare torsos He looked further down to see their legs intertwined with his. He pulled up the covers to see if he was wearing at least something. Turns out he wasn't. At first embarrassed, he then began to accept it and hug them tighter. The two ladies began to smile and cuddle closer into him. Josh then hears a knock on the door. "Uh guys. I got to get up." "Aw come on. Five more minutes," says Chelsea, softly. "Don't you want us," says Shara. Josh starts to try and escape until he feels a certain sensation. He looks down to see Chelsea and Shara giving him a hand job. "Doesn't that feel good," says Chelsea, lightly stroking his manly bits. Josh starts to moan. "Guys, come on. I need to get up." "Chelsea, why don't we take things to the next level," says Shara as she and Chelsea removes the covers around Josh's waist. Suddenly, the door opens up and the others show up. "Josh, you need to see this," says Kathy before seeing the situation. "Uhh, what the heck is going on here?" Josh blushes. "N-nothing!" "Really? Cause to me, it looks like you're are too busy getting pleasured to open the door," says Karmen. Josh's entire body was actually viewed by everyone, including his "boys". Kyle, Carlos, and Calum felt so much envy, Kathy felt so uncomfortable and tries to cover her eyes, Karmen was annoyed, and Teresa silently laughing. Shara and Chelsea were annoyed by the fact that Josh's body wasn't a secret anymore. "Well, anyway, what's up," Josh says, covering himself. "You need to check this out. And put some clothes on," yells Karmen. Teresa unleashed a laughing fit. "Josh...You're a...Freaking...Dumbass," she says in between fits as they leave.

watch?v=6xP1_o17R1Y&index=11&t=0s&list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637

After 5 minutes, Josh, Shara, and Chelsea got in their Wanderer's attire. Josh gave Shara a new outfit: a high collar white and blue sailor uniform with shoulder epaulets and gold adornments on the side. On both of her arms, she had three blue bands on her upper arms. She also wore white and blue high heel boots that reached her mid thighs. The heroes look outside and see a giant spire in the distance. "What the heck is that," says Josh. "I don't know? Maybe it's that machine," says Chelsea. Suddenly, they hear a whistling through the air and duck to see a long needle like sword stab a tree. The heroes look to see Envy and Sloth appear from the trees. "Well, look who we found," says Envy. "Alright, let's get this over with so I can go to sleep already," says Sloth. The heroes stand in alert. Shara glares at Envy. "Now what's with that look," the green haired women asks. "I'm going to get payback for what you did to Josh," Shara says drawing her knives. "Oh, I've heard of you! You're the one who dated Josh after she dumped my sister. I've been waiting to meet you." Suddenly, they hear running footsteps and see a figure running down a nearby hill. Josh looks closer to see it's Lust, clad in her black leather dress and drawing her sword. "Well, look who decided to show up," says Envy with a smile. At that moment, the unexpected happened: in one swift swing, Lust decapitated Envy. The heroes looked in shock. "What the heck," says Kathy. Envy's body picks up her head and fastens it on before looking at Lust with disdain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I know about what you did to Josh! I told you what happens to anyone who takes my Joshy from me," Lust says with blood-curdling anger. Envy holds her neck. "That strike took some energy out of me. I'll have to retreat," she thinks before running. "Hey! Get back here," yell Shara as she runs after her. "Shara! Take this," Josh says, tossing her a white and blue ball. "You'll need this when you fight her." "Thanks," Shara says, chasing after her foe. Sloth sees his situation and starts to walk away. "Hey you! Stop!" He stop and looks to see Kathy, unsheathe her sword. "I'm your opponent!" Sloth sighs. "Guess I'll have to fight." Suddenly, he disappears and reappears, kicking Kathy with such speed, she is sent flying 15 feet away. Kathy wipes the blood from her mouth and smiles. "Well, this is interesting," she says as she runs deeper into the forest, Sloth in pursuit. Lust looks to the remaining heroes. "Josh is only safe with me. I'm the only one who can have him." Chelsea steps up. "Karmen, take Josh and run. I'll take care of this." "What," says Josh. "She'll kill you! Let me fight her!" Chelsea sighs before punching Josh in the gut, knocking him out. "Sorry bae. You need to save your strength." Karmen grabs the unconscious Josh and runs away, the other heroes in tow. "Get back here," Lust yells before getting blocked by Chelsea. "Move, or I will kill you." "Make me, you psycho," says Cheslea. The two girls then charge at each other ready for battle.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide:_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about the element Titanium." He points to a picture of a giant slab of titanium. "Titanium is one of the strongest elements ever, capable of withstanding mass force and mass heat. However, it can be lose strength when heated above 806 degrees Fahrenheit." Suddenly, the door to the room breaks down to reveal Envy. "Guess who's taking over, fools!" Josh glares. "Oh no! This is my segment of the story. Villains don't get any." Envy smiles evilly as she wraps Nuibari around Josh's body and tapes his mouth shut. "Not anymore. Now get out!" She kicks him into a closet and locks the door. "Welcome to Envy's Corner, fools! And no one will stop me this time!" Suddenly, a camera man whispers to her. "WHAT?! Time's up?! But I hardly got showtime in this chapter, other than getting decapitated be Lust!"_


	36. Snake Slayer

_Hey guys! Happy Mothers Day Weekend for you guys! Let's all thank the main women in our lives who help us through all our struggles. Now, let's begin with the next chapter of Wrath of Izanami._

watch?v=mAtLQgNuKTA&index=9&list=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WW&t=0s

Shara chases after Envy, who uses Nuibari to try and distract her. The fire woman deflects all the attacks. "Is that the best you can do," says Shara. Envy smiles as she takes a different route through the forest, disappearing. "I won't let you escape!" Shara follows her. "I can't let her go unpunished after she did to Josh." She holds the blue and white ball that Josh gave her. "With this, I'll end it!" Josh had constructed a device maid specially for Envy. He combined his Ice Manipulation with a potent batch of liquid nitrogen to create a suppression field in case Envy came in contact with water. When active, it would encase Envy in ice, rendering her to the point of absolute zero and minimize her explosive capabilities. Shara continues through the forest only to lose her quarry. "Where did she go?" Shara looks around until suddenly, her legs buckle together, her arms get tied behind her back, and her body gets wrapped in thread. "W-What?! My body! I can't move!" Shara hears evil chuckling and looks to see Envy walking towards her, Nuibari in her hand. "Well, you seem to be a bit tied up." The Fire Wanderer glares at her opponent. "You know, it was this position that Josh cost me my eyes. So, I think it's fitting that I kill you like this. Maybe you will join that nice sister of yours. Rebekah was her name, right?" Shara growls. "Don't you dare talk about my sister! You and your harlot of a sister are nothing like us!" Envy scoffs as she wraps some more thread around Shara's lips. "My sister and I are better then you two would ever be. Now, time to have some fun with you," she says, making the thread tighten around Shara's body, the latter wincing in pain.

 _*Other Heroes*_

Karmen, Teresa, and the three boys run away with Josh unconscious on Karmen's shoulders. He starts to slowly wake up. "C-Chelsea?" He looks around to see Chelsea is not among them. "WAIT! PUT ME DOWN!" Karmen looks to Josh. "Dude, Chelsea said to get you out of here and that's what I'm doing." "Damn it, Karmen! I said put me down now," he yells until Karmen throws Josh to the ground and punches him in the face. "Shut up! Don't you have any faith in your wife?!" Josh then recoils, knowing that fighting it would be no use. "She is one of the best fighters in our group. Hell, she even took out Jerrod single-handedly during our fight with Katastrophe. She can beat Lust." Josh looks down as Karmen kneels down and hugs him. "Look, I know you're afraid of her dying on you, but sometime you need to trust others." She helps Josh up. "Alright, I understand," says Josh as they walk on.

 _*Chelsea vs Lust*_

watch?v=E5dd-Wu7BNg&t=101s (Starts at 0:18)

Chelsea and Lust charge at each other, clashing weapons repeatedly. Chelsea tries to use Murakumo's wind manipulation to slice at Lust, but the deadly sin evades and tries to counter with a slash at her throat. Chelsea back flips out of the way and steps back. "Joshy will be mine! After I kill you, he'll be safe from anyone who tries to hurt him," says Lust. "You lovesick puppy! Josh won't love you if you continue to serve Izanami and hurt his friends!" Lust glares at Chelsea. "Shut up! Izanami is going to make Josh my husband when Kagutsuchi takes over his body." "You idiot! If Kagutsuchi takes over his body, it won't be Josh anymore," Chelsea says as she jumps up and stabs downwards at Lust. "How do you know!? You wouldn't be able to understand my feelings for Josh," Lust says as she blocks the attack. "She's not going to listen to reason, Chelsea," says Murakumo in her head. "I know, but still, there's something about this girl," says Chelsea as Lust pushes her against a rock. "I'll cut your head clean off and give it to Josh as a wedding gift." She brings her katana back and swings at her head. Chelsea manages to kick her away just before the blade touches her neck. "Tch! Still the stubborn one, are we," says Lust as she turns her katana into Kabutowari. "Now I'll split your skull in two!" She lunges and swings with the axe, only to be block by Chelsea's naginata. "Nice try!" Chelsea stabs Lust in the stomach and backs up. Lust heals her wounds as she looks to Chelsea with an enraged look. "That's it! I will kill you!" Chelsea stand, ready for her attack until Murakumo whispers in her ear. "What?! You want me to use that?! But we haven't tested it in combat!" Lust charges at her opponent. "DIE!" Suddenly, Chelsea's body emits a blast of light. Lust backs up. "What the heck?!"

video/x5u0k0v

Inside the light, Chelsea's attire begins to change: she wore a white and blue skin tight jumpsuit that cut off at the mid thigh. Her arms were covered with white gloves with blue highlights on the back of the hands, her upper arms had blue spikes coming from the gloves. Her legs were covered with white mid thigh boots with blue around the foot and long blue and white spikes protruding from her ankles. Her thighs had a blue panel that released her eight Murakumo blades, four on each sides. Even her lustrous blonde hair turned to blue. (0:08) The blades merged into two katanas with a loud shwing sound. Chelsea grabbed them and her head was adorned with two headset like implements. (0:14) She slashed at the light, cutting it away to reveal her new form. "Ame no Murakumo: Final Form: Snake Slayer!" Lust looks in shock. "So this is your Bankai? Doesn't matter. I'll still cut you down!" (0:23) She charges at Chelsea and slashes, only to have her disappear. "What!?" She looks up to see Chelsea in the air and slash down, forming a blue lightning blast. "Blue Flash!" Lust evades, but gets nicked by the potent energy in the attack. "Where'd that speed come from?!" Chelsea flies towards Lust and spins at a fast speed, upside down. "Reverse Rakshasa!" She slashes at Lust repeatedly, causing her to be repelled into a tree. Chelsea grabs her sword and slashes at her opponent repeatedly, not letting up. Lust growls as she hits he opponent with the hammer part of Kabutowari to back her up. She charges and slashes at Chelsea, scratching her arm. "This little scar won't stop me." (1:09)Chelsea jumps up and raises her swords summoning a torrent of blue energy blade. "One Thousand Tears!" Lust manages to block come the attack, but gets scratched by some of the blades. "I can't lose here," says Lust. "I will destroy you!" She tries to continue her attack but gets countered by Chelsea unending sword strikes. "Alright, let's take it to the next level," says Lust as the number 1 on her cleavage glows pink. (1:36) Her speed increases as she dashes around Chelsea and kicks her into a tree. The latter smiles. "So you still have some fight? I respect that." Chelsea jumps up and converges her twoswords into one giant one. "Heaven's Wrath!" She jumps onto the sword, which attaches to her feet, and kicks at Lust. Lust swings at the sword with Kabutowari and clashes. The sword starts to get pushed back little by little, the blade cracking. Chelsea sees this and tries to push harder. "Oh no you don't!" Lust starts to use her hammer to increase the power. "Come on, Chelsea! Do it for Josh," says Murakumo. Chelsea yells as she pushes harder with her feet and manages to shatter the axe, reverting the weapon to its sealed state. Lust looks in shock. "How? I'm the most powerful sin ever!" (2:22) "You say your fighting for Josh, all your doing is fighting for yourself," says Chelsea as she jumps down and unleashes a speedy barrage of kicks at Lust, weakening her greatly. "Izanami is a plague on our world and I will stop her. Not just for me, but for my friend and Josh." Chelsea uppercuts Lust into the air before jumping up and axe kicking her into the ground. Lust starts to slow down. "You know, if you weren't my worst enemy, you'd be my best friend," says Chelsea. "Now to finish this!" (2:40) Lust looks up to see Chelsea's blades and foot blades light on fire and notices her body start to spin at increasing intervals. "Oh no! This must be her ultimate attack!" "You ready Murakumo," says Chelsea. "You could say I'm all fired up," Murakumo says, smiling. "Good. Now, time to ignite the blade!" (2:52) Lust looks at Chelsea. "So, this is the girl who has Josh's heart? She does seem to take care of him and he seems to like her." She looks down. "Maybe I don't deserve Josh, but she does!" (3:04) Chelsea reaches the maximum spinning velocity and becomes a spinning halo of fire. "Maximum power reached! Now, GO!" The attack is launched towards Lust, who smiles. "Very well! Show me your resolve, Chelsea Smith!" (3:22) Chelsea screams as the attack slashes at Lust repeatedly. "Rakshasa Stance Zero!" Lust smiles as she falls to the ground. "And now, I have no regrets, except that I never did get a chance to actually date Josh." Chelsea lands on the ground, her blades returning to normal. "It's over." "Well done," says a voice.

watch?v=OLJyeJPu0M8&t=0s&index=11&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

She looks to see Lust, on the ground bifurcated. "You really are strong. I see why Josh likes you. If only he could look at me the same way." Chelsea notices tears form in Lust's eyes. "You're crying." "I wish I was able to be loved by him the same way he loves you." Chelsea then starts to feel some pity for her opponent. "She really did love Josh. After all this, she wanted to be loved by him as well." She then notices Lust's body start to turn to ash. "Wait, what's happening?" Lust looks and smiles. "I guess my time is up. Promise me you'll love Josh forever and ever. Till the day you die." Chelsea hold her right hand. "Come on! You can't die yet! What happened to making Josh love you?" "I think it's for the best that I die. I could never gain Josh's love after what I've done." "You're wrong! Josh could forgive you! You could live a new life with us," says Chelsea now shedding tears. Lust smiles. "Farewell, Chelsea Smith." Lust's body disintegrates and is swept up by the wind. Chelsea looks to the ground and smashes her fist. "DAMN IT! Why couldn't she live anymore?! If only she could be one of us!" "Maybe she can," says a voice. Chelsea looks to her side to see Pride walk up. "Bradley?" "Yo!" "Why are you here?" He looks to Lust's weapon. "She brought me here." He looks back to Chelsea. "I can bring her back." Chelsea looks with shock. "How?!" Bradley points to her. "With that." Chelsea looks to see a pink gem lying on the ground.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Kwajang-nim's Study Guide  
_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Hey guys! I'm back! And don't worry about Envy. She's having a little time out." He points to a bound and gagged Envy sitting in the corner with a "Dunce" hat on her head. "Now, lets talk about Chelsea's new Bankai form." He points to a picture of Chelsea's Snake Slayer form. "When activated, she gains an immense amount of speed and power, as well as two sharp katanas. With this, she has access to new moves such as Blue Flash, Heaven's Wrath, and her ultimate move: Rakshasa Stance Zero." Kyle walks into the room. "Hey bro! It's time!" "Aw yeah! Let's do it!" Josh and Kyle run out of the room to their gaming room, where Calum and Carlos sit at their computers. "Ok guys! The final battle is upon us," Josh says as he and Kyle take their seats and put in their Destiny 2 XBOX 1 discs. "It is time we send the Cabal packing." Josh sends a game invite to the boys as well as their two other friends. "Hey wait! This battle could go on for more than 3 hours. What if we run out of food," asks Kyle. "I got it," says Josh as he pushes an intercom button. "Chelsea?" "Yo," says Chelsea. "More Hot Pockets!" "You got it." "That's uber cool," says Calum. They played the Spire of Stars Raid for 5 hours, eventually completing it._


	37. Junketsu

_*Envy vs Shara*_

watch?v=wSAp991JIVs

Shara screams in pain as Envy tightens the thread around her body, which is marked with several cuts. The deadly sin smiles. "Too much for ya? Then I'll just go ahead and end it for you." She grabs Nuibari and walks forward. "You were a disappointment. Not to me, but to Josh and his friends. Even to your own sister. Then again, she was trash to begin with." She aims the spear at Shara's chest. "Maybe Josh will be more fun? I'll enjoy hearing his screams of pain again, along with Chelsea" Envy lunges, only to get blinded by a ray of light. "What in the world!?" (0:41) Envy looks to see Shara's body covered in flames and her hair changed to red and yellow. "Don't you ever insult my sister or my friends in front of me!" Her knives glow red as the dirt around her starts to pick up and cover them. The dirt turns to glass, causing the knives to elongate into two katanas. The blue bands on her arms fasten and glow red. "What power! What is this," asks Envy. Shara smiles. "I hoped I would never have to use this, but I guess I have no choice." (1:23) Her heel clacks as she poses with twin blades. "This is my ultimate form: Junketsu!" She glares to Envy. "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! These are the facts of this world and you will submit to them, you snake in human clothing!" Envy glares. "Then make me!" She rushes at the powered up Shara, who uppercuts with the blades, causing the ground to break apart and Envy to lose her balance. "What?" "In this form, my sword can destroy anything in its path." She slashes at Envy, cutting her across the chest. The green haired woman looks in shock. "What?!" "Next will be your head!" Shara charges until Envy jumps into the air out of view. "Running away? I'd expect more from a servant of Izanami." Suddenly, Nuibari is thrown downwards as Shara jumps out of the way. "Ok, so she's not running away. She's just hiding in the clouds. So how can I find her?" She jumps as Nuibari strikes at her again. "Can you please stop that?" Suddenly, Shara's eye widen. "Wait, she doesn't even know where I am. She's just trying to keep me here so she can regenerate." She then looks to see a stream of water nearby her and smiles. "I have a plan."

 _*Sloth vs Kathy*_

watch?v=1IH_KI_qbPQ&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7&index=21&t=0s

Kathy dashes through the forest as Sloth chases her at an impossible speed. "I never would've thought that the sin of Sloth would be this fast," she says as she aims some rose petal blades towards her opponent, who dodges them all. "Can you just slow down? It's just so tiresome." Kathy stops and faces Sloth. "So you're this fast but hate using your super speed? You trying to hold back on me?" Sloth sighs. "It's because of this speed I'm just so tired of it. I wish we could just kill Josh so I could just take a nap." Kathy glares as she grabs her sword. "If you wanna kill Josh, you'll have to fight me." "Guess I don't have a choice," Sloth says as he grabs a giant flounder shaped sword. "This is Hiramekari, the same sword I used on Blake." Kathy's eyes go wide and she snarls. "You were the one who kidnapped her?!" Sloth rips off his shirt to show a number 7 on the back of his right shoulder. "Can we just fight? It's so annoying explaining." Kathy dashes at Sloth and slashes, only to get countered by a smack in the gut from her opponent's sword. Kathy shakes it off and continues slashing at Sloth, who effortlessly blocks. "What a pain," he says as his 7 glows blue. Sloth disappears and reappears behind Kathy, who looks behind in shock. "What the hell?" Sloth uppercuts Kathy, sending her into a tree branch. The second in command of the Wanderers hits the ground. "Damn it! He's just so strong. And he's supposed to be the lowest level?" "Why not just quit now,"says Sloth. "Just do it before I end up killing you." "Nice try, but I will never betray Josh," says Kathy as her sword turns to rose petals and she fires them at Sloth. The lazy warrior sighs as he deflects the rose petals. "Fine. Guess I'll just kill you."

 _*Other heroes*_

Josh and his group take a break as they check their weapons and gear. "Aw crap," yells Josh. "What's up," asks Karmen. "I only got 12 shurikens to work with." "Can't you just use them over and over," says Carlos. "These shurikens lose their point when they hit a target and take 3 hours to sharpen," says Josh. "Meh! I'll probably only need 12." They hear footsteps and hide in the trees. They peer out to see a bunch of men armed with guns. Josh noticed the Yamaguchi-gumi emblem on their arms and smiles. "I have a plan," he whispers. "What is it," asks Kyle. "I'm about test my shuriken skills." Josh jumps along the trees before calling out. "Hey!" One of the group members fire behind them, nicking the tree that Josh hid behind. The group moves towards the tree slowly as Josh puts his hands up. "WAIT! You may be wondering why the red suit? Well, that's so bad guys can see me bleed." The gang members look at each other in bewilderment. "This guys got the right idea. He wore the brown pants." The first gang member fires, only to hit wood again. "OK FINE! I only have twelve shurikens sow your gonna have to share!" He looks to the reader. "Let's count them down!"

watch?v=AXDuGBHz1bk&list=RDAXDuGBHz1bk

Holding his shuriken, Josh jumps out from the tree doing a back flip and throws two, which hit two members in the head. The gang takes cover as one rushes on a vine, firing his gun. (0:21) Josh get hit in the arm as the guy turns around. "What?! Scum bag! 10!" He throws one shuriken, only to miss. "Dang! 9!" He throws another one, which misses again. "Crap! 8!" He throws it at the vine, which snaps and causes the thug to plummet to his death. "Well, that took more than I planned." He sees one guy try to sneak behind him. "7!" He throws a shuriken and hits the dude in the back of the head. "Alright now I'm good!" (0:39) One gang member come out and fires his gun at him non stop. Josh jumps around, trying to evade the bullets. (0:45) He hides behind a tree as the guy jumps to the left of him. Josh yelps in shock as he ducks out of the way of the hail of bullets sent towards him. (0:57) The member runs around to see a reclining Josh and pulls the trigger, only to hear a click. "Someone's not counting," Josh says as he throws one of his stars nonchalantly, cutting the dude's throat. "6!" (1:05) Two member stand 5 yards away from the tree as one grabs a grenade. (1:11) Josh walks out and throws the star at the grenade as the dude pulls the pin. The star hits the grenade causing it to explode and envelop the two gang members. "Number 5!" Josh dances until a guy shoots his gun, causing Josh to drop to the ground. The guy carefully walks up as he hears Josh mutter. "4." Josh throws a shuriken from the ground between his legs, hitting the dude in the forehead. (1:25) "Gotcha," he says as he stands up slowly and see a nick in the seat of his ninja pants. "AH! I felt that one!" He walks over to the dude and wastes his next two shurikens into the dude's back. "Stupid! Worth it!" He looks to see three gang members charging at him and hides behind a tree. The three hide behind their own tree and prepare to strike. (1:45) Josh jumps out from behind his with a smile on his face and fire his last shuriken, which cuts straight through the first guys forehead in to the next two. The shuriken rolls on the ground with a Naruto leaf ninja symbol on into. "Haha! I am the best ninja ever!" Josh walks away, his friends watching in a distance. "That dude has a sick sense of humor," says Teresa.

 _*Shara vs Envy*_

watch?v=NvT9_ZlFkPo&list=PL6UVzih2OvHIPbpPYbcm56G65M69XfgK4&index=11

Shara finishes explaining the plan to her the clone she put out and steps back. "You ready," says the original. "Ready when you are," says the clone. Envy smiles from her hiding place in the sky. "It is almost time. This final strike will end her." Envy crouches and her number 5 glows green. "Time to end this battle right now!" She charges downwards in a free fall. Suddenly, she sees a fast moving object moving towards her. The object nearly hits her on the way up. Envy stops as she sees the object fall downwards towards her. She grabs it and looks in shock: it was the severed head of Shara with a smile on its face. The head exploded, causing Envy to get knocked back. "What the heck!?" "Found you!"(0:36) She looks to see Shara on her same level, in one piece, with her sword in an X pattern across her chest. She lunges, cutting Envy into two. The bifurcated body starts to fall as Shara grabs Josh's blue and white ball and tosses it at the falling sin. "How could I lose," says Envy in disbelief. "NO! I WON'T LOSE TODAY!" She begins to heal her wound as she see the river below her. The ball makes its way into Envy's healing wound, sealing itself inside her body. "Now freeze," says Shara. Envy notices her stomach starting to ice over. "You sneaky wench," she yells as the ice starts to cover her entire body. (1:28) "Long live Izanami!" She becomes fully frozen as her body hits the water. Shara land on the ground safely until the water explodes violently. Shara looks to see the ice covered bits of Envy, which start to turn to ash. She looks to see a green glowing ball in ice and smashes it under her foot. "It's finished."

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today we will be talking about the concept of Absolute Zero." He points to a thermometer of the Kelvin scale. "Absolute Zero is the lowest temperature possible, equivalent to 0 degrees Kelvin, -273 degrees Celsius, and -459 degrees Fahrenheit. At this temperature, molecular movement is at zero, hence the name." "OH JOOOSH!" He looks to see Chelsea, holding a leash. "I need a little favor. Would you mind washing my feet?" Josh smiles. "Don't see why not." Chelsea put the leash around his neck. "Now open wide." Josh opens his mouth to get a mouthful of Chelsea's silky smooth feet and fervently sucks on them. "That's my little slave. And when you're done, you can start worshiping my backside." Josh's nose bleeds violently as he thinks about all the pervy stuff he could do to Chelsea's well shaped butt. "God, I love being me!"_


	38. The Deadly Dance

_Heyo guys! In honor of Memorial Day, let us remember the men and women who gave their lives to defend this great country. Also, I will be making a little battle characteristic for the Battle of Izanami, like they do on Wikipedia. Here we go:_

 _Battle of Izanami_

 _Date: 2028_

 _Location: Tokyo, Japan_

 _Participants: Taekwondo Wanderers, Shambali, Three Noble Gods vs Izanami's Axis of Evil_

 _Leaders/Commanders: (Taekwondo Wanderers: Josh Smith (Leader), Kathy Daniels (Second in Command), Shambali: Deus Ex Machina (Leader), Rin Okumura, Dominus Ghaul (Second in Commands) Three Noble Gods: Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi. Izanami's Axis: Izanami, Kagatsuchi, Seven Deadly Sins, Iazanmi's undead warriors, Yamaguchi-gumi_

 _Casualties: 11 Yamaguchi-gumi members, Envy, and Lust_

 _And there's the tale of the tape. Now on to the story:_

 _*Undisclosed location*_

watch?v=5x3vdzTtY6Q&index=12&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS

Pride and Chelsea place Lust's pink gem on a table. "You sure this will work," asks Chelsea. "In theory, yes," Pride says as he prepares his thunderswords above his head. "You might want to stand back." Chelsea take a couple step away as Pride summons lightning down from above. "Thunderbolt!" The lightning strikes the gem as it begins to glow. Chelsea noticed the gem started to produce some organic material: first it made a skeleton, then covered the skeleton with muscles, and finally covered the entire body with skin. Chelsea looks as Lust was being reborn and looked with concern. "This girl could help us against Izanami. Plus I want to help her." Lust's eyes start to flutter open as she looks to her right. "Pride?" Pride smiles. "Hey, Lust." The pink haired sin looks to Chelsea. "Why did you save me? You could've just killed me right then and there." "Are you that willing to give up on Josh that easily," says Chelsea. "He can forgive you, he can even help you live a new life." Lust curls up, hugging her knees. "I'm afraid. What if the others don't accept me?" "Then I'll make them," says Chelsea smiling. Lust smiles back. "Thanks, Chelsea."

 _Kathy vs Sloth*_

watch?v=15zwoEw34ec&list=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WW&index=25 (Starts at 0:10)

Kathy struggles keeping up with Sloth's incredible speed. Sloth attacks relentlessly with Hiramekarei, as he turns it into a hammer. "It can transform," says Kathy in shock. "It can be used for so many things, but it takes a lot of energy and is tiring," says Sloth as he smacks Kathy into a tree. Kathy slowly picks herself up. "Kathy, use the burst," says Mikadzuki Bara. "What?! But that will make me vulnerable if it fails." "It's the only way." Kathy sighs as she kneels on the ground, in a runner's stance. "Why not just quit now," says Sloth. Kathy looks up as her legs begin to glow blue. "ENGINE BOOST GO!" She charges at a super fast speed and jumps up into the air, cocking her leg back. "RECIPRO BURST!" She unleashes a super fast turning kick straight to Sloth's head, sending him through several trees. As he picks himself up, he looks to see Kathy's leg coming downward and kicks him in the head. "This blow will finish you," says Kathy as she prepares for a final attack, only to have her legs give out. "What?" She looks to see that her legs smoking. "No. I reached my limit." She is then met by a hail of blue energy needles. "Bone Mutilation!" The blue blades pierce Kathy's skin and body, stopping her movement. "I-I can't move," she says in shock. "This technique disrupts your energy pathway system and will slowly kill you." Kathy growls as she tries to break free. "Damn it! I can't die here! I have to help my friends," she says in her head. "You should've given up when you had the chance. Would've been easier for the both of us," says Sloth as he brings his sword above his head. "It's over, finally. I hope your friends don't give me the same trouble" He strikes downward, only to see that Kathy disappeared on him. "What?" He turn around to see Kathy, holding her sword out in front of her, the blade pointed downward to the ground. "I'm not done yet," she says as she drops her sword. The sword phases through the ground, as is it were a pool of water. "Bankai." Sloth looks in shock. "What?" "Mikadzuki Bara Chishi Odori (Deadly Dance of the Crescent Rose)"

watch?v=AnA38f4U7aQ

Suddenly, two rows of giants blades numbering in the thousands rise up from the ground. Sloth looks around in shock as the blades begin to glow red. "What-What is this?!" He sees Karmen's attire has changed: she wore a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. The blade scatter into a endless supply of red rose petals. (0:19) "Damn you! You had this in your back pocket the entire time," says Sloth in rage. "Doesn't matter. I will defends this attack using every single ounce of speed in my body and spirit!" "Useless," says Kathy, as she stands outside the spinning tornado of roses. "Every since the beginning of this battle, I've have been observing your attacks and speed. In my observations, I noticed your legs are greatly scarred." Sloth looks down at his legs to see them marred with scars and strain marks. "Keeping that in mind, tell me: with those two broken legs, which of the hundred of millions of swords covering the sky do you intend to evade and block?" Sloth looks with hate and despair. "You told me I should've given up before the battle. However, in the situation where I am standing, you should've given up." Sloth growls. "No! I will succeed! This will not be the end of me!" Kathy closes her eyes. "This fight is over. Now..." She opens her eyes and clutches her fists. "Gokei (Mawscape), Mikadzuki Bara Chishi Odori!" The rose petals surround Sloth in a spherical pattern. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The sphere crushes in on Sloth before exploding.

* _Deus and Rin's group*_

The group of monks are surrounded by a slew of evil gang members. "So Izanami has sent her lapdogs to fight us instead of fighting us herself," says Deus. "I'll take care of these trash bags," says Rin as he activates his claws. "Watch my back, Shido." "You got it," says his best friend.

watch?v=N6Wv0FBynO4&t=0s&list=PLtYTKcRzsHheZMFKzxNFIvUPf682DtLfW&index=31

Rin runs at the slew of villains. "Get ready. Here they come," says one gang member. "I thought the Taekwondo Wanderers would be here," says one other member. "Who's that?" "Don't know," says yet another member. "But if he thinks he can attack us head on..." "He's a total fool," they say together as the prepare their guns. Rin slashes at the air, slicing their guns to bits. "What?" "But how?!" (0:21) Rin slashes straight through the gang members, killing them instantly. The others look in shock and fear. "You idiots! That's the Kuro Neko, the Shambali's greatest warrior! He can cut through anyone," says one gang member. "Cut through," says one member, holding a metal shield. "I guess you can't cut through metal can you?" The man runs at Rin, swinging his shield. "You're right! I can't," he says before punching the thug in the face and kicking him into the air. "But you guys are so predictable and too wild in close combat." Rin jumps up and slashes the opponent in the air, killing him. "So I've already taken premeasures." Rin continues to take one the slew of villains attacking them, unaware that Izanami was watching from her afar. "So this is the new Kuro Neko I've been hearing so much about. He seems interesting. Maybe I should have Kagutsuchi take over his body."

 _*Kathy vs Sloth*_

Kathy stands over Sloth's heavily injured body. He was covered in blood and scratches, his arms and legs utterly destroyed. Kathy was exhausted herself as she resorted to her normal form. "It's done." She walks away to join the group before hearing groaning. She sighs. "You just don't give up, do ya?" She turns around to see Sloth standing, his back hunched, Hiramekarei in his hands. "So you're still alive?" Sloth glares at Kathy, who stares at him with an indifferent look on her face. "Why are you looking at me with that? Stop mocking me with that look. Your arrogance makes me sick."

watch?v=pdXajQzHGO4

Suddenly, Sloth loses his composure. "IT MAKES ME SICK!" He points at Kathy with his blade. "Did you ever consider what you're doing?! You go around so righteously killing those you deem evil. Have you ever thought about why you kill us sins?! About the meaning of it?! You kill us like it's a natural thing!" (0:24) Sloth continues his rant. "You scum kill us without the slightest thought of remorse, as if it were a natural thing to do!" Sloth laughs insanely. "Who the hell do you think you are?! A bunch of Gods or something?! Who gives you the authority to kill us sins?! Why do you target us? Is it because we attack humans?! So what?! We attack them, but who gave you the right to defend them?! Did someone give you that duty?! NO! THEY DIDN'T! You we're never given any right to kill us sins and defend humans! You label us as evil and go to great lengths to destroy us, and all because you say that justice is on your side! That is the arrogance I speak of! That smug look on your face! ON ALL YOUR FACES! It makes me want to throw up!" As Sloth finishes his rant, Kathy disappears and reappears passing by Sloth. The sin looks behind to see Kathy behind him. "It's funny. I don't remember saying I would kill you because you're a deadly sin or a servant of Izanami. The reason I'm killing you is simple: it's because you aimed your blade at my best friend and his sister. Now, this is your fate." (1:30) Kathy sheathes her sword and a spray of blood erupts from Sloth's chest as a blue gem drops from out of the wound and breaks in two. Sloth closes his eyes before shouting. "BANZAI! BANZAI! LOVE LIVE IZANAMI! BANZAI!" He then chokes as he disappears into dust. Kathy then winces as she holds her legs. "That Recipro Burst did a number on my legs." She trudges to catch up with the others.

To Be Continued

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board. "Today, we will be talking about Kathy's Bankai." He point to a picture of Kathy's Mikadzuki Bara Chishi Odori. "Kathy's Bankai increase the number of blades that she can use and manipulate. With this, she can defend herself or attack with overwhelming force. Actually, the concept of Kathy's sword comes from Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura from Bleach, which uses cherry blossom petals in the same manner." Byakuya appears. "It nice to see how my sword would look if it controlled roses." "So, how's it going in Squad 6?" "Great, aside from the fact that Renji has taken time off to help with his daughter's training." "Well, she is your niece. Anyway, see you next week!"_


	39. Power of Love

_Hey guys! Just to let you know, I will be trying a new style of writing: I will spread out my paragraphs to make this story easier to read. So, let's test it out!_

 _(Izanami's Stronghold in Tokyo)_

 _watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8_

Izanami summoned Greed, Wrath, and Gluttony before her. The three sins knelt on the ground before their master.

"It appears that Sloth and Envy were killed by the Wanderers," says Izanami The three look with shock, Greed with the most shock and anger. To learn that her sister was killed in battle made her seethe with anger.

"Who killed them," asks Gluttony.

"I saw that Envy was killed by Shara Johnson and Sloth was killed by Kathy Daniels," says Izanami. "And it also appears that Pride has escaped and has enlisted Lust to join their cause.

"What would you have us do, Lady Izanami," asks Wrath.

"I will send out some more warriors to fight them in order to tire them out. You three will defend this stronghold and prepare for their arrival."

"Hail, Lady Izanami," The three sins say together before leaving her presence. Greed and Gluttony walked out together.

"Greed, are you OK," asks Gluttony out of concern. Greed looks to her friend with hatred.

"I want to slaughter every single one of them, starting with that pink haired traitor," she says, as she swings Shibuki into a wall, blasting a hole in it. "Then I'll make Josh drink from Chelsea's blood before snapping his neck."

 _With the Heroes_

Josh's group continued their trek towards Tokyo. Josh also sent a message out to the Shambali to head towards Tokyo. On the way, they were rejoined by Shara and Kathy, the latter who was exhausted from her battle with Sloth.

"You OK, Kathy," asks Calum.

"I'm OK, babe. Just a little tired," she says. The group sets down as Josh tends to Kathy's leg.

"Hmm, your muscles seem tired from excess speed use and your ligaments seem a bit worn out, but you're healing very quick. Just don't push it to hard."

"Thanks, doc," says Kathy as she sits back. Suddenly, the group is met by an endless amount of Yamaguchi-gumi gang members.

"Crap, they've found us," says Karmen, unsheathing her kamas.

"We gotta hold right here," says Teresa, activating her Shikai. Suddenly they heard a shout.

 _watch?v=LSvmpzDlDJU_

"Kamitachi Blade Dance!"

Suddenly, the villains look behind to see a giant gust of wind coming towards them. Josh notices the wind and smiles.

"Guys, out of the way," he says as he jumps out of the way, his friends doing the same. The villains smile.

(0:17) "What's the matter, afraid of a little wind," says one gang member. Suddenly, the trees start to get sliced by the wind, much to the gang's fear and bewilderment. "What the hell?!" Some of the villains jump out of the way while some were too slow and got caught in the wind. They were picked up by the wind and screamed in pain as the wind slashed at them repeatedly. Josh and the others watch from behind cover as the wind stops. They come out to see the gang members that were swept up by the wind were covered in slices and their corpses crushed by the tree tops. Josh smiles.

"I knew you'd be back," he says as he turns around to see Chelsea and Pride standing side by side. Chelsea runs up to Josh and hugs him.

"I missed you," she says

Josh smiles as he looks at Chelsea's new attire.

"Well, you look even sexier than normal." The wind kunoichi smiles as she poses with one hand behind her head and the other hand sliding down her skin tight bodysuit.

"You like what you see, big boy?" Josh's nosebleeds slightly as he nods. Chelsea smiles as she bring him into a deep, passionate kiss. The remaining villains jump from behind cover and rush at the heroes before seeing Josh and Chelsea still kissing and face plant.

"HEY, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! STOP PLAYING SUCKY FACE AND FIGHT," yells a gang member. Josh and Chelsea slowly break away as they glare at the gang member with death eyes.

"You interrupted our time together. You're life is forfeit," they say in synch. Josh unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the gang.

"Shall we, Chelsea?"

"Let's do it, Josh!"

 _video/x34sa5s_

Josh grabs his sword and holds it horizontally in his hand. "BAN-KAI!" His body is cover in red and blue flames as he dons his Juggernaut Blade form. (0:18) He and Chelsea pose with their swords.

"Love is our sword! Passion is our shield! Anyone who stands in our way will fall," they say in synch as they charge at the group of enemies. (0:30) Josh grabs his sword and slashes at one enemy across the chest before turning to another enemy behind him and stabbing trough the chest. Chelsea grabs her twin sword and slashes at the air, creating a blue wave of energy to go straight through two villains, bifurcating them. Josh sees someone trying to go behind Chelsea and tosses a kunai at his neck. Chelsea smiles as she continues to slice through the group of villains. Josh sheathes his sword before clutching his fists, which light on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

(1:15) He rushes one enemy and unleashes a barrage of punches to the guy's chest. The guy screamed in pain as the attack broke his ribs and even burned his insides to the point smoke started to come from the man's mouth. After a couple strikes, the villain's lung were now literally ablaze before Josh got ready for his ultimate strike.

(1:34) "I'm all fired up," he says as he finished his assault with a brutal uppercut to the dude's chest, tearing a hole in his body. Chelsea grabbed one guy and tossed him into the air before flying up into the air and using her swords to slash cleanly through him, his body falling to earth.

(3:02) The two ninja looked to see one villain still standing. Better yet, it was the one who yelled at them. The man looks in fear as the two lovers smile evilly at him.

"Let's do this together," says Josh as he makes a hand sign. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu!" He releases a dragon shaped fireball at the gang member, who gets burned lightly.

"I'll go, says Chelsea as she dashes towards the opponent, Josh releasing a hail of kunai behind her at the man. (3:14) Chelsea grabbed the kunai and dashes unbelievably fast, slashing him repeatedly. "Josh, let's do this," she says as she unsheathes her twin swords.

"Yeah," says Josh grabbing his sword.

(3:20) The two ninja dash from opposite sides and slash through the man, ending on opposite sides. The man's body twists as he's cut in two. "This is the power of love," says Chelsea as she and Josh revert back to their original forms. The others look in shock.

"I heard that love is a powerful thing but still," says Kathy.

"Remind me never to interrupt them while they're doing their intimate acts of love," says Karmen. Suddenly, she notices someone coming out from behind. "Who's there?!"

 _watch?v=p20Ds7evHYE_

The figure steps out to reveal Lust, much to the others' confusion and anger.

"Why the hell is she still alive," says Teresa as she aims her weapons towards Lust, only to have Chelsea stand in front. "Chelsea, move!"

"Stop! She's not the enemy!"

"She's a deadly sin, just like Wrath and Greed," says Kyle.

"There's more to her than meets the eye! All she just wants is Josh's love and acceptance!" The others stare in shock.

"Big whoop! Josh would never love or accept this demon," says Calum.

"CALUM," yells Chelsea.

After hearing that, Lust starts to tear up and falls to the ground, sobbing. At this point, the others did kinda feel guilty. Chelsea was very mad at her friends' behavior.

"You guys are unbelievable! All of you! You guys can't see that she is hurting!" She walked over to Lust and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I knew it! All I am is just another demon to be slaughtered and mistreated," says Lust between sobs. Josh, at this point, began to walk forward.

"Lust. Honestly, at first I felt so much hatred for every deadly sin. But when I met you and got to know you, I thought that not every sin could be evil." Lust looks up. "Before we left to fight Izanami, I knew you must've been hurting and in pain. I really did feel bad for those hateful words I said to you when I left Yomi. In the end, you really did love me. And you know what?" Lust looks up and her eyes widen as Josh gives her a kiss. "I kinda love you," he says with a smile. Lust looks with shock before sobbing with happiness. Josh pats Lust's head as he hugs her. Chelsea smiles as her eyes begin to tear up slightly.

"Congrats Lust, you got him to accept you," she says.

 _To Be Continued_

 _And cue the waterworks! So, here's my new style of writing. Also, a little note to a certain someone named Yojimbra (he probably won't read this because apparently, "I suck at writing and shouldn't bother writing at all"), if you don't like my stories, then don't read them. And if you ain't down with that, I got two words for you: SUCK IT! (Drops the mic)_


	40. Monks vs Yamaguchi-gumi

watch?v=eUTnAlYxGj8&t=0s&index=10&list=PLA496364B3907F088

Shido uses his telescope to see a swarm of Yamaguchi-gumi members coming towards them. He then turns and runs to Ghaul and the other Shambali leaders, who met up with them on the way.

"Lieutenant Ghaul! An observation of the presence of the Yamaguchi-gumi members indicates a tactical disadvantage!"

"In other words, Itsuka," says Ghaul. Suddenly, a hail of bullets are fired at monks.

"We're outnumbered," says Tsukiyama as they duck behind cover.

"Itsuka, you go group up with Iori and tell him to send out a message to Josh and his group. Mikami and Tsukiyama, you two set up the defenses around the perimeter," says Ghaul.

"What do want us to do, Lieutenant," asks Igo.

"Igo, you, Minako, and I will provide cover fire for the others."

"Let's do it!"

"Wait! Rin's out fighting them in the field," says Minako.

"Don't worry! He'll be safe," says Tsukiyama as he and Mikami run to set up their defenses. The two run to the trees and place discs on a couple of them. (1:21) After that, they run back inside the perimeter before being chased by a member firing his auto rifle.

"Pathetic fools! There's no escape!" The two monks make inside the perimeter before tapping a button. The discs on the trees begin to form a dome around the monks. (1:33) The member sees himself about to be closed in and starts to run, to have his foot get stuck in a crack 5 feet away from the outside. He tries to pull away, but his foot was stuck in good. He then takes his knife and makes a swift cut, slicing his foot off. "OW, MY FOOT," he yells as he makes it out. (1:45) Mikami then proceeds to set up turrets and other artillery around the perimeter as the evil gang members start to bring out rocket launchers.

"Breach their defenses," calls out a member as they fire a hail of rockets at the dome, cracking it slightly and making a small opening. The gang members begin to flood in as the dome rebuilds itself. (2:29) Suddenly, Rin appears and runs at the opening. Two gang members see him running at him and try to fire their weapons. Rin manages to dodge them before slicing clean through them and making it into the opening just as it closes. (2:44) Meanwhile, Shiro Iori sets up his position in a protected dome turret, firing at the endless gang members.

"Look out and shout! OW," he says in exhilaration. He then looks behind to see Shido crawl up the opening. "Hey Shido! What's shaking, other then this fortress?"

"Shiro! Lieutenant Ghaul sends order to contact the Taekwondo Wanderers to provide assistance," says Shido as he enters the fort.

(3:11) "Alright! Hold on to your butt, Shido," says Shiro as he moves over to a radio equipment. "Taekwondo Wanderers! Can you here me? The Yamaguchi-gumi are attacking our position. We're really taking a pounding! Don't how much longer we can hold up!" Some of the gang members actually see a radar disc protruding from the fortress.

(3:31) "They're sending a message! Jam that transmission!" A member grabs a case and opens it up to reveal several drones. "Drones! Eject! Provide Interference!" The robots eject and make their way towards Shiro's position.

"Taekwondo Wanderers! Can you here me? The Yamagumi-guchi members are attacking our position. We're really taking a-!"(3:47) Suddenly, Shiro hears static and looks to see 4 drones destroy the disc. The drones look to the two monks inside.

(3:53) "First, we crack the shell! Then we crack the nuts inside!" They break the glass and attack. Shido finds himself being swarmed by the robots and tries to throw them away, only to have them come back.

(replay 2:44-3:11 for last bit) "Run Shiro! Save yourself," calls Shido.

"No way! Two can play," says Shiro as he kicks a robot away before tapping a button, releasing his own drones. "Sic em!" The heroic drones attack the villainous ones, getting them away from Shido. Shido stands up, stretching out his neck.

"Do you think you got through to Josh and his group?"

"I hope so, or else we gonna end up looking like Swiss Cheese," says Shiro.

 _*With the Taekwondo Wanderers*_

watch?v=XDzBWu9dQ_w&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=88

The group of heroes make their way towards Tokyo before noticing that it was getting dark. Josh summons Chishiki to make their house and construct a barrier to shield their presence. They start to wonder who should make dinner before Lust volunteers. The others look with distrust except for Josh, Chelsea, and Pride, who trusted her.

"Don't worry, guys," says Josh. "She's a real good cook." The others sigh as they go to change their clothes. Lust looks to Josh.

"Do they hate me?" Josh puts his hand on her shoulder.

"They don't hate you. They're just a bit cautious, since you used to be Izanami's top warrior. But don't worry. They'll learn to accept you." 5 minutes later, the group meets in the kitchen, where Lust brings out a large pizza decorated with pepperonis, jalapenos, cheese, and Italian sausage. The group looks in amazement.

"Wow! This looks good," says Chelsea.

"It smells delicious," says Josh. Karmen looked at the food and at Lust.

"Is it poisoned?" Josh and Chelsea facepalm as Lust sweat dropped. It was obvious they didn't trust the deadly sin.

"Karmen, I don't think that she would go through all that trouble to poison our food," says Josh.

"I get it if you don't trust me," says Lust. "But I assure you that there is no poison in the food."

"I'm sorry, Lust," says Karmen. "I know you're really trying. It's just I don't feel safe tasting this food."

"I agree. Sorry, Lust," says Kathy. Josh notices the others nod in shame.

"Oh, for crying out loud! You guys are paranoid! Fine, I'll eat it!"

"Wait Josh! Maybe Lust should test it," says Shara.

"I'm OK with that," says Lust as she goes for a slice, only to be stopped by Josh.

"Hold it Lust! If it was poisoned and you ate it, we would never know, since you have immunity." Lust ponders for a sec and nods.

"Then it's settled. I'll test it," says Josh as he picks up a slice.

"Wait Josh," says Kathy while the others looked in worry. Josh took a bite of the pizza and chewed it a little before swallowing.

"See guys. I told you it wasn't..." Suddenly, Josh starts to cough and gag before falling on the table with a dead look on his face. The others looked in fear and shock as Lust sweat dropped but kept quiet.

"AAHHHHHH! JOSH!"

"I knew it! You poisoned the food," says Karmen glaring at Lust, who put her hands up. Suddenly Josh got up, laughing.

"Haha! Just kidding! The food is not poisoned and is pretty good." The others looked in shock before looking at their leader with upset eyes. They were trying to resist smacking Josh for the rude and insensitive joke.

"Josh, what the hell!? That wasn't funny," says Karmen.

"Yeah, you almost scared the crap out of us," says Teresa.

"Sorry, but the looks on your faces were so priceless," says Josh. Suddenly, they heard growling and looked at Kathy, who got up from the table and walked over to Josh. She almost cried after seeing Josh dead and felt like she lost her best friend. Josh gulped as he knew he was in trouble.

"J...Josh," growled the angry Kathy.

"Yes," says Josh showing a tad bit of fear. Suddenly, Kathy pat Josh on the head like a dog and went closer to his face smiling.

"Josh...DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN," she yelled. Josh tried to clear his ears of the ringing.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"Excuse me, but can we eat now," says Chelsea, a tad annoyed by her husband's poison joke. The group digs into the pizza.

"Man, this is pretty good," says Karmen.

"Yeah, great work Lust," says Teresa. "Sorry about not trusting you."

"It's OK. You guys were just worried," says Lust as they continue to eat and enjoy the pizza.

 _*Izanami's Fortress, Tokyo*_

watch?v=9hlUWatlVKk&t=0s&list=PLF7A13C44809B5893&index=47

Izanami walks down a corridor and opens the door to see Gluttony with a bag of human parts.

"So, how are the war beasts," asks Izanami.

"They are strong as ever. I'm just making sure their well fed," says Gluttony as she tosses a severed arm into a pit. Suddenly, a giant creature with sharp teeth and red eyes jumps up and eats the arm. "That's a good boy."

"We'll need to make sure they are ready when Josh's group get here. Then we shall destroy this entire world!"

"And I get eat the others right," asks Gluttony, licking her chops.

"Oh yes. You will be free to eat at your heart's content," says Izanami with a smile. Suddenly, a gang member walks in.

"Lady Izanami, we've lost Josh Smith!" Izanami turns around and grabs the man's throat.

"What do you mean, you've lost him?" The man chokes and gags.

"We were chasing him until his presence suddenly disappeared."

"You've failed me for the last time," says Izanami as Gluttony smiles.

"Can I feed him to my children?"

"Go ahead," the goddess says, tossing him towards Gluttony.

"Chow time, my pretties." She tosses the man into the pit as the creatures below grab him and begin to brutally rip him apart. Gluttony smiles as she hears the man scream in agony. Her and Izanami laugh maniacally as the creatures feed on the gang member.

 _*With the Taekwondo Wanderers*_

Josh waits in his bedroom as Chelsea walks out of the bathroom in her black latex underwear.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she says, stroking her body, much to Josh's arousal.

"It's all good. So what do you want to do," asks Josh.

"Well, you could tie me up and grope me from behind," says Chelsea, holding some smooth silk rope and sitting on the bed.

"My, my, you're a kinky little girl, aren't ya," says Josh smirking.

"All the better reason, master." Josh smiles as he taps his watch.

"Computer, make the room sound proof and make sure we are not interrupted."

"As you command, Josh," says the computer in a robotic voice (Think of Soundwave from G1 Transformers)

"And let me put on some anime music for us. And one of our favorites," says Josh as he taps a button on his watch.

watch?v=LhDxoRqQJok&t=0s&index=11&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g (Ends at around 3:40)

Chelsea smiles as she hands Josh the rope and puts her hands behind her back. Josh begins to wrap the rope around her upper body, constricting her arms. He also wraps them around her chest, making her boobs even bigger. Josh steps back to see his handy work as Chelsea smiles and struggles for fun.

"Can't escape easily can you," says Josh as Chelsea nods her head. "Now, which do you want?" He holds a red ball gag in one hand and a roll of tape in the other. "Ball gag or tape gag?" Chelsea looks at her options.

"Hmm, I choose the ball gag." Josh smiles as he sits on the bed behind her and softly guides the ball between her lips, much to her arousal. "Now, let's get started." He begins to put his hands on Chelsea's giant titties and softly stroke them. Chelsea begins moan in pleasure as Josh massages her chest. He then proceeds to grope them, adding to her arousal. Josh then notices Chelsea starting to drool all over her chest and smiles. He always enjoyed it when she drooled over her chest cause it made them even more sleek and pleasurable.

"My my, what a messy girl you are," he say as he kisses Chelsea's neck and begins to lightly suck. Chelsea's arousal continues to skyrocket, even to the point where she felt her panties start to get soaked. Josh sees this and smiles before moving his hand between Chelsea's legs. He then began to lick his fingers. "Mmm, honey." Chelsea began to speak muffled. Josh smirked, understanding her words. "Don't mind if I do," he says before moving to the front and looking at her soaked panties. He looks to Chelsea, who nods, before proceeding to lick her clothed honeypot. Chelsea moans in pleasure as she drools even more. Josh continues pleasuring her as she speaks again. "Go ahead," he says muffled as well. Suddenly, Chelsea released all the pent up emotion towards Josh, who proceeds to "clean her up". "Mmm, you do taste great," says Josh as he begins to untie Chelsea, who pants. "Enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh very much," she says with a smirk as she lies on the bed. She then proceeds to grab Josh's head and shove it deep between her cleavage. Josh begins to laugh with arousal. "You like this view of my chest, don't you?"

"YES! VERY MUCH," he says muffled.

"Well, then. Shall we get to the more intimate part?" Josh's nose bleeds violently as Chelsea begins to undress. "If we're heading into battle, we might as well, right?" Josh nods as he begins to lick and suck on Chelsea's most valuable aspect of her beauty.

 _To be continued_

 _Yep, I just did another lime! Heck, they might call me the lime master! BTW, If you guys haven't noticed there were a few references to the G1 Transformers movie, such as the fact that Josh's Computer sounds like Soundwave. Also, regarding the Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide, I will make the next one when there is something to explain in this story. Have a great week!_


	41. Saved by the Bell

_Hey guys! Happy Fathers Day! Hope you guys have special things planned for all the special fathers in our lives! Also, this chapter might have a little hint of lemon and dirty talking, so be prepared. Now onto the story!_

 _(Shambali vs Yamaguchi-gumi, a few minutes after)_

watch?v=AUuM6V9C8SA&list=PLeU0Mbk_NG5SymLBRiSN3MPTHBb8kHKEJ&index=47&t=0s

The Shambali try to hold their position, firing their weapons at the attacking Yamaguchi-gumi members. Deus provides support by in casing some of the evil gang members in a purple aura, increasing the damage done by his subordinates while healing his comrades with a yellow aura.

"Hold! They must not win," says Ghaul.

"Where's Josh and his gang," asks Shido.

"They've abandoned us," yells a member.

"Watch your mouth," yells Shiro. "Lord Smith would never betray us!" Suddenly, a missile flies at the dome, shattering it and allowing the Yamaguchi-gumi members to flood in.

"They've broken in," yells Tsukiyama.

"Hold positions," says Ghaul as he unsheathes his sword and attacks, slashing at a few of the members. The other members follow him and try to hold on.

"There's too many of them," says Mikami.

"We're being overrun," yells Minako. The Yamaguchi-gumi members surround the monks, weapons aimed at them.

"What's the order, Lord Deus," asks Rin, his claws sharp and ready.

"We must hold! For Josh," yells Deus. "We will not fall to evil!" The other members shout in agreement as they continue to hold them gang members back.

 _(Meanwhile, with Josh's group: Lemony hint)_

watch?v=ACUb4FRloFo

Josh rest atop of Chelsea, thrusting his hips and sucking her nipple. Chelsea moans in ecstasy as she wraps her legs around Josh's waist.

"That's right, Josh! Drink that milk," says Chelsea. Josh smiles as he licks the areola of her breast, causing her to tighten her hold.

"Delicious. I wish had some whipped cream or chocolate to go with this milkshake." Josh continues to thrust as he and Chelsea kiss passionately. Chelsea breaks away and smiles.

"Now pound my pussy faster and harder with that 12 inch cock and make me cum," she says. Josh smiles. He liked it when she talked dirty to him; it was a real turn on to him. He increased the speed of his hips, making Chelsea blush and moan. "That's right! That's what I want!"

"Man, I love it when she's like that," he says in his head as he begins to massage Chelsea's gazongas. The blonde ninja bites her lip as she nears her climax.

"I'm almost there, Josh! Now fill me up!" Josh smirks.

"Oh I will! Trust me, I got a lot of spunk to go around," he says, following her dirty talk. They continue their love making session before they reach their climaxes. Josh arches his back as he moans while Chelsea latches onto his back. They both break away panting on the bed.

"I love you," says Chelsea as she pecks Josh on the cheek.

"I love you, too," says Josh, cuddling his wife until he hears a buzzing. "The heck?" He turns to see his watch buzzing and glowing. "Wonder what that is?" He picks up the watch and taps a button to hear the Shambali distress call. Josh looks with wide eyes. "OH SNAP!"

"What's up," asks Chelsea.

"The Shambali are being held up by the Yamaguchi-gumi. They're in trouble." Josh gets up from the bed. "I'll go alert the others."

"Josh wait!"

"What's up?" Chelsea blushes as she points to his waist. Josh's eyes follow to see that he was still naked.

"You might wanna cover up," she says. Josh blushes and covers his impressively big manhood. "Although, I would wonder how you would do fighting naked." Josh smirks.

"When this battle is over, you and me can spar," he says putting on his ninja attire.

 _(With the Shambali)_

The Shambali continue to fight back against the Yamaguchi-gumi.

"Guys! We're running low on ammo," says Igo.

"We have to hold," says Minako. "For Josh and them."

"How long can we hold out," asks Tsukiyama.

"With the ammo we have remaining, I say about 5 minutes," says Shiro.

"Than we'll go down fighting," says Shido. The Yamaguchi-gumi bring out a giant rocket launcher and aims it at the commanders.

"Eat this, you monk trash," yells a member as they fire the weapon at them. Suddenly, something appears in front of it, shielding the monks.

"What the hell," says Ghaul in shock. Deus looks up and his eyes widen.

watch?v=RUzI-yZztXo&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

In front of them was Josh in his Juggernaut Blade form, his arms in an X across his chest.

"Josh," says Deus in shock.

"Is that him," says Ghaul in shock. The other Shambali looks in shock and relieve that Josh showed up.

(0:13) "Alright guys! Let's go," he yells. Suddenly, Kathy and Karmen rush the evil gang members, who look in fear.

"Take this," yells Karmen as she uppercuts one of them into a tree, breaking his neck, before going to another one and unleashing a powerful kick, sending him into a tree.

"Fly, Mikadzuki Bara!" Kathy swing her sword, unleashing a stream on rose petals to slash cleanly through the enemies. She sees one gang member try to sneak up behind her and runs up before unleashing a stream of lighting fast kicks, shattering the man's ribs. Teresa joins the battle, unleashing a blast of light to utterly destroy all enemies in its path.

"You've been judged," Teresa says as she moves on to the next enemy. Chelsea uses her Bankai to cut through her share of the enemies.

"You guys are weak!" The Gonzales brothers and Kyle rush at the enemies and attack with their knives.

"We might not have special powers," says Calum.

"But we'll still take you down," says Carlos.

"Cause that's what heroes do," says Kyle. Shara jumps into the fray and ends up immolating every villain in her path.

"Burn away!" Lust and Pride enter the battle, much to the Shambali and Yamaguchi-gumi's shock.

"Thunder's Wrath," yells Pride as he aims Kiba at the enemies, electrocuting them. Lust runs up and slashes through a group of enemies using Kabutowari.

"I will atone for my sins by killing all who work for Izanami," says Lust. The group of heroes look to see one guy left standing and smiling.

"Time to use Izanami's gift," he says, pulling out a round red jewel.

watch?v=pzV9UZTbu2U

He crushes it between his hand and releases a red fluid-like substance that covers his body. The substance seeps into his skin, which becomes red and dark. He grows horn on the side of his head, his teeth and nails grew sharper, and his body began to bulk up. The heroes look in shock.

"What it that," asks Kathy.

"It called the Kurse. It increases on strength and abilities at the cost of one's humanity," says Pride. The powered up gang member charges at them.

"I'll crush you!" He swings at the heroes, who jump back. Josh makes a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Hosenka!" He spits out a volley of fireballs at the gang member, only to have them get blocked.

"He's tough," says Kathy as she grabs her sword. "Let's see him dodge this!" She uses her super speed and dashes at the man before slashing his body. The man blocks the slashes and kicks Kathy backwards. He looks to see his body bleeding at the arms.

"NO! I'm supposed to be invincible!" The heroes smile.

"Now's our chance," yells Karmen.

(1:03) "Gather," says Josh as they charge at the man. "Now disperse!"

"Yahoo," yells Kyle as he slashes downwards with his knife.

"How annoying," says Karmen grabs the man and power bombs him to the ground

"Let's do this," Carlos yells as he and Calum throw a bomb at the man, which explodes and lifts him into the air.

"Poor thing," says Teresa sarcastically before firing Tenno Hikari into the gas, making a fiery tornado.

"Burn," yells Shara as she adds her flames into the mix, causing an explosion. "Kathy!"

Kathy jumps from behind and slashes at the powered up soldier.

"One Thousand Tears!" Chelsea summons a hail of blue energy blades to cut through the opponent. "It's all yours, Josh!" Josh puts his hands in front of the blue jewel on his chest plate, which begins to glow and pulsate.

"Here we go, Chishiki! You better not be out of shape!" Chishiki smirks.

"Don't be naive! I'm always ready!" The jewel creates a giant blue and red orb, much to the Yamaguchi-gumi member's fear.

"How could I lose when I was granted this power?! It's unfair!"

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" Josh fires the orb at the member, enveloping him in an explosion and leaving no trace of his body. "He didn't have the slightest chance of winning, even with that power up."

 _To be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board._

 _"Today, we will be discussing my Tailed Beast Bomb move." He points to a picture of his new technique. "When I charge up my energy to the jewel on my chest, it will create a devastating blast of energy." Issei Hyodou appears._

 _"Damn, talk about badass."_

 _"Yep, it's a very devastating technique, kinda like your Boosted Gear."_

 _"Oh Issei!"_

 _"Oh Josh!" The two look to see Rias Gremory and Chelsea in their seductive underwear, much to their pleasure._

 _"Why don't you come with us? You guys need a little message from all the fighting you guys do," says Chelsea._

 _"We would be stupid to say no, right Josh," says Issei._

 _"You got that right. How can we turn down two of the most beautiful women in the world," says Josh. "Well, that's it for today. See you later!"_


	42. A Hidden Power

_Heyo guys! Hope you all are enjoying your summer breaks. I know we all deserve it after all the learning we had to go through. And know, let's begin with the story!_

 _*Josh's Nightmare*_

Josh finds himself in a wide room with dim lighting.

"Where am I," he asks. Suddenly, he hears a voice.

"Hello, Josh." He turns around to see Blake standing behind him.

"Blake! You're alive," he says as he runs to hug his big sister. Blake smiles.

"Don't worry, baby brother. I'll make sure to take good care of you," she says as her voice changes to something dark and sinister. Josh looks in shock.

"No. It can't be." He steps away slowly. "Izanami?" The goddess smiles.

"You figured it out, huh? So you don't always think about women's breasts."

"What did you do to my sister?!" Izanami laughs as she changes her voice to Blake's.

"What do you mean, Josh? I'm right here." Josh growls in hatred.

"You demon! Give me back my sister," he yells as he runs at her, about to throw a punch. Izanami sighs.

"Oh well. Guess I'll just do this." She snaps her fingers.

 _watch?v=ba-o18U03wY &list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g_

Suddenly, a chain grabs Josh's throat from behind.

"What the?!"

"If you won't cooperate, I'll just have you executed," says Izanami. "Goodbye, baby brother."

"No! BLAKE," Josh yells. He reaches his hand out until the chain snaps back and drags him between a giant double door, that shuts loudly. Josh is dragged all the way to a cage, where he is then chained against a pole. (0:30) Izanami walks up to the cage and snaps her fingers again, summoning a giant mechanical cannon.

(0:35) "Let's begin," as she says as she flips a switch on the machine, starting it up. Josh looks in fear.

"Please! NOOOO!

(0:40) The machine started to fire a volley of rocks, 20 inches in diameter. The first two came out slowly and tagged him in the gut before the rest came out at a blinding fast speed. The cannon moved around Josh, firing at every single inch of his body: legs, chest, stomach and face. Josh screams in pain as the rocks continue to pelt his body. Izanami smiles evilly as Josh starts to slowly fade away. (1:00) Josh looks to Izanami with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Blake," he says in his head before the rocks pummel into his face. The cannon stops, its muzzle smoking. Izanami smiles as she sees Josh's corpse hanging on the pole, surrounded by blood covered rocks.

 _*Real World*_

Josh wakes up from his dream, panting heavily. He looks to see the others asleep on the forest floor before seeing the day was starting to become lighter.

"Oh thank God. It's starting to get lighter." Chelsea wakes up next to Josh.

"Josh? You already up?" He sees sweat on his face. "You're sweating. Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't about Lust. It was about Blake." Chelsea's eyes widen.

"What happened?"

"She was there, and Izanami took over her body." Josh's eyes started to tear up.

"Josh," says Chelsea with sadness. Suddenly, Pride walks up.

"You said you saw Izanami in your dream? As Blake?" Josh nods.

"When she fell into the chasm, she fell into a lake with Kagutsuchi. Izanami found them and then took over Blake's body." Josh looks in shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. But Blake is now Izanami." Josh starts to lightly sob. Chelsea goes to hug him tightly.

"There has to be a way to save Blake, right," she asks. Pride looks down.

"Once a God takes over a mortal's body, every trace of their existence is erased. You can't save her." Josh stands up.

"I'll finish her. She's my sister so I should stop her before she gets out of hand." He walks over to wake the others up.

"Josh," says Chelsea as she looks towards Tokyo. "Izanami, you're gonna pay."

 _*Tokyo, Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=qg9JRImUYK4 &list=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WW&index=11&t=0s_

Gluttony walks into her room, where she taps a button. The wall slides out to show a sword comprised of downward facing scales, the hilt had a small skull on the end. The sword started to make a purring sound as its handle extended to Gluttony.

"Ready to feast, Samehada (Shark Skin)," she says. The sword growls in agreement as Gluttony picks it up. "Soon, you and me will be dining on the rest of Josh's group." Suddenly, Gluttony's back starts to glow red as four tentacle like appendages grow from her waist. "I will rip the flesh straight from their bones and dine on their flesh." She uses her tentacles and walks out of her room, licking her chops.

 _*Josh's Group*_

watch?v=9jj5IXsb0ho&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=7&t=18s

Josh, the Wanderers, and the Shambali talk about the changed plan.

"Izanami has set a fortress in Tokyo, controlling the majority of the city," says Pride. "That spire that took out Tokyo Tower is where she will most likely be hiding, waiting for us to attack."

"She'll probably have Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, and Kagutsuchi waiting for us to enter," says Josh.

"Then we'll just kill them without hesitation," says Karmen, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah! We'll make sure they know who they're messing with," says Teresa, clashing her fist.

"Be warned: we are about to face Izanami's strongest team," says Kathy. "Trust me: Sloth may have been the 7th sin, but he was still a pain." The heroes break as Josh walks over to a tree. Chelsea sees this and follows him.

"What's wrong, Josh?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"About Blake?" Josh nods

"She might still be in there, trapped by Izanami. I have to save her." Chelsea sighs.

"Josh, I know this is hard to deal with, but that isn't Blake anymore."

"I know but still. I feel like I can still help her." Chelsea bring Josh into a hug.

"I won't stop you, but just make sure you do the right thing." She breaks the hug and smile. "I have you back...Deku." Josh smirks art the reference.

"Thanks...Uraraka," he says returning the favor.

 _watch?v=v1YojYU5nPQ &list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s&index=19_

The heroes get their weapons ready for the oncoming battle. (0:12) The Taekwondo Wanderers were preparing to fight their toughest foe ever. Kathy started to warm her legs up to help her super speed. Karmen was punching rocks and trees, trying increase her resilience and super strength. Teresa was practicing her Taekwondo skills to test her ability to fight without using Tenno Hikari. Shara ignited her entire body to control her fire's range and power. Lust and Pride were sparring with each other, testing out their weapon skills and tactics. Rin sharpened his claws and struck some trees to try and test his techniques' strength. (0:43) Josh and Chelsea sat crossed legged on the ground and meditated to sync with each other. They remember something that Chishiki and Murakumo told them.

"When the Maiden of the Sky and the One who possesses Godly Knowledge are in sync...," says Chishiki.

"They will unlock an even greater power that has never been seen before," finishes Murakumo.

"You must find the power hidden in the both of you and unleash it. When that happens, you will defeat any enemy that comes your way," the two say together.

(1:13) Josh and Chelsea's eyes open as they smile.

"I'm ready," says Josh.

 _To Be Continued_


	43. Fusion: Ranunculus

_Hey guys! It is really starting to heat up in the story. We are about to get to the final set of battles. Now, let's begin!_

 _Intro: watch?v=DbqykQH1ZME_

 _After Intro, Tokyo, Japan_

The Wanderers and Shambali continue their trek towards Tokyo. Some of the monks looked at Lust with distrust in their eyes. Rin walks up to Josh and leans in next to him.

"How can you trust her? A couple weeks ago, she was trying to kill us. Now, you say she's a friend."

"All she wants is to be accepted. She might be...not mentally sound, but she's not evil," says Josh. Rin sighs.

"Fine. I trust you, but the others might not." The heroes continue to walk forward until they see something that shocks them.

 _watch?v=vslsS-Uu5x4 &list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=10&t=0s_

The group looks to see a giant wall that stood about 32 foot tall wall, that was built around the city.

"What in the world," says Kathy in shock.

"It's some giant wall," says Teresa.

"How do we get past it," asks Shara. Karmen smiles.

"Let me take a shot," she says as she cocks her fist back. "Take this!" She punches the wall with a powered up punch, only to have it resist the impact. Karmen looks in shock. "The hell?! That did nothing?!"

"Karmen's attack didn't even dent it. Lust, do you have any idea how to break this 'Wall of Jerichio'," asks Josh.

"I'm not walking around it for seven days," retorts Kyle. Lust looks at the wall

"Hmmm. I think it needs something of a greater magnitude. Like something equal to a God's power." A Shambali member scoffs.

"And why should we trust this witch? She could easily be a spy." Josh glares.

"Shut up and let her talk."

"And why should we even trust you? You spent so much time pleasuring that bimbo, you abandoned us when the Yamaguchi-gumi attacked." Suddenly, Josh snapped and pinned the member against a tree, his sword pointed at his throat.

"Now you listen here: you can insult me all you want, but if you disgrace my wife, I'll kill you so fast, you won't have time to scream." The others looked at Josh with shock. They knew he doesn't take lightly to people who insult Chelsea or any of his friends. Josh lets the member go as he walks up to the wall. "A force equal to a God, huh," he says as he puts his hand to the wall. Suddenly, an idea comes to his head.

"I got it!"

The others look towards Josh as he walks up to Chelsea.

"I think I have an idea." He whispers into Chelsea's ear, as she smiles.

"Great idea, Josh. Let's do it." The two lovers stand in front of the wall, six paces away from each other. Their arms pointed away from each other, palms open and facing forwards.

"Fuuuu...," they begin to say as they shuffle their feet sideways towards each other, taking three steps.

Their arms swing over their heads before pointing to each other.

"Sion..." Their arms swing across their bodies, their fists closed and facing the ground. Their outer legs were brought up at a right angle, shin facing each other and knee at foot level.

"HA!" They lean their torso over so it is slanted at each other, extending their outer legs and touching their index fingers. A brilliant flash emanates from their body as the others look in awe.

 _*Inside the Wall*  
_

A group of gang members sit in a wrecked building near the wall, cheering and having drinks.

"Soon, we'll be equal to gods," says a man laughing.

"Yeah, those stinking monks and that scummy Josh Smith won't know what hit them," says another guy. Suddenly, they hear a loud thudding sound.

"What was that?" Another thud sounds.

"Sounds like it's coming from the wall." They rush down to the wall, which they see begins to crack and break.

"What?! No one should be able to break the wall." Suddenly, the wall is shattered and crumbles down near the gang members. As the dust clears, they see something that makes them cower in fear.

 _watch?v=-acoCMGzVY_

Standing where the wall was a giant 15 foot robot. It was colored red and blue and had a female like body. It had hair that was spiked and standing up. On its back, it had an endless supply of blades, including a pair of katanas. It had a calm look on its face as it looked at the gang members below. Suddenly, the Monks and Wanderers flood into the gate.

"Let's do this guys," says the robot in a voice that had a mixture of Josh and Chelsea's. The gang members try to attack the group. Kathy puts her hand on her swords hilt.

"This is the stance!" She starts to dash repeatedly at a group of enemies slashing at them wildly from all sides before sheathing her blade. The gang members gasp as they fall to the ground, dead. Karmen grabs her bo staff and hits the ground, causing some villains to get swallowed up by the Earth.

"There's your one way ticket to Hell," she says with a smile. Teresa jumps at one of her foes before delivering a devastating axe kick to the head, powered by her gauntlets. The member's neck snapped like a twig as he fell to the ground.

"Get wrecked." Rin charges at his share, slashing at them with his claws with little to no effort. Deus make a hand sign as he begins to levitate.

"Pass into the Iris," he says in his angelic voice as he unleashes orbs of energy to attack his foes. The three remaining gang members took out a red jewel and crushed it, becoming Kurse warriors. These were different from the first, as they were taller, standing at 13 feet. They also looked more feral and took the shape of savage wolves. The robot grabs its twin swords as it prepares to join the fight. In its head was a cockpit, where Josh sat in a chair and Chelsea was below him on all fours, her arms and legs secured into slots, resembling a motorcycle. Both of them wore tight red and blue latex bodysuits.

"Shall we get to wrecking," asks Josh as he grabs a set of handles that came from the back part of Chelsea's suit, near her backside.

"Ready when you are, bae," says Chelsea smiling, which was reflected by the robot. "Make sure you don't get distracted by the sexy ass in front of you." She shakes her butt at Josh, who smiles.

"I'll try my best. Now, roll out, Ranunculus!" Josh pushes the handles forward as Chelsea taps a series of buttons. A screen lights up with two circular dials: one red and the other blue. Each had a 100 in the center. The robot then begins to run at its foes, swords in hand. The Kurse attack and snarl at the robot. One tries to gnaw at its leg, only to get kicked off with little effort. The robots fists lights on fire.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" The robot pelts the first Kurse with a barrage of fire punches, incinerating it to nothing in a volley of explosions. A second Kurse jumps up to bite the robot's face, only to caught in a huge roundhouse kick.

"St. Louis Smash!" The kick sends the Kurse flying into a building, which falls atop of it, crushing it to paste. The last Kurse head butts the robot in the chest, causing it to fall to the ground. Josh and Chelsea get jolted around in the cockpit.

"You OK," asks Josh. Chelsea shakes her head.

"I'm good. This one's got quite the guts," she says as they make the robot stand up. The Kurse prepares for its final attack and charges.

"Here it comes," says Josh as he prepares the swords.

"Let's finish this," says Chelsea as she presses a button that causes the two blades pulsate with red and blue flames. The robot brings its swords to its chest in an X. The Kurse jumps at the two lovers, who wait for the right moment and strike.

"It's over! Soaring Phoenix Slash!" They charge straight through the Kurse, slashing cleanly through him and enveloping him in the flames. Josh and Chelsea sigh as they go to embrace each other.

"We did it," says Josh.

"Yeah. And next, we'll destroy Izanami," Chelsea says as she brings Josh into a deep kiss. She then smirks as she feels his hand grab her butt. "I knew you couldn't resist."

"Could you," says Josh smirking as he looks over his shoulder Chelsea's hand doing the same thing.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=xFC8TxIKPn0 &list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637&index=31&t=0s_

Izanami sits on her throne, Kagutsuchi by her side.

"Son, tell me this: which of our foes do you want to kill first?" The God of Fire smiles evilly.

"I definitely want to kill that girl who is always Father's Chosen one." Izanami smirks.

"Then you shall. I will send you with Wrath and you can utterly destroy Chelsea." Suddenly, an undead warrior bursts through the door.

"Milady, they are here. And they destroyed the wall and the gang members." Izanami smiles.

"They're good. Guess I'll give them a prize." She gets up and walks out of the room, down a hallway. "Well, I guess we can begin the hunt." She walks into a room and sees a lever. "It's lunchtime, boys." She pulls the lever. In another room, a series of cages open and a pair of red eyes shine in the dark before growling is heard.

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stand in front of his board in his new red and blue latex bodysuit._

 _"Today, we will be talking about me and Chelsea's mech Ranunculus." He points to a picture of the robot mech. "Standing at 15 feet tall, Ranunculus is armed with a supply of blades, such as tantos, wakizashis, and its trademark dual katanas. To summon the robot, me and Chelsea must be in perfect sync, or it will not work." Suddenly, Lust walks in._

 _"Hey Josh. I have a present for you." Josh looks at her._

 _"What is it?" Lust smiles._

 _"Close your eyes." Josh closes his eyes as Lust grabs his head before shoving it into her cleavage. The Ninja of Charlotte looks in shock and bliss as Shara comes in._

 _"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Shara removes Josh's head from Lust's boobs before doing the same thing. "This is how you do it."_

 _"Hey! He's mine! I called it first," Lust says, taking Josh back._

 _"No! Mine!" Chelsea, clad in her red and blue bodysuit, walks in to see Shara and Lust fighting over Josh, his head ricocheting of their giant assets._

 _"You two are unbelievable!" She walks up and breaks the two up. "Let me show you the proper way." She puts Josh's head deep between her latex clad breasts. Josh begins to tap out and try and dislodge his head, but Chelsea ignores him. "You have to make sure his head is deep in your chest. And make sure you wear some real sleek clothing, like latex or leather." Shara and Lust write in their notebooks. "You guys must also make sure he know you're in control."_

 _"Uh Chelsea," says Shara_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I think Josh is out." Chelsea looks to see Josh, limp between her chest, slowly breathing._

 _"Oh crap! Josh!" She removes his head and sees Josh with his eyes closed, a smile on his face, and his nose bleeding._

 _"Is he alive," asks Lust._

 _"Yep, but he thinks he's in heaven."_

 _"So what do we do," asks Shara._

 _"We can take him to the bedroom and have some fun," says Chelsea._

 _"I'm in," says the other two as they drag Josh's unconscious body to his room before taking off their clothes._

 _*_ _Author's Note*_

 _Hey guys! Just so you know, the mech concept for Ranunculus came from a ton of mecha anime, like Gurren Lagan and Eureka Seven. However, it was predominately based upon Darling in the Franxx, like its Female appearance, boy-girl pairing, the position Josh and Chelsea rode it, and being named after a flower (Ranunculus is also known as the butter cup). Also you guys might have noticed Josh and Chelsea did the Fusion Dance from Dragon Ball. I couldn't pass up an opportunity from a real popular anime._


	44. War Beasts

_*Tokyo, Japan*_

The group of heroes carefully trek through the wrecked city of Tokyo. They looked as they saw toppled or crumbled buildings, street and light signs knocked to the ground, the pavement below shattered and cracked. But the one thing that made them uneasy was the bodies of the many innocent civilians strewn across the city. Chelsea looked in sadness from Ranunculus' cockpit.

"All these civilians. They had nothing to do with this," she says. Josh looks and sees a familiar shack: the one where he fought Wrath for the first time. He saw the bodies of the parents lying atop of the child's.

"Damn that Izanami. Every single life in this world is a game to her," he yells.

"She thinks she can play with human lives like they're her toys," says Kathy in disgust.

""Let's show that demon that we're not her pawns," yells Karmen as she cracks her knuckles. Suddenly, they hear a loud screech from a distance. The heroes stand alert.

"What the hell was that," asks Teresa, activating her gauntlets.

"That sound. Don't tell me," says Pride.

"Is there something wrong, Brad," asks Josh as he draws Ranunculus' blades.

"Izanami knows we are here and she just sent out the war beasts."

"War beasts," says Kyle in fear.

"Creatures crafted by Izanami's rage and hatred, tortured and beaten until the only thing left in their personality is savagery and hunger. They are her elite scouting group, so much more than Wild Hunt." The heroes look around, trying to find were they would be coming from. They hear another screech and follow the sound in the direction of the spire in the middle of the city.

 _watch?v=5dmJfKdzliA &t=0s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=6_

They look to see a swarm of different beasts rushing their way, in three separate groups. The first row walked on all fours, their teeth sharp and their eyes red. The second row looked like humanoid. They were covered in metal armor, their mouths covered by metal masks. The third and final row had multiple heads and arms. They had sharp claws and wielded dual swords. The beasts looked at their new prey and snarled. The heroes look in shock.

"There so many of them," says Rin.

"How do we stop them," asks Minako.

"We'll have to hold them here," says Tsukiyama. The beasts reach them and attack. The heroes defend themselves, slashing at their foes. Karmen slashes at some of the metal men group with her kamas before using her super powered punches. Kathy takes on the dual sword beasts with her own sword techniques. Teresa unleashes her energy blasts at some of the quadrupedal creature, that try to snap at her arms. Shara scorches the beasts with her flames. Pride and Lust use their wepaons to try and dispatch them. Kyle, Carlos and Calum try to kill their foes with their knives as the Shambali shoot their guns at the group of beasts. Rin slashes with his claws and cut the beasts to size. Josh and Chelsea bat away the enemy with their blades, slicing them to ribbons. The heroes begin to notice how the number of beast kept increasing.

"There's no end to them," says Calum.

"They keep coming," says Karmen as she uppercuts one metal humanoid in the jaw. They look to see a circle of beasts in a group. Josh looks in the middle to see one beast that had characteristics of all three groups: it walked on all fours, had metal armor, and two heads. The creature walks forward and screeches.

"That must be the queen. Then if I kill her, I kill the others." Josh looks to Chelsea, who nods and smiles.

"Take this!" She taps a series of buttons, causing the mech to fly into the sky. "Fall into the colorless void of death!" The mech raises her hand, causing several giant balls of stone to raises up. The stone balls catch fire as Chelsea makes the mech's arm point towards the queen. The fire balls fall towards the target, hitting the ground with an explosion. The other heroes duck out of the way as the flames envelop the queen.

"We get her," asks Josh. They look to see the circle of beasts closed in, their necks producing giant frilled shields around. The shields go down to show the unharmed queen, who screeches rhythmically. The other beasts look towards the Ranunculus mech and rush towards it. "Oh crap!"

"I think we made her mad," says Chelsea as they slash at the oncoming beasts. The beasts begin to swarms them, gnawing at the legs of the mech. "Hey! Watch the paint job!" She kicks them back until one beast uses its dual swords to slash the mech's leg off. Chelsea screams in pain as they fall over. The Ranunculus mech disappears as Josh and Chelsea are returned to their normal forms.

"Chelsea! Are you OK," asks Josh as he check on his partner, who had a small cut on her cheek.

"I'm good, bae, although we do seem to be in a bad position." The two look to see themselves surrounded by war beasts. Josh stands up grabs Chishiki and Chelsea grabs Murakumo.

"Let's do this!" A war beast charges at them before getting blasted by a ray of sunlight.

"What?!" The two look in shock before they see something in the sky: Amaterasu

 _watch?v=pXDPI0IZLsY_

The goddess of sun flies downwards to the defense of the two ninja.

"You guys need a hand," she says as she draws her sword. (0:11) A metal man war beast charges at Amaterasu before getting struck down easily by one quick slash of the sword. "So this was supposed to be Mother's trump card? It's quite insulting." A quadrupedal beast tries to sneak behind the goddess before getting hit by a gust of wind. Josh looks to see Susanoo, brandishing his dual katana.

"Don't let your guard down, sister. They are still quite formidable," says the god of seas and storms as he continues to slash at the group of demons.

"Tch! Quite the strategist, brother. As I expect from my rival," Amaterasu says smirking. Suddenly, Tsukuyomi flies down with his fan ready.

"Come on guys. Let's just focus on destroying these feral beasts," he says as he looks to a dual headed beast. "Take this: Kyoryu Tokko! (Wicked Dragon Special Attack!)" He dashes straight through an opponent with a kick. "Seiju Renso Kyaku! (Sacred Beast Refining Spear Legs!) He waves his fan, causing the beast to be consumed by moonlight and explode. The heroes look in awe as the three Gods make quick work of the beasts.

"Let's finish this," says Amaterasu. (1:55) The three God hold their weapons over their heads and charge it with their powers. The beasts start to back up and get ready for their final attack.

"Time to send these beasts straight to hell," says Susanoo. (2:30) Fully charged, the three Gods release a blast of energy at the beasts. Some of the beasts ran away, while some tried to attack the Gods. The attack enveloped all of the beasts in the vicinity in a brilliant light that vaporizes them. The queen sees her forces destroyed and orders the remaining ones to retreat.

"What?! We too tough for you," says Josh.

"They'll be back in greater numbers," says Pride.

"And we'll be ready for them," says Chelsea.

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=FcJTMGhqUQU &index=40&list=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WW&t=13s_

Gluttony walks to the front of the gate, exiting out of the compound. She sees five giant 10ft undead warriors waiting for her. Each warrior wore a different attire: One was wore an old Nazi uniform with a Swastika on his right arm, the second wore a KGB military uniform with the Russian flag over his chest, the third wore a Chinese military uniform with the flag on his left arm, the fourth wore an Italian military uniform with the flag on his left leg, and the final one wore a North Korean military uniform with the flag on his right leg. They kneel down to greet her.

"Lady Gluttony, we are ready to fight," says the Chinese soldier.

"Da! We will crush the puny ones," says the brutish Russian. Gluttony smiles as she hold Samehada

"Oh, you all will get your chance," says the orange haired girl as the door opens. "In fact, I give you permission to use 'that technique'."

"Nice. We will send that Josh Smith straight to hell," says the Italian.

"I look forward to splitting his skull into two," says the North Korean.

"Töten sied die reinkarnieren! Wir können nicht stillstehen bis sie alle tot sind! (Kill the reincarnate! We cannot stand still 'till they are all dead!)," yells the Nazi making a salute.

"Now my warriors. Onward to battle," Gluttony yells as they charge into battle. "I will make sure I avenge Sloth and Envy! Today, I dine on the bones of the Taekwondo Wanderers!"

 _*With the Heroes*_

The heroes make their way towards the stronghold. Josh and Chelsea look around to see if any enemy forces were lurking in the shadows.

"Hmm, it's quiet. Too quiet," says Josh.

"Yeah. I would've thought that the remaining sins would be here," says Kathy.

"Guess they chickened out," says Teresa.

"Too bad. I wanted to finish Ava off," says Karmen. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

 _watch?v=DFHVCla5Iq0 &t=9s&index=51&list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637_

"You want to get to Lady Izanami, you'll have to go through us." The heroes look to see Gluttony standing on a building, licking her chops. She jumps down and draws Samehada. "My sword will feast on your flesh." The heroes stand at ready.

"Get ready," says Chelsea. "Here she comes." Gluttony smiles before pointing to Teresa.

"You. Green hair chick. I hear you fire blasts of energy from your arms."

"Yeah so what," says Teresa. Gluttony smiles.

"I want to fight you. After all, you and me are the same." The green haired Wanderer looks in shock.

"What?" Gluttony smiles as she extends a hand towards a building and fires a orange ball of energy at it, causing it to explode.

"See? It's hard to find someone just like me, but now I can take your powers after I dine on your flesh." Teresa growls.

"You want some?! I'll give it to ya!" She fires a blast of energy at Gluttony, sending her back. The deadly sin slowly stops as she smiles.

"Now it's a fight," she says as she runs away.

"Get back here," yells Teresa as she chases after her opponent. The others move to help her, before getting stopped by a voice.

"Not so fast, dumkoffs!" The heroes look to see Gluttony's 10 ft warriors stand before the group, each of them smiling as they glow. Josh and Chelsea feel the killer intent coming off of the 5 and step back.

"You ever see that film Gunfight at OK Corral," asks Josh. "Burt Lancaster and Kirk Douglas?"

"No why," asks Kyle.

"I think we're right in the middle of it."

"Is that good," asks Calum. Josh hisses.

"A looot of people died," he says slowly. Suddenly, the 5 warriors' bodies start to shift and join together, growing bigger. The others look in shock and fear.

"Oh no," says Carlos silently as the 5 continue to meld and shift.

"Hide," yells Kathy as the groups scatters as the 5 finish joining together to form a giant quadrupedal beast.

"Time to feast," says the beast in a voice mixture of the 5 warriors while smiling.

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board._

 _"Today we will be talking about the war beasts." He points to a picture of the three different war beasts. "These war beasts are completely savage and feral. They take no orders except from their queen. The three classes are Walker, Metalloid, and Chimera." Suddenly, Deus walks in._

 _"Hey Josh. I got the video for the party."_

 _"Oh nice," says Josh. Today was a little viewing party in Josh's honor. The two walk to the main room where the Wanderers and Rin are gathered._

 _"Greetings everyone! We are here to commemorate Josh's power, which is famous among the Shambali._

 _"I can see why I mean he is responsible for defeating a lot of enemies," says Shara. Deus puts the disc in, which starts by showing Josh taking on Katastrophe._

 _"Oh yeah! I destroyed that punk," says Josh as the others smile. The video moves over to him destroying countless enemies with his sword, hardly breaking a sweat._

 _"And now the best part," says Deus._

 _"Cool. What is it," asks Josh as he takes a drink of his soda. Suddenly, he hears something shocking._

 _"Chelsea's boobs are the best ever!" Josh chokes on his drink and coughs._

 _"NANI!?" He looks to see the video showing him drunk talking to the other boys: Rin, Carlos, Calum, and Kyle._

 _"Let me tell you those jugs might even be what the Israelites were looking for in the Land of Milk and Honey," says the drunk ninja. The video moves over to Josh, holding a fist in the air. "For justice! Truth! And Last but not least, boobies!" Josh blushes brightly as he looks to Deus._

 _"The hell?! Why are their videos of my pervy side?"_

 _"The Shambali asked for it. Apparently, they like it when you make heroic statements about women's chests. They even call you 'The Breast Ninja Ever' or 'The Grabbin' Shinobi'." Josh looks to see Chelsea and Shara smirking slightly, Kathy and Karmen facepalming, Teresa and the boys laughing loudly. Suddenly, Chishiki appears sobbing in the corner._

 _"Aw, come on, Chishiki," says Josh trying to comfort his weapon._

 _"I was the most fiercest Prime Field Device ever. The name Chishiki struck fear into everyone. But now I'm the Breast Ninja Ever. All hail the Grabbin' Shinobi." Chishiki continues to sob as Josh puts his hand over his shoulder._

 _"Dude, come on. I'm sorry if my love for big boobs just too strong."_

 _"No it's OK," he says sniffling. "I mean, it's who you are, so I won't stop you." Chishiki disappears_


	45. Judgement

_Heyo guys! Hope you guys enjoyed your Friday the 13th. Time to begin with the next chapter of Wrath of Izanami. Let's get started!_

 _watch?v=8nnBnbYEoEo &t=122s&list=PL0k-VLwG7basyaJBKaEso0uR0m0NbrC48&index=23_

Josh and the others take cover as the five undead warriors walk around in their combined form. Kyle begins to worry.

"This is it! We're all gonna die!" Josh grabs his friend.

"Look! We are not going to die today! And if we do, we go out like men, OK?" Kyle nod meekly. The combined warriors stomp around, looking for their prey.

"Time to feast," they say as they open their mouth, sucking everything into its mouth; destroyed cars, old bricks from buildings and fallen street signs. Some of the Shambali were unlucky and were sent into his mouth. Karmen and Kathy look in shock as the beast continues sucking.

"Oooh crap," says Kathy.

"Well this sucks," Karmen says as the surviving heroes run for some metal pipes stuck in the ground. They hold on as the vacuum gets stronger. Carlos's grip begins to slip until Calum grabs his hand.

"Hold on! Don't let go," Calum says. Kathy and Karmen hold for dear life until the latter's grasp gives out. Karmen is sent flying towards the beast's mouth. She manages to grab the side of its jaw and smiles.

"Uh-uh! You ain't eating me!" Her victory is short lived as her grips slips again and she flies down its gullet. The beast stops sucking before spitting up some fluid. Kathy looks in shock and despair as she just witnessed her sister get eaten.

"Karmen," she says silently with tears as Josh looks to the underbelly of the beast, where the ground was undisturbed.

"The only safe place is right under it. Run! Run for its feet!" The others run for the beast's underbelly as its eyes go wide. Its cheeks begin to puff as Karmen pokes out of its mouth.

"Oh hell naw! You did not just try to make me a chew toy! I'm gonna bust your ugly face up!" She begins punch the beast in the face repeatedly as she climbs atop his face. "Don't ever mess with me! In your face!" She continues her assault as Kathy runs on his arm.

"I got your back, sis," she calls out. Karmen looks to her sister, who grabs her hand and tosses her into the air.

"WHOOO-HOOO," she calls out as she cocks her fist back. "Nobody messes with the Daniels sisters!" She falls downwards punches the beast in the face. The sudden stop made her lose balance and slip before Kathy grabs her hand.

"I got you!" Karmen's continued slip causes her foot to go up and hit Kathy in the face, who yelps before falling down with her sister.

"My bad," The eldest sister says as they fall.

"Ow, dude! You kicked my in the face," Kathy says in shock as the beast walks over them. The sisters regroup with Josh, who was already under the beast with the others.

"Stay under it," he calls out.

"Yeah, stay under him," says Karmen. "He can't see us." Josh looks to see the beast's legs with scars and slashes.

"I have an idea, guys!" The others look to Josh as he explains his plan.

 _*Gluttony vs Teresa*_

 _watch?v=kTLwCx6spkU &t=0s&index=17&list=PL7lIs0fzpe0N1HY5l7JcN6LMgZ_O4oSM7_

Gluttony runs trough the torn up streets of Tokyo, Teresa in hot pursuit of her foe. The 6th sin turns around and slashes with her sword. The green haired Wanderer jumps out of the way and responds with diving kick to the chest. Gluttony slides back and smiles.

"Nice shot. I actually felt that," she says. Teresa pounds her knuckles, activating her Shikai.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she says firing a blast of light at Gluttony, who is bathed in it. The deadly sin notices her movement halted before Teresa attacks with a turning kick to the face, sending her foe into a building. Gluttony picks her self up and wipes the blood of her cheek.

"I see. So your weapons can be used either to restrict an attacker's movement so you have an easy target or as deadly projectiles." Teresa smirks.

"Nice to know you did your homework." She charges at the orange haired girl with a punch, only to hit the wall. "The hell?!" She turns around to see an orange ball of energy sent flying her way. The ball makes contact with her chest and she is sent through various buildings before hitting a dead stop at a wall. She looks up to see Gluttony charging at her.

"Try and dodge this!" She ducks out the way before engaging in a series of fisticuffs with the orange haired sin. Each of them responding with a series of punches and kicks, not giving up on making the other break. Teresa fakes a punch before kicking Gluttony in the chin. She then responds with a spinning kick to the chest, sending her flying to the ground. Teresa uses her blasts to propel her towards the ground.

"DIIIIIE," she yells as she cocks her fist back. Gluttony smiles.

"Time to get serious," she says as Teresa hits the ground.

 _*With the others*_

 _watch?v=xjGFUUeKLLw &index=3&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s_

The beast looks around to try and find the heroes, whom had vanished from its sights. Suddenly, a voice calls out.

(0:18) "Hey fatso!" The beast turns around to see Rin and Minako standing in the open. The beast growls as it charges at them. Suddenly, the other Shambali fire their guns and weapons at the beast, weakening him. The beast growl and tires to swat at them, but to no avail. Meanwhile the Wanderers prepare to make their move.

(0:40) "Wait for my signal," says Josh. He sees the beast turn around with their back towards them. "NOW!" (1:03) The others charge at the beast's feet and attack, making it buckle. Kathy uses her super speed to deliver a series of kicks to all four of its legs, snapping them like twigs.

"Go Josh!" Josh slides under the beast and unsheathes his sword.

"Let's do this, Chishiki!" (1:16) He stabs it below the ribs before jumping on its back, stabbing it through the sternum. He then proceeds stabs the forehead. "You ugly mess!" He jumps off as the five undead warriors break up into their human forms. "Did you forget who I am?" (1:31) The warriors all charge at Josh, who brings his sword across his body and spins around, decapitating them with one strike. He slings his sword out to clear the blood off. "I am Josh Smith, the Grabbin' Shinobi!" Chishiki facepalms.

"Seriously!? We're still going with that nickname?!" Josh shrugs.

"It's grown on me."

 _*Gluttony vs Teresa*_

 _ _watch?v=B4ibOrDx_gg__

Teresa looks to see if her attack did any damage to Gluttony. As the dust clear, she looks with wide eyes to see 6 red tentacles blocking her strike.

"What?!" Gluttony snickers as the tentacles move back to reveal her smiling face, the 6 on her tongue glowing orange.

"I commend you. You really did a number on me with your strikes. But my tentacles protect me as I wish them to. Now..." She begins to stand up, her tentacles cocked back. "Let me show you my full power."

Gluttony sends her tentacles flying towards Teresa, who hold her hands in an X to block them. The tentacles go around her and stab her in the side. She winces in pain as she lunges at Gluttony with a punch. The 6th sin has her tentacles block the strike effortlessly, before having them go on the attack again. Teresa tries to block the majority of them and try to find an opening.

"Nice moves. But can you block two attacks at the same time?" Gluttony then sends a ball of energy flying at her opponent. Teresa jumps out of the way of the energy sphere before a tentacle stabs her in the leg. She goes on to one knee. "Is that it? Come on, I can play a little longer," Gluttony says smirking, much to her opponent's disgust.

"Bite me, you psycho!" Teresa jumps up and attacks with a kick again, only to get her foot grabbed by one of Gluttony's tentacles before getting slung to the ground.

"Bite you? Oh how kind of you," says the voracious girl as she grabs her opponent's leg and takes a chunk out of it. Teresa screams in pain. "Mmmm! Tasty," says Gluttony as she uses her tentacles to hold her down. "You'll be a great meal." Teresa squirms in her grasp and kicks at her opponent.

"I'm am not going to be your food, you glutton!" Gluttony sighs.

"I didn't want to do this as I thought keeping you alive would make you more delicious. But, if you're going to be like this, I'll have no choice but to kill you." She slings Teresa into the air before having all 6 tentacles stab her in the gut. The green haired Wanderer's eyes go wide as the tentacles are retracted from her body. Her eyes start to shudder close as Gluttony licks her lips.

 _*Inside Teresa's Head*_

 _ _watch?v=TWtC246WrWE__

Teresa lies in the endless void of her mind. She looks with disappointment.

"So this is how it ends? Eaten up by Gluttony."

"Are you giving up that easily?" She looks to see Tenno Hikari in her cage looking at her. "Will you let your friends worry about you or will you help fight with them!?" Teresa slowly stands up.

"How would I do it?" A button come ups from below.

"That button will release me and I will give you unbelievable power," says the angel, much to Teresa's distrust.

"And so you can take over my body?" Tenno Hikari looks to her user.

"I get it if you don't trust me, but know this: you were my favorite user of all the previous ones. It would be a shame to see you die." Teresa sighs before smiling.

"Alright! I'll do it! It beats being dead," she says hitting the button.

Suddenly, the cage door as the straight jacket and hobble skirt around Tenno Hikari's body begins to unbuckle one at a time as her arms get free. The jacket falls off to reveal a giant pair of white wings and sharp claws. The muzzle falls off her face to reveal a face with sharp teeth.

"Now let's go kick some butt," says Teresa as she and the Angel shake hands.

Back in the real world, Gluttony gets ready to take a bite of Teresa's body. Suddenly, she see the puncture wounds on her stomach begin to close up.

"Impossible," she says as Teresa's eyes open fast. The Wanderer kicks Gluttony off her body, much to her shock. "You should be dead." Teresa slowly stands up.

"I can't die just yet, not until Izanami pays for her crimes," she says with a smirks. "Now, BANKAI!" She grabs the pins on her grenade shaped gauntlets and pull them out, letting them fall to the ground. A brilliant flash light emits from her body. Gluttony looks in shock as Teresa's body begins to change: her arms became covered in 5ft giant white cannons with sharp points in the back and her hair began to glow yellow. Her attire changes to a blue jumpsuit with a white and gold vest. "Tenno Hikari no Sabaki! (Judgement of the Heaven's Light!)" She points her new arm blasters towards Gluttony. "Time for you to pay for your crimes!" The deadly sins looks with rage.

"You think you're the only who can power up?! Samehada!" The sentient sword slithers over to its master, who picks it. Suddenly, Samehada begins to cover Gluttony's body with scales as her teeth begin to grow sharper and her hands and feet become claws. Her eyes turn red as she glares at Teresa with an evil smiles. "Now we're even!"

"Oh enough with this 'copy cat' bullcrap! You're just a cheap imitation, and I'm going to show you that I'm better," says Teresa as her cannons begin to glow and pulsate. The two powered up warriors charge at each other before clashing their forearms, resulting in a explosion of light.

 _To Be Continued_


	46. Triple Death Squad

_Hey guys! It's your friendly neighborhood ninja! So in this chapter will the conclusion of the battle between Teresa and Gluttony. Also, we will witness the power of Izanami's own Infinity Gauntlet. The show begins!_

 _watch?v=dikjbX9Mhe0 &list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=54&t=0s_

Teresa and Gluttony clash their arms as they continue their heated battle before breaking up. They charged at each other, exchanging punches and kicks.

"You're pretty good, for a human," says Gluttony with a smirk. "But you can't beat the power of my Beelzebub form!" Teresa jumps into the air and puts her arms in front of her.

"Take this," yells the green haired Wanderer as she unleashes a repetitive series of light blast from her arm cannons. The powered up deadly sin blocks the attacks with her scaled arms before extending her arm out.

"My turn!" She fire an orange orb at Teresa, who ducks out of the way in the nick of time and prepares for another attack. She curls her fingers and places both of her hands together at chest level facing the same direction. Her canons begin to prepare a giant ball of energy.

"Try this on for size! Galick Gun!" She thrusts her hands forward, releasing the energy at Gluttony. The orange haired sin holds her ground and makes an X with her arms as she gets consumed by the energy ball. Teresa lands on the ground to see her opponent on the ground, her skin scorched. Suddenly, Gluttony twitches and stands up, regenerating her body.

"Whew! That was tingly," she says with an evil smile. "But you'll have to do more than that to kill me." Teresa grits her teeth.

"Damn it! She's so strong, and that regeneration is such a kick to the balls." Suddenly, Tenno Hikari speaks in her head.

"Teresa, place your hands on the ground."

"What for?!"

"You'll just have to trust me," says the angel as Gluttony attacks.

"Now, you're mine!" Teresa quickly puts her hands on the ground, which then proceeds to crack and crumble. The two combatants look in shock until out of the cracks shoots Tenno Hikari on her giant wings. Teresa shakes out of her confusion and fires a blast of light at Gluttony, the angel flying after it. The light bathes the deadly sin in it before she gets smashed into a building by Tenno Hikari.

"Teresa! Jump!" Teresa blasts herself upwards into the air as her PFD grabs her with her claws. Gluttony picks herself up to see her prey escaping before using her own energy to boost herself into the air, jumping on the angel's back.

"Now, this fight will end," she says as Teresa stands on the back of Tenno Hikari, ready to fight.

"Finally, we agree on something."

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

Izanami sits on her throne as Kagutsuchi walks in.

"You asked for me, mother," he says kneeling.

"Yes son. I want you to break Josh Smith's mental sanity," the Matron of the Dead says as the red and yellow gems on her gauntlet begin to pulsate and glow.

"How does this work," Kagutsuchi asks.

"Simple. I will send you into his mind and make him see a vision of something he greatly fears. Something that will break his spirit. I have already infected him with my fear gas so he will have little to no resistance." Izanami puts her gauntlet on his head. "Now, let's begin."

 _*With Josh and the others*_

The other heroes walk forward to scout for Teresa and try to help her. The three gods look from the clouds before flying down to Earth.

"Can you see her," asks Josh.

"No. I'm not sensing any trace of her energy," says Susanoo.

"She must be moving at a speed to fast for us to pinpoint," says Amaterasu.

"Let's keep moving," says Kathy. The group continues to push on until time stops and Josh hears a voice.

 _watch?v=Qp4fjYkyklk &index=43&list=PL6UVzih2OvHIPbpPYbcm56G65M69XfgK4&t=0s_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my father's favorite warrior." Josh turns around to see Kagutsuchi standing behind him.

"You! I'm gonna kill you," he yells as he charges at the Reincarnation of Fire, who smirks and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, Josh's movements stop as his body is shackled to a wooden cross.

"You won't be killing anyone here. This is my domain, and here, I will break your mind."

"You can try all you want. My mind is like a steel trap." Kagutsuchi smiles evilly.

"Oh really? Then, how about this?" He points to show Josh a shocking sight. He had just showed him a section of his memory: him and Chelsea walking down the street laughing. Josh wore a black tux with matching pants with a tie, while Chelsea wore a black blazer over a red undershirt with a matching tie, a short black skirt that reached her mid thighs, black stockings and matching shoes. Her hair was in a bob cut. He remembered this event: it was when they went out on a formal date after the fight with Katastrophe. It was also the night he proposed to her.

"No. Get out of my head," Josh says in anger.

"If I am correct, this is one of your favorite memories," says Kagutsuchi. "But I wonder what would happen if I did something like this." He claps his hands to show a spotlight. Josh looked with shock: under the light, he saw Chelsea in her formal attire. Her arms were bound behind her back with tape, her ankles and chest also wrapped with tape and her lips sealed shut. She struggled to break free and looked to see Kagutsuchi walk up close to her.

"Stay away from her," yells Josh as he tries to break free of the wooden cross. The Fire God smirks as he forcefully grabs Chelsea by the chin and kisses her taped lips.

"You know, she might end up as my little toy." He grabs his katana. "Then again, I think killing her would be better." Josh looks with despair and tries to break the shackles as Kagutsuchi puts his sword close to Chelsea's throat. She looks to Josh with tearful eyes.

"MMPH! MMPH! MM-MM! (Josh! Please! Help me!)," she tries to call out as her captor slides the sword against her throat. Josh looks with despair as Chelsea's body falls into a puddle of her own blood and yells in rage and sadness.

 _*Real World*_

 _watch?v=1zwXCnKfahI &list=PLtYTKcRzsHheZMFKzxNFIvUPf682DtLfW&index=29&t=29s_

Josh screams as he holds his head. The others look with concern.

"Josh?! What's wrong," asks Karmen.

"Chelsea! WHY," moans Josh. Chelsea looks to Josh and runs to her.

"Babe, I'm right here! Please calm down," she says hugging Josh. The Ninja of Charlotte looks to Chelsea and turns to normal.

"Chelsea? But I saw Kagutsuchi murder you." Pride looks in shock.

"Izanami has poisoned his mind. They made him see something disturbing and made him break."

"We have to stop those two. How do we find them," asks Kathy.

"You don't," says a voice. The others look around to see more Yamaguchi-gumi members around them. "Instead, we slaughter all of you." They charge at the heroes, who grab their weapons and try to fend them off. Lust and Pride clash with their opponents before they see one gang member rush past them and make a B-line for Josh, who was weak from his mental breakdown.

"No! Josh," calls Rin.

"Die, you pathetic waste," yells the member as he grabs his knife and lunges for Josh. Suddenly, he stopped by a blade to the chest. "What?!"

 _watch?v=Tp6i_u-zpLk &index=3&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s_

He looks down to see Chelsea in her original Bankai form, her eyes hidden by her bangs. One of her floating blades was lodged in his chest.

"Don't you ever come near my husband, you scum bag," she says as she rips the blade out viciously, her foe falling dead at her feet.

"WHAT," yells one of the other members. "You'll die for that, you filthy slut!" Suddenly, Lust and Shara jump in and attack.

"Don't talk that way to our harem sister," says Shara as she goes into Junketsu mode and slashes the man in the back.

"Anyone who hurts Joshy and Chelsea should die," Lust says as she finishes him off with a slash across the throat from Kabutowari. The gang members stand in fear as Josh's three lovers stand ready, their rage unstable.

"Let's show these guys what happens when they mess with our 'Breast Ninja Emperor'," says Chelsea.

"You got it," says Shara and Lust as they rush their foes. Chelsea spins her floating blades around before sending them all towards her group of enemies, impaling them all. Shara unleashes an amazing amount of fireballs that scorch her group of enemies. Lust slashes through her group with little effort. The three look to see the final member.

"Time to end this," says Chelsea as she goes into her Snake Slayer mode. The three women run around the man at a blinding speed. The gang member looks up to see the three jumping at him. Chelsea and Shara hold their dual swords in an X in front of them while Lust hold her katana above her head.

"Secret Technique: Triple Death Squad," they all yell in sync as they slash across the man's chest, hitting every vital region. They then sling the blood off their swords. "Feel the power of our love!"

 _*Teresa vs Gluttony*_

 _watch?v=h0GC-Cqk1XA_

The two continue their battle on Tenno Hikari's back, exchanging blows. Gluttony kicks Teresa in the chest and knocks her off the angel. The green haired Wanderer grabs on to Tenno Hikari's foot and jumps back on her back.

"OK, now you pissed me off," she says clanging her fists.

(0:23) "Teresa, get ready. I'm gonna try something," Tenno Hikari says in her master's head. "At that moment, use the ultimate attack!" The two combatants continue fighting. Teresa sees a building approaching them at a fast speed.

"I see," she says smirking. (0:31) The angel flies up the building, causing Gluttony to hit a pole at the top. Teresa gets launched from her PFD's back as well.

"WOOOOHOOOOO," she calls out before she feels her body begin to fall downward. "Oh crap." Her, Gluttony, and Tenno Hikari slide down the side of the building in a shower of glass. (0:47) They hit the ground sliding as Teresa jumps on Gluttony. "It's over!" She grabs the deadly sin by the neck with both hands. "Are you brave enough to take this one?!" The bolts on her arm cannons fasten into the metal as Teresa's hands glow yellow.

"FINAL FLAAAAASH!"

A blast of energy erupts from her hands, enveloping Gluttony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," yells the deadly sin as she is disintegrated. Teresa turn back to her normal attire and see a orange glowing jewel on the ground. She tosses the jewel into Tenno Hikari's mouth, who chews on the jewel as if it were a piece of candy.

"I hate cheap knockoffs," she says as she heads back to join the others.

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board._

 _"Today we will be talking about Teresa's Bankai, Tenno Hikari no Sabaki." He points to a picture of Teresa's new form. "When Teresa activates her Bankai, her energy blasts are greatly augmented and can destroy anything in its path. She can also use it to summon the spirit of her Prime Field Device, a giant angel with sharp claws and teeth."_

 _"Hey Josh! You ready to finish the game," calls out Karmen._

 _"I'm coming," he says running over to his friends, who were playing the King's Game. "Now where were we?"_

 _"We were on the final turn. Now, everyone, pick a piece of paper from the middle," says Kathy. They all pick a piece of paper from the middle, all of which had a number except for Josh's which said King._

 _"HAHA! I'm the king! Now, which order should my subjects do?" He spins a wheel next to him, which lands on a picture of two people kissing. "Now this is interesting." He picks two numbers from a jar of balls. "Numbers 5 and 7! Time to suck face!"_

 _"Oh yeah! That's my number," yells Chelsea, who was a little drunk from her sake._

 _"THE HELL," says Karmen, shocked to here her number called along with Chelsea's._

 _"Huh," says Kathy in shock. "This is interesting. Should we draw again?" Calum leans in._

 _"Nah. Let's see how this plays out," he whispers, but not quiet enough for Karmen not to hear._

 _"Screw you Calum! There's no way I am making out with Chelsea," she says as Chelsea puts her arm around her._

 _"Don't worry babe. I'll make it quick and painless," she says while softly stroking Karmen's hair._

 _"Uh, Chelsea? Aren't you and Josh a thing? Do you think he would be happy about this," asks Kyle._

 _"Nah, it's OK," says Josh waving it off. "I know Chelsea wouldn't cheat on me. Regardless, the Ninja King has made his decree. Lady Chelsea, I order thee to jump on Karmen and give her a smooch!"_

 _"You got it, babe," Chelsea says with a salute before turning to Karmen. "Now, let's get started."_

 _"Damn you Josh! I won't forget this," she says before Chelsea jumps on her and pins her down. The others watched as Josh's lover lowered her face to the blushing Daniels. Suddenly, they heard a loud smack as Chelsea connected her lips with Karmen's and moans into the kiss before they heard a loud muffled scream. Kathy and Teresa couldn't help but smirk and giggle, Kyle and Calum looked with shock, and Josh and Carlos were recording the whole debacle. Josh even smirked as Chelsea started to grope Karmen before breaking up the kiss._

 _"WOOOOOHOOOO," Chelsea yells proud of herself as Karmen had a haunted look on her face. She ran into the kitchen and dunked her head into the sink full of fresh water._

 _"It's gonna take a full week to get that taste out of my mouth," she says in shame. Josh looks at his video._

 _"Oh snap! This almost beats watching hentai with Chelsea."_


	47. Divine Paper Mars and Hachi Appears

_Heyo dudes! July is about to end and we all know what that means: Back to School. I know some people are all "Yipeee!" and some are all "NOOOOO!" As for me, I am excited to head off to college. I went to a community college for the first couple of years and am ready for the big one. Anyhoo, on to the story._

 _*Unknown Building*_

Some Yamaguchi-gumi members are walking around, talking about their plans and getting their weapons ready. 3 men stood at a table.

"So are we sure about this? We're rebeling against Izanami," says one man.

"That goddess is just using us. If the others want to stay her slaves, be my guest," says the main man at the table.

"So, when Izanami is busy dealing with that Josh Smith, we kill her from behind and take over Tokyo," says the last man.

"Also the boss wants Josh Smith and his wife Chelsea alive," says the main man. Suddenly, they are interrupted by a voice.

"It's nice to see that your boss thinks so highly of me."

 _watch?v=Bu2Podi7wGc_

They look to see two figures drop down from the ceiling: Josh and Chelsea.

"It's them! The Azure Crimson Swordsman and the Flash of Wind," a gang member says in surprise. Josh holds his sword over his shoulder.

"Not a bad nickname. I'll add that to the list, along with Grabbin' Shinobi and Breast Ninja Emperor." Chelsea smirks as she gets into a stance.

"Let's fight!" (0:17) The Yamaguchi-gumi members lunge at their opponents as the lovers draws their weapons. Chelsea swings her staff around and even swings her body around it, kicking them back. Josh slashes at his opponents and smirks at Chelsea's technique.

"Like I said: Black belt in pole dancing and lap dancing." One member tries to sneak behind the aroused ninja and jumps at him from behind.

"Maybe you should focus on fighting rather than ogling your woman." He unsheathes his sword and brings it over his head. Josh smirks.

"Did you really think you could sneak behind me?" He grabs the gang members face, making the latter's sword fall from the ground. "Time for you to burn!" His hand begins to emit a glowing red orb of high heat, much to the gang member's fear.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" The orb blasts outwards, incinerating the member to nothing. Josh turns his gaze to one other member, who shivers in fear, his sword shaking in his hand. He runs at the man and jump kicks. The member recoils and closes his eyes, thinking he would get hit. He then notices he didn't feel the attack connect. He sighs in relief before looking up to see Josh's index finger on his forehead.

"Sike! Hado 4, Byakurai!" A blast of lighting is sent through the member's forehead, exiting out the back. As the member falls to the ground, Josh blows on his finger. Chelsea sweeps an enemy off her feet before stabbing him through the chest with her Shikai.

"Jeez they were just small fry," says Murakumo, relaxing on a cloud in her realm. Josh looks to see the final man (the main guy at the planning table) step out.

"So, your squads been wiped out. Just surrender." The man smiles evilly as he takes out two Kurse gems.

"Oh, I won't be surrendering."

 _watch?v=J_cGPkE0NYAindex=29list=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WWt=0s_

He crushes the gems, which cover him in their red fluid. He yells in pain as his body morphs. His muscles grow bigger, his teeth and claws grow sharper, and he grows blades from his wrists.

"I will cut you to size with my blades." He slashes at Josh and Chelsea, who jump out of the way. Josh unleashes his Blood Scythe and Chelsea don her original Bankai attire.

"This guy is tough. Two gems at one time. Must take a toll on him," says Josh. The man laughs.

"There is no toll. I am the greatest soldier. And with this power, I will crush Izanami's skull."

"Yeah, what is that about? Aren't the Yamaguchi-gumi the personal watch dogs of Izanami," says Chelsea.

"Some are, but we break away from her shackles. We will kill her and stop her plot. Then we will rule all of Japan." Josh chuckles.

"Only one problem: how can you rule when everyone in Tokyo is dead?" The man smirks and points to the giant spire in the middle of the town.

"You see that spire? It harvests the souls of everyone who was killed in the initial attack. When Izanami is killed, the person who kills her can release the souls and bring the townspeople back to life."

"If you want to kill Izanami, be my guest. But you'll have to kill me first," says Josh, his scythe behind his body.

"Have you forgotten? The boss wants you two alive. He has special plans for you."

"What special plans," says Chelsea.

"When this is over, he wants to have you sold to the highest bidder at our auctions. Can you imagine how many people would want biological enhanced individuals?" Josh and Chelsea look with disgust.

"We are not your slaves to be sold," says Josh.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you look in here?" The man throws a vial at the two, which breaks to release a gas.

"This gas! It's the same kind Tsukasa used on me," he says in his head as he and Chelsea cough before falling to the ground. They look up to see find themselves in a giant room and see a stage with various people sitting around the stage. On the stage was a man with brown hair and a goatee.

"I present the showcase of tonight; the most powerful individuals in the world." Two cages rise up from the stage, covered in curtains. "I give you Josh Smith and Chelsea Williams!" The curtains peel away to reveal Josh and Chelsea in their underwear. Josh was in a leather straitjacket and had a muzzle clamped tightly over his mouth that kept him from using his powers. Chelsea was tied up on her knees, her hands behind her back, her leg and chest wrapped in rope, and a black cloth tied tightly over her mouth. The guest smirks in interest as the two ninja struggle to break free. "We will start the bidding at 5,000 yen!" Only two guests raise their hands: a black haired woman in a blue dress and a man in a black tux and pants.

"I will give you 6,000 for the boy," says the woman.

"I will give you 7,000 for the girl," says the man.

"Sold to these fine patrons,"says the gang member on stage. The two buyers walk up onto their purchases as two members open the door to the cages. They put collars on Josh and Chelsea before removing them from the cage. The two lovers look to each other with despair.

"No! I can't be separated from Chelsea," Josh thinks as he squirms to get free from his buyer's grasp. The woman responds by slapping Josh across the face.

"Enough! Say goodbye to that girl, for this is the last time you ever see her." Josh and Chelsea are dragged away from each other.

"JOSH!"

"CHELSEA!"

They end up being dragged into the darkness, never to see each other again.

 _*Real World*_

The Kurse warrior stands over the two unconscious ninja with a smirk of triumph.

"These two were supposed to be Izanami's bane? Pathetic. I don't know why Hachi even bothered wanting to keep you or his nephew alive." He turns around to walk out before he feels something grab his shoulder. He looks behind to see Josh throw a punch at his face, knocking him into a wall.

watch?v=-0kLz1gL5SMlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=20t=0s

The man shakes off the punch to see the two ninja awake, not to mention pissed off.

"You're going to pay for that! Let's do this, Kirito," says Chelsea, her 8 floating blades pointed at their foe.

You got it, Asuna," says Josh, his Blood Scythe at the ready. (0:12) They charge at their foe and clash their weapons with his arms. Josh jumps back and throws a hail of kunai at his opponent as Chelsea fires her 8 blades at the man. The Kurse warrior smiles as he deflects their attacks with the blades in his arms.

"My turn, scum!" (0:40) He pulls out a shotgun and fires a barrage of bullets at Josh, who dodges and deflects them with his scythe. He then responds by slashing at powered up gang member, who tries to use his arm blades to stop the attacks.

(0:50) "Time for you to pay," says Josh. "Spinning Death Cycle!" He twirls his scythe around, slashing the man's arms repeatedly.

"NO! You can't beat me!" Josh jumps into the air and slashes downward at his foe, cutting off his right arm. He smiles to Chelsea.

"You're up!" (1:27) Chelsea smiles as she goes on the attack. The Kurse warrior tries to defend against her blade attacks and wind techniques with his left arm alone. He punches at her stomach, which she responds with a kick to the gut. Chelsea then grabs her opponent's arm and flips him on his back. She jumps up into the air and falls downward with an axe kick. The kick connects with the man's chest, making him cough up blood.

"This all you've got," she says in disdain. "You aren't worth the effort." The Kurse warrior growls and grabs her leg, slinging her to the side. (1:45) Chelsea uses her momentum to rebound off the wall with her feet and dash around the room, slashing at the man repeatedly with her Murakumo blades.

"Damn it! Stop moving," the man yells in rage and annoyance. Chelsea smirks as she appears above his head.

"Take this!" (1:54) She slashes downward and stabs at the man with her 8 blades at a fast speed. "The wind will slice you to ribbons." (2:15) She continues her assault, slashing and stabbing before cutting his left arm off.

(2:22) "Let's finish this," says Josh as he and Chelsea stand ready and adorn their Final Form Bankai. They charge at the man and attack with their blades, not letting up one inch. The Kurse warrior begins to take the full brunt of the attacks. (2:40) "Now's the time for judgement!" Josh and Chelsea push the man back with a blast of wind. Josh then uses his wind to knock him into the air outside the building before forcing rock to enclose the Kurse warrior into a giant globe. The other Wanderers and Shambali see the giant rock combination.

"That's Josh and Chelsea's greatest move," says Kathy.

"We got move out of the crossfire," says Karmen as Chelsea flies up into the air and covers the globe in a rain of paper bombs.

"Before us, all things are as dust," says Chelsea as she prepares for her One Thousand Tears.

"Go ahead Chelsea," Josh says with a smirk.

"Time to unleash the power of God! One Thousand Tears!" (3:18) She sends her thousands of energy blades at the globe. The bombs on the globe ignite and detonate, resulting in a huge explosion. The Kurse warrior falls to the ground, his body on fire from the explosion before disintegrating to dust. Chelsea flies to Josh and hugs him. "Nice idea, Kazuto. BOOP!" She taps Josh on the nose, earning a smile from the master of the elements.

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=gQ3ATtaVAqElist=PLe2cSWuV_32qxdx80SRCH2kPgBc_colKuindex=8_

Wrath and Kagutsuchi stand at the gate of the fortress. Greed was stationed to defend the outside in case someone would try a frontal assault.

"Time to kill that little punk Josh, once and for all," says Wrath. He looks to the Fire God. "I take it you can deal with my disgraceful daughter."

"Don't tell me what to do," says Kagutsuchi as the gate opens. "I am well handled enough to beat a repulsive wench, who looks like she'd snap her spine if she'd sneeze." The two hate filled warriors rush outside the gate, looking to deal with Josh's group. Greed watches from afar before looking to the sky.

"Don't worry sister. I'll avenge your death and make sure that Lust is dead." She pulls out Shibuki and hit the wall next to her, making it crumble. "I will blast the flesh off their bones."

 _*Josh's Group*_

The Shambali and Wanderers dash on the building tops, looking for Teresa.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell is she," says Karmen. "Did she stop for drive-thru?" He notices Josh looking up to the sky. "Josh?" He doesn't respond. "Earth to Josh?" No response, much to Karmen's annoyance. "HEY BLUE BALLS, WAKE UP!" Josh turns to her.

"Yes?"

"You've been looking at the sky for the past 5 minutes. You need to get your head in the game."

"Sorry. It's just I've been think about that guy's words." Kathy looks to Josh.

"What did he say?"

"Something about a guy named Hachi." Suddenly, Rin and Deus look to Josh.

"Did you say Hachi," says the Kuro Neko.

"What? Does it mean something," asks Josh.

"Hachi was a former Shambali member. He was excommunicated after he betrayed us. He's also Rin's uncle," says Deus. Josh looks to Rin.

"Your uncle?"

"Everyone thought he died when my father gave his life to stop him, but to hear he works for the Yamaguchi-gumi..." Suddenly, Rin notices in his peripheral vision a figure walking behind them with two shotguns. "LOOK OUT!"

 _watch?v=Nbs-LnGBKF4t=0sindex=3list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g_

The figure pulls the triggers and fires at the group. Most of them jump out of the way, but one member got hit in the face and was killed instantly. Rin has his claws grow out in preparation.

"Damn it! I should've seen him earlier." That was when heard the voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little nephew," says the voice. (VA: Eric Vale, who plays Tomura Shigiraki from My Hero Academia and Solf J Kimblee from Fullmetal Alchemist) "Have you grown up any bit?" He discharges his shotgun barrels and puts on a new set from his hip. Rin's eyes go wide before he grits his teeth.

"You bastard," he yells as he runs out and charges at the man.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your uncle," he says as he jumps over his head. Suddenly, a group of gang member with similar guns appear from hidden spots on various rooftops. The man looks to Rin. "Oh? So you have taken after your father? Are you just as week?" Rin growls at his opponent.

"HAAAACHIIIIIII!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board in his Naruto costume he got for Christmas._

 _"Today we will be talking about the dual shotguns Hachi uses." He points to a picture of Rin's uncle. "His shotguns can shoot only one round, but the shot is of an enormous caliber that can blow a person's head up like a watermelon. He can also reload his gun with the shells attached to his hips."_

 _"Hey Josh! We're ready!" Josh smiles._

 _"Alright, come on out," he says as his three love interests walk out. Lust wore Chelsea's flame decalled bikini top and black leather shorts (The outfit Chelsea wore when she gave Josh a pole dance in the first chapter). Shara wore_ _red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She also wore a gold utility belt that_ _matches a band that goes across her chest._ _Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. Chelsea wore her Hinata costume she also got for Christmas. Josh stands in shock and arousal._

 _"How do we look," says Shara, striking a pose._

 _"As hot as an active volcano," he says inspecting their costumes._

 _"Chelsea, it was nice of you to lend me this," says Lust, checking herself out._

 _"Yeah. I'm still surprised we are the same size," says Chelsea before looking to Josh. "Dang babe. You look good in orange."_

 _"Thanks, 'Hina-chan'," he says. Chelsea smirks._

 _"I think you dropped something behind you," she says. Josh looks behind to see a kunai on the ground and bends over to pick it up. The three girls smirk as they bask in the view of Josh's butt. The orange cargo pants were tight enough to accentuate every part of his lower body._

 _"I take it you girls are enjoying the view," Josh says with a smirk as he stands up._

 _"Mind if we gave you the same treatment," says Shara as her and the others bend down, facing away from Josh, whose nose bled like crazy. Lust and Chelsea's rears were a treat, but Shara ended up giving Josh a full blown panty shot, due to the only thing she had on her lower body was the skirt like belt that reached her mid thighs._

 _"OK! Now I'm fired up," says Josh. "Now, 'Shara Yaoyorozu', 'Yoko Lust-ner', and 'Chelsea Hyuga', to the comic con!"_

 _"Yes, Lord Josh Uzumaki!"_


	48. The Rageful Duo

_Heyo dudes! Time for the next chapter! A new threat has appeared: Hachi, Rin's uncle. Also, this chapter will mark the beginning of two of the most anticipated battles. Let's get rolling!_

 _*Rooftops*_

 _watch?v=AQ_mc_V6FXE_

The Wanderers and Shambali try to dodge the attack of Hachi's group. They evade the never ending hail of bullets and the holes in the ground, courtesy of the former.

"Come on. Is this it? What a waste of talent," Hachi says before Rin attacks him relentlessly.

"Get over here, you scum! I will shred you to bits," he says, slashing with his claws before he is kicked backwards into a smoke stack.

"So much like your father: brave, strong, and foolish," says Hachi as he fires his gun in his nephew's direction. Rin jumps out of the way before grabbing a member of Hachi's group, snapping his neck, and using his corpse as a bullet shield.

"Don't you dare talk about my father! He was a great man," yells the Kuro Neko. The former Shambali member scoffs.

"Shiro was a weak man, or should I say 'Shinji'?" Josh looks to Deus.

"I thought Rin's father's name is Shinji. Why did Hachi call him Shiro?"

"Shiro was a nickname he called him," explains Deus as he shoots an orb at an attacker's chest.

"They have us pined down," says Kathy.

"We'll hold them off. You guys escape," says Ghaul.

"We can't just leave you to fight by yourselves," says Shara.

"We don't have a choice," says Tsukiyama firing his gun.

"Go! Save the world," says Ai as she and Minako fire their guns back to back. Suddenly, they hear a sound of explosions.

"What was that," asks Karmen. They look to see a spinning cloud of smoke falling from the sky.

"Is that who I think it is," asks Calum. They see Teresa using her energy blasts to propel her in a spiraling motion.

"It's Teresa," says Kyle. She looks to see her friends and smiles.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, YOU GUYS!" The others jump out of the way as Teresa continues her trajectory towards the rooftop.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" She careens into the roof, resulting in an explosion that sends brick and wood everywhere. The heroes ducked out of the way in time whereas the villains were caught in the crossfire. Some of Hachi's group was consumed in the explosion, while others were killed by the shrapnel.

"That's our cue! Let's go," says Chelsea. The Wanderers and Gods regroup as Kathy goes to help Teresa up.

"Nice entrance," the Speedy Wanderer says with a smile.

"Well, a hero always arrives in the nick of time," the Psychotic Wanderer says returning the smile. Josh looks to Rin.

"You better not die on us," he says with a smile.

"You too," says the Kuro Neko as the heroes jump off the roof. Hachi appears from behind a smoke stack.

"My my, this won't do. You wiped out my squad." Rin pulls out a retractable bo staff.

"And you will follow them," he says with a determined look. "Hachi, in the name of my father, Shinji Okumura, I will defeat you!"

 _*With the Wanderers*_

 _watch?v=twMgiAoh9_g_

The heroes escape from the roof and hide in an alley, trying to catch their breath.

"Whew! I think we lost them," says Kathy panting. "So what's the plan?" Josh looks toward the spire in the middle of the town.

"That spire needs to be destroyed." He looks to Karmen. "Think you can tear down the spire with your Bankai?"

"We'll see," she says with a smile.

"I did some recon of the spire from above," says Teresa. "You'll have to break through a 10 foot thick concrete wall that around the spire."

"I'll make sure I shatter it to pieces," says Karmen, cracking her knuckles. Josh looks to the rest of his group.

"We are about to go into the most dangerous part of the city. Izanami could be waiting for us. Be on guard."

"What do you want us do when we find the remaining bit of Izanami's forces," asks Kathy.

"What else? Send them straight back to hell!" Josh raises his sword. "Let us not waste the chance the Shambali gave us: the chance to stop Izanami!"

"Right," they all say in synch.

"Let's go!" They rush out of the alley and make their way towards the spire. "Izanami, I will defeat you and bring peace to the world," says Josh in his head.

 _*Rin vs Hachi*_

 _watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U &t=24s_

Rin and Hachi continued to exchange blows, every claw, every punch, and every bo strike counting. The Kuro Neko tries to sweep his opponent of his feet, only to have Hachi jump on his staff and kick him away.

"You can't hit me with such weak strikes," says the former Shambali. Rin growls as he rushes back at him.

"Don't you play with me," he yells as he continues his attack before Hachi pulls out a dagger and slashes his arm. Rin winces in pain as his uncle slashes his leg. He falls to the ground in pain before Hachi stabs his hand.

"I'm going to make you suffer slowly and painfully," he says moving the blade around. Rin yells in pain, much to Hachi's delight. "That's right. Squeal like the pig you are!" He then stabs Rin in the stomach. "Die! Die! DIE!" Suddenly, Hachi is sent flying by a kick to the stomach. Rin looks up to see Minako kneeling above him with a vial.

"Rin! Quick, drink," she says as she opens the vial. Rin opens his mouth and lets the contents spill in. His hand and stomach are healed in a flash. Minako hugs her boyfriend tightly. "Thank god I made it in time. I couldn't stand seeing you being hurt." She hears grunting and see Hachi slowly standing up. "Wait here. I'll finish this," Minako says as she stands up and grabs a katana from behind her.

 _watch?v=P7nMjPUzK5Y_

She proceeds to walk up to Rin's uncle, who glares at the woman.

"You think you can beat me, little girl?" Suddenly, Minako scratches his cheek with her sword. Hachi looks in shock and rage. "DAMN YOU!"

He goes to strike the Wind Tribe leader, only to get parried and met by a never ending blade attack. He looks in fear and shock as Minako stabs every section of his body, except his vital, at an incredible speed.

"NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Minako continues her assault, ignoring the cries for help. She points her blade at his throat.

"You will pay the price for assaulting my boyfriend and for betraying the Shambali." Hachi brings his hands up.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll leave! You'll never see me again! Just don't kill me!" He kneels on the ground as Minako bring her sword up to stab him. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Minako stops her blade a couple inches before his spine. Hachi smiles evilly before he knocks her sword out of her hand with his dagger. He begins to bring his dagger above his head. "The oldest trick in the book, and you fell for it, wench!" He swings his blade downward only to get stopped by Rin, who uses his claws to deflect the blade.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend," he yells before stabbing Hachi through the chest with his claws. The former Shambali stumbles before he falls over Rin's shoulder.

"Curse you, you scum bag," says Hachi as his eyes shudder closed. Rin rips his hand from his chest, letting his limp corpse fall to the floor.

"Rin, you saved me," says Minako as she hugs him. The Kuro Neko smiles.

"That was nothing," he says, much to his girlfriend's delight.

"It's times like this, I remember why I love you."

"And I you, Minako," Rin says before kissing her.

 _*With the Wanderers*_

The heroes continue their trek towards the spire. Kathy looks around.

"Hey guys. Doesn't it feel weird how that there aren't anymore enemies near the most crucial part of their plan," she says.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen a single gang member try to attack us," says Carlos. Josh looks around carefully.

"Feels like a trap," he says putting his hand on his hilt. Suddenly, they are met with a barrage of fire balls.

"Look out," yells Chelsea as they all dodge out of the way before seeing Wrath and Kagutsuchi appear.

"Well, looks like we caught a couple of rats," says Wrath as he grabs his Executioner's Blade. Kagutsuchi looks to Chelsea and smiles.

"Mmm, she looks delicious. I'll have some fun with you," he says licking his lip. Chelsea scoffs.

"Try me. You're probably hung like an ant." The others smirk and giggle as the Fire God covers his body in flames.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU?!" Josh looks to his friends.

"You guys go ahead. We'll take care of this trash." Kathy nods.

"You two be careful," says the Speedy Wanderer as they head off. Chelsea and Josh stare down their opponents.

 _watch?v=eOGkZsuFILU_

"Shall we, Chels," says the Master of Elements.

"Let's do it, Josh." (0:13) They grab their weapons.

"Bankai: Kami no Chishiki!

"Bankai: Ame no Murakumo!" The two activate their original Bankai as they square off against their opponents. "I'll take Kagutsuchi while you deal with my disgrace of a father." The Fire God laughs.

"You can try to beat me, you little girl," he says as he unsheathes his katana. Chelsea proceeds to fly away from the scene, Kagutsuchi following. Josh looks at Wrath.

"Time to finish what we started in that shack. Today, I'm going to make sure I slice your head clean off," he says grabbing his sword. Jean looks to his son in law and smiles evilly.

"You'll end up as the rust on my Executioner's Blade. Then I'll bring you to Izanami so she can see how pathetic you are." He slides his foot back. "Enough talk! Time to fight!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide will return soon, but first a little 5 part omake series for you guys. Enjoy!_

 _Tag, You're it: Karmen_

 _Karmen wakes up to see a piece of paper beside her._

 _"What is this?" She looks to see it says "Tag, you're it!" "I'm it? What the hell does that mean," she says as she makes her way to her bathroom. The door opens to reveal Teresa, who fires a non lethal energy blast at her friend, shocking her to the floor._

 _"Good morning," she says before leaving. Karmen gets up, annoyed._

 _"Alright, she's dead." Suddenly, Kathy appears and sweeps her off her feet. "Dang it! Why are you guys doing this?!"_

 _"Because you're it. Kyle came up with this game. Whoever is it gets bombarded with pain."_

 _"Then how do I get out of it?"_

 _"Well, you have to tag one of us," says Kathy. Karmen lunges at her sister, who speeds out of the room._

 _"Alright. I have to tag one of them. Game on."_

 _*Living room*_

 _Kyle reclines on the sofa as he hears the door open. He smirks before he hears a splash. He looks over to see a soaking wet Karmen._

 _"You sneaking up one me? You sneaking up on Kyle?! Who's game do you think this is, huh?!"_

 _"Dang it Kyle! I'mma get you for-!" Karmen's rant is cut off as Josh sprays Karmen in the face with water._

 _"I gotta say this is really fun," he says._

 _"I know right," says Teresa as she walks away. Suddenly, she feels something on her foot before seeing Karmen grab her ankle._

 _"Tag, You're it." Teresa looks at Josh, who smiles._

 _"Crap."_


	49. I Will Prevail!

_Heyo guys! I'm back from my trip to DC. Very fun in the Nation's capital. I saw Ford's Theater, various Smithsonian museums, Mount Vernon, and even had a view of the Pentagon at my hotel, along with Arlington cemetery, Air Force monument, Washington monument, and Lincoln memorial. Now, on to the next chapter! As a little treat, this chapter will be a little longer._

 _*Josh vs Wrath*_

 _watch?v=LLd68KzkhMAindex=54list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0s_

Josh stares at Wrath as they both prepare to make the first move.

"Get ready Chishiki! This time, we finish this!" The vampire smirks.

"Yeah! I want to taste his blood on my blade," he says as Josh slides his foot back.

"This time, I'll make sure you bleed," says Wrath. Suddenly, the two combatants charge at each other an clash their weapons. (0:10) They glare at each other for one second before breaking up. They continue slashing at each other, not letting up on their strikes. Josh jumps up into the air and slashes downward with his sword. Wrath blocks the blade before swinging his Executioner's Blade. The Breast Ninja Emperor ducks under the blade before looking up at his foe with a deadly glare.

"Freeze!" Suddenly, ice starts to come from the ground in a giant ridge. Several buildings in a 5 block radius get covered in ice. Josh pants as his body begins to slowly ice over. He then generates heat to thaw his body out as he sees Wrath frozen solid at the base of the ridge, his Executioner's Blade broken in half. "Not so tough now, are you, you inhuman Popsicle?" He starts to walk away until suddenly, he gets slashed in his right arm. Josh holds his bleeding arm as he sees Wrath holding the handle half of his sword, which then regenerates.

"It'll take more than a little cold to stop me," he says smiling evilly. Josh growls as he cauterizes his arm.

"His sword regenerated," says Chishiki in shock.

"The Executioner's Blade can regen if it's coated in the blood of its victims," says Josh. Wrath smirks.

"You know your stuff, I'll give you that, but how can you fight with that messed up arm?" The Grabbin' Shinobi holds his katana up with his left arm.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet," he says. "I'll have to beat this guy and meet up with Chelsea. I just hope she's OK."

 _*Chelsea vs Kagutsuchi*_

 _watch?v=c5Ka0WFqftA_

Chelsea stares down Kagustuchi as they prepare their blades.

"I'm going to quench those sinister flames of yours, on behalf of my lover and my sister in law." The Fire God laughs evilly.

"What can a busty bimbo like you do to me? Are you gonna smack me to death with those giant tits?" Chelsea smirks.

"Careful. You might just get what you wish for. Then again, these are only reserved for Josh's playtime and no one else's. Now, let's fight!"

(0:15) The two charge and slash at each other, their blades striking with power and fury. Chelsea motions her arms in front of her and points towards Kagutsuchi. Her 8 blades fly at her opponent, who tries to deflect them away from him. The blades scratch his skin before Chelsea rushes in and delivers a kick in midair, sending Kagustsuchi sliding back.

"I'll admit you got some spirit. However, you can't defeat me," says the Fire God as he prepares his sword. "Fire Dance!"

(0:37) His sword pulsates with flames as he slashes at Chelsea, who blocks with her Murakumo blades. The Busty Kunoichi does a back flip, her blades swinging up as they scrape against Kagustuchi's blade.

"You and your mother are going straight to hell," she says as she continues her assault until Kagutsuchi catches her blades.

(1:00) "I don't think so!" He slashes at Chelsea across the chest, finally landing a hit. "Did you honestly think you had a chance of beating me?" Chelsea smirks as she puff into smoke, revealing a log cut in half.

"Yeah, I did!" She says appearing behind Kagutsuchi, a portal in front of her. (1:16) Suddenly, an endless stream of blades eject from the portal, stabbing Kagutsuchi repeatedly. "You like that? Then you'll love this!" Chelsea jumps and attacks with a horizontal spin kick, sending her opponent backwards.

"Damn it! She's too strong!"

"It's over," says Chelsea as she merges her blades into one giant blade and prepares for her ultimate attack.

"I'll have to use that technique," Kagustuchi says as the blade flies towards him.

 _*The Other Heroes*_

Kathy looks behind her, towards where her friends were fighting.

"I hope they're OK," she says. Karmen puts her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Those two are probably almost finished. In fact, knowing them, they might be making out as we speak."

"Yeah, you're right," says Kathy as she walks on with the others. "So how far are we to the wall?"

"Not much," says Amaterasu. "About 5 meters."

"Alright! Then all we have to do is get Karmen to the wall so she can break it down and take the spire down with it," says Kyle.

"After that spire goes down, the souls inside will go straight into Izanami's body," says Pride.

"So then Josh can end her," says Susanoo. "He can then return the souls to their respective bodies."

"Alright! Let's hope that Josh can beat Wrath and Kagutsuchi and he can meet up with us," says Shara as they continue walking forward.

 _watch?v=HVHgIYgOBh0_

Suddenly, The three Gods feel an overwhelming evil presence.

"Wait! This power! It's Kagutsuchi," says Tsukuyomi.

"What's wrong," asks Calum.

"He's used his Enma mode," says Amaterasu.

"What's that," asks Teresa.

"It's his greatest power. Father told us that it was this power that actually dealt a great blow to him before he removed Kagutsuchi's soul," says Susanoo. "I just hope whoever's facing him can find a way to escape.

 _*Chelsea vs Kagutsuchi*_

Chelsea looks in shock as Kagutsuchi stands up after being skewer by her attack.

"I must say you really are tough. But, you can't defeat a God," the Fire God says as his arms and legs become coated in fire as his eyes became red. He yanks the giant blade from his body and smiles evilly.

"Behold! ENMA MODE!"

He charges at Chelsea, who prepares her blades and fires them. Kagutsuchi ducks under the attack before he punches her in the stomach. Chelsea coughs up blood as Kagutsuchi kicks her against the wall, returning her to her normal attire

"Chelsea! You have to run," says Murakumo, worried about her master's condition. Kagutsuchi continues his assault before grabbing Chelsea's throat.

"I'll make sure I take your head to Josh as he realizes that you were a waste of time!" Chelsea begins to silently tear up.

"Josh, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him," she says in her mind as Kagutsuchi throws her to the ground.

"Now...DIE!" He powers up a giant fire ball and sends it flying towards Chelsea. Suddenly, Josh appears in her mind as a memory.

"Chelsea, know this. When you fight, you never give up. Also if you feel that you can't win, then try this: clench your butt cheeks together and yell at the top of your lungs..." In the real world, Kagutsuchi's attack lands at Chelsea's position and explodes.

"HAH! Useless slut! All you were was an insect that had to be squashed," he says with an evil smile. Suddenly, as the smoke clears, his smiles turns to a look of shock. "Impossible."

 _watch?v=5FrFNHKknzAlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=15t=0s_

In the smoke, Chelsea was standing with her hand outstretched. In front of her was a giant wall of ice. Chelsea looks in shock at her hand.

"I-I have powers?!" Murakumo look in shock.

"Chelsea, your hair!" She looks to see her hair had changed from blonde to crimson with blue highlights.

"So what?! I'll still kill you," yells Kagutsuchi as he throws another fire at Chelsea, who then uses water to extinguish it. The new powered up Wanderer smiles.

"Now, I'm all fired up," she says as her hands light up on fire, her feet charge up with lightning. "Let's see if you can keep up."

(0:24) She charges at an ultra fast speed before peppering Kagutsuchi with her fire punches.

"Lightning God's Wrath!" Chelsea kicks her opponent with her lightning powered legs, causing Kagutsuchi to be sent backwards.

"Damn it! You shouldn't be this powerful!" He looks up to see Chelsea weave some hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!" She spits a giant dragon made of water from her mouth. The dragon splashes atop of Kagutsuchi, dousing him. He tries to use his flames, only to have them sizzle out. "You're all washed up, scum!"

(0:47) Chelsea kicks him through a building before summoning two fire blades. "Dance of the Imperial Lotus!" She slashes at Kagustuchi repeatedly with her fire swords, dealing a lot of damage to her foe before kicking him upwards. "Manchester Smash!" (0:58) She jumps up and axe kicks Kagutsuchi to the ground. The Fire God slowly picks himself up.

"You can't beat me! I am the God of Fire! I am Kagutsuchi!" His flames start to come back as he charges at Chelsea. The two punch and kick at each other, both of them not letting up. Chelsea kick him to the ground before grabbing her staff.

"This time, I'll end you!"

 _video/x22va2y (Music ends at 4:22)_

"BANKAI!" Chelsea dons her final form. "Ame no Murakumo: Final Form: Snake Slayer!" She poses with her twin blades. "I will cut you to size! In the name of humanity and Josh!" (0:15) She charges at Kagutsuchi with her dual katanas.

"You will never beat me," yells Kagutsuchi as he summons two twin blades of his own, but his were made of fire. "I'll burn you to a crisp!" The two clash their weapons before begin the final stage of their dual. Chelsea jumps up and slashes at her foe, utilizing her Blue Flash move. Kagutsuchi ducks out of the way before slashing horizontally with his blade, sending a wave of fire at his foe. The blue haired Sky Maiden ducks out of the way and slashes downward at Kagutsuchi, slicing his chest. The Fire God, enraged by the action, continues to attack Chelsea. (0:59) The Busty Kunoichi evades and continues her bladed assault before kicking her opponent into the air. She flies into the air with him and raises her swords.

"One Thousand Tears!" A hail of energy blades slash at Kagutsuchi time and time again. "Take this!"

(1:12) She jumps into the air and fall downward.

"GRAND FALL!

(1:24) She proceeds delivers a devastating kick to the stomach sending him to the ground, shattering some of his ribs. "Time to end this!"

(2:55) She flies into the air as she powers up for a devastating attack. She holds her hands in the air and summons a giant ice blade. "This blade shall cut through the darkness and shatter those who worship evil!" She cocks her blade backs as she charges downward. She then remembers Josh's words.

(3:09) "Chelsea, know this. When you fight, you never give up. Also if you feel that you can't win, then try this: clench your butt cheeks together and yell at the top of your lungs..."

(3:21) "I WILL PREVAIL!" Kagutsuchi looks with despair.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"SECRET TECHNIQUE: BLADE OF COCYTUS!"

(3:37) Chelsea stabs Kagutsuchi with her ice blade through his stomach with enough momentum that sends them into through several buildings. She then proceeds to continue with her ice blades assaults before ending it with a final stab to the heart. (3:51) Kagutuchi begins to freeze over and looks with despair.

(4:03) "NO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOST!" He then ices over completely as Chelsea rips her blade out and sheathes it, causing the ice to shatter.

"You should feel happy. You died at the hands of a beautiful girl," Chelsea says winking.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Tag, You're It!: Teresa_

 _Teresa had just been on the receiving end of a mass beating. She had Josh spray her with water, Karmen punching her in the stomach, Kathy sliding and tripping her, and Kyle smacking her butt._

 _"ENOUGH!" She fires a blast that holds her attackers in place. "You guys have annoyed me more than I can handle. So, here's what's going to happen: I will tag one of you guys and free the others, who will then beat the crap out of you."_

 _"N-Now come on, Teresa," says Kyle. We can talk about this."_

 _"Quiet you! Simply I can't decide, so let's do it this way." She slowly points to each of them before touching Josh. "Tag, You're It." She snaps her fingers, freeing the others. "Have fun." The sisters and Kyle smile as Josh recoils._

 _"Oh, boy."_


	50. The Azure Bust Princess Arrives

_Heyo Everyone! I hope everyone is doing great this week. For all of you who caught a glimpse of the last chapter, Chelsea has powers! I guess I surprised a ton of you guys. Also, I think you can guess how she got them. Anyhoo, on to the next chapter!_

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=yFD2LNxqgcYt=0sindex=17list=PLKjz0D8FHR6x_B3Lww2tn5p_758akW11i_

Izanami and Greed walk down a corridor.

"It would seem that our guests are getting rather troublesome," says Izanami. "And what's more, they're approaching the wall. Even my own son has failed me."

"What will you have me do, milady," asks Greed as they reach a door.

"Well, to assist Wrath, I sent the War Beast Queen and her legions." Izanami taps some buttons on the digital lock. "I'll have you prepare for when they reach the gate." (0:39) The door opens to reveal a wide room with a cage in the far corner. "But, to test them, we'll send him."

"You sure we should send this one out," asks Greed as they hear a growl from the cage. Izanami smiles evilly.

"A King shouldn't be kept in a cage," the Matron of the Dead responds before flipping a switch to light up the cage. (0:52) In said cage was a quadrupedal creature similar to the War Beast Queen. Its skin was jet black, its claws sharp as steak knives. Its teeth were like daggers and shone like jewels. Its eyes were black with gold sclera. It stared at the two girls with a form of allegiance and bowed its head. Izanami pets its head as it purred. "That's right. I'm here. Greed, you can head to your post and await further instructions."

"Yes, Lady Izanami," says the blonde sin as she bows and leaves the room. Izanami returns to her pet and hold up a globe that shows the remaining Wanderers approaching the wall. The War Beast King growls as it form its teeth in a smile.

"Patience my pet. You need to make sure you're ready. Then you can go hunting," she says. (1:25) The King releases a shrill roar as its master gets ready to leave the room. "I'll send you your dinner soon. Then I'll let you out." Izanami closes the door and smiles. "And then this world will be mine."

 _*Josh vs Wrath*_

 _watch?v=tB8cSgDYDIMindex=280list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0s_

Wrath slashes relentlessly at Josh, who tries to evade. The deadly sin smiles.

"Your reaction time is slower. Giving up?" The Breast Ninja Emperor scoffs.

"I'm not going down that easily," he says as his sword generates wind around the blade. "Wind Scar!" He slashes at the air, sending three blasts of wind flying towards his opponent. Wrath smirks as he swings his Executioner's Blade across his body, easily batting the attack away.

"My, my. You've gotten real weak as of lately," say Josh's father in law, holding his sword over his shoulder. "You're starting to make this boring." Josh growls as he makes hand signs.

"Fire Style: Blade of the Phoenix!" His sword begins to light on fire. "Try this on for size!" He jumps into the air, and falls downward in a spinning motion before slashing downwards. Wrath was unable to block this attack and took a hit to the chest. Josh smiles before continuing his assault with his katana. He slashes all over Wrath's body, cutting his legs, arms, stomach, and chest. Josh then hits his hand on the opponent's chest. "Take this!" He releases a blast of fire at Wrath, enveloping him in the explosion. The Grabbin' Shinobi lands on the ground heavily breathing as he sheathes his sword, returning to his normal form.

"That was very good, Josh," says Chishiki. "There's no way he could have survived that." Josh smirks.

"He didn't think this through," he says as he begins to leave. Suddenly, he hears a deadly voice.

 _watch?v=vDTv_lQPkIwlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=157t=0s_

"Did you really think that attack would work on me?" Josh gasps as he turns around to have a hand grab his face and lift his body. The hand was that of Wrath's, who was all healed.

"But how?! Chishiki's blade negates healing abilities. You should be dead," he says muffled. He then notices the dead body of Wrath on the ground transformed into a War Beast. "A War Beast?!"

"Yes. I had one of them substitute into the battle," says Wrath.

"But when did you have the time? I attacked you relentlessly," says Josh.

"Right when you froze me in that Ice Wall. My clone took my place while I thawed out and regained my strength." Wrath throws his son in law to the side. Josh looks up to see a slew of War Beast crawling out from the shadows, the Queen leading them.

"There are too many of them," says Chishiki.

"Now, time to die, you scum. I hope my daughter enjoys your company in the afterlife." The Queen War Beast relays a screech to her squad, telling them to kill the wounded and exhausted ninja. One of the War Beast jumps in for the kill before getting struck down by a blast of lightning. "WHAT," yells Wrath in shock and rage. Josh looks up in shock.

"What in the name of Namek?"

 _watch?v=KMUV4TXalkk_

In front of the sun, he saw a shadowy figure flying towards them. The figure comes into view to show Chelsea in her Snake Slayer mode, hovering above them angelically.

"Shall we start, Chelsea," asks Murakumo.

"Yes. Disarm with extreme prejudice," says Chelsea with a mischievous smile as she grabs her twin katanas. "Time to cut to the chase." (0:17) She looks at the two War Beasts to her right. "I'll start with these two." She speeds downwards at the pair before stabbing one of them in the gut and burning the other with an orb of fire. Josh looks in shock.

"Since when did she have powers," asks Chishiki. "Do you think that it was because of your certain exchange in DNA?"

"Shut up! There's no way that would've happened," snaps Josh. Wrath glares to the remaining War Beasts.

"Destroy her!" The Queen relays her screech again, signaling her legions to attack Chelsea.

"Let's dance then," the Busty Kunoichi says, preparing her blades. (0:30) She charges at the advancing enemies and begins to strike with her blades. She slashes through most them while utilizing her newly found elemental powers. One by one, the carcasses piled up; some slashes in half or stabbed, others were either electrocuted or immolated. Josh and Chishiki look in amazement as Wrath looks with rage.

"She shouldn't be winning! KILL HER ALREADY!" (0:50) Chelsea stands atop of the carcass pile of War Beasts before seeing the Queen running at her. She proceeds to run down the pile and slash at the Beast. Her blade strikes the armor plating on her shoulder.

"This one's tough," says Murakumo.

"Yeah, but she's fast. That means that she's not completely armored," says Chelsea as the Queen charges again before jumping and slashes. The Blue haired ninja ducks under and strikes an unprotected patch of flesh near her left leg. The Queen lands, her leg buckling in pain. Chelsea smiles as she sheathes her blades.

"Let's finish this," she says before light her hands on fire. "Now I'm all fired up!" (1:17) She runs at the Beast, who lunges again before jumping at Chelsea. The Busty Kunoichi rolls under and punches the Queen's leg off. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" She then proceeds to pepper the Beast with a barrage of lighting fast punches, breaking the bones in her body. Chelsea then punches off the right section of the Queen's stomach. She punches her again in the face before grabbing her throat and slamming her to the ground. "Time to end this!" Chelsea's hand glows a ghostly blue as she forms her hand into a claw. "Take this!" (1:50) She plunges her hand into the Queen's chest, scorching her insides before exploding in a shower of green blood. Josh smirks.

"That's my girl," he says as he stands up, Chelsea going over to help him.

"You good?" The Grabbin' Shinobi smirks.

"It'll take a lot more than that to put me in the ground." His wife chuckles.

"Maybe you should take a break." Josh scoffs.

"No way! I'm not letting you have all the fun," he says before activating his final Bankai Form.

"Very well. If we win, I'll give you a pole and lap dance while wearing my Ranunculus outfit," says Chelsea, much to Josh's arousal.

"Ooh, I would love to feel that red and blue latex slowing stroking my body."

"I hope you're not getting a hard on right now," says Chishiki smirking.

"Don't you do the same when thinking about me," says Murakumo appearing next to him.

"Touche'." Josh and Chelsea grab their swords.

"It's time for the Grabbin' Shinobi and his Azure Bust Princess to kick some butt," says the former.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as others. On the bright side, it still has enough plot development to it. Anyway, as I have stated before, I have just started my college career. That being said, I might not be writing as frequently. The first year is meant to be a process of weeding out, if you know what I mean._

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide/Tag, You're it: Josh  
_

 _Josh stands in front of his board._

 _"Today we will be talking about the War Beast King." He motions to a picture of the creature. "This demonic creature is outfitted with deadly claws, razor sharp teeth, and a deadly intellect. It can plan its moves and act upon_ _said plan." The door to the room opens up abruptly to reveal Chelsea._

 _"Oh Josh," she says with her hand in a claw shape._

 _"Dang it, I'm starting to get sick of this game," says Josh as Chelsea charges at him._

 _"Give me your bottom bae and prepare for the 1000 spankings!" Suddenly, Josh is teleported through the ground by Rin's portal. Kyle walks in._

 _"What did you do that for?" The Kuro Neko shrugs. "Now we got to wait for him to come back."_

 _*30 minutes later*_

 _Kyle and Kathy sit on the sofa, chilling out._

 _"Kyle, you've been awfully nice to me," says the Speedy Wanderer._

 _"Well, you're like a sister to me, so I thought that we should spend some time together," says Kyle._

 _"But...I can't stand you."_

 _"Yeah, true, true. By the way, Josh should be coming back in 3, 2, 1..." Suddenly, Josh opens the door and throws a rope supported kunai ._

 _"GET OVER HER!" Kyle ducks out of the way before the kunai wraps around Kathy and pulls her towards the ninja. "Tag, You're it."_


	51. Ranunculus vs Antirrhinum

_Heyo! Sorry about the wait. A little issue with the WiFi in my dorm room. Anyway, I did find a solution to work in the lounge, where hardly anyone comes in. Now, on to the much waited for story. In the words of the great Samuel L Jackson, Hold on to your butts._

 _*The Other Wanderers*_

Kathy's group takes a break to allow their strength to catch up.

"How far are we now," asks Karmen.

"About 15 miles out," says Pride as he points to nearly visible wall.

"Alright! We're almost there," says Teresa. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"Hey guys!" They look behind to see Rin and the Shambali run up to meet them.

"You guys! You managed to beat that Hachi guy," says Kathy.

"Did you see Josh on the way? Or Chelsea," asks Shara.

"No. We didn't see them on our way up," says Deus. They then hear a loud roar of shouts.

 _watch?v=N8YGhVNBqg8t=0slist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=15_

They follow the sounds to the wall, which opens up to show a slew of Yamaguchi-gumi members numbering in the 10s of 1,000s.

"Oh crap," says Kyle in shock. "That's a lot of gang members."

"So, Izanami wants to stop us here and now," says Karmen. "Let's take out the trash." Rin raises a hand.

"Shahei suru (Shields up)!" (1:10) The Shambali in the front motion their arms in front of them to project a barrier. "Hōhei butai, shageki (Artillery Squad, fire)!" The monks in the front unleash a barrage of bullets at the members who slowly marched forward. Teresa and Shara provide support using their long ranged attacks. The gang members continue to march forward, despite losing a couple members.

(1:46) "They just keep coming forward," says Minako.

"What do we do," asks Shuu. Rin smirks.

"We meet them head on." The Shambali look in shock.

"You mean a frontal assault," says Shido.

"We have to show these scum we will not be easily stopped."

"This'll be the end of the Shambali," says Hisashi.

"Then it'll be the noblest end in history," says Ai.

(2:24) "Tei bōgyo (Lower defenses)," says Rin. The shields retract as the Kuro Neko walks in front of his group. The Wanderers and Gods grab their weapons and prepare to fight.

"Shambali Forever!"

(2:39) The heroes rush forward towards the enemy, who in turn rush at them. Kathy runs ahead of her group, next to Rin.

"BANKAI! Mikadzuki Bara Chishi Odori!" She dons her Bankai attire and summons her waves of rose petals.

"BANKAI! Ryuhocho Tsuchi Kudaku!" Karmen follows suit and grabs her hammer.

"BANKAI! Tenno Hiakri no Sabaki!" Teresa charges up her arm cannons and prepares to attack.

"Junketsu!" Shara activates her powered up form. (2:57) The heroes attack the advancing villains, slicing and smashing them to oblivion. The Shambali use their swords and hand to hand techniques to attack the Yamaguchi-gumi.

"Don't give in to these criminals! Show them the power of the Iris," says Deus as he uses his mystical techniques.

 _*Chelsea and Josh vs Wrath (The Second Most Anticipated Battle)*_

 _watch?v=FtFIP4nDGMYt=0slist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=78_

Josh and Chelsea prepare to fight their opponent, who smiles evilly.

"So you think you can beat me," says Wrath.

"Oh, we won't beat you. We'll destroy you," says Josh. He and Chelsea dash at him, covered in fire and lightning auras respectively. They then attack on both side with powered up punches. Wrath catches their fists as his eye glows red and the number 3 appears.

"How interesting."

"Let's teach him a lesson, Chelsea."

"Yeah," she says smiling. (0:28) They start to dash at Wrath at incredible speeds. They punch and kick at the deadly sin who jumps back.

"Come," he says as he gets in a fighting stance. Chelsea and Josh continue their assault. Wrath kicks the former into the air. The Azure Bust Princess sends electricity to her feet and kicks her sword at her father. Jean blocks the attack as Josh lunges forward. The two men engage in quick hand to hand combat moves, effectively countering each other's strikes until Josh lands a punch to the face.

"You son of a-!" Jean's insult is cut off as Chelsea kicks him in the face. He growls as he grabs his Executioner's Blade and swings it at his attackers. Josh blocks the attacks with his sword and armor while Chelsea does the same with her dual blades. The lovers then send their opponent flying with a fire punch to the face. Wrath lands on the ground and slides back. Josh pounds his fists together as Chelsea flies up into the air and raises her sword.

"Let's do it, Josh!"

"You got it!"

(0:59) Chelsea unleashes her One Thousand Tears attack at Wrath, who evades the attack and even blocks some of them. Jean notices the ground crack beneath him and gets an uppercut to the jaw by Josh, sending him into the air.

"Do it, Chelsea!"

Wrath turns around and see Chelsea charging at him. He smiles evilly as he creates a glowing red chain and throws it at Chelsea, wrapping her up. Suddenly, Jean finds himself switched places with Chelsea.

"WHAT?!"

He looks up to see Josh's leg coming down and gets axe kicked.

"Time to end it!" Josh's body gets cover in fire and lighting. "KAIOKEN!" (1:52) He dashes at Wrath and peppers him with a barrage of kicks and punches before kicking him towards Chelsea, who develops a lightning aura. She dashes at her father and hits him with a shoulder. She then appears behind him with a back kick before kicking him in to the air with a front kick. The two ninja make a hand sign.

"Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)!" The rocks on the ground lift up and fly towards Jean, trapping him in a giant globe. Josh prepares a fire blast as Chelsea prepares a lightning blast in one hand.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Josh fires his attack as Chelsea does the same.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The attacks penetrate the globe as Josh flies upwards with his aura and shoots through it with a punch. The globe of rock explodes as Josh lands on the ground. The two lovers high five before they hear a voice.

"Satan Antirrhinum!"

 _watch?v=N2W2vaRbMJwindex=8list=PLsonvEG2DW3NpMmTQvDwZ-vtVdErFmrXFt=1s (begins at 1:08)_

They looks to see Jeans body glow red before a flash of light emanates outwards. The light dies down to show a giant mech. It was black, had red eyes and a demonic grin. It looked down at Josh and Chelsea.

"This is my ultimate form! No one can beat me!" The mech grabs a giant version of the Executioner's Blade and swings it. Josh and Chelsea duck out of the way.

"So he has his own mech suit? Izanami really has some annoying servants," says the Breast Ninja Emperor.

"Yeah, but we'll still take him down." Jean's mech looms over them as it winds up for a punch.

"Time for you guys to die!" The punch flies towards Chelsea and Josh, only to be stopped by a barrier of wind. "What?!" He sees Josh and Chelsea stand six paces from each other.

"Man, you sure love to cheat, don't you," says Josh. "Time to even the odds!"

 _watch?v=iTgPpXDm8v0index=61list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0s_

The lovers begin to shuffle their feet and move their hands.

"FUUUU...SION! HA!"

They touch their fingers together and their bodies flash. They fly into the air as the Ranunculus mech spiral to the ground, landing with its twin blades in hand.

"Alright, let's settle this!" (0:17) The meters in the cockpit turn to 100 as Josh pushes the handles forward as the Ranunculus runs foward and punches the Antirrhinum in the face. Jean growls.

(0:25) "Once again, humans imitate the gods. And why is that? Because the gods are powerful? Because the gods are too beautiful?" The Ranunculus smirks.

"Face me then god! You've rambled on long enough!" (0:39) The mechs engage in an all out fight. The Ranunculus slashes at the evil mech with its blades, scratching the armor. The Antirrhinum swings its Executioner's blade around to slash at its opponent, who blocks with its twin sword.

"Try this on for size!" The Ranunculus kicks Jean into the air before jumping up and punching him downwards to the ground. "What's the matter? You can't keep up with me?!" (1:00) The Ranunculus continues its relentless assault with its blades, keeping Jean on the defensive. The blue and red mech sheathes its swords before charging its fist with lightning."

"Lighting Barrage!" The Ranunculus mech unleashes a barrage of punches at the Antirrhinum before throwing a kick that sent him through a building. (1:16) The evil mech looks up to see the ninja mech jump up and axe kick towards him.

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" The kick hits the Antirrhinum in the chest, causing it to spark.

"Let's finish this, Chelsea," says Josh inside the mech.

"You got it, bae!"

(2:54) The Ranunculus prepares for its ultimate attack as it grabs its blades again, this time sending blue and red flames through them. Suddenly, in their heads, they see Petra smiles and give a thumbs up. Josh and Chelsea smile as they bring the blades back. The Antirrhinum slowly stands up as the Ranunculus charges forward.

"This is the power of our love! Secret Technique: PLUS ULTRAAAAA!"

(3:18) They slash through the Antirrhinum and sheathes its blades. Suddenly the evil mech begins to fail: its legs explode outwards, followed by its arms and chest. Inside the head, Jean see the monitor say 'System Failure' and looks in rage.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Suddenly, the head of the Antirrhinum explode, tearing Jean's body to pieces, leaving nothing behind but shattered remains of the red jewel from his eye. Josh and Chelsea look at their handy work and smile at each other.

"We did it babe," says Josh."We finally avenged Petra."

"Yes. Now my mom can rest in peace." She turns to Josh. "And you..." She walks up to Josh's chair and sits on his lap. "Get your treat after we kill Izanami. But I will give you a little down payment." She slowly strokes her finger across Josh's chest as they kiss passionately. Josh proceeds to grab Chelsea's butt, much to her ecstasy. "My, my, I thought you were a boob man."

"Boobs are my main thing, yes, but I like big butts and I cannot lie," says Josh as he smacks her right cheek. Chelsea smiles as they continue their love making in the cockpit.

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board._

 _"Today, we will be talking about the Satan Antirrhinum." He points to a picture of the mech. "It is operated by a single person and wields a giant version of the Executioner's Blade. When destroyed internally, the user is doomed unless he can eject in 5 seconds." Suddenly, Chelsea walks in._

 _"Hey bae! I got the movie." Josh looks to see Chelsea holding a copy of the new "My Hero Academia: Two Heroes" movie._

 _"Oh nice! Let's go watch it!"_

 _*Meanwhile, 5 minutes later*_

 _"Here I come," yells Kyle as he lunges at Kathy, who speeds away. "Aw man." He goes to the living room. "Man, that girl is fast." He looks to see Josh and Chelsea sitting on the couch. Josh wore blue shorts and a shirt that said "One For All" and had a picture of Izuku Midoriya on it, while Chelsea wore a tank top that said "Uravity" with a picture of Ochako Uraraka on it and red latex hot pants. The two were cuddling on the sofa, getting ready to start the movie._

 _"The hell are you guys doing? Why aren't you finding Kathy?" Josh paused the movie._

 _"Nope! Had enough!"_

 _*Flashback, 2 days ago*_

 _Josh and Chelsea lunged at Kathy, only to have run away, spinning them in her tailwind._

 _"Dang it!" They walk back to their room to see Kathy leaning on the door._

 _"I'm sorry, Kathy isn't here right now. May I take a message?"_

 _"Yeah, we're gonna get you," says Josh._

 _"If you can catch up," she says before running away._

 _*Present Time*_

 _"Can't get her. Too fast. We're done," says Chelsea._

 _"Where are the other girls," asks Kyle._

 _"Oh they left," says Josh._

 _*Random Bar*_

 _Teresa and Karmen sit at a booth drinking beer._

 _"Stupid game anyway," says Karmen._

 _"Agreed," says Teresa as they toast._

 _*Home*_

 _"Oh I see. You guys are so confident in your powers. You see one challenge, you just give up. You don't care anymore. You know why? It's because you're weak. Well, Kyle doesn't run from a challenge and I am going to find-!" His speech is cut off by a slap from Kathy, who appear randomly._

 _"Tag you're it," she says as she walks out of the room._

 _"All right! On with the movie," says Josh. "PLUS ULTRA!"_

 _"You know, if that pillow is too uncomfortable for you, you can use the pillows I got on this 'Ura-rocking-body'," says Chelsea, stroking her boobs. Josh smirks._

 _"Who knows? After this movie, I might wanna Detriot Smash that body," he says smirking._

 _"Go ahead, my brave handsome 'Deku'."_


	52. Bring Me Izanami!

_Heyo guys! This chapter might be coming a little later than normal. I have a social gathering with the Anime club here on campus. Also, just so you know, my birthday was this past Wednesday. Whoop Whoop! Now, on to the story!_

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=sGj9roo6sAQindex=39t=0slist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7_

A Yamaguchi-gumi member walks to the room with the War Beast King. He opens the door to reveal the cage. The beast growls and snaps.

"Ugly beast! Know your place," the member yells. Suddenly, the King begins to sway before falling over on its side, unconscious. Cautiously, the member opens the cage to check on him.

"Huh. Not so tough now, are you?" He kicks the beast in the neck. "I think I should have a souvenir for keeps." He pulls out a pair of pliers. "One of your teeth would be nice." He kneels beside the Beast's head and proceeds to try and pull out one of its fangs. Behind him, the Beast's tail raises and then quickly drops as the member looks behind to see nothing. The Beast smirks behind his back as it resumes its charade. The member continues his effort to pull out the tooth.

"Come on. Open wide." The Beast raises his tail again, this time catching the gang member's attention. Suddenly, the King chomps on the member's arm before lifting him into the air. It bites the arm clean off, swallowing it whole. The member falls to the ground and backs up against the cage, whimpering. The King puts his snout near the man's head, breathing slowly, before screeching. The room lit up with screeches and yells before the King slowly walks out of the room.

 _*Shambali and others*_

 _watch?v=HLUCRJR94OM_

The heroes continue to defend themselves from the endless swarm of gang members that attack them. Teresa summons Tenno Hikari to fly in and assist, chomping on some of the members. Karmen uses her hammer to manipulate the earth and surprise her opponent from above and below. Shara used her twin katanas to easily slash through the enemies as well as use her clones and fire attacks for unpredictable attacks.

"They just won't stay dead," says Rin as he continues to slash through his foes.

"Then we'll keep fighting," says Deus as he uses his mystical attacks to assist his allies. Kathy uses her rose petals to slash cleanly through her enemies with her super speed. A female member tries to challenge her.

"Bring it on, you ugly flat-chested speed freak!" Suddenly, a vein pops in Kathy's forehead as she extends her hands to the side. Her arms get covered with rose petals before they form two machine guns.

"I'll make you regret saying that," she says as she aims her guns towards the female member who insulted her. The member backs up slowly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean it." Her plead for mercy went unheard as Kathy pulls the triggers. A barrage of rose petals is sent forwards, tearing straight through the girl. Kathy smiles as she looks to her right, where some members back away in fear.

"Who's next?"

 _*Josh and Chelsea*_

The two lovers trek towards their friends in their giant mech until it suddenly stops.

"What? Why won't it move," asks Josh.

"Josh, the reactor is unstable," says Chelsea as she gets out of her position. "The battle with Wrath really did a number on the systems." Murakumo and Chishiki appear in the cockpit.

"What's worse is if the reactor goes, the Ranunculus will be lost forever as well as the riders," says Chishiki. Josh stands up.

"Then I'll restart it myself."

"That's suicide," says Murakumo.

"We need this mech if we are to destroy Izanami." Josh goes to the hatch in the floor before Chelsea stops him.

"Promise me you'll come back," she says. The Breast Ninja Emperor smiles.

"Don't worry I got this," he says before dropping into the hatch.

 _watch?v=yCaix_s1kF8list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gindex=24t=94s_

Josh follows a path to a giant orb in the middle of a giant wide tube.

"I've reached the reactor. What do I do next?"

"You'll have to open the hatch on your left and hold it open. It will send a giant blast of energy to the orb and power it up. Then it will start up and go back to normal," says Murakumo

"Alright, let's do this."

"Be warned Josh: the energy that will eject from the hatch is equivalent to the full force of a star. It'll kill you," says Chishiki.

"Only if I die."

"Yes. That's what killing you means."

(0:31) Josh walks over to the giant hatch, turns away from it and grabs the two handles on the side.

"Here goes." He pulls on the two handles, opening the hatch. (0:43) A blast of energy begins to seep through the hatch and fires towards the orb, charging it up. The intense heat starts to burn Josh's back in the process.

"Hold it Josh," says Chishiki as he looks at the reactor's power level slowly increase. Josh begins to wince in pain as he takes the full brunt of the heat. Chelsea looks at the feed from the cockpit in despair.

"Just hold on a little longer babe." The power level for the reactor was still increasing past the 90s as Josh feels his grips start to weaken. The orb began to glow orange as it reaches 100%. (1:34) The Breast Ninja Emperor loses his grip and is forcefully flung into the other side of the tube. Chelsea gasps as she goes to help her husband. She looks to see his unconscious body adorned with burn marks.

(1:50) "Josh speak to me. Are you ok?" Josh still didn't stir one bit. Chishiki goes down to check on his master. "I think he's dying."

"We'll have to wake him up. Use a lightning blast to wake him up." (2:16) Chelsea makes some hand signs and holds her hands to the side of her body, charging her hands with lightning. She looks to her husband as she charges up to maximum levels.

(2:32) "Indiscriminate Shock:1.3 Million Volts!" She puts her hand on Josh's chest, sending the electricity through his body. (2:40) Josh's body starts to twitch as his eyes shoot open.

 _*Other heroes* Music at 2:50_

The heroes continue to drive the forces back until they hear a screech. They look to see the War Beast King charging on the battle field.

"What the hell," says Karmen in surprise. The King avoids all the Yamaguchi-gumi members and charges straight for the heroes. (3:06) Rin is hit to the side by the Beast's tail. Shara's clones are dispatched as the Beast knocks her back as well. Lust and Pride try attacking her together, only to get slashed across the chest. Tenno Hikari tries to swoop down and attack, only to have a wing ripped off by the Beast's bite. Teresa goes to avenge her Prime Field Device, but is scratched across the chest by the King's claws.

"Damn you," yells Kathy as she lunges at the Beast with her speed, only to get batted away by its tail. Karmen charges the Beast and punches it in the face. The King growls and jumps onto the Wanderer's Muscle, snapping at her face.

"It's too strong! I can't hold it back!" The Beast prepares to deliver a final blow until a blast of lightning hits the ground. The shock wave knocks some of the gang members back. (3:36) Suddenly, a scythe empowered with lightning is sent from the blast in a boomerang pattern, killing some of the members and knocking the King off of Karmen. (3:45) The lightning blast dissipates to reveal Josh, who catches the scythe, and Chelsea in their normal attire, standing back to back. The Shambali and others look in shock and awe, most of them smiling.

"Ha ha! You guys are so screwed now," says Kathy. The Beast glares at the newcomers, as some of the members back up in fear.

"Bring me Izanami," yells Josh as he and Chelsea charge forward and jump into the air.

"Lightning Style: Raijin's Wrath!" They charge their weapons with lightning as they smash the ground downwards, unleashing a giant shock wave that kills some of the surrounding members.

 _*Izanami's Stronghold*_

 _watch?v=N1iJm7jmLG4t=0slist=PL9dsNcuaNU7_3ZJD1zMvih8oGg4tqPu8lindex=10_

Greed watches the battle from her position and scoffs.

"Guess I'll have to join in," she says as she closes her eyes, her hand in front of her face. The 2 on her hand glows yellow as her eyes snap open. "Mammon!" Suddenly, her body is covered in dragon like scales, her pupils become slits, and her teeth and fingernails grow sharper. "Never thought I would have to use this form. But if I want to be the top, I must be the best. I get what I want, when I want it. And no one will stop me!" She grabs Shibuki and jumps into the air.

"Prepare yourselves, Wanderers! I will make sure you all die slow and painful deaths!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Tag You're It! Kyle:_

 _Josh, Kathy, Teresa and Karmen sit in the living room._

 _"So, still no sign of Kyle huh," says Karmen, reading a magazine._

 _"Nope. He's been gone for a week," says Josh, looking at his phone._

 _"Coward. He needs to take his beating like a man," says Teresa, drinking her beer. Suddenly, Kathy laughs uncontrollably, much to the other's intrigue._

 _"What's so funny," asks Josh. Kathy starts to finish her laughter._

 _"How...How did I not think of this before?" She whispers to everyone something that makes all of them end up laughing._

 _*Some Undisclosed Location*_

 _Kyle stands against a pillar, reclining until his leg starts to move on its own._

 _"Oh god no!" Turned out that Kyle had forgot about the ankle bracelet Teresa made him wear. "NOPE! I'M NOT DOING IT! MY WILL IS STRONGER!" Unfortunately, his "will" brought him to the front door of the house, where Josh stands smiling_ and holding a strong electromagnet.

 _"Hey, buddy," he says evilly._

 _"Oh god! Josh please!" The Breast Ninja Emperor grabs Kyle by his collar and drags him into the house. It was in the living room that Josh and the girls gave Kyle the worst and most humiliating beating ever, ending with Teresa spanking Kyle over her knee._

 _"Ok, game's over right," says Kyle in tears._

 _"Hmm. I guess we could end it, after we finish making you pay," says Kathy. Kyle ended up getting spanked and wedgied for the remainder of the day._


	53. Mammon

_Heyo guys! Hopefully for those who live in the East Coast, you are all safe from the dreaded Hurricane Florence. The winds be blowing and the rain be pouring! Anyway, time for the story!_

 _(Battlefield in front of Stronghold)_

 _watch?v=EP5SevvqeHM_

Josh and Chelsea assist their allies in propelling the Yamaguchi-gumi backwards until they see them bring out their titanium shields. The Breast Ninja Emperor smiles evilly as he cracks his knuckles.

"Chelsea, let's do this!" He puts his hands together before touching the ground as Chelsea does the same.

"Here goes! Maximum Force: Tremoring Earth!"

The ground starts to shake under the members, who look in fear as it shatters, splitting them up into groups. Josh motions forward.

"Attack!"

(0:25) The heroes move forward and attack the gang members. Rin jumps towards his group of enemies and uses his claws to shred straight through them.

"You weren't even worth the fight," he says with a scoff. Kathy summons her endless sea of rose petals.

"Take this!" The petals cover her entire body as she rushes forward as a spiral. The speed and rotation of the attack slices her group to bits. "The roses claim another victim." Karmen deals with one hulking member, who begins to charge at her.

"You'll regret that," she says nonchalantly as she shoulder bumps him into the air. She then proceeds to use her strength to jump into the air and use her hammer to hit the member in the stomach. "With a body like a massive rock and an unbending will, I'll show you how I can dominate a battle!" Karmen uses her hammer to carry her opponent over her head as she falls.

"Five Mountain Jump!" She slams the hammer down with an earth-shattering smash, mashing the member to paste. Teresa aims her cannons at her foes.

"Time for you to see the light!" The bolts fasten down into the cannons as she aims her shot.

"FINAL FLAAAASH!"

She fires her cannons, incinerating the enemies to nothing. Shara summons her battalion of clones that run up and latch on to the enemies before exploding. She notices one guy try to go behind her and punches him with a fire fist.

"You play with fire, you gonna get burned." Lust and Pride grab their weapons and attack, slashing and electrocuting their foes. The Shambali use their techniques to dispatch their enemies. Josh and Chelsea face off against the War Beast King.

"Let's finish this, Chelsea!" They make hand signs to summon a water dragon that then becomes covered in ice. The dragon rushes forward and opens its mouth, trapping the beast in a giant ice pillar.

"Here I go," says Chelsea as she uses her lightning to enhance her speed before running up the pillar and using her Kamiitachi to slice the King. Josh smirks as he grabs his scythe.

"It's over!" He sends a fire blast to travel up the pillar as Chelsea jumps out of the way, bifurcating the King. Chelsea then stands back to back with Josh as the ice falls to the ground. "Who's next?" Suddenly, they hear a sound of whooshing above them as something drops from above with a thud.

 _watch?v=2KbSHEgpumU &index=48&list=PL6UVzih2OvHIPbpPYbcm56G65M69XfgK4  
_

Everyone looks at the newly formed crater in the ground to see Greed, her body covered in dragon like scales.

"It's the last of the sins," yells a Shambali member as he charges forwards and stabs at Greed's stomach, only to have the knife break in half.

"Was that your best shot," she says in disdain. Suddenly, she grabs his throat and snaps his neck with no effort.

"Get back! She's tougher than normal," says Pride. Greed rushes forward and smashes her former ally to the ground. She then looks at Josh with an evil smile.

"Did you enjoy killing them? Did you enjoy putting them in dirt - where you belong? Did it make you feel good?" She charges forward at Josh, batting Chelsea away in the progress.

"Chelsea," he calls out as Greed grabs her ex by the throat.

"Daisuke Arata. Gluttony. Sloth. Wrath. Kagutsuchi. ENVY! I will avenge them at any cost!" She then smiles evilly yet alluring. "But first, why don't I have some fun with you." She cups his chin and pulls him into a deep kiss. Josh's eyes go wide as Greed slips her tongue into his mouth before pulling away and looking at Lust, who looks in shock.

"Just so you know," says Josh with a smile. "The reason I never slept with you was because I didn't want to get HIV." Greed growls and slaps him across the face. Suddenly, they hear a loud yell and see Lust charging forward with her katana.

"Don't you dare kiss Joshy!" She brings her sword above her head. "I'll kill you!" She then slashes Greed's left hand off, reverting her to her normal form. The 2nd deadly sin looks in shock as she yells in pain and clutches her hand.

"MY HAND! MY HAND!" Lust pushes Josh away as Greed punches the former to the ground. "You bitch! I'll make you pay!" She grabs Lust's throat with her good hand and proceeds to throttle her. The pink haired yandere begins to choke as her 1 begins to flash. "Nearing the end of your life? I'll make sure I destroy that gem of yours so you'll never be reborn again!"

 _watch?v=Q6XM3fDUxLg_

Suddenly, Shara and Chelsea come from behind and punch her in the face.

"Don't you dare insult Lust," says Chelsea.

"She might be a deadly sin, but she's still a person," says Shara. Greed spits blood as she wipes her mouth.

"I see. Josh's harem. Well, I'll make sure that when I kill you three, I'll force him to drink your blood." Shara grabs her dual katanas and slashes at her foe as Chelsea swings Murakumo at her foe. Greed tries to block their attacks with Shibuki and counter, until Lust comes from behind and runs her through with her katana. She then continues to stab her as Chelsea uses her wind attacks to slice the deadly sin's body. Shara unleashes a barrage of fire blasts to attack her foe.

"You never deserved Josh," says Shara.

"All you are is a disgraceful woman," says Chelsea.

"Anyone who betrays Josh should just die," yells Lust as they continue their assault.

"She's weak! Let's end it!" The three girls jump into the air, their weapons over their heads.

"Secret Technique: Triple Death Squad!"

They slash at Greed from all directions simultaneously.

"Did we get her," asks Shara. They look to see Greed smiling as her body is covered in scale once more.

"Nice try. But it'll take more than that to kill me. Now, feel the wrath of Mammon!" She lunges at Josh's three lovers only to be stopped by a hammer.

 _watch?v=kqqHU_-A8ro &t=0s&index=19&list=PLtYTKcRzsHheZMFKzxNFIvUPf682DtLfW_

She looks to see Karmen in her way.

"You and I have some business to take care of," says Karmen. "So leave them alone." Greed smirks.

"So you want some? Fine. I'll deal with you first." She grabs Shibuki and charges at her new challenger, who swings her hammer. Greed jumps over the hammer and grabs Karmen. "Let's fight somewhere without any spectators." They suddenly teleport next to the wall, a couple miles away from their original location.

"You just made this so much easier for me to break this wall for the others," the Wanderers' powerhouse says with a smirk.

"You'll have to beat me first," says Greed as they rush each other.

 _To Be Continued_

 _The Kwanjang-nim's Study Guide_

 _Josh stands in front of his board._

 _"Today we will be talking about Greed's Mammon mode." He points to a picture of Greed's enhanced form. "When activated, her body becomes covered in scales similar to a dragon's and her teeth and nails get sharper. In this form, her body's titanium ability is greatly enhanced." Suddenly Chelsea walks in clad in her dominatrix attire.  
_

 _"Oh bae," she says as she sexily walks in to the room. "It's time for your anniversary present." Josh smirks._

 _"Is it now?" Chelsea guides him to their bedroom and takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers._

 _"Time for me to show you my special ninjutsu technique." She makes some hand signs._

 _"Secret Sexy Technique: Bondage Jutsu!" Suddenly, Josh's hands are cuffed behind his back with leather handcuffs. Chelsea spins the key around her finger before putting it in her cleavage. "Now let's deal with those legs of yours." She takes out some black leather belts and fastens them around Josh's legs, completely immobilizing him. "Now the final piece." She grabs a role of tape. "Any last words you wanna say?"_

 _"I love you babe," he says as Chelsea smooths the tape over his lips._

 _"I love you too," she says, laying a long kiss on his lips. "And now, you get to stay like that for bed while I cuddle you. Happy Anniversary."_

 _"Thank you," he says through his gag as Chelsea hugs him like a body pillow._


	54. Karmen's Might

_Hey guys! Hope you guys are enjoying your weekend. Time to begin with the next chapter! The final battle between Karmen and Greed_ _is about to go underway. One shall stand, one shall fall! Let the fight begin!_

 _watch?v=2uVwxggGCzElist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0sindex=2_

Karmen and Greed charge at each other, clashing their weapons. The powerhouse Wanderer swings her hammer, trying pound her opponent to paste. The number 2 sin swings Shibuki to block her attacker's assault as well as disorient her with her explosions. She tires to punch at Karmen with a powered punch, only to have her block with her gauntlets.

(0:14) "You think that punch will work on me," says the Mohawk Wanderer as she counters with a turning kick to the stomach. Greed hardens up the area as Karmen kicks, hurting her foot.

"Titanium, fool!" The blonde girl lunges forward with Shibuki and swings downward. Karmen swings her hammer upwards to block the explosion before activating the boosters. The hammer swings around and smashes Greed in the stomach, sending her back a couple feet. Karmen runs forward and jumps upwards to position herself behind her opponent.

"Take this!" She activates her boosters again and smashes Greed in the spine. The blonde sin winces as her skin turns to normal. The Mohawk Wanderer smiles as she continues her assault. (0:43) She adds some kicks and punches to her assault, not letting up. "Time to end this." She smashes Greed in the chest, sending her backwards. Karmen then proceeds to spin her hammer behind her back at a super fast speed, causing two giant stone hands to arise from the ground on the sides of Greed. Time for my greatest move ever!" She points her hammer towards Greed and makes a hand sign.

"Double Hammer!"

The hands grab the number 2 sin and crush her while holding her in place. Karmen then jumps into the air, her hammer over her head.

"HAMMER DOWN!"

She smashes her hammer on Greed, shattering the ground in a powerful earth-shaking smash.

 _*With the others*_

Some of the Yamaguchi-gumi try to run away from the battle in fear.

"We have to run. We can't fight these monsters," says one member.

"They're not even human, says another one. Suddenly, one of the members is obliterated in by a fire ball.

 _watch?v=4S6e542qEm0t=28s_

The others look in fear as they see Josh, flying above them with an evil smile on his face, Chelsea and Shara at his side.

"You think you can escape me," says Josh as his hands generate fire.

"Let's bring the flame," says Chelsea as she prepares for her attack.

"Burn away, you ugly scumbags," says Shara as she activates her Junketsu Mode. Josh summons a sword of fire and points it towards the members.

"Let's go girls! JINGO MODE!"

The three Wanderers charge towards the members, unleashing a never ending hail of fire attacks. Chelsea makes some hand signs as she rushes at two members.

"Rakshasa Wrath!" Her arms generate blue flames as she spins her body, slicing and immolating the members. Shara grabs her dual katanas and generates flames.

"Bladed Wrath of Hell!" She twirls downwards at the ground, her blades directing the flames around her body. She attacks the members, bifurcating them into an explosion. Josh extends his hands to the side and above his head, generating an enormous fireball.

"Time to end this! Flame Storm of Absolution!"

He sends the fire ball downwards towards the members. The giant orb of fiery death crushes atop the villains, forming a giant smoldering crater in the ground. One member still lives, but his legs burned off his body. He tries to crawl away, before a hand wraps around his throat and lifts him into the air.

"Now, where do you think you're going," asks Josh.

"Y-You think this is the end. There is still an entire army of us! And Izanami will destroy you." The Breast Ninja Emperor smirks.

"Then I'll just kill them all and Izanami," he says as he summons blue flames in his hand. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" The blue flame shoot forward and incinerate the member's insides. The other heroes come out from their safe place.

"Well, that was brutal," says Kathy.

"You have any problems," asks Chelsea.

"Nope. I'm just surprised you didn't deal with the others," she says pointing towards the Yamaguchi-members that stayed on the battle field.

 _watch?v=dv13gl0a-FAlist=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g_

"I count 20 of them," says Deus. Josh smiles as he looks to Kathy.

"You wanna deal with these fools?" The Speedy Wanderer smiles as she walks forward.

"I'll enjoy this," she says as she gets into a runner's stance and the members march closer towards their foes.

"It's just one girl! Kill her!" Kathy looks up with a smile on her face.

"Try and keep up!"

(0:27) She speeds towards her foes and attacks without drawing her swords. She attacks with her lightning fast kicks, disorienting the foes and cracking their bones. The members are disoriented by her rapid speed. Kathy dashes around the members, attacking at sneaky intervals.

"She's going too fast," says one of the members before the pony-tailed girl sides kicks him in the chest, shattering his rib cage. Another one pulls out a rocket launcher and aims it at Kathy.

"Take this!"

(0:51) He fires the rocket in the path of her way, only to have her skid to the side and avoid the rocket and charges straight at the man, who smiles.

"Nice moves but you can't evade a straight attack!" He fires another rocket straight at Kathy, who sees it coming in a slow fashion.

(1:04) "Here we go," she yells as she slides under the rocket, much to the guy's surprise.

"NANI?! KANSAI DORIFTO!?" Kathy's legs glow blue as she continues sliding towards the man.

"Take this! RECIPRO BURST!"

(1:18) She spins and attacks with a brutal series of rapid speed kicks, all targeted at the man's chest and face. She then kicks him into the air and jumps upwards, positioned above him.

"And now! RECIPRO EXTEND!"

Kathy back flips and kicks the guy to the ground, shattering all the bones in his body. She lands on the ground Terminator style and slowly stands up. She looks to the other members.

"Who's next," she says as she dashes around again to resume her attacks.

 _*Karmen vs Greed*_

Karmen pants heavily as she returns to her normal attire.

"Aw hell yeah! I obliterated her ass!" She begins to turn away until she hears a voice that makes her smile disappear.

 _watch?v=vZ73f7zV4eclist=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7index=24t=0s_

"Was that all?" Karmen turns around to see Greed, her body covered in dragon scales once more. However, her body changed even more; her back grew giant dragon like wings and her teeth became jagged.

"How are you that powerful," says Karmen in disbelief.

"My Mammon is an unbreakable shield and is armed with shock absorption. It can't be easily broken by you." Greed charges the Mohawk Wanderer and punches her in the stomach. Karmen coughs up blood as Greed continues to pepper her with powerful punches.

"Karmen! You have to get some distance," says Tsuchi Kudaku.

"I can't. She's too strong," says Karmen, feeling the effects of the punches. Greed then finishes her assault with a devastating kick to the chest. The Mohawk Wanderer shouts in pain as she is sent flying into the wall surround the spire.

"You're too weak," says Greed in disdain. "Maybe Josh and the others will be more fun to kill." Karmen pants as she imagines her and her friends laughing and having fun.

 _watch?v=0ZLjp5Rei4s_

"No. I can't die yet. My friends are still counting on me. Josh. Kathy. Chelsea. Teresa. Shara. I can't let them down. Because I am..." Greed turns around to see a still standing Karmen, with a determined look on her face.

(0:23) "KARMEN DANIELS OF THE TAEKWONDO WANDERERS!"

She lunges at the number 2 sin, rushes forward and clashes their fists.

"Tch! Weren't you listening?! One of my powers is shock absorption!" Karmen smirks.

"Yeah! What about it?!" She continues punching at Greed, occasionally clashing fists while also landing some good chest hits. "You said shock absorption, not nullification! That means there's a limit to your power, right?!" Greed looks with wide eyes.

"No, she found out!" Karmen's assault continues as she starts push the number 2 sin backwards.

"So, you were made to fight me huh? Well, if you can take me going at 100% of my power, then I'll just have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" (1:31) She starts to punch Greed in the face and then uppercut her into the air.

"Damn you," yells Greed. Karmen then jumps after her.

"A hero..." She proceeds to punch at her from all directions. "Will always find a way to win!" She grabs Greed and smashes her into the ground with a powerful slam. (2:06) Greed screams in pain as her dragon scales cracks before standing up slowly to see Karmen land in front of her.

"Hey! Bitch! Have you ever heard these words before? Well listen well!" She cocks her fist back. "I never thought I'd be quoting one of Josh's amimes," she says in her head.

"GO BEYOND! PLUS!"

She punches Greed in the chest with devastating uppercut"

ULTRAAAAAA!" (2:27) The punch send Greed smashing through the gate and into the spire, smashing them both. She then flies upwards into the air before falling downwards into a giant vat of boiling gold oil that was in the boiler room of the spire. Her body begins to crack as she sinks in.

"No! How could this be?! I was invincible!" Greed stretches her left hand out as her body dissolves into the oil. The hand eject a yellow gem the begins to crack and shatter. Outside the spire, Karmen pants heavily as she looks to the spire.

"Damn, normally that would've taken 5 hits. Instead it took 300."

 _To Be Continued_

Funny Omake: the Birth of Joslyn

 _Josh sleeps in his bed as Kyle sneaks in with a vial._ _"This is payback for last week," he says as he pours the vial's contents into Josh's mouth._

 _*Next day*_

 _Josh wakes up and walks into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. After a couple of seconds, his eyes widened in shock. In the mirror, he saw a girl with long flowing blue hair and red highlights. Her lips were more defined and her nails were sharp. He then saw that she had very large breasts, similar to Chelsea's. It took him a while to realize it was him_.

 _"What the Hell?!" He covers his mouth in surprise of the breathy female voice that came out. He then marches into the living room. "Who the hell messed with my body?" The others laugh._

 _"Damn, Josh. I never thought you'd turn into a girl," says Kyle._

 _"It was you?!" Josh grabs Kyle in rage. "What did you do to my body?!" He holds the vial, which has a male and female symbol._

 _"I found your genderbend serum. You shouldn't have it laying in plain sight." Josh cocks his fist back only to be held back by Chelsea._

 _"Babe, easy! How long is this for?" Josh cools down._

 _"One week?" Kyle laughs hard until Teresa hits him in the head._

 _"Well, we can't have you looking like a dude like that for a week. Come on, Joslyn! We're going shopping!" Josh sighs in defeat as Chelsea and Kathy guide him to a store._

 _*Later that day*_

 _"Come on, bae. Strut your stuff," says Chelsea._

 _"I don't wanna," says "Joslyn". "I look hideous"_

 _"You look hot," says Kathy. Joslyn wakes out, wearing a tight blue tank top that showed her cleavage and a red leather skirt that reached her knees. Chelsea smiles._

 _"Man, doesn't matter what sex you are. You still look sexy." She kisses her "BF"._

 _"This might be the longest week ever, but at least I can still make out with Chelsea."_


	55. The Clouds Fall

_Heyo guys! Hope you guys are enjoying your weekend. Now, to begin with the next chapter. Be warned: in this chapter, one of the Wanderers will die temporarily. This will be done to add more emotion to the story line. Anyhoo, let's begin with the chapter!_

 _*During Karmen's Final Attack*_

Josh and his group rush to the spire before hearing a loud boom.

"What was that," asks Kathy. They look ahead and see an object flying up into the air and smashing into the spire, causing it to explode.

"We're close," says Josh as they run further to see Karmen, breathing heavily, her body covered in blood specks.

"Karmen," calls out Kathy.

"Are you OK," calls Carlos.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT FREAKING HURT," yells Karmen. "But it was worth kicking the crap out of Greed." The others look in shock.

"You killed Greed," says Pride. "How?"

"Let's just say I went Plus Ultra," she says smirking. Josh smiles as he checks on his friend's condition.

"Your muscles are feeling tight and your ligaments are a bit torn, but you'll heal in a little bit. Just take it easy." Suddenly, they hear a loud wooshing over head. They look above to see a fast moving projectile flying towards them. The figure hits the ground, sending a shock wave that knocks everyone back. They look and gasp in shock.

 _watch?v=PXeSrjcU0x0 &list=PLWyZcP_hAY5i9XPNVHSVdlLPDwhcipg6c&index=11&t=0s_

As the dust cleared, they saw Izanami step out into the light. But what truly shocked them was the fact she was in Blake's body.

"Wait? Is that Blake," asks Teresa.

"That's not Blake," says Pride. "It's Izanami." The Matron of the Dead looks around.

"Who wants some," she says in a sadistic tone. One of the monks charges with a sword and slashes at Izanami. The evil Goddess smirks as she grabs the blade, breaks it, and punches a hole in his chest with her gloved fist. One other monk tries to attack with a bo staff, only to get easily dispatched by a punch to the spine. She looks to Josh, who draws Chishiki, and smiles.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you? Brother," she says in Blake's voice. The Breast Ninja Emperor growls as he charges and clashes his blade with the Goddess' fist.

"Nice gauntlet," Josh says with a smirk.

"Soon to be drenched in your blood," she says in her normal voice. The two break up before Josh does some hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon arises from the ground and lunges at Izanami, its mouth opening. The Goddess grabs her sword and slashes through the dragon.

"A little shower isn't gonna stop me," says Izanami as her fist glows purple. A blast of energy is fired at Josh, sending him backwards.

"That's got some power," says Josh with a smile. "Guess I'll have to kick it into the next gear." He holds his sword in front of him.

"BAN! KAI! Kami no Chishiki!"

 _watch?v=TjyP-taxqJI &t=0s&list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637&index=71_

His body is adorned with the Juggernaut Armor as he gets ready to advance.

"Let's dance!"

He grabs his sword and slides his foot back.

"Here we go, Chishiki!"

"So, we're killing Gods now? This is gonna be fun," says the vampire. Josh dashes forward with his sword and slashes at Izanami, who draws her own sword. The two attack each other relentlessly, not giving the other a chance to breathe. Josh kicks her away as he generates a ball of lightning and smashes it against Izanami's chest.

"Time to bring the lightning," he says making some quick hand movements. Suddenly, the ground generates a ton of electricity that shoots up into the air at the Goddess.

"1.3 MILLION VOLTS!"

The electricity gets more intense as it emanates a brilliant flash. Josh smirks as he blows his finger.

"That's what I call shocking!" He begins to walk away until he hears chuckling.

 _watch?v=tOFls2Pl2Po &list=PLe2cSWuV_32qxdx80SRCH2kPgBc_colKu&index=13_

Josh looks in shock as Izanami stands up and brushes her shoulder.

"Did you really think a mild shock would kill me?" Izanami lunges at Josh, only to get knocked away by Chelsea. The leader of the Wanderers looks in shock.

"Chelsea? What are you doing?" The Azure Bust Princess looks to her husband and says three words that make Josh's eyes go wide.

"I'll fight her."

He looks at Chelsea in shock.

"What? You want to what?"

"You heard me. I will take down Izanami."

"She'll kill you," says Josh. "Let me fight her." Chelsea sighs and before kissing her husband on the lips. The Breast Ninja Emperor blushes in shock.

"Josh...Forgive me." Josh looks with confusion for a while until Murakumo comes out and throws a torrent of chains at him. The chains wrap around Josh and clamp tightly, forcing him to the ground.

"W-What?!"

"Sorry Josh, but this time, I'm protecting you." Chelsea walks towards Izanami as she dons her Snake Slayer attire. The Matron of the Dead smirks.

"Oh? You wish to kill me so I can't kill your lover."

"I'm going to lighten his burden," says Chelsea. "That's why...You'll die by my hand!" Chelsea charges forward and engages in an all out sword fight. Josh looks in despair as he tries to break the chains.

"Damn it! The chains won't break! And my powers won't work on them." Chelsea swings her blades rapidly, trying to confuse Izanami, who smiles evilly. She then grabs Chelsea's blades and snaps them in half. Josh increases his struggling. The Azure Bust Princess tries to use her elemental attacks, only to have them get waved off.

"You thought you could win," says Izanami as she grabs Chelsea by the throat. "You were just a disappointment." She walks over to Josh and holds her captive in the air.

"No! Please don't," pleads Josh. "Whatever you plan to do, do it to me! Don't hurt her!" Izanami grabs her katana and positions it behind Chelsea, who looks to Josh with a smile. Suddenly, she gets run through the back with the Goddess' katana. Josh's eyes go wide as his wife falls to the ground.

 _watch?v=gGHZny918sQ_

Josh breaks the chains and rushes to Chelsea's side as she looks up to him.

"I'm sorry Josh. I let you down," she says as she coughs up blood.

"No, don't say that! You'll be OK! I swear," says Josh as he tries to stop the bleeding. Chishiki looks on somberly.

"Josh, I'm sorry. There's no saving her." His eyes begin to tear up.

"NO!" Chelsea looks to Josh with a smile and places a hand on his cheek.

"Bae, it's OK. I lived a great life. And you were a great husband. I am so proud to be your wife." She leans up and gives him one last kiss. She breaks the kiss up before saying her three last words.

"I...Love...You." (1:12) Suddenly, her body goes limp as Josh looks on in sadness.

"No, no, no! Chelsea! Please! You can't die!" (1:43) Josh begins to sob heavily into Chelsea's chest as the others look with sadness.

"Chelsea," says Kathy silently.

"Damn it," yells Karmen with tears. "And after all the crap I gave them!"

"I've lost yet another sister," says Shara solemnly.

"The first person who accepted me as a person," says Lust with tears.

"This can't be," says Teresa in rage and sadness. "Why do bad things happen to the most pure of heart?!" Josh continues sobbing as Murakumo's spiritual form fades away. Chishiki looks in sadness.

"Even Murakumo died with Chelsea. They had a great bond."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, there you have it! The unlucky one was Chelsea. I know most of you are crying your eyes out. Don't worry, it's all part of the plan. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day!_


	56. The Demon Unleashed

_Hey guys! If this chapter comes a little late, sorry in advance. So in the last chapter, I might have broken a lot of heart when I killed off Chelsea. But don't worry. I'll bring her back. Just wanted to add some more suspense. Now this first part of the new chapter will be how Chelsea and Josh first met each other. A little backstory on the OTP of Josh x Chelsea. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _*East Carolina University, 2019*_

Josh walks the campus of his new college, with his two best friends, Trevor and Jack. Trevor had black messy hair with brown eyes while Jack had blond hair and blue eyes. They all wore the standard ceremony clothes for ECU: a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. They headed towards the new dormitory they would be staying at.

"Diana texted me and said she over there right now," says Trevor (VA is Justin Briner, who plays Izuku "Deku" Midoriya from My Hero Academia) He had been dating the best friend of Josh's sister since middle school.

"Well, we should get moving," says Jack who began to pick up the pace (VA is Kyle Phillips, who voices Denki "Charge Bolt" Kaminari from My Hero Academia and Genshiro Saji from High School DXD.) They rushed over to the meeting place to see Diana, who wore the same thing, except the pants were replaced with a green skirt.

"Hey guys! You made it," she says giving Trevor a kiss on the cheek. They talked a little until they heard a mic and moved their attention to the platform, where the dean of the college stood.

"Greetings, new students! It is my honor to introduce this new dormitory, the Mandela Hall, on behalf of the President of South Africa. Now, stand at attention for the South African Anthem, in honor of the late Nelson Mandela.

 _watch?v=CKynWhsY_-oindex=36list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_gt=0s_

The students stood at attention as the music played and a statue of Nelson Mandela is unveiled in front of the dorm:

 **God bless Africa Let its (Africa's) horn be raised, Listen also to our prayers, Lord bless us, we are the family of it (Africa).**

 **Lord bless our nation, Stop wars and sufferings, Save it, save our nation, The nation of South Africa — South Africa.**

 **From the blue of our heavens, From the depths of our seas, Over our everlasting mountains, Where the cliffs give answer,**

 **Sounds the call to come together, And united we shall stand, Let us live and strive for freedom In South Africa our land.**

During the song, some of the students felt the feelings of the anthem and tried to fight tears. After the anthem, the students walked in and stood in awe. The dorm was decorated with nice furniture and a pool table. The rooms themselves had 3 level drawers and nice beds. The three boys go into their dorm room and set their stuff up.

"Dude this room is awesome," says Jack.

"Yeah, it's pretty legit," says Trevor. "I wonder how Diana is doing?"

"She might be annoyed that one of her roommates is Sherry," says Josh. Sherry was a friend of theirs from high school who kept on checking out Trevor in a way that was somewhat flirty. Actually their room was across from them. Josh walks out of the room in a change of clothes - a green T shirt with Deku on top and blue shorts - and bumps and falls atop of somebody. He looks up to see a blonde girl with blue eyes and really big breasts, which were squished against his chest. Josh then noticed his face was smooshed into her cleavage and recoils.

"I am so sorry," he says bowing his head. The girl smiles.

"You're really cute." Josh looks up to see she wore a pink tank top with Ochako Uraraka on it and some tight shorts that reached her mid thigh. She extends a hand. "I'm Chelsea Williams."

"Josh Smith."

 _*Present Day*_

Josh continues to sob over Chelsea's corpse as some more Yamaguchi gumi arrive and Izanami retreats.

"Oh my GOD," yells Karmen as she grabs her kamas. "Can't they just die?!" The other heroes go to finish off the gang members until they hear a loud yell of agony. They look to see Josh's eyes turn red as he dons his Bloodcurdle mode. His arm began to be covered in a white substance like his mask.

"What is this place," says Josh in his head. "Where am I?"

"Let's take him down," yells one of the members as he fires a volley bullets.

"I won't accept it!" The bullets are the melted as Josh extends his hand a lit with fire.

 _watch?v=ux0Qnn2XEgM_

The other gang members look in shock.

"What the hell?"

"He melted the bullets?"

"I will not except any of this," Josh yells as he dashes full speed towards the squad of gang members. One of the villains gabs his knife.

"Don't mess with the Yamaguchi-gumi!" Josh puts his hand on the member's chest and suddenly, wood explodes out of his back, branching into two other members. (0:25) He glares to a member on the ground and grabs his sword. Three members try to stab him from behind, only to have them stab their ally as Josh contorts his body out of the way.

"We can't hit him," says one of the members in shock. (0:44) Josh jumps up and spins around, slashing their throats.

"Who is this guy?"

"He's a demon!"

"Let's grab the girl's corpse! We can give it to Izanami as a vessel!" Hearing that, Josh dashed for Chelsea body as he see two members going for her. He summons some lightning in his hand and throws it at one of them, electrocuting them. He runs up to the other member and smashes him into the ground. Josh then grabs the member's head and smashes it against his knee. He continues to yell in agony as he proceeds to smash the member into ground and punch his face into a bloody crater. The other members look in shock and fear. Josh slowly stands up and turns around to face the others. Suddenly, Josh summons some more wood to impale the members as the wood curls up towards the sky. The other heroes look in shock.

"What the hell," says Teresa.

"Josh," says Kathy softly. He looks up to his friends with an agonized look on his face.

"I'm...in Hell." Suddenly, a voice calls out.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

 _watch?v=gQupdF_KSIYindex=8list=PL9dsNcuaNU7_3ZJD1zMvih8oGg4tqPu8lt=0s_

He looks to see the same black outlined version of him in his head (From chapter 7 or 8). "Kill everyone who took what you loved. Your parents. Your sister. Your wife. Kill them all and submit to me." Josh looks up to the sky.

(0:32) "I see now. This world is filled with despair. All that is left is to kill!" The evil Josh smiles as he grabs base Josh.

(0:48) "Now become one with me!" In the real world, Josh's body begins to emit a giant burst of energy as his body dons a black and red pallet swap of his Juggernaut Blade armour. The helmet begins to form a mouth with jagged teeth, similar to a dragon's. The gauntlets and boots changed as well. A necklace of 8 magatama formed around his neck, 6 glowing as he growled and got on all fours. A Yamaguchi-gumi member tries to attack, only to get stopped by a brutal punch. He looks up to see Josh, his sword pulsing red..

"You, this world! This whole stinking existence! CAN GO AND EAT ALL THIS PAIN!"

He slashes his sword at the member, consuming his body with an attack fueled with darkness and rage.

"WORTHLESS!" The enraged Josh rushes off to find Izanami, leaving his friends in shock.

"That can't be Josh," says Shara.

"I'm afraid it is," says Chishiki appearing in the real world. "The Bloodcurdle has taken over his body."

"Is there a way to help him," asks Kathy.

"I'm afraid that it is up to Josh to control it. However, if he has fully surrendered to his rage, it will consume him and he will cease to exist." The other heroes look with shock.

"We have to stop him," says Karmen as they rush off.

 _*With Josh*_

 _watch?v=H4sAWUrs6RM_

Josh dashes through the forest on all fours before stopping on a rock. He sniffs the air and growls.

"She's close! I can smell her blood!" He dashes further until he is stopped by a falling tree. "Show yourself!" He sees Izanami walk out into the open and growls.

"Well this is interesting," the Goddess says smirking.

"I'll rip your throat out, you demon!"

"I'm a demon? Then what are you? Can you even call yourself human?"

"SHUT UP! YOU KILLED CHELSEA! NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!?" Josh lets out a demonic roar as he charges to kill his foe.

 _To Be Continued_

 _So, Josh has gone full rage mode. Just as a little trivia, I based his rage mode of similar anime rages; Naruto, Ichigo from Bleach, and Inuyasha. Will Josh be able to break free of his rage? Or will the rage consume him? We'll have to find out next week._


	57. Silver Hand and Grand Fall

_Heyo guys! Hope you are enjoying your weekend! The battle between Bloodcurdle Josh and Izanami is about to go underway! Also in this chapter, Lust gets a new power. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _*With Josh's friends*_

The group rushes to follow Josh and stop his Bloodcurdle mode before he ends up killing himself. Chishiki looks to see footprints on the ground, scorching the dirt.

"We're close," he says. "The ground is still burning." Kathy looks up to see trees with claw marks in them.

"This is the power of Josh's rage, huh," she says solemnly. "He reached the boiling point and now, he could die."

"Kathy," says her sister. "If worst comes to worst, you know what we have to do." The speedy Wanderer looks to Karmen with despair and nods.

"I know." Suddenly, she hears a snap of a twig. "Someone's here!"

 _watch?v=NcYRYa8D0ys &list=PLoCfTzHoPNkGQczCUSJW6ipJpBLjXE_WW&index=19&t=0s_

They stand alert as a bunch of Yamaguchi-gumi members come out of the bushes.

"Hehe. Did you really think that we'd let you stop us," says the leader as he steps forward. "Izanami is already fighting the Musashi reincarnate and soon, she'll add another trinket to her collection."

"Not if we stop her," says Teresa as she clangs her fists.

"For Chelsea and Josh, we'll stop you right here," says Shara, activating her Junketsu mode. The heroes go on the attack and try to hold off the Yamaguchi-gumi, who numbers were starting to tire them out. Lust and Pride take on the leader.

"Izanami is going to pay for what she did to Josh and Chelsea," says the pink haired sin. The leader smirks.

"And how are you any better? You were her top warrior. You are just as guilty." Lust's eyes go wide as she looks to the ground.

"Enough! Lust, don't listen to him," says Pride. "Josh and Chelsea believed in you! They had faith in you! This guys doesn't know anything!"

"Heh! Out of my way!" The purple haired sin is bashed to the side and hits a tree. The leader walks up to Lust. "Don't worry. You can repent to the two of them when you're burning in hell!" He grabs his knife and slashes downwards, only to have it deflected by Lust's katana. "WHAT?!"

"Chelsea believed in me. She gave me her trust and treated me as a human. And Josh. He accepted me, even after all the things I have done! I'm not wasting that second chance!"

 _watch?v=OLWi0qkFMWw &list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g_

Suddenly, her 1 tattoo glows brighter as her body is enveloped in light. A tight light blue and sliver bodysuit covered her body and was cut at the mid thigh. White gloves with giant sliver implements clamp onto her arms. Her waist is decorated with two forked blades on her sides, a small set of metal protrusions fasten onto the small of her back, and her legs are armored with silver boots that become pointed at the toe. A silver breastplate fastens onto her chest and her head was adorned with two forked blades (similar to the ones on her waist) and were decorated with a floral pattern. Her katana's blade extended and became segmented as she slashed the air many times before having the blades become one again. Pride looks in shock.

"The Silver Hand? She was able to summon it?" Lust looks in shock at her new appearance.

"This power. It's similar to Chelsea." She looks to the leader. "I will officially free myself from the shackles of Izanami."

(0:20) She charges forward with her segmented sword and slashes at her opponent, clashing blades. The others look in awe.

"She gained a new power," says Kathy in shock.

"This power. I've heard of it," says Amaterasu. "The Silver Hand. Izanami secretly implants into her most promising warriors. However, she could never get it to activate."

"Why is that," asks Karmen.

"Because the Silver Hand will only activate for those with pure heart intentions."

"So Lust is trying to move on from her past," says Shara. The Goddess of the Sun nods. Lust continues to fight on even terms with the leader.

"Your new power is impressive, but it can't beat me!"

"Wanna bet," says Lust as she kicks the leader back and slashes at a remarkable speed. The leader winces as his legs and arms are slashed repeatedly, getting open wounds.

"Damn you!" The leader charges one more time, only to get jumped over and slashes in the back.

(2:17) "Time to finish this!" She swings her sword to wrap around the leader's throat. (2:29) He begins to choke and gag as Lust swings him around in the air before tossing him into the air. Her blade becomes one as she prepared to finish off her opponent.

(2:42) "This is for Josh, Chelsea, and the others! Izanami is gonna pay for all the pain and crimes she's caused." She jumps into the air, her sword glowing sliver and white.

"NO! This can't be happening," yells the leader as Lust spins her body and the blade rotates around her.

(2:50) "EMPRESS REBELLION!" She spins with a violent force and slashes through her opponent. She then lands on the ground, her sword behind her back as she turn back to her black leather dress.

"Whew! That took a lot of effort," she says panting. The others rush to her aid.

"You OK," asks Shara as she helps her to her feet.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath," she says. The fiery Wanderer looks to her.

"If only you two could see her now," she says in her head.

"Let's continue moving," says Susanoo.

 _*With Josh*_

 _watch?v=Pk9bxwE7t1Y_

Josh starts to growl and huff as Izanami draws her sword.

"So, do you hate me? Do you feel hatred," says the goddess as she taunts the Breast Ninja Emperor. Josh howls demonically.

"I'll rip your heart out!" (0:29) He charges at Izanami, swinging his sword around. The Matron of the Dead evades all his slashes and clashes her blade.

"You think those strikes will beat me? You're just as weak as Chelsea."

"Shut up!" Josh throws a fireball at Izanami, who jumps out of the way and unleashes an energy blast. Josh slices through it with his sword and dashes forward. "Lightning Blade!" His hand conduct electricity as he charges forward and stabs Izanami through the chest.

"Nice shot, but you'll have to do better." She yanks Josh's hand out before kicking him backwards into a tree with so much force, the impact makes a hole in it. "Pathetic." Josh slowly stands up as his 7th magatama glows red.

"I'll have you head!" He dashes forward his speed increasing as he slashes with his sword. Izanami then counters with a slice at Josh's shoulder, wounding him.

"You're still weak against me. My sword has never been beaten. Soon you will be joining Chelsea in hell."

"I said shut up! Don't you dare talk about Chelsea in front of me!" Josh's strikes start to become more wild and fast.

"His rage is starting to make him weaker. In that case..." Izanami throws a smoke bomb at Josh, who shields his eyes.

"That won't work on me!" He looks in shock as he sees a familiar figure in the smoke: Chelsea.

 _watch?v=54U3fnY2uEI &list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=22_

"Hey babe," she says winking. Josh walks forward slowly.

"Chel...sea," he says as he begins to turn back to his normal form. "You're alive?" She walks up and strokes Josh's face.

"Yes I am." The two hug deeply.

"I'm so sorry," Josh says as Chelsea shushes him.

"It's OK babe. I forgive you. Now there's just one thing I want to ask you." She looks to Josh with a smile. "Would you please die for me?"

(0:29) Suddenly, Josh's eyes go wide as he looks down to see a blade in his stomach.

"Ch-Chelsea?" Suddenly, "Chelsea" morphs into Izanami.

"Pathetic. Even you should've known better." She yanks the blade out of Josh's stomach, causing him to stumble close to a cliff. Izanami walks up to him and puts his hand on his chest. "Join your ancestors."

(0:56) She pushes Josh off the cliff, looking down as she smiles. Josh looks on in despair. "I'm sorry guys. I failed."

(1:07) He lands in a lake with a splash, his body sinking to the floor. The other heroes arrive to see Izanami standing by the cliff.

"Where's Josh," yells Kathy. The goddess smiles as she motions to the cliff.

"He took a fall." The others gasp in shock.

"No. No. Not Josh," says Shara as she fall to he knees.

"Damn it! You heartless demon," yells Karmen.

"You're gonna pay," yells Rin. They all charge at Izanami, who smiles.

"Fine. I'll play with you guys too."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Josh has fallen to Izanami and his friends look to face the goddess as well. I think I might be the most evil writer in the world. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I shall see you next time!_


	58. Power of a God

_Heyo Everyone! I'm back. I was out of town regarding a family issue. But anyways, onto the next chapter! Now where we left off, Izanami tricked Josh and stabbed him in the stomach before pushing him off the cliff. Now, his friends look to avenge him and Chelsea. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Forest Outside of Tokyo)_

 _watch?v=aoWdfDCzhH8 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=52&t=0s_

The remaining Heroes glare at Izanami as they charge at her. Teresa jumps into the air and grabs the pin on her right gauntlet.

"Take this!" She removes the pin, resulting in a huge explosion of light to envelop Izanami. The Matron of the Dead smiles as she lunges upwards at Teresa and punches her in the stomach with brutal strength. The Crazy Wanderer spits up blood as she falls to the ground.

"Teresa," calls Kyle as he and the Gonzales brothers attack with their knives. Izanami easily bats them away.

"Puny insects!" She notices Shara and her clones encircling her and powering up her fire.

"This is for my friends!" She unleashes consecutive barrage of fire techniques at Izanami, who walks through and grabs one of the Shara's by the face, making the other ones disappear.

"Your parlor tricks don't work on me." She throws her into a tree back first, making her scream in pain. Rin runs and slashes at Izanami.

"You won't win! We'll stop you," says the Kuro Neko before he is kicked away into a bush. Karmen jumps into the air, fist cocked back and flies at Izanami, only to get slammed into the ground. The others try to stop her, only to be easily swatted away. Suddenly, Kathy appears and stabs Izanami in the chest.

"That wasn't even close to what you deserve," she says as she pushes the sword in deeper. Izanami gasps before smiling unfazed.

"You should've gone for my arm." Kathy looks to see Izanami snap her fingers releasing a pulse all around.

 _watch?v=bNblpHGEXjk &list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxc90yRcR1DK0ZAUIn3uu4v&index=19_

"What did you do?" The evil goddess smirks.

"K-Kathy?" The Speedy Wanderer looks to see Calum begin to disintegrate into brown dust like matter.

"Babe?" She runs and sees the remnants. Suddenly, she sees some of the Shambali begin to the same. Deus and Ghaul look in wonder.

"What the hell," says Teresa as her arm begins to fade. Karmen looks in despair.

"NO! Teresa!" She rushes to her friend but is too late. "No! WHY!?" Shara looks to the sky.

"Sister, I guess we are meeting again," she says as she disintegrates as well. Rin looks as Minako starts to fade.

"No no no! Minako!" He rushes and holds her body with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me!" Minako looks with tears as they share one final kiss until she fades completely. Rin sobs in despair. Lust and Pride look to each other as they disappear as well. Kathy looks as some of her friends begin to fade.

"No. What?" Izanami begins to laugh evilly.

"This is how the world ends! I erase half of the insects and the others serve me." Kathy glares at the evil goddess.

"Damn you! Wasn't Blake enough!? The others. They didn't deserve to die! Chelsea. Josh. They were the world's best defenders. And you killed them." Izanami sighs as she stabs Kathy in the chest.

"Fine, then go join them." She yanks the sword out of her body, letting her fall to the ground. Her eyes begin to shutter.

"I'm sorry you two! Please forgive me," she says as she dies.

 _(Lake)_

Josh's half dead body begins to slowly descend to the bottom of the lake.

"So this is how I die," says Josh in his head. "What a disappointment I am." Suddenly, he hears a voice.

"Come on. Are you seriously giving up?"

 _watch?v=cu_cq9WatBY &index=5&t=0s&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906_

He sees Izanagi put his hand on his back.

"You are far greater than this. You've beaten tough opponents before. Katastrophe, Pride. Even Wrath." Another hand touches Josh's back: Miyamoto Musashi.

"Look Josh. When I fought her, Izanami gave me trouble. I could've even died. But I gave it my all and finished what needed to be done." Four other hands touch Josh's back: the past reincarnates.

"You must bring together a new change," says Ceaser.

"A house divided will not stand," says Lincoln.

"Man cannot be beaten so easily," says Kennedy.

"Make a world where we will be free at last," says Martin Luther King. More hands begin to touch Josh's back.

"Come on! Don't give up Josh," says Rin.

"You must win," says Pride.

"Become the man you were meant to be," says Deus.

"Show Izanami the power of Humanity," says Ghaul.

"You can't give up yet," says Petra.

"You gave me hope. So I'm returning the favor," says Lust.

"You are the most powerful force in the world," says Shara.

"You can beat Izanami," says Teresa.

"Avenge Blake," says Karmen.

"Go to help them," says Chishiki.

"This is your mission! Finish it," says Kathy. Everyone shouts at him.

"You can do it, Josh!" Josh's eyes snap wide open as he yells at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not going to die today!" Suddenly Izanagi gives him a glowing orb.

"Take this. It is my power. You'll need to finish her once and for all." He grabs the orb and then sees Chelsea in front of him.

"Do it Josh. Become the Breast Ninja Emperor," she says before kissing him.

 _(On the Surface)_

 _ _watch?v=7hpfhV9SLx0__

Izanami begins to turn away and head back to the town. Suddenly a loud boom sounds as a giant pillar of light erupts from behind the cliff.

"What is that?!" She begins to see a figure rise up, much to her shock. "No. It can't be!"

In the pillar of light was Josh, his body had a white aura around it and his blue hair spiked to the top (Like a Super Saiyan).

"You should be dead," yells Izanami. Josh smirks.

"Look here: I will never die to the likes of you," he says in a godly tone. He looks to see various piles of ash, Kathy's corpse, and Rin in depression for Minako. "Your evil will be purged." He extends his hand outwards.

(0:52) Suddenly, a beam of light shoots out and envelops everyone. Those who were turned to ash lived again. Kathy took a deep breath as she came back to life. She looks to see her best friend's new form. Josh then looks to the town and shoots a beam to the place where the spire was.

"How are you this strong," yells Izanami. She then hears chuckling.

"He won't fall that easily," says Teresa.

"Josh is the toughest man in the world," says Karmen.

"He will never bow to scum like you," says Shara.

"And he is the Grabbin' Shinobi," says Kathy.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, Josh has been given the power of a God. Will he be able to defeat Izanami once and for all? Hope you guys liked the chapter. Also I want to say I got the new My Here One's Justice game. It is pretty good! Like the game play is crisp, the graphics are awesome, and the characters are as badass as ever. I highly encourage you getting it if you have an XBOX ONE, PS4, Switch, or PC. Well, I'll see you next week! And also, Happy Early Halloween!  
_


	59. A God's Struggle

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying your weekend! Now for the next chapter of Wrath of Izanami! Also at the end will be a little Halloween Special (I know its late but still) Now, lets get rolling!  
_

 _(Forest Outside of Tokyo)_

Izanami glares at Josh's new power. She then charges at him, sword in hand.

"DAMN YOU!" The Grabbin' Shinobi looks and parries the sword before kicking her back.

"This fight is over," he says.

"NO! I am a God, you dull creature! And I will not be beaten by-!" Her rant is cut off by a blast of wind that send her flying to a tree. Suddenly, a voice sounds

"Puny God!"

 _watch?v=vnlMmlGkFcg &t=138s_

From the trees, a figure with red and blue hair came out, wielding a ruby naginata. Josh smiles as the others look in shock: the figure was Chelsea herself.

"I knew that would work," says Josh in his head. He fired a beam of light towards the town, where Chelsea laid dead. Izanami picks herself up.

"Why? Over and over and over, you still persist! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Josh and Chelsea step forward.

"The Breast Ninja Emperor!"

"And his Azure Bust Princess!" They point at Izanami.

"We are your undoing!" They then charge forward and attack. Izanami tries to deflect their attacks, but to no avail. They happened so fast, she could hardly react.

"You insects!" Josh and Chelsea spin their weapons around their bodies.

"FIRE-NADO!"

"DANCING WIND!"

The attacks combine to form a giant fire tornado that envelops Izanami.

"Let's finish this, Josh!"

"You got it!" They charge up their lightning and fire energies together.

"Here goes! FINAAAAAL...KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!"

They push the energy forward to consume Izanami, who screams in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Josh and Chelsea smile.

"Come on! Make us get serious here," they say in sync. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

 _watch?v=qJwlg97oI_I_

"DIVINE ULTIMATE KAMI!"

Suddenly, Izanami begins to grow to magnificent proportions, towering over Josh and the other heroes.

"You miserable insects are no match for me!" She swings her giant sword, batting a few of the Shambali monks, killing them instantly.

"Damn! She always finds some way to cheat death," says Josh before her gets an idea. "Guys! Lure her to the city! Me and Chelsea need some time to fuse!"

"You got it, Josh," says Kathy. She runs around Izanami's feet, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Insignificant mortal!" She tries to stomp on the Speedy Wanderer, only to look up and see Teresa in her Banaki attire.

"DIE! BIG BANG ATTACK!" She fires an orb of energy at the goddess, pushing her backwards. Karmen grabs her hammer and swings it hard enough to push her backwards as well.

"Keep going guys! We can't let up," says Kathy. They keep pushing her back until they finally reach the city. "She's in! NOW JOSH!

 _watch?v=5EXFilTUiko_

"FUUUUU...SION! HA!"

Izanami glares as she sees a beam of blue and red light come from the forest and sees the Ranunculus mech flying towards her a confident smirk on its face.

"YOSHAAA (Alright!)," they yell together as they land in Tokyo, swords in hand.

(0:28) "Since you decided to go big, we decided to join you," the two ninja lovers say. Izanami growls as she charges forward with her sword and slashes. The Ranunculus moves to the side and punches the goddess in the stomach.

"What's the matter? You can't keep up with us?" The two slash at the evil goddess with their swords, slicing at her arms and legs. The mech sheathes the swords before lighting its fists on fire.

"Try this on for size! Fire Gatling Gun!" (0:39) They pepper her with a devastating barrage of punches to the chest, making her lose balance.

"Damn you! i can't be beaten!" The Ranuculus scoffs.

"You arrogance is your downfall. You look down on humanity as if we were just ants! Well, here's the thing: Don't underestimate humanity!"

(1:01) The mech unsheathes its swords again before charging at the goddess.

"Larch Dance!" They slash relentlessly at the goddess and throw punches and kicks into the mix. They see Izanami begin to bleed heavily.

"Let's finish this Josh," says Chelsea.

"Right!"

(2:56) They bring the sword to the side of them, making them glow red and blur. The others look on in awe.

"Such power," says Deus.

"Josh and Chelsea. They are the best out of us all," says Kathy. (3:07) The mech continues to charge its greatest attack. In their minds, a bare Josh and Chelsea close their eyes.

"This strike is for all of humanity," says Josh.

"To avenge those who fell from this endless war with the gods," says Chelsea. (3:29) They look to each other and hold hands.

"This fight must end, now and forever," they say before kissing.

(3:56) The mech finishes charging up its blades, that now have a gold aura around it. Izanami looks in anger.

"How is this possible?! The power of the gods should not be given to mortals!"

(4:07) The Ranunculus charges forward, its blades primed and ready.

"GO GUYS," yell their friends below. (4:30) Josh sees his sister in front of him, who gives him a thumbs up. He smiles.

"Blake, time to free you from the curse."

(4:51) The Ranunculus slashes through Izanami in an X pattern, enveloping her in light.

"GIGAAAA SLAAAAASH!"

"No! My...power! This...can't...be!" She explodes in a blast of white light, her body returning to its normal size as she lays on the ground. The mech disappears as Josh looks to his sister's body.

"Now you're free," he says solemnly.

 _watch?v=jiUH-BkL258_

Suddenly, a hand arrives from the ground next to Josh. He looks in shock as Izanami comes out in her normal form.

"Damn you! You destroyed my vessel!" She then smiles evilly before laughing. "But then again. I might have another vessel." She glances over to Chelsea and charges. Josh stops her just a couple feet from Chelsea with his sword.

"You aren't taking any other bodies! Your evil dies here!" The two step back as they stand off.

"All you predecessors were weak! You will die just as pathetic as they did." Josh gets in a stance with his sword.

"I'm not dying yet! I'll defeat you and then..." He smirks before finishing his sentence. "I'm getting my rightful treat from Chelsea!" Everyone except for Chelsea, Lust, and Shara facepalm.

"Even in the face of death, he's still thinking about getting in Chelsea's pants," says Karmen.

"Sometimes, I don't even know if Josh is determined or if his entire life is about girls," says Kathy.

"You ready, Chishiki," says Josh.

"Let's do this. I'm honored to fight with you," says the vampire.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Halloween Special! (Wanderer's House, 5PM)  
_

 _Josh and Chelsea walk into the party in their Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka costumes. They saw the costumes their friends were wearing: Kathy was Tracer from Overwatch, Karmen was Diane from Seven Deadly Sins, Teresa was Seryu from Akame ga Kill, and Shara was Itachi from Naruto. Even some of the Shambali were their in various costumes.  
_

 _"You guys look nice," says Josh._

 _"Same with you," says Kathy. Suddenly, Calum, Carlos, Kyle, and two of their friends come in with their Frieza Force costumes and do the Ginyu Force pose. Josh and Chelsea start laughing, holding their stomach._

 _"LOOK! It's the Calum Force," says Josh. Lust and Pride walk in as Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail and Uzu Sanageyama from Kill la Kill._

 _"Wow Lust! You look pretty," says Chelsea._

 _"You too," says the pink haired sin. They start the night by playing Five Night's at Freddy's. Kyle made a bet with Josh that he would win. Unfortunately, Kyle ended up losing on the 1st night due to using too much battery, while Josh made it through the entire 5. Kyle grumbled as he gave Josh 20 bucks. They then had a costume contest. 3rd place was the Calum Force, 2nd was Lust as Juvia, and 1st was Josh and Chelsea. They ended the night with a viewing of the new "Halloween" movie. Kyle screamed like a little girl occasionally, which resulted in Teresa lightly smacking him. Josh and Chelsea were cuddled on the floor, their hands on certain parts of their bodies._


	60. Final Battle Part 1

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying your weekend. Now, on to the last couple of chapters! Now the final battle will be a two-parter After that, I'll have a 2 part little epilogue as well. Also, for the final battle chapters, I'll include a little flashback of Josh and Blake when they were younger at the beginning. Now, let's get rolling!  
_

 _(19 years ago, Charlotte, NC)  
_

 _watch?v=1uLPjiITqqY &index=22&t=0s&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7_

A ten year old Blake carries a nine year old Josh to their house, where they meet with their aunt Sasha, a woman in her early 30's with long black hair, blue eyes, and a bust of 90 cm. Josh's body had bruises and cuts, his eye was swollen.

"Those bullies! Why can't they just leave you alone," says Sasha (VA is Christine Auten, who plays Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill and Izumi Curtis from Full Metal Alchemist). She looks to Blake. "Did you at least make them pay?"

"Yes, I gave them a couple of bruises, make it double the amount they gave Josh." The girls patch up Josh and heal some of his wounds.

"Auntie, did you use to do this for Dad," asks Josh. Sasha smiles.

"Yes I did! Let me tell you, your father would come back with cuts and bruises just like these, and I would have to heal him every time. But my brother never went down without a fight. He always had something to fight for."

"What was that," asks Josh.

"He fought for me, so I could be safe and that I wouldn't have to worry." She puts a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Look Josh, you just have to find what you want to stand up for and why." Josh smiles.

"Well, that's easy! For you and Blake! That way, I can protect you two and you won't have to worry!" Sasha looks at her nephew with teary eyes and a smile. She then brings him into a big hug, squishing his face against her large breasts.

"Oh my god! You're so kind and cute, Josh! If I wasn't your aunt and I was younger, I'd marry you in a heart beat!" Josh blushes as he looks up.

"Umm, Auntie Sasha? Can you please let me go?"

"A little more please," she says as Josh returns the hug. They break the hug up as Sasha ruffles his hair. "Keep that motivation and it'll take you far."

"Thanks, Auntie! Your heart is just as big as your boobs," he says as he gropes Sasha's chest. He then gets a hit on the head by his aunt and comically tears up. "Ow! Why?!"

"That's another thing you picked up from your father; your obsession of big breasts." She then smiles as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Although, that just makes you cuter."

 _(Present Time)_

 _watch?v=uzBwU3GGUBI_

Josh and Izanami stare each other down as they unsheathe their swords. The others look in anticipation and wonder.

"This is the battle. The one that decides the fate of the world," says Deus. Chelsea looks to her husband.

"Josh, don't lose," she says in her head. Josh slides his foot back before dashing towards Izanami. He swings his katana at the Matron of the Dead, who block with her katana.

(0:30) "I'm not running this time," says Josh with a determined look on his face.

"You...will," retorts Izanami as they break away and attack each other with fast slashes and their mystical abilities. The other heroes look in amazement.

"They're so fast," says Teresa.

"Josh's new found power is increasing his abilities," says Shara.

"He's actually pushing Izanami back," says Lust. The Grabbin' Shinobi jumps backwards and throws his sword into the air. He then puts his hands in front of him.

"Fire Style: Incinerator!" Josh unleashes a stream of fire from his hands towards Izanami, who brings her sword in front of her.

"Shometsu!" The fire blast is instantly dispersed by an energy blast from her sword. The Grabbin' Shinobi jumps into the air, sword over his head. He slices downwards, cutting Izanami's cloak.

"You're mine!" Josh summons lightning into his sword and dashes forward. "Take this!" He slashes forward, slicing through Izanami and summoning a blast of lightning to strike her. An explosion of electricity envelops the goddess. "It's over," says Josh as he turns away. Suddenly, he hears evil laughing.

"Was that it?"

 _watch?v=7PP-X90IJUc_

Josh turns around as Izanami grabs him by his throat. She smiles evilly.

"You really think you can kill me that easily? The only question is can you find the courage to kill me?"

"What is that supposed to mean," says Josh, glaring at his opponent as he breaks free.

"You see, when I take someone's body, I also entwine their life with mine. The effect is in tact even when I'm separated from the vessel."

"You mean...," Josh begins to say.

"If you kill me, you'll end up killing Blake with me." Josh's eyes go wide with shock.

"No...what?" Izanami smiles.

"What's with that look, Josh? What happened to that confidence you had?"

"You...damn...demon." The others look with despair for Josh.

"So if he kills Izanami," says Kathy.

"He'll end up killing Blake," says Karmen.

"That's so cruel," says Chelsea, sad for her husband. "How can he choose between Izanami and Blake?" Izanami begins to glow with a red demonic aura.

"Now, to bring our battle to an end!"

 _watch?v=LnRsZzBofQA_

Her body begins to turn red and demonic in appearance, giant sharp horns grew on her head, and her claws became sharp as a lion's teeth. She looks to Josh.

"With this combination of physical augmentations, I will erase you from existence! All your predecessors were weak and now you will join them in Hell!" She then dashes towards Josh at full speed.

"You'll die full of regrets, Josh Smith!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, that is part one of the final battle. Sorry if it was shorter than normal. Part two will be next week. Also, I saw The Nun Thursday. JESUS CHRIST! Like I don't get scared, it's just the jump scares surprise me. Well, anyway! See you guys next week!_


	61. Final Battle Part 2

_Heyo everyone! Hope you are all enjoying your weekend. Now, this chapter will conclude the Josh vs Izanami battle. I hope you guys are ready. Also, after this chapter, I'll include a two part epilogue. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(15 years ago, Charlotte)_

Josh walks down the hall of his middle school, gaining the girl's attention.

"Look, it's Josh."

"He's so hot!"

"I wish I was his girlfriend."

Josh smiles until he sees his arch rival and school bully Max.

 _watch?v=zMrmKWA2sDA &index=12&t=0s&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g_

"Well, well. Look what the trash dragged in," the bully says. Josh sighs and tries to walk around, only to get stopped by his hand.

"Step aside, unless you want to be lying on the ground." Max smirks.

"You think you can beat me runt? Try it. Your bitch of a sister can't help you now." The other students look with anticipation as Josh turns around.

"Fine. Let's make this quick." (0:46) He lunges with a punch to the face. Max smirks as he counters with a punch to the gut, sending Josh back a little.

"Heh. You're too weak." Josh shakes it off before attacking with a fast kick to the chest, dazing his attacker.

"Try this." He then unleashes a barrage of punches to the bully's chest. "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" He then uppercuts him in the jaw, making everyone cheer.

"Go Josh! Kick his ass!"

"Show him what you're made of." (1:31) Max stands back up as he dashes at Josh, punching and kicking. Josh easily bats the attacks away and counters with his own attacks. The bully falls to the ground before grabbing some dust and tossing it at Josh's face. (1:57) Josh closes his eyes as Max goes for a punch.

"Eat this, you little punk!" He throws the punch, only to have Josh disappear. (2:10) "HUH!?" He turns around to see Josh looking over his shoulder at him.

"Omae wa mo shindeiru (You are already dead)," he says. Suddenly, Max's legs give out.

"WHAT?!" Josh smirks as he holds up a pencil. Max looks to see his legs had holes in the calves. Some of the girls smile as they walk up to Josh.

"Hey Josh. You were awesome!"

"Yeah, you wanna go out?" Josh smiles as he accepts the invitation.

 _(Present Time)_

 _watch?v=gUxCoRquJjk &index=19&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&t=0s_

Josh looks at Izanami's new form. The goddess smiles as she dashes forward.

"Prepare yourself as you die full of regrets!" She punches at the Grabbin' Shinobi, only to have him block with his Earth covered fist.

"I still have a duty to finish," he says as he tries to hold her back. Izanami smiles.

"I see. The embers of your strength still persist until they fulfill their purpose. Weak!" She increases her power, causing Josh's hand to crack. He screams in pain as he feels his bones snap. The others look on in despair. Josh then remembers his aunt's words.

"You just need to find something that's worth fighting for," she says with a smile. Josh looks up.

"That's right. I'm not only Musashi's reincarnate. I'm Josh Smith, the world's greatest warrior. And until I finish what my predecessors started..."

 _watch?v=Wl7pKRwcuso_

"I CAN'T DIE YET!" He lets the punch shoot past him as he counters with a punch to the jaw. Izanami wipes the blood of her lip as she smiles. The others look in surprise.

"He outwitted her," says Kathy.

"So quick," says Karmen. Izanami looks to Josh.

"That was good. I wasn't expecting that. Although..." She powers up for another punch. "You're still too weak!" She notices Josh smiling.

"That's because I didn't put my all in to that attack," he says as he grabs his katana.

(1:31) Suddenly, a bunch of lights flash in the form of Josh's predecessors. Izanagi stands with Musashi.

"This power has been entrusted to the next generation by many people, praying that it would work for the good of all. That all their hopes would become one. Now it's your turn." He gives a orb of light to Josh's sword. "Do your best, Josh." The sword begins to pulsate with white energy. Izanami growls as she launches the punch. (1:57) Josh evades the attack and dashes for his opponent.

"Farewell, Izanami!" He slices at Izanami, burying the sword in her side.

"SOUL DESTRUCTION!"

He slices through the goddess, causing her body to disintegrate.

"Damn you, Josh Smith," she yells as she is erased from existence and the souls of the citizens are returned. Josh looks to his sister's corpse.

"Farewell, Blake." Suddenly, he hears coughing as he sees Blake's eyes open. "Big sis?" She looks to Josh.

"Hey Josh." She slowly stands up as her brother helps her.

"I thought you would be dead?"

"My soul was separated from Izanami when you hit that last strike." The two look as their friends wave. Blake notices Josh looking to Chelsea. "Go to her, bro." Josh nods.

 _watch?v=yN8Rlp3Oi94_

Josh rushes towards Chelsea, who rushes towards him as well. The two smile as they get closer.

"Chelsea."

"Josh."

"CHELSEA!"

"JOSH!"

(0:28) The two embrace in a big hug as they share a deep kiss. They break the kiss up and look into each other's eyes.

"You did it bae. You finally beat her."

"I couldn't have done it without you." The others smile.

"Sometimes, I can't help but smile," says Kathy.

"Those two are the cutest couple ever," says Karmen.

"They definitely deserve each other," says Teresa.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, this is the end of the normal story. However, don't tune out just yet. Starting next week will be a two part epilogue. Also, a moment of silence for the great Stan Lee. He will be missed. Excelsior!_


	62. Epilogue 1

_Heyo Everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed your Thanksgiving It is now time for the 2 part epilogue series of Wrath of Izanami. I'd like to thank you all for tuning in every week to read this awesome fanfic and hope that you will keep on reading my future ones. I now after this will be a Naruto fanfic where certain characters are still alive. But anyway, on to the story!_

 _*1 week after Izanami's defeat*_

Word reached all of Japan about how Josh defeated Izanami. It then spread to the entire world. People looked to the Wanderers as heroes and a symbol of hope. Now, the Wanderers were at a ceremony to be gifted by the emperor himself. They stand on an altar as a man comes through the doors, the advisor.

"People of Japan and Taekwondo Wanderers! I present his royal highness, Emperor Gorobei Shimada!"

 _watch?v=cMBbkjMM8p8_

As the music played, a man in flowing gold robes walks in. All present bow as he walks down the aisle. As he reaches the altar, he looks to the Wanderers.

"Stand up. I should be bowing down to you," says the emperor as the Wanderers stand up. "You have helped save all of Japan from evil and chaos. For that, we thank you." His advisor comes with six medals, each with the kanji for "Hero". The emperor takes each one out of the box and gives it to the 6 main Wanderers. After that, he hands a scroll to Josh. "A little something special for your bravery." He then looks to everyone. "I present the Heroes of Japan, the Taekwondo Wanderers! Now, may the ceremony begin!"

 _watch?v=6fFLqPQF-AI &index=219&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&t=0s_

The party than went to a giant ballroom, decorated with cherry blossom painting. The musicians banged their drums as the guests walked in. First came Blake in a black kimono with Bradley in a purple kimono. Next was Teresa, Kathy and Karmen, accompanied by their husbands and wearing green, blue, and white kimonos respectively. Finally came Josh in a red and blue kimono with Chelsea in the same, Lust in a pink kimono, and Shara in a red and yellow kimono. The already seated guests clapped as they walked down. Josh kneels at his table with the others as they enjoy the food before them.

"This feels good to be noticed for our heroic acts," says Kathy as she eats some rice.

"Yeah, so nice that we don't have to keep it secret," says Karmen. The advisor comes by and whispers to Josh, who smiles and nods.

"What was he asking," asks Teresa.

"He wants me to provide some singing entertainment. Chelsea, care to join me?" The Azure Bust Princess smiles and nods. The two stand up as the music plays.

 _watch?v=Rs0N_Lq6Gmo_

They start to dance to the music, much to the others' enjoyment. Even the emperor smiled and danced a little bit. Josh then starts to sing.

 **(There are) faceless gazes passing by with me**

 **The void in my heart changed with the path I chose**

 **There's no limit to each new encounter - everything so ordinarily bizarre - U-yeh!**

Chelsea then sings the next part.

 **(In yet) another morning now, reluctantly smiling**

 **Victor (still) undecided, drawn to a mystery**

 **An unannounced beginning, (still hiding and) lurking somewhere within this town**

The two then sing together.

 **The time we have flies flowing free as we bicker the day away dancing all the while in this**

 **Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town!**

They continued singing much to the guest's enjoyment. As the song ends, they begin to clap as the two bow and head to their seats. After the festivities, Josh tells Chelsea, Lust, and Shara to meet him outside. They follow him out side to a bridge with cherry blossoms above them.

 _watch?v=12wou9u-S5Y_

"Girls, I have something to tell you." He pulls out the scroll an gives it to the girls. The three read it and look to Josh with shock.

"You're not kidding," says Cheslea. Josh shakes his head.

"It appears that, since I killed Izanami, as a reward, the emperor gave me permission to have a harem. The scroll is even legalized in the United States." Lust and Shara look to each other in surprise then to Josh.

"You mean." Josh kneels on one knee and takes out a box. Inside the box were two rings, one pink with the kanji for "Love" and one red with the kanji for "Fire"

(1:02) "Would you two lovely ladies marry me and be a part of my life." Shara and Lust slowly tear up as they cover their mouths. They nod as they give Josh a big hug.

"We would love to be your wives," says Shara.

"Yeah. There's no one else we would chose other than you," says Lust. Chelsea joins in the hug and kisses Josh.

"However, you must know that I am the main girl in Josh's harem." The two others smirk.

"Of course. After all, he proposed to you first," says Shara as she hugs her "little sister." "You've always been like a sister to me." Josh smiles as he sees his three wives hug each other before he sees Izanagi and his three children smile and wave before fading away. He then sees the three girls looking at Josh.

"What's up?"

"We have a special treat for you," says Chelsea. "Remember the gift I promised you when we beat my father. Well, now you get three times that." Josh's nose bleeds explosively as Lust and Shara hug him from behind.

"Let's hurry to the room," says Shara.

"Yeah, I want to have some fun with this god-like body of yours." Josh smiles.

"I feel just like Iseei Hyoudou!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well that's it for the first epilogue. The second one will be out next week and two weeks after that will be my new Naruto fic. Hope you guys enjoyed. Ja ne!_


	63. Epilogue 2

_Heyo everyone! It is time for the last chapter of Wrath of Izanami. Thank you all for reading this story. It was a long journey. Now, on to the last chapter!_

 _(5 years later, Charlotte)_

An evil drug lord looks as his worker manufacture a bunch of illegal products. He then looks to his captives; women, men, even young children being held at gun point.

"Hey boss! There's someone on the phone," says a worker as he hands the phone to the boss.

"If this is the police, we won't release the hostages until you give us the money we demanded!" He then hears a voice that makes his eyes widen.

"This isn't the police. If it were, you'd be a whole lot safer. However, they have given us permission to end you."

"Who is this?! Identify yourself?!" Suddenly, the window shatters, forcing the members to duck. As they look up, they see a sight that make them fearful.

 _watch?v=TM8IzC5wZIs_

In the window's opening, there were four figures standing. It was the Taekwondo Wanderers: Kathy posed with her sword, Karmen spun her staff around her body, Teresa got into a fighting stance, and Josh was kneeling like the ninja he is.

"It's them! The Taekwondo Wanderers!" The boss growls and raises his hand.

"Kill them." The gang members rush forwards and attack their foes, only to get over powered. Kathy slashes through enemies with her fast blade techniques and Shikai. Karmen smashes the ground with her staff and uses her strength to crush her foes. Teresa blasts the gang members away with her gauntlets, leaving nothing but ash. Josh uses his elemental attacks to clear the enemies in his way until he reaches the boss.

"Now give up. You haven't the slightest chance of winning," says Josh as he points his sword forward. The boss grabs an 8 year old girl and puts a gun to her head.

 _watch?v=P8BYBaDz0Ic_

"Don't even move! I'll put a giant hole in her head!" Josh sighs as he sheathes his sword. Two men try to grab him, only to get dispatched by a quick lightning punch to the chest. The boss looks with shock as he tries to run away with his hostage.

"Josh! Go get him! We can deal with these small fry," says Kathy. Josh dons his Juggernaut Blade attire and rushes forward, chasing after the boss. The gang leader sees he's being followed and fires the pistol at the Grabbin' Shinobi, only to have them ricochet of the armor. He then reaches a room and locks the door behind him. He smiles until he sees the door begin to melt as Josh makes his way in. The boss grabs his gun in fear and pulls the trigger, only to hear clicking.

"I'll give you one more warning, let her go," he says as he walks forward.

"DON'T YOU MOVE! I'LL SNAP HER NECK," the boss yells, lifting her off the ground.

(0:57) Josh charges up his hands with lightning and lunges forward. He then hits the boss's vital points, so precisely he avoids the girl completely.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATAAAAA!" The girls is released from the boss's grasp and falls into Josh's hands. The boss then slumps over as his heart is overloaded with electricity, causing it to stop. "You're safe now. He won't hurt you again." They regroup with the others. The hostages thank them as the police show up. Josh smiles until he gets a phone call.

"Who is it," asks Karmen.

"It's Shara." He answers the call. As Shara talks, Josh's eyes widen. "What, really?! I'll get over there right now!" He hangs up. "It's time." The others are in shock.

"You mean?"

"Yes. To the hospital."

 _(Hospitsal, 15 minutes later)_

Shara and Lust sit in the waiting room as Josh and the others walk up.

"How is she?" His two other wives smile.

"They're in the room right now." Josh walks in and sees a sight that makes his emotions flow.

 _watch?v=AxNCOajIvEM &t=0s&index=4&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906_

In the room, Chelsea laid on the bed and beside her...two young babies. One girl and one boy. Both had half red and blue hair, but in a different way. The Azure Bust Princess looks to Josh.

"Hey babe." Josh walks forward and looks the new additions to his family.

"They're so cute," he says with tears of happiness. "So, what should we name them?" Chelsea looks to her babies.

"I was thinking about naming her Petra and him Jack." Josh smiles.

"I like it." He holds his son. "Hey Jack. Welcome to the family." The child giggles.

"Dada!" The two lovers smile.

"Baby's first word," Chelsea says as they kiss.

"I love you, my Azure Bust Princess."

"And I love you, my Grabbin' Shinobi."

 _Cue End Credits_

 _watch?v=0TNeTgshFNI_

 _Created By THENINJAOFCOOL (Chishiki stands in his lab)_

 _Story by Ninja Productions (Tenno Hikari sits in her cage)_

 _Executive Producer: THENINJAOFCOOL (Josh and Chelsea lie on the bed in embrace)_

 _Music from YouTube (The emblems of the Seven Sins are shown)_

 _Visual Effects: THENINJAOFCOOL (Josh and Chelsea stand in the Final Bankai Forms)_

 _Cast (Music at 1:20):_

 _Johnny Yong Bosch (Steve Staley in Bankai) - Josh Smith (Josh stands with his sword)_

 _Cissy Jones - Izanami (Izanami looms over Tokyo with an evil smile)_

 _Megan Hollingshead (Stephanie Sheh in Bankai) - Chelsea Williams (Chelsea poses with her ruby naginata)_

 _Kate Higgins (Christina Vee in Bankai) - Kathy Daniels (Kathy stands surrounded by rose petals)_

 _Erica Mendez (Laura Bailey in Bankai) - Karmen Daniels (Karmen smashes the ground with her staff)_

 _Jessica Straus (Kira Vincent-Davis in Bankai) - Teresa Reese (Teresa fire a beam of light)_

 _Brina Palenica - Lust (Lust looks at a picture of Josh)_

 _Grant George - Pride (Pride summons a lightning blast)_

 _Chris Edgerly - Wrath (Wrath slashes with his Executioner's Blade)_

 _Collen Villard and Jessica Nigri - Greed and Envy (The two sisters stand back to back with their blades)_

 _Gary G. Haddock - Sloth (Sloth rests on his bed)_

 _Monica Rial - Gluttony (Gluttony eats a plate of meat)_

 _with Carrie Keranen - Shara (Multiple Sharas launch a fireball)_

 _Clifford Chapin - Kagutsuchi (Kagutsuchi arises from the fire)_

 _and Trina Nishimura - Blake Smith (Blake stands with half of her face as Izanami)_

 _THENINJAOFCOOL presents (The Ranunculus Mech slashes with its twin swords)_

 _The Taekwondo Wanderers: Wrath of Izanami (The Main Taekwondo Wanderers stand at ready with their weapons  
_

 _Omake: Celebration Party! (Dead characters have halos over their heads)_

 _All of the characters from the story hang out in the room and chat as Josh stands up._

 _"Well, guys! It was a nice 1 year journey. Cheers!"_

 _"CHEERS!" Wrath and Petra talk amongst themselves._

 _"Well, seems that our daughter had quite the screen time," says Petra._

 _"Yep. I'm still annoyed at the way I died," says Wrath._

 _Greed and Envy hang with Josh._

 _"Hey babe," says Greed with a smile. "You're not still mad about the time we raped you and ripped your eyes out, are you?"_

 _"We didn't mean too," says Envy. "The writer made us." Josh looks to them and smiles._

 _"Water under the bridge." The two then hug on him, as Chelsea, Lust, and Shara walk over._

 _"Hey! That's our man," says the Azure Bust Princess._

 _"Yeah, hands off," says the Yandere. The 5 fight over Josh, yanking on his shirt and pants until they hear a rip. The girls look to see the shreds of Josh's clothes in their hands before looking up to see the Grabbin' Shinobi in his birthday suit. The girls than look down at his trademark 12 inch "katana"._

 _"MINE!"_

 _They all start to fight over him as all the boys in the room growl with jealousy at the giant monster they dubbed "The Totsuka Blade." (For all those who don't know, the Totsuka Blade or Sword of Length of Ten Fists refers to many mythological swords, such as the one Izanagi used to kill Kagutsuchi, the one used in the oath between Amaterasu and Susanoo, and the one that kill the 8 headed dragon Orochi)._

 _*Author's Note*_

 _Thank you guys for hanging with me. Man, This story is 1 year and 5 months old. Hope you guys enjoyed! Tune in for more stories. My next one is a Naruto Fanfic that takes place after the Boruto Movie. It will be released in two weeks. Have a great day!_


End file.
